Twisted Love Story
by SummerLove-199
Summary: First Fan Fiction. Set around when Hayley comes into the Bay. Brax's plan to make Charlie jealous back fires when Roman comes to town. Will Brax be able to win her back? Rated M just in case the story develops.
1. Former Flame

**First Fan Fiction involves mostly Charlie Buckton and Darryl Braxton but also does involve some other H and A characters. For the first couple of chapters Roman Harris is involved as well (an old H and A character). The story lines have been manipulated and changed so I know they don't follow the exact Story Lines of the show. Please Review. =)**

**Chapter 1: Former Flame**

**Charlies P.O.V**

"Charlie, you do realise your break started 10 minutes ago right?" Watson called from Reception.

Shit I thought. "Yeah, I'm heading out now". I quickly responded while neatly stacking away the paper work I had been working on.

"Is your head in the clouds or something? You don't seem the same and you look as if something is on your mind. Do you want to talk to me about something?" Watson questioned.

Truth is I did have something on my mind and it was distracting me big time, Brax and his hot shot lawyer, Hayley. Ever since we hooked up and I found that earring of her's wedged in the seat of his Black Holden Ute he is all I could think about. It hurt that he moved on so quick, and regardless of us not actually being together at the time of his 'hook up' it still hurt.

"No, I'm fine really" I said as I grabbed my wallet and keys from my pigeon hole. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, See ya" I called.

As soon as I stepped into The Diner I saw him I was about pivot on my heel to walk back out but Leah called "Hey Charlie, you here for lunch?" Leah questioned.

Brax was sitting at a table with Casey and Ruby with his back facing me so he obviously couldn't see me, so I was glad that there would be no awkward eye contact. I thought to myself 'I shouldn't have to hide from him, he and I are over and he needs to see I don't care about his relationship with Hayley' Although I clearly did, I thought I might as well pretend if I couldn't be for real about it.

"Um yeah Leah, I'll have the usual and a flat white" I said.

As I was standing there waiting for my order and hoping that he wouldn't see me I heard a loud Wolf Whistle and a male voice loudly call out "Sargent Buckton, aren't you looking hot these days!" I quickly turned my head to see who it was and recognised him immediately.

"Roman!" I squealed.

**Brax P.O.V**

"Brax are you listening to me?" Casey asked.

"Um, yeah what?" I asked confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you these days? You seem to be out to it?" Casey questioned.

"Nah mate I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind" I replied. As I sat there starring at my coffee, Casey and Ruby engaged in a conversation that was less then interesting, then heard a male's voice call "Sargent Buckton, aren't you looking hot these days!" which snapped me out of my day dream.

I quickly spun my head around to where the voice had come from and saw her, Charlie was obviously confused, but the look her face proved that she knew him.

As she slowly registered her surprise she squealed out "Roman!" and ran towards him jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hand slowly creeped down her back and held her arse as he supported her weight, jealously hit me. Seeing another man holding my girlfriends arse, should I say ex girlfriends arse, and having her dangling from his body made me very anxious and jealous. I just wanted to walk up and rip her tiny frame off his muscular body, although I knew I couldn't.

"What are you doing here!" Charlie asked.

"Thought I'd come back to the Bay and catch some well missed waves. And of course catch up with my favourite girl" He said cheekily as Charlie playfully slapped him on his shoulder "And the rest of my mates I had to leave" he quickly added.

"Omg I can't believe this! How'd you get out?" she asked as she climbed down from him.

"Well it's a long story and I'd much rather discuss it some other time" He said.

**Charlies P.O.V**

"How long are you staying? We will have to catch up sometime" I said eagerly.

"I'm not sure how long I'll be here for, hopefully a while. I've already been and visited Nicole and Angelo and of course baby George." He responded.

"Charlie your order is ready. Oh my gosh, Roman Hi! How are you?" Leah asked.

"I'm fine Leah, good to see you." Roman said. I went and collected my order and started walking towards the only free table left in the Diner which was also only 4 tables down from Brax's, Ruby's and Casey's table.

"Care to join me? I still have 20 minutes left of break and then I have to get back to the station and work on a case" she asked Roman.

"Yeah sure I'd be glad to" He quickly responded sitting down directly across from Charlie. As soon as she sat down she felt a burning in her back, she knew it was Brax's stare.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I looked up at Brax, he looked angry and distant, staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw it was directed straight at Charlie and this mystery man she was sitting with.

"Who's that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. I can't see his face... Maybe he is a new co-worker..." I said.

"Yeah he looks like a police officer... Dressed in board shorts and a surfer shirt" Casey replied sarcastically. Ruby continued to stare until Charlie moved to the right, displaying the mystery man perfectly.

"Oh my god, I'll be right back Case" Ruby said kissing Casey on the forehead.

**Brax's P.O.V**

Okay, so the mystery man was called Roman... I don't know why I cared so much. What me and Charlie had is over. Although I was using Hayley to make Charlie jealous, well I still am. Hayley wasn't exactly my type; well she would have been before I met Charlie. But Charlie has raised the bar so high now I doubt anyone will be able to fill her shoes. Hayley just didn't have the X Factor that Charlie had, to me Hayley came across as a ditsy blonde and looked to me like a bit of a tramp, considering that fact that she is a lawyer she still looked so oblivious to the fact that I was just using her for sex and to make my ex jealous. It was either she really didn't know or she just didn't care. Charlie on the other hand was beautiful in every single way wether she was wearing a dress, sweats or uniform she looked amazing. She was strong willed and extremely stubborn. I found this out the day I first saw her at Angelo's. It was such a challenge to get her, months and months of sweet talking and flirting and even after that we only seemed to take 2 steps forward and 3 steps back, but I like strong women. They are dependable, independent and even though she was high maintenance she was the girl I've always been looking for. I knew I still loved her and to see her with this other bloke killed me inside. I watched as Ruby made her way over to Charlie and Roman. She placed her hand on his back and must have said something I was too far away to here.

It had been 5 minutes since Ruby sat down with them and I was getting more on edge every second. "You do know staring is rude" Casey said sarcastically. I finally broke the trance and looked over at him.

"I wonder who he is..."

"Your guess is as good as mine Brax. I don't see why you care though. You have moved on with Hayley... Although if you're jealous. And I know you are. That means you still have feelings for Charlie...?" Casey said fishing for answers. I didn't bother replying I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my composure so I continued to stare and Roman.

**Charlie's P.O.V**

We sat there talking for a while. Ruby soon excused herself and walked back over to Casey and sat back down, my eyes followed her and as she sat down I caught the gaze of Brax. His stare was so intense it felt heavy and as I stared at him I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"So do you want to go out with me tonight? Maybe get a few drinks and have dinner?" Roman voice snapped me out of the intensive stare off.

"Um, sure where were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well while I was visiting Nic, Angelo told me about the restaurant he opened here. He told me it was a great set up and assuming the current owner kept it up to standards that it should be a nice place to take you" he replied.

Oh great... the one place he wants to take me just happens to be Brax's restaurant. The stare off was so intense now I just couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like if I rocked up at Angelo's with Roman.

"How about we just do something quiet, like I don't know, dinner at Leah's?"

"Okay that's sounds great. I'll bring a bottle of your favourite wine" he replied.

"Great, hey listen my break is just about over so I need to get back to the station. Come around to my place at around 7? I'll get Rubes to invite her boyfriend along so it isn't boring for her. Great catching up with you and I'm so glad you're back." I said happily.

"Yeah, sure sounds great" he said.

I knew Brax was still watching I could feel his gaze like it was an axe hanging over my head so I thought I might as well make him just a little bit jealous seeing he didn't hold back at all. I leant over the table and kissed Roman just slightly, grabbing his hand and walking out of The Diner with him. I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug I caught Brax's gaze and he didn't look too happy. What can I say Payback's a bitch.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I saw Charlie kiss Roman and I immediately looked over at Brax. His gaze was locked right on her and his saw his jaw clench and his muscle tense. I knew he wasn't exactly happy about Roman being here and trying to get with his ex.

He got into the car and Brax didn't say a word. The tension in the car was wild as we were driving home so I thought I'd say something...

"So, Ruby invited me to her house tonight to have dinner with her and her mum." Brax didn't react. "Oh... and Roman is going to be there to." As soon as I said that Brax's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He was getting so worked up over this; I decided I should leave it until he gets really angry.

I arrived at Ruby's at 7, she greeted me at the door and led me into the dining room where Charlie and Roman were already waiting I sat down and we began to talk... Roman seemed really friendly and he could tell a decent joke, I could see why Charlie was interested. When he stood up he towered over me. He was tall, extremely well built and he obviously surfed, sounded like he could fit in the River Boy gang quite well. Although I highly doubt Brax would let him in with open arms. He seemed pretty pissed that Roman was coming in and trying to cut his grass.

Later on that night we had finished dinner and Ruby and I were washing up, she was cleaning the dishes and me drying them with a tea towel. I looked back into the living room and saw Roman flirting with Charlie. I thought whilst I was here I might as well do some digging and find out some information on this guy so I could tell Brax and maybe put his mind at ease.

"So... Your mum and Roman look cosy" I tried to sound casual

"Huh?" Ruby asked with a confused expression.

"Roman is practically throwing himself at her" I nodded over to where they were sitting. Charlie throwing her head back in laughter as soon as we looked at her.

"Oh yeah... They seem close because they are... Or well they were." She replied hoping I wasn't going to ask any more questions.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay Casey seriously I know what I tell you now you're only going to run back and tell your brother and Hey! I'm not judging you I'd do the same thing but it could make things more awkward for Brax." I didn't say anything.

"Okay well... Charlie and Roman were romantically involved with each other for some time. Charlie likes men who can look after her. The brave, muscley and somewhat rebellious type, even though she can look after herself woman always what their man to be a saviour, someone who can look after them, protect them, make them feel safe and secure. Aka Brax or Roman."

**Rubys P.O.V**

I continued to explain to Casey about Roman and Charlie's situation before he got carted away to Jail.

"Roman was in the S.A.S or Special Air Service and as you know those men are pretty tough and are basically able to kill a man with their bare hands. But that's not what attracted Charlie to him it's the fact that he's smart, brave, tough, independent, family oriented and most of all good looking. Does that sound like a certain brother of yours?" Casey just nodded clearly interested in what I was saying.

"Anyway they lasted for quite a while until he was carted off to jail. Now before you jump to conclusions he wasn't a mass murderer or anything he was over in Afghanistan and one of the soldiers turned on him and his mate, so Roman shot and killed him. They decided that no one would believe them about the situation seeing the man who turned was such a well respected solider they covered up the accident with lies. Soon after Roman came to the Bay he couldn't take the guilt and confessed sending him on a one way road to jail... Or well at least we thought. I don't know how he got out but I'm glad he did. He is a good guy who didn't deserve to have his life ripped away from him."

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Okay guys, thanks for having me. It was great" Casey said as he was heading towards the door.

"Casey! Wait up I need to ask you something" I shouted loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yes..?" He asked slightly confused.

"Um... Is Brax working tonight? It's just me and Roman want to go get a drink at Angelo's and leave Ruby study in peace but it would just be awkward if Brax was there... I know this is awkward for you seeing he's your brother and all I just think it would be best if Brax wasn't there..."

"Oh... Yeah he's not working tonight. And Charlie trust me I don't blame you for not wanting to be around Brax with what he has done to you. I mean with the whole Hayley thing... He still loves you Charlie, he does. It mighten feel like it or look like it but he does, Hayley is just a phase he is using her to get want he wants..." Casey was looking me in the eye he seemed sincere I knew he wasn't just telling me what I wanted to hear.

"What does he want?" I asked still confused on that.

"You" he said with a smile... "I better go, going to be a long walk home"

"Wait Casey, we'll give you a lift home on our way to Angelo's" "Oh thanks Charlie" he said.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I opened the door and found Brax sprawled out on the couch drinking a beer. He had obviously calmed down because he greeted me with "Hey Case, How was it?"

"Yeah it was good. I learnt a lot about Roman too..." I said hoping he would ask for more detail. "Oh yeah?" he replied.

"Well he is an ex SAS personal and has been all around that world, seen heaps of awesome stuff and been involved in quite a few wars. He seems pretty cool. He's really nice and funny to".

**Brax's P.O.V **

I was listening inventively now, wanting to know more about this Roman fella. Casey continued on with "Oh yeah, Ruby also told me that Charlie is a former flame of his and they dated for quite a long time before he left the bay".

"Oh yeah" I replied trying not to act phased by this.

"Anyway Case, why you home so early?"

"Well Ruby had to study so Roman and Charlie offered me a lift home, seeing they were heading to Angelo's for a few drinks" He said.

"Oh okay, Charlie is heading to Angelo's to try and make me jealous, classic" I blurted out.

"Actually no Brax, she asked me if you were working tonight. She said she didn't want to run into you with Roman. She thought it would become awkward".

"Awkward! What does she mean by that?" I could feel myself getting worked up over this again.

"Brax come on, you can't blame her. You hurt her, you hurt her big time with this whole Hayley phase you're going through. I'm not stupid Brax. You were and still are using Hayley to make Charlie jealous. Well guess what? It's not working you have convinced her you've moved on and now she's trying to do the same." Casey argued. I just sat there in silence until Casey left.

I was thinking about what he just said. It was true I was only using Hayley to make Charlie jealous so she'd come running back to me but in reality it's had the reverse effect and now she can't seem to be further away from me.

"I'm going to the restaurant!" I shouted to Casey.

"Brax don't do anything stupid!" He called back to me. As I grabbed my car keys and jacket and headed to the door the last thing that entered my mind was I'm going to get her back.

**Chapter 2 Spoilers:**

**Brax has second thoughts.**

**Brax learns more about Roman.**

**Someone ends up with a bruised ego and a broken heart.**


	2. Bruised Ego & A Broken Heart

**Chapter 2: Bruised Ego And A Broken Heart**

**Brax P.O.V**

As I was driving to Angelo's I was starting to think that this may be a bad idea. She might have known that Casey would have told me about her and Roman drinking at Angelo's. But then again it's my restaurant I can do whatever I please.

I walked into Angelo's not looking trying to seem that I was looking for anyone in particular. I just causally briefed all the tables looking for her. Then I saw her. She had her back to me and she was sitting out on the deck with Roman. Her hair was splayed down her back with a few loose locks drifting in the cool breeze. She looked beautiful as always. I walked to the bar and opened the till and took all the receipts from the night's takings. I was trying to look busy and then I heard someone approach me.

"Hey mate, can we get another White Wine and a Bourbon?" Roman asked.

"Yeah sure mate coming right up, actually I don't remember ever seeing you around the Bay. Are you new to this area?" I asked trying to act as if I didn't know what he'd already say.

"No actually. I used to love here about a year or two ago. And I thought I'd come back for a visit. I missed the people and the atmosphere of this place... and of course the surf." He replied coolly.

"So you surf? I guess I'll be seeing you out on the waves then." I replied.

"Yeah I guess you will... Anyway I'm Roman Harris" he held out his hand.

"Darryl Braxton" I grabbed his hand for a firm hand shake.

"Anyway Darryl, how much do I owe you?"

"Nah nothing, it's on the house mate."

"Thanks see you out on the surf sometime soon then" he said as he picked up the glasses and walked back towards Charlie.

**Charlies P.O.V**

"Here you go, one white wine" Roman said cheerfully.

"Thanks, what took you so long?" I said taking a big sip of my drink.

"Oh I was just talking to the Barman. He seems like a top bloke" he retorted.

"Who... Liam?" I asked.

"Uh nah Darryl, Darryl Braxton" he said calmly.

I swallowed my mouth full of wine and swung my head around to see Brax standing at the Bar doing some paperwork. He wasn't working because he was wearing his green and black chequered hoody and a pair of jeans, I have to admit that not everyone can pull off that combination of clothing. Brax on the other hand could.

"How about we get out of here, go for a walk on the beach?" I half pleaded.

"But we just got here... Why don't we stay a little longer?" he questioned.

"Please let's just leave" I said as I drank the last of my wine and slipped off the stool grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the exit.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked into the office and put the receipts away in their folder and as I walk out I looked over to where Charlie was sitting except her and Roman were both gone... I then switched my gaze towards the exit and saw her and Roman leaving. 'Great' I thought. She can't even stand to be in the same room as me for more than 10 minutes. It was going to be hard to get her back before there was another man on the scene and now Roman being here will only make it more difficult this didn't alarm me one bit if anything it made me more determined.

**Roman P.O.V**

I knew something was up; she was on edge and something made her want to bolt from that restaurant as fast as possible. I wasn't 100% sure but I had a feeling it might have something to do with Darryl. I noticed him from earlier in the day when I first arrived at the Diner, he was sitting with Ruby and Casey, and they must be brothers. I also noticed that he was staring at me or Charlie quite a lot and as soon as I mentioned his name Charlie went all on edge.

"So Darryl Braxton puts you on edge" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Is there a question in there?" She asked while removing her high heels before she walked onto the beach.

"No, but there must be an interesting story in there" I responded.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I knew Roman, and I knew that once he asked he wouldn't let up until I gave him an explanation.

"The situation is delicate, so you can't tell anyone Roman" I told him while looking him in the eye.

"Brax and I were together for about 6 months about 3 to 4 weeks ago. Our relationship was secret because he is a part of the River Boys, a surfy gang who always seem to cause trouble, and I knew that he and I being together would damage my career so we decided to keep it quiet. Things were great while it lasted but I broke things off him because I couldn't feel as if I could trust him. We were both pretty upset about it all and he didn't take it so well. Anyway a couple days after the breakup he pays this hot shot lawyer to represent his brother at court."

"Who... Casey?" I asked

"Yeah, he got himself caught up in a gang war I guess you could say. Between the River Boys and another Gang from out of town, he did some things he shouldn't have which landed him sitting in front me in an investigation room. Brax hired Hayley this blonde chick is represent Casey but soon after we broke up he kept coming back and asking for a second chance. I knocked him back so he decided if I didn't want him he'd find someone who did, which Hayley was. I've had it confirmed to me that he is only using Hayley but it still hurts you know? To think that after 6 months and all we had been through that he could jump in bed with the next chick that came along." I continued to explain.

"Hey I don't blame you. It would be hard and trust me he must be an idiot to let you go" he said with a smile.

"Yeah well after seeing him flirting with her directly in front of me and on purpose it soon became awkward to be around him. And also it broke my heart over and over again. I still love him, but I don't want to." I said feeling my throat getting tight.

"So he is a part of a gang, what on earth made you attracted to him? Apart from the obvious good looks." He asked.

"At first I wasn't interested what so ever. I mean he was good looking but he was trouble, a bad boy. But after a while I came to know him, he wasn't as tough as his exterior led him to be. I found out that he and I had a bit in common and that he was facing the same things as me."

"Like what?" He continued to fish for answers.

"He is raising a teenager as if he was his own and even though I know Ruby is mine I was still struggling and so was he. So after a while his smooth talking, natural swagger, good looks and good personality rubbed off on me and I become attracted to him."

**Brax P.O.V**

Once I closed the restaurant I was walking towards the car park with my bruised ego, I noticed two people sitting down on the beach. I soon noticed it was Charlie with Romans arm around her. Jealousy hit me again and I don't think anyone would understand how much I wish that was me down there with her. I continued to watch when I saw Roman raise his left hand and grab Charlie's face, I knew immediately what he was going to do and I was really hoping she'd pull away. But much to my disappointment she didn't. He reached up with his other hand and brushed her hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her. She didn't react straight away she must have been quite shocked but then again to my disappointment she kissed him back. My heart sank, to think I pushed her into doing this; I pushed her into thinking I had moved on... I stopped staring and continued onto the car park.

**Chapter 3 Spoilers:**

**Charlie Regrets Last Night.**

**Bianca & Charlie Head To A Beach Party.**

**Brax Ends It With Hayley.**


	3. Beach Party & Brawls

**Chapter 3: Beach Party & Brawls **

**Rubys P.O.V **

I came back from a surf with Casey to find Charlie finally home and eating breakfast.

"Where were you last night? I noticed you didn't come home" I questioned her while grabbing some water from the fridge.

"I stayed at Roman's" she replied.

"Romans! So are you two back together then?"

"No we aren't. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have stayed there."

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

"What Roman and I had was over a long time ago and old flames shouldn't reignite"

"They did with Angelo, like 3 times"

"Yeah exactly and that didn't work out great did it?"

I could see she was clearly regretting whatever she did last night and I knew this also had something to do with Brax I had to get her mind off it, let her have some fun without any consequences.

"Hey Charlie, I don't know if you know but there is this party on the beach tonight. The Surf Club has organised it to raise money for next year's Surf Carnival. You should call Bianca and get her to go with you. Find a cute dress, let your hair down and have some fun. Anyway I better get to school. Bye" I said as I kissed her on the forehead while grabbing a piece of toast that was on her plate.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I had forgotten about the Beach Party until Ruby had reminded me I decided I would call Bianca and get her to come with me. Even if it was just me and her there together it would be more fun than sitting at home thinking about Brax and regretting Roman.

After Bianca told me she'd come with me I headed into my room and started to look for something to wear. I had about 4 dresses than I had never worn before and I really like the purple one I had bought just a couple weeks ago. It was strapless and fitted my body well it was short but not to flattering and I thought it would be practical to wear to a beach party after that I found my favourite black high heels and some matching jewellery.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I met Charlie half way to the beach and she looked hot, being around Charlie was a hit to any girls self esteem. She always looked hot and had such a great body and whatever she wore complimented it completely.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. "You look great"

"Hey, so do you. Are we trying to impress a certain Darryl Braxton tonight?" I said giving her a wink.

"I could ask you the same thing about his brother. And no, I haven't spoken to him since I found the earring in his car. Although I have something to tell you"

"What spill!" I asked eagerly.

"I spelt with Roman. I guy who I used to date. There was no feelings there I just needed someone to get my mind off Brax." She said guilt fully.

"Was it any good?" I asked her.

"Bianca! Oh my gosh" she said giggling "It was alright. Not as good as Brax though" she continued.

"I don't know what it is about the Braxton's. But they seem to share one thing in common. They're amazing in bed" I said cheekily. Charlie just laughed as she put her arm through mine and we walked off to the party.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was headed down to the beach with the boys when Heath came up beside me and said "No talking to Buckton tonight alright?"

"As long as you don't talk to Bianca" I said back smartly.

"Smart arse and Oi I'm not the one with the girl friend" He pointed towards Hayley who was walking down the hill towards them.

"She's not my girlfriend Heath"

"You sure she knows that?" he said before walking away.

"Hey you!" Hayley said as she walked up to me and kissed me.

"Hey..." I replied I was about to saying something else when I saw Bianca and Charlie walking down the hill. She looked gorgeous, as all ways. Her long hair slightly drifting in the breeze and her dress looked amazing. The purple brought out her natural tan making her look as if she was glowing. Her long legs, slim body and nice breasts were all very well displayed and I felt myself starting to get hard.

"Hey!" Hayley slapped me. "I'm right here! Don't just go checking out her while I'm standing right here geez" She exclaimed.

"Hayley, you know what? We just aren't working out. You're an attractive woman but I just don't feel anything between us. To be honest I only wanted this relationship to be sex and sex only and now I just don't even feel right about doing that. You just aren't my type."

'Are. You. Dumping. Me!"

"Yes" I replied swiftly.

"You're whipped by her you know that right? She has you wrapped around her little finger. Brax she's a cop you and her will never, ever work. You're a River Boy and she is a Police Sargent all she wants is in your pants. You won't ever find someone like me" She spat before storming off up the hill.

"That's the whole idea!" I yelled why she walked away.

**Heath P.O.V**

I looked over to where Brax and Hayley were and from what I saw she didn't look to happy. Only to have my assumption confirmed when she stormed off up the hill. I grabbed a beer and headed over to Brax.

"What's up her arse?" I asked while handing him the beer.

"Just dumped her" He said while cracking open the beer.

"And about time to, I mean come on mate. She wasn't even attractive and she looks like a tramp" I said without any sympathy on her behalf causing Brax to laugh quietly.

"You are so good with women aren't you Heath." He said sarcastically.

***3 hours later***

**Brax P.O.V**

"Let's see how good I am with the ladies now" Heath said to me. He was clearly drunk and I admired his confidence.

He got up and stumbled his way over towards where Charlie and Bianca were sitting. "Hey ladies, isn't it a fantastic night tonight?" I heard Heath say I couldn't help but laugh at him. Shortly after Charlie stood up and started walking up the hill. I imagine she was giving Bianca and Heath some privacy because we both knew what they would be doing later.

"Boys I'm off. Enjoy the rest of your night" I said to the rest of the boys who were still sitting around the fire we made on the beach.

As I walked up the hill I heard someone say "Aw shit, ouch".

I looked over to see Charlie struggling to put her last high heel on she was clearly drunk and couldn't manage to stand up straight.

"You are going to break your ankle in those" I said to her as I approached.

She giggled "No I'm good once I get them on trust Me." she said while smiling at me. Her eye's twinkled in the light from the moon above. I walked up closer to her so I was standing right beside her.

"I think you should probably keep them off, you seem to be a little too drunk to be wearing 4 inch heels" I said sarcastically.

"I'm fine seriously" She said. A few seconds later she lost her balance and went to fall forward but I quickly grabbed her hips and steadied her.

"Thanks" she said before grabbing my shoulder and using me to balance off while she put on her remaining high heel.

"See I can stand now" She said while standing up straight and turning around in a circle.

"So you can" I said with a grin on my face.

"Anyway I'm going to continue on my way home, seeing your brother snatched my friend off me" She said. I have only ever seen Charlie drunk once, and seeing her like this is a rare occasion. She began to walk off and stumbled a bit before I caught her by the hips and steadied her once again.

"I think I should probably walk you home"

"You know what... I think that would be a good idea" She pointed at me, slurring her words.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had my arm around Charlie's waist supporting her and making sure that I would be able to catch her if she went to fall. She was drunk and I knew she would be sporting a horrible hang over when she woke up in the morning.

"Brax, I can walk. No need to hold me like a toddler" She whinned as she pushed my arm off her waist, she continued to walk forward but tripped over. "Ah ha ha Ouch..." She said as she tried to get back onto her feet. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto her feet before I heard someone approach us.

"Oi, get away from her!" The man yelled.

"Calm down mate, I'm just helping her get home" I replied. He then raised his fist and hit me in the jaw knocking me to the ground I quickly got back up and with all my weight behind me I forced my fist into his face knocking him onto the ground.

"Roman what are you doing! Stop it" Charlie screamed.

We both ignored her and he got back up and threw his fist at me again but I ducked just missing it and forced my fist into the bottom up his jaw he then gained his balance and tackled me onto the ground. We were on the ground wrestling and throwing in punches whenever we could until I got back on my feet and went to punch him again but I felt someone jump on me. Charlie had her arms around me as if she was hugging me from behind but she was trying to pull me off Roman, I could hear her crying and whimpering as she tried to pull me off him.

"Please Brax." She cried quietly.

Hearing her cry made me snap out of my angry state, I got off Roman and pulled Charlie away just in case Roman tried to come at me again. He slowly got to his feet and went to grab Charlie's wrist to pull her towards him before I stood in front of her blocking his arm.

"Charlie?" Roman asked.

"Just go home Roman" She said as she started wiping the tears from her eyes.

After Roman had left Charlie went and sat down on the gutter with her head in her hands I could still hear that she was crying. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her trying to reassure her.

"Hey, Hey it's okay" I whispered in her ear while rubbing my hand up and down her back, she looked up and I gently brushed her hair out of her face and stared at her. Her eyes are beautiful I was so memorised by them, although her eyes were tired and red from crying and rimmed with smudged make-up she still looked beautiful. She blinked once more and a single tear escaped from her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and smiled at her in response. She smiled back and nestled her head into the crook of my shoulder and she sighed. I rested my chin on the top of her head while I continued to run my hand gently up and down her back trying to calm her. This felt so right, to have her back in my arms after all this time of missing her and wishing I could have her back. I finally had her where I wanted her back in my arms where I could protect her and keep her safe. I checked my watch and it read 2 am, I looked up at the sky and noticed it was covered in dark clouds and I could no longer see the moon soon after a single lightning bolt shot across the sky lighting up the sky.

"Charlie" I whispered. "We have to get you home before it storms" I said again quietly, not wanting this to end. She didn't respond I looked down at her face and noticed her eyes were closed and her breathing slow and calm. She was asleep and she looked so peaceful. I carefully got to my feet, placing one arm under her legs and the other around her back supporting her and I made the long walk to her place.

**Rubys P.O.V**

I heard knocking at the front door and drowsily looked over to the clock it read 3am.

"Urgh Charlie! Why do you always forget your keys" I said angrily before opening the door. Much to my surprise Charlie was there but in the arms of Brax.

"Oh my god is she okay?" I asked as Brax walked into the house and towards Charlie's room.

"Yeah she's fine. I found her passed out on the grass and thought I should probably bring her home." He said sincerely.

I watched as he made his way to her room and placed her down on her bed before removing her heels and putting a blanket over her. He still loved her I could see it as plain as day.

"Thank you Brax, I really appreciate this and I know Charlie does to. I would have freaked if I woke up and she wasn't in her room" I said.

"It's alright Rubes anyway I better get home" he said before exiting Charlie's room and heading towards the front door.

**Chapter 4 Spoilers: **

**Charlie has an evident Hangover and can't remember the events of the night before.**

**Ruby makes Charlie aware of how she got home.**

**Brax tells Charlie about the Brawl.**


	4. Beach Walk & Hook Ups

**_I would love to thank the few people who sent in reviews. They really did boost my confidence, I wasn't sure how I was going with my first Fan Fiction but now I know a few people are enjoying it. Once again Thank you to those who sent reviews in, I really appreciate it and I am hoping people continue to send in their thoughts and wishes. Thank you =) xx_**

**Chapter 4: Beach Walk**

**Charlies P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window and hitting my back, I was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable and not to mention I had a massive hang over that was making my head pound. I rolled over and looked at the clock. "3 o'clock, shit" I dragged myself out of bed and into the living room.

"Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?" Ruby called loudly from the couch.

"Nothing good about it, urgh my head!" I replied groggily.

"You're just lucky Brax brought you home last night, or you'd be waking up in a gutter somewhere"

"What he bought me home? I can't remember anything about last night" I said worriedly.

"I opened the door to find you passed out in his arms basically snoring" She said with a bit of a giggle.

I didn't answer back; I just continued to walk into the kitchen grab some aspirin and water for the hang over and walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

After my shower I went back to bed trying to get rid of this hangover that I had brought on myself. I feel asleep only to awake at 6pm and to find the house empty. The headache was still very evident so I decided to go for a walk on the beach to lift my spirits. There was something about the sand, surf and the sea breeze that could drag me out of the bottomless pit I was stuck in today.

**Brax P.O.V **

I was out on the ocean just wading there on my board thinking. The ocean was always a great place to think, rarely ever interrupted by anyone and there was something about the gentle rocking of the waves and the purity of the breeze that made me calm and made me relax. I was thinking of her, I don't think I had stopped since last night. Thinking back to when she was wrapped in my arms and how beautiful and peaceful she was. It was getting rather dark and the waves were completely gone now, the water was basically still. I had been out here for hours just thinking about her. I started to paddle into shore and as soon as my feet hit the sand I looked up and saw her walking down the bench towards me.

"Hey, how's the hangover?" I asked cheekily. I obviously startled her; she must not have seen me.

"Horrible, I've had a headache ever since I woke up" She sounded exhausted.

"Thought so, I knew you would nursing your wounds today" I said with a grin.

"Oh yeah um... Ruby told me you took me home last night. Thanks I appreciate it. It was hard enough waking up in my own bed I could only imagine what it would have been like waking up in a gutter."

"Nah don't even mention it. So have you seen Roman today?" I asked casually as we walked up the beach together.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You don't remember?" I laughed. "I was walking you home and he got a little too fired up and one thing led to another and we fought" I tried to act cavalier.

"You fought! Oh my gosh. Is he okay?"

"I don't know Charlie and I honestly don't care."After I said that Charlie snickered. "I take it you two are together?" I asked.

"The other night we were, it was a mistake of many." She sighed.

"How so?" I continued to dig for the answers that I wanted.

"Old flames shouldn't reignite" She said while looking me in the eye, she was probably hoping I wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh" was all I could manage. She must have slept with him. Roman 1 Brax 0 I thought. But at least she regretted it that was a start. I didn't know Roman very well but I knew he wasn't going to be the type to just back off and why would he? Charlie is 1 in a million. Smart, Sexy and Fun a rare combination to find in any one girl. We continued to walk down the beach together our hands slightly bumping up against each other, I just wanted to grab hers and hold it but I knew she wouldn't accept it. "Do you want a lift home?" I asked looking up to where my Ute was parked.

She looked back the way she came and was considering her options before she looked up at me and smiled. "Sure". I lead the way, putting my surf board on the rack attached to the top of the Ute and pulling on the shirt I was wearing before I went for a surf and slipped into the driving seat. As I was reversing out of my car park I looked up and saw Hayley standing about 4 metres away staring at me and Charlie. Acting as if I didn't see her I put the car in gear and cruised off towards Charlie's place.

"Hayley won't mind will she? About you giving me a lift?" She said breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter if it does" I said coldly, looking at Charlie with a smirk on my face. Her facial expression said it all she was confused. "I broke it off with her last night" I knew she was going to ask why so I continued before she could "Finally realised she wasn't my type" I said looking back at the road.

"Oh ah I'm sorry" she said awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

"No you're not" I said looking back at her and smiling. "I'm not" I added. Winking at her causing her to laugh slightly and raise her eye brow. I missed making her laugh. I missed waking up and having her l in my arms asleep, I missed waking her up and I missed the little giggle she'd make every time I kissed her in the morning. I also missed the sex; it was how our relationship started off. It was simply just sex, sex and more sex and I enjoyed it. But then somewhere along the way my feelings got caught up in the gist of it I fell for her, fell for her hard. Soon enough I found myself thinking about her constantly and watching the clock, counting down the hours until I got to see her again. I have never been in love before not with any girl, I've had numerous amounts of flings and one night stands but never anything as stable as what I had with Charlie. Although I didn't know if what I had with Charlie could be called stable, we were always sneaking around, trying to find the time so we could be with each other again, it was a dirty little secret but I enjoyed it. I turned onto her street and stopped in front of her house.

"Thanks" was all she said.

"Don't mention it" I replied leaning in towards her. I obviously caught her off guard and I didn't realise I leaned in so close to her. I could feel her breathe on my face I looked her in the eyes wondering if she wanted this as bad as I did. She was looking at the floor, I moved even further into her as my nose grazed the side of her face, I put my face next to hers and nuzzled my nose into her hair as I breathed on her neck. She shifted her weight so she was leaning further into me as she mimicked my movements, she crept her nose towards my ear. I could feel her hot breath on my neck; it was too much for me I couldn't play games any longer. I moved my face back so it was directly in front of hers except this time she was looking at me, she looked so beautiful I used my thumb and fore finger to gently grasp her jaw the way I always used to when I needed her to look at me. She smiled and I leant in and brushed my lips with hers, she didn't pull back so I kissed her and much to my delight she kissed me back with force. I raised my left hand and held onto the side of her face as I continued to kiss her, our kisses getting more and more passionate. I edged my tongue into her mouth, she tasted so good, better than I could remember, or maybe it seemed that way seeing it had been so long since I last kissed her. Minutes passed and she had her hands on either side of my face tangled in my hair and I still had one hand on her face and one around her tiny waist trying to pull her in closer to me. She crept her tongue inside my mouth and gently touched hers with mine sending me crazy as I responded by breaking our kiss and moving down to her neck. She loved it when I kissed her neck, she was so sensitive there it usually makes her moan and make cute noises. I was kissing her neck crazily when she moaned.

"Brax" she leant her head further back allowing me to kiss her more and making her moan "Brax, I have to go." She said with regret in her voice. I continued to kiss her neck and then started to slowly make my way up her neck, along her jaw line and back to her lips. She feverishly kissed me back before she kissed me once more and pulled away. "I have to go" she added once more before releasing her seat belt and opening the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for one last kiss before she smiled climbed out of the car and closed the door. I watched her as walked up the drive way and disappeared into her house. I sighed; I didn't know where this left us. Are we back together or are was that just a hook up? At this point I didn't really care, I was on a high. Her kiss was electric way better than Hayley's. Her's had no passion, had no pop, had no fireworks. But Charlie's on the other hand were amazing. I smiled to myself as I started the Ute and headed home.

**Chapter 5 Spoilers:**

**Roman arrives at Angelo's to dig for information on Brax.**

**Brax isn't exactly pleased with his presence.**

**Charlie is unsure about what to do next.**


	5. Even Ground

**Hey readers. Loving the reviews. Seems to me as if I'm starting to get writers block I still have a few idea's with where I can take this story but I would really appreciate some help. Only new to writing fan Fiction so I would love some ideas. I'm going to have to stop writing this story if I can't think of some new ideas, I want to finish while it's good rather then drag it out and make it unbearable to read. Thanks. Love SummerLove_199 xx**

**Chapter 5: Even Ground.**

**Casey P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table with text books stacked up around me, I was glad no one was home. Especially Heath, Heath just didn't seem to care that I was trying to study to get a good HSC. Half the time he invited his idiot mates over who just came in and literally trashed the place. Brax on the other hand was much more considerate, if he saw I was studying he just let me be or he would go and cook something for me to eat while I continued to study. He was always quiet and willing to help me if I need it. I heard keys at the door and soon after it opened, 'Great' I thought. 'Spoke too soon'. Luckily it was only Brax.

"Hey Case" he called cheerfully. He seemed happy; he had his old smile back.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked looking back down at my books.

"Went out for a surf" he said as he went back outside and grabbed his board. I knew surfing could put anyone's mind at ease but I don't think that _**just**_ surfing could make him this happy.

"Oh righto, is that it?" I questioned.

"Yeah mate." He said as he went and leant his board up against the wall next to the rest of the boards, I knew he was lying but I didn't see the point in making a confrontation. "Hey, listen. I'm going for a shower then I have to head to the restaurant. I don't know how long I'll be I have tons of paper work to catch up on. There is food in the fridge so don't forget to have something to eat, and clean up your mess this time. I'm not your maid" he said cheekily.

About 10 minutes later he came out in his work clothes, a black long sleeved collared shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and not all off his buttons were done up, you could just see his Blood and Sand Tattoo. He wore long black, dress jeans and dress shoes along with a black belt that I bought him for his birthday a year ago. "Righto Case, I'll see you later" he said still wearing that stupid grin of his. I knew that grin, it was always present when he had seen Charlie, looks like things were getting better for him, I was glad of that.

**Roman P.O.V**

I had just come out of the surf and was washing my board off when I saw that Darryl bloke park his Ute and make his way up to Angelo's. I have to admit, he can throw a good punch. I still had a black eye from the brawl we had the other night, when I tried to get Charlie to come with me, she was clearly drunk and I didn't want her anywhere near him. He had heavy punch and quick reflexes leading me to the idea that he has been involved in many fights. Charlie did say he was a part of a gang and that they were always in trouble. At first he appeared to me as just a beach bum with a dodgy reputation and a chip on his shoulder but now I realise that there may be more to Darryl Braxton. He has natural intelligence and I knew I had to approach him with caution and discretion. I wanted to find out more about his shady appearance and basically tell him to back off and leave Charlie alone. He had caused her pain and I wasn't about to let him waltz back into her life because he took advantage of her clearly drunken state and turned the tables to make me look like that bad guy.

I walked to my car and put my surf board in the tray and grabbed the shirt I was wearing earlier. My boardies were already dry; the constant sea breeze didn't take long to dry them. I threw on some thongs and made my way up to Angelo's. As soon as I walked in the door I saw him, standing behind the bar looking smugly at me.

**Brax P.O.V**

I heard footsteps amongst the chatter of my other customers I looked up and saw Roman enter. I grinned to myself when I saw his obvious black eye and was glad that I was the one to give him that. I was even more pleased when I realised that during our little brawl he hadn't seemed to bruise one bit of me. We held the stare as he approached the bar and leant on the counter; I couldn't help but grin even wider when I saw how black his eye really was. It looked as if it hurt and god I hope it did.

"Sorry about that mate" I said pointing towards his eye.

"I know you're not" he replied almost instantly.

"Yeah actually you're right about that." I broke the gaze and continued to look down at the paper work I was going through before he came in.

"Let's just cut to the chase aye?" he said breaking the silence.

"And what might that be?" I questioned trying to act as if I was oblivious to what he was talking about.

"You and I won't have any further problems if you simply just stay away from Charlie" he responded coolly.

"I didn't realise you were her father. Telling her who she can and can't socialise with" I replied back.

"You've hurt her enough. She deserves better. Just listen now and listen good, because I won't take kindly to having to explain this to you again. Leave. Charlie. Alone."

I laughed quietly. "Mate if that's your best attempt at a threat; I have to say that it's pretty pathetic. Roman, you and I both know why you're here, standing in front of me. You want Charlie, it's obvious and frankly I don't blame you. But you see the predicament is, I also want Charlie. So not wanting to sound old fashioned but I guess I should say. May the best man win?" I said smugly with a grin on my face.

He didn't say anything he just nodded in response turned around and headed towards the exit. I knew I'd have to step up my game with Charlie. I still didn't know where we were after our hook up. I'll have to pay her a visit I didn't mind if we started back at square one, as long as she was ready to try again I'd be there by her side waiting. But one thing I did know, Roman and I were on even ground. Roman 1 Brax 1.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch watching a TV programme, thinking about what just happened with Brax. I could still taste him on my lips and I could still feel the tingle of his touch on my face and on my hip. It was wonderful to know that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He basically pulled me into his lap, I was glad we weren't anywhere else; I knew I would have given into him especially when he started kissing my neck. He knows that drives me crazy and he knows it makes me want him more. I was smiling to myself when I heard a knock at the door. I got up off the lounge and headed to the door only to open it and find Roman standing there. I immediately saw his black eye.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked grabbing the side of his face and bringing it closer to me so I could examine the wound closer it looked as if it would explode.

"Ah ouch, yeah I'm fine. No thanks to your ex" He replied with a hint of cheekiness.

"Oh... You did hit him first. He has the tendency to fight back" I retorted.

"Yeah well... I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a few drinks with me? And then maybe we could go for a walk on the beach again?" he asked with confidence.

"Roman, listen you're a great guy, really you are. It's just I'm not ready to start dating again. I've had such a horrendous time dealing with my last break up I'm just not ready to start anything yet. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not over Brax yet. The other night when I went back to your place and... Well yeah... It was a mistake, I just needed something er... someone to get my mind of him, and you were there for the taking. I know I shouldn't have played with your feelings. I'm sorry for that. I'm just not ready yet..." I pleaded.

"Charlie it's okay. I've been through break ups I know how hard it is to get through. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whatever you need, whatever you want, I'm here for you. You are worth the wait. I'll see you later" He said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Wow that was hard" I thought. I sat back down and started to feel overwhelmed with all the things running through my mind. I decided I'd go for a long warm bath to calm myself and maybe even decrease my stress levels. I walked into the bath room and slide off my shirt and unbuttoned my shorts and slid them off to. I lit some candles that released an amazing aroma and started to fill up the bath with warm water. I then unclasped my bra and let it fall to the ground before I pulled my hair into a lose bun. The bath was nearly full so I turned it off and took my underwear off and slowly slide into the bath. As soon as my body slide into the warm water I felt the stresses of the day elude me, no more problems. Roman and Brax were pushed to the back of my mind and I just laid there in peace and soon fell asleep.

I awoke to knocking on my door; I quickly got out of the now lukewarm bath and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Coming!" I yelled hopefully loud enough for the person to hear me. I ran through the house and accidently caught my toe on one of the dining room chairs "Oww!" I whinned as the chair slid slightly along the floor, making a screeching noise.

**Brax P.O.V**

As I walked up to her door, I knew what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask where we were. Were we back to trying to make each other jealous, were we back to our secret little relationship or were we back to square one, where she resented me and I was chasing after her looking for any chance to lay a witty comment on her and flirt like mad. I knocked on the front door once, twice and then a third time. I was about to walk back to my Ute when I heard her voice "Coming!" She shouted. I stopped and walked back to the door. I could hear her running through the house, and then I heard a chair screech along the ground and her cry "Oww". I chuckled quietly to myself. There were two Charlie's. One, the police Sargent with her seriousness and her swift, graceful moves and her professional exterior, she was still gorgeous and I knew what she hid behind her obvious good looks. She hid Charlie number two. Charlie number two on the other hand was sexy and fun and clumsy. It made me laugh how clumsy she could be with her tiny, petite frame I didn't think it could be possible for someone who looked so graceful, could be so awkward. I heard her flittering around with the locks and when she opened the door I lost all train of thought. She was dressed in only a white towel that barely covered her slim, toned legs and just came up past her wonderful rack. Her hair was loosely done up in a bun with single strains of her soft hair framing her face.

"Hey" was all I managed to say. I couldn't help myself I looked down at her feet and worked my way up her long tanned legs and then continued up the clingy towel that was wrapped so tightly around her body I could see her curves perfectly and then up her chest to her perfect breasts when she finally said.

"Hey" breaking my intense stare on her body.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I think we need to talk." I said trying to keep eye contact. I noticed she was blushing, she must have observed the way I was checking her rocking body out. I could feel the heat rolling off her.

"Yeah sure, just give me two seconds I'll go change" She said looking down at her body. Personally I wouldn't have minded one bit if she didn't get changed. I sure would have enjoyed the view and so would have any other straight male who walked past.

**Chapter 6 Spoilers:**

**Charlie and Brax sort out their relationship.**

**Who spot's them walking on the beach?**

**Who takes interest in Charlie during a Singles Night at Angelo's?**

"Righto" was all I said as she turned around and walked towards her room. I casually stared at her arse as she walked away. "Wow" was all I could say.


	6. Sweet Talker

**Hey readers =) Thanks for all the supportive reviews please continue them! PM me or Review what you want to see happen. If I get any good idea's I'll put them into the story line with a mention of the reader who gave me the initial idea. I was also thinking about writing some M + language for sexual scenes. Please share your opinions on wether or not I should do so. Thanks again, Love SummerLove_199 xx**

**Chapter 6: Sweet Talker**

**Charlie P.O.V**

Wow, that was awkward. Well I have to admit having Brax standing their checking me out was flattering but kind of embarrassing at the same time. I could feel myself blushing and my cheeks burning when he was staring at me, trying to resist the urge to look back down. I was sure I'd be blushing for a week. I ditched the towel and pull on my favourite underwear and bra, then headed over to the closet where I slipped on a casual dress. It was pink and white. Pink upper half with thin spaghetti straps and a tight fitting bottom half that was white I decided I should probably just wear flats seeing high heels were a little unpractical. Before leaving my bed room, I quickly took out my bun and let my hair fall loosely into waves down my back, a quick look in the mirror and I continued out the door and to where Brax was waiting.

"Ready to go" I said pulling the door shut behind us. We walked to the beach from Leah's place. It wasn't that far and it was a beautiful night. When we reached the beach Brax finally began to talk.

"So... Charlie. I'm just going to cut to the chase because I just can't delay it any longer or I'm going to explode. Are we back together?" he asked with hope in his voice. It took me off guard I couldn't believe he was so up front.

"Do you want us to be?" I asked looking up at him. He turned so he was facing me and grabbed my hands.

"More than anything in the world. Charlie I miss you so much, and until I meet you I had no idea what the true meaning of love was. You've changed me for the better; I'm on the straight and narrow now because of you. Seeing you with Roman killed me, thinking that I lost you to some other man was unbearable. Charlie I don't just want you, I need you. I love you" he said with such sincerity in his voice. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest; I could feel my eye's starting to well up with tears. I just smiled in response and took his face in my hands and kissed him. My hands were so tiny against his face; I loved how big he was compared to me. He towered over me always and I loved it, it made me feel safe and secure whenever I was around him. Our kiss intensified as he grabbed me at the waist pulling me closer to him He broke the kiss as he looked down at me and smiled. His smile I missed, it was so warm and inviting and every time he flashed it I got butterflies. He kissed me on my forehead before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him in unison and nuzzled my head into his chest as I breathed in his scent. I was smiling like an idiot, I was the happiest I've been in a long time.

**Hayley's P.O.V**

I had been everywhere looking from him, at his house, at Angelo's I didn't know where else to look. I was walking towards the car park to get into my car when I saw two people down on the beach being pretty cosy. They looked happy and for once in my life I wanted that, I've never really had a stable relationship and I don't know why. I'm a lawyer I easily earn $ 100,000 a year; I'm hot and drive a nice car why didn't guys want me? I continued to walk into the car park when I looked back and realised who it was. Brax and that bloody cop again! He broke up with me and two days later he is back playing Ken and Barbie with her. Her of all people. She made my blood boil, she had what I wanted. I wanted him back, but I didn't know how to get him. I'll find a way I thought as I continued towards my car.

**Brax P.O.V**

We were now sitting down on the cool sand, Charlie beside me, she had her head nuzzled into my shoulder as I had my arm around her waist holding her to me and my other hand playing with her hair. We were back together, from what seemed like the longest and hardest break up yet. I could feel her breathing, it was calm and peaceful. I knew she wasn't asleep though as her hand was gently wrapped around me and was playing with my shirt around my hip. I dug my nose into her hair and smiled this felt so right.

"So you come to the Single's night at Angelo's tomorrow?" I asked. She looked up at me and answered.

"I'm not single"

"So, no one else knows that and Bianca's coming. I need the beautiful girls to drag in the blokes." I replied cheekily. She playfully slapped me on the shoulder before she nuzzled her head back to where it was.

"Sure, I'll be there" she replied quietly. We sat there for what seemed like forever entwined in each other's arms staring out at the waves.

We walked back to her place hand in hand and when we got there I pulled her in for a hug not wanting to let go. She pulled back and leant up on her tippy toes to kiss me once on the lips before she walked through her front door only dropping my hand when she couldn't reach anymore.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I met Bianca at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Angelo's we exchanged greetings and walked up the stairs side by side. Soon enough we could hear the loud music and constant chatter of other singles as we walked through the door we had about 4 pairs of male eyes staring at us. Bianca led the way over to a free two seated table and as we sat down we were approached by Brax.

"Looking good tonight ladies" he said when he got to our table. I could feel his hand rest on my thigh as he moved it up further and further before I put my hand under the table to stop his.

"Why thankyou Mr Braxton" Bianca replied.

"Two white wines I'm guessing?" He asked.

"You guessed right" I said before looking up at him, he green eyes giving me butterflies, he winked at me. I watched Brax as he walked away and soon after came back with the two glasses. He placed them down before smiling at me and walking away.

"Oh my gosh, the sexual tension between you two is unbearable." Bianca whispered.

I laughed "Yeah, we are back together since of last night... We are keeping it quiet until after Casey's case is finished.

"So have you guys ... yet?" She questioned.

"Oh my gosh, Bianca!" I slapped her playfully before we were interrupted by this man.

"Hello" he said standing right beside me and blocking out Bianca.

"Hi" I replied shyly.

"I'm Jake, Jake Tyler. So tell me, is your name as pretty as your face?" he said seductively.

I got up close to his ear before I whispered. "No, it's not. Honey, sweet talk doesn't work with me. So how about you walk away and pretend you never approached me and my friend here" I said sweetly. He just laughed and walked away.

"How come you get all the hot guys? It's so not fair" Bianca whinned, which caused me to laugh.

The night went off without a hitch, there had been tons of people up here but the night was coming to a close so more and more people were disappearing. I was watching Bianca talk some guy up when I heard my phone go off. I dug through my purse and grabbed my phone and it read "1 New Text Message from D.B" I opened it to find it read "Meet me down stairs near the front entrance I'll be there in 10" I didn't bother replying. I got up and walked down the stairs and waited outside near the front entrance where Brax told me to meet him. I waited there for a while until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I turned around to find the Sweet Talking Guy again.

"Hey" He whispered. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Now your friends gone, how about me and you have some fun" he said creepily before running his hand up my leg. I pushed him off me.

"I have a boyfriend; I was only here tonight to keep my friend company"

"Why do the pretty ones always make excuses?" he asked while a smile spread across his face. He pushed me back against the wall pinning my arms down by my sides. I tried to escape his grip but he was too strong he went in to kiss me when Brax appeared and shouted "Oi!" that obviously surprised him because his grip loosened so out of instincts I drove my knee hard into his crouch causing him to fall to the ground in pain. I ran over to Brax and grabbed his hand before pulling him around the corner and towards the car park.

"I like a girl who can look after himself" he smiled as he smacked my arse. I just laughed and reached up to kiss him.

"What can I say? I hate sweet talkers." I managed to say before he kissed me again.

"Want to get out of here?" he questioned.

I didn't reply I just smiled and started heading towards his car.

**Chapter 7 Spoilers:**

**Charlie sleeps over.**

**Brax is a romantic.**

**Heath walks in.**


	7. Romance & Walk In's

**Please, I really need some help with some new idea's on what to do next. I'm really not sure where to take it. Please PM them to me. Also thanks to those who have reviewed =)**

**Chapter 7: Romance and Walk Ins.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I drove back to my place, one hand on the steering wheel and one hand holding Charlie's. As I parked my Ute and got out of the car I stopped to wait for her, I looked back to the car to see her bent over taking off her heels. I walk up to her silently, and pushed my groin up against her arse as I slid my hands around to the front of her hips. She straightened up and giggled and turned her head around so she could look me in the eye. I soon began to kiss at her neck causing her to make those cute little noises that I love so much. I stopped kissing her and before she could say anything I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder as I walked up the pathway, unlocked the door and walked into the house dumping her softly on the couch as I walked into the kitchen. "Hungry?" I question as I grab some Thai food take away out of the fridge that I got the night before. I grabbed a single fork as I headed over to the couch and sat down beside her, stretching my right arm around her, holding her close. I turned the TV on and started eating, a few seconds later Charlie snatched the fork out of my hand and started eating as well. Once she had finished grabbing a mouthful I went to grab the fork but she quickly moved it out of my way before scooping up some more food and moving it towards my mouth like feeding a baby. I opened my mouth before she placed the food inside it spilling some on my shirt. She began to laugh.

"You think that's funny do you? Huh? You're hilarious aren't you?" I said cheekily as I placed the container on the coffee table and stripped my shirt off. She raised her eye brow and winked at me.

"Reow!" She purred. She makes me so hot, she is this sensible woman when she's around people but as soon as we are alone she becomes this fun, playful type. I lean forward towards her causing her to sink back down into the couch soon she lays completely flat against the cool material of the couch. I kneel over her not wanting to crush her with my weight as I lower my lips onto hers. She kissed me back with force as she moved her hands up along my abs and up to my Blood and Sand tattoo. She then slowly crept her hand under my arms and held onto my shoulder blades, digging her nails into my back. I started to kiss down along her jaw line then moved down onto her neck, kissing her neck slowly and tenderly.

**Charlie P.O.V**

This man knew me so well; he knew what I liked and what drove me crazy. When he started to kiss my neck, my whole body tingled, it felt as if someone was sending electric shots up the core of my body; it turned me on so much. "Brax..." I moaned. He didn't answer he just continued to kiss me feverishly up my neck then back to my mouth. I edged my tongue into his mouth as I felt his meet mine. He tasted so good it felt like it had been ages since I last had my tongue shoved down his throat but in reality it was only yesterday. That's what it was like being with Brax, we forever longed for each other, if we could be together all day every day we would be. He broke the kiss only to stare at me with hungry, lustful eyes. Then out of nowhere he rolled me on top of him, I then forced my lips back on his as I felt his hand run up the inside of my thigh then slowly trail it along my bum and then he moved it up along my hips and up the side of my body. I knew what he was searching for and soon enough he found it. He slowly pulled the zip down on my dress and I sat up on my knees with either leg on each side of his body. He helped me pull the dress up above my head, leaving me in only my underwear, before he pulled me backed down into a passionate kiss.

**Brax P.O.V**

I couldn't take it anymore, Charlie was 100% in control at the moment and it was driving me crazy. She was sitting directly over my hardening length and it was starting to feel uncomfortable, my jeans were starting to restrict me, it felt as if they were choking me. I hitched my leg carefully around her tiny, petite waist and quickly flipped her onto her back as I hovered above her she gasped as I did this, obvious not expecting it. I moved my hands all over her body, exploring every last inch of it. It felt like it had been years since we were last here, although it had only been a couple months, the wait was unbearable. Her skin felt warm and soft underneath my hands, she felt wonderful. Then she lifted her head to reach my lips as her hands became tangled in my hair. We continued to kiss each other wildly; I felt her hands leave my hair and trail softly up and down my back, causing a shiver to shoot up my spine. I moaned as I felt her tiny hands slide down the front of my chest and start fiddling with my belt buckle. Once she got the belt undone she slipped her hand into the waist band of my boxers and searched her way down until I felt her hand close around my bludging length, only to have it harden even more at her feathery touch, while still holding our passionate kiss.

"Bedroom...?" She muttered in between kisses. This was the first time she had been at my house for anything other than police business, so she obviously didn't know which bedroom was mine.

"Mm hmm..." I muttered in her mouth. I put one had on the small of her back as I began to slowly get up off her, pulling her with me, while not breaking our kiss. Once we were standing I pulled her in even closer and slithered my hands down her back and cupped her bum and lifted her up, while she instinctively wrapped her long legs around my waist.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As soon as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his muscular neck, I could feel his bludge up against my core, turning me on. He had his hands cupping my bum as he supported my weight and walked off towards his bed room, all in the while not breaking the kiss once. He walked to what I could only assume was his room; he turned around so we were facing the door opening. I felt one hand leave my bum as he closed the door and pushed me up against it with force, still with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

When we first started our relationship, he was so careful and gentle with me, as if one rough move would cause me to shatter into millions of pieces. I get where he was coming from though. Compared to him I was tiny, he is so muscular and tall, his shoulder so broad and he can easily cover me completely with his own body when in bed. He was still careful with me, but just not as gentle, which was a good thing, I liked it when he played rough.

In a hurry we both had our hands down near his waist trying to get his jeans off, when they finally fell to the ground he placed both his hands back on my bum, swung us around and threw me on the bed, before practically diving on me and resuming our kiss. I had my hand down his boxers again, rubbing his long, hard length; I could feel it throbbing in my hand. I soon shimmed his boxers off and started to stroke his cock, causing him to moan in pleasure. I worked my hand up and down his length faster and faster.

"Charlie, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last much longer" he moaned during our kisses. So I stopped, the one thing I didn't want was for him to lose it so early. I wanted it to last as long as possible. He unclasped my bra with ease, no awkwardness about it, before he cupped my boobs and worked his way down to my undies.

**Brax P.O.V**

This woman could drive me insane with lust, she was so innocent, yet so sexy and naughty it was such a turn on. I unclasped her bra and felt her breasts; they felt even better than I could remember. I trailed my hand slowly down between them and continued down along her tight, well toned stomach and hooked my fingers into the waist band of her cute, little undies. It was hard trying to remove them, with my full weight on her it was hard to get them to slide off easily. She figured this and soon she arched her back and pushed her pelvis upwards, so it was rubbing against my length. Her undies then soon come off and I threw them across the floor before I lifted her up and pulled her under the covers of my bed. We continued our passionate kiss before I slowly moved my hand down to her thighs lightly touching them before I pushed two of my fingers inside of her. I felt her gasp as I moved them within her; she was already so wet it made my length harden between my thighs. As I plunged my fingers into her she moaned with pleasure and it was as if she was sliding herself up the bed to give herself some sort of release from the pleasure I was causing her. I used my free hand to grasp her by the waist and steady her so she couldn't evade my fingers.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said seductively.

She just smiled back at me before she flipped herself on top of me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Nowhere" I replied by whispering in his ear quietly. When I flipped him over his fingers fell out of me and was now gripping me at my waist. I slowly started kissing down his body while trailing my fingers along slowly. I took his length in my hand and slide it up and down a few times before I swallowed it in my mouth. His head flew back and was leaning hard against his pillow as I started to suck his cock gently. I knew I was driving him wild when he started to push his hips up towards my mouth wanting more of him inside of me. I swallowed as much as I could, causing him to moan out my name.

**Brax P.O.V**

As she was swallowing my cock I put my hands on the back of her head making sure she wouldn't stop, she was causing me so much pleasure I couldn't help but moan out her name.

"Fuck Charlie" I whimpered. She stopped sucking me and giggled. Her little innocent giggle sending me over the edge as I hitched my leg over her and flipped her back onto her back, sliding my tongue into her mouth while doing so.

"Brax, I need you" she moaned.

I positioned myself at her opening and rubbing my length against her core just slightly, causing her to let out a cry of pure bliss. I thrusted in side of her, she was so wet and so warm it was pure heaven. We moaned together when our bodies became interconnect in the best possible way, I could feel her shifting underneath me trying to adjust to my size. She had her knee's up and was squeezing them together holding my hips securely in place as I continued to pound in and out of her opening. She was arching her back and I slide my free hand into the small of her back as my other steadied her at her waist. I pulled her up so I we were sitting up together, I hadn't pulled out, I just continued to ride her hard. The noises escaping from her mouth were of clear satisfaction. She then pushed me hard down onto the bed as she straddled me and then sat on my length once again, causing me to plunge deeper inside of her then I have ever been. We both cried out in delight as she moved her hips around in circles on my cock, I could feel her wetness spreading over me and I love it. She began to bounce up and down on me, the only noise that could be heard within the room was of our moaning and her body slapping against mine as she bobbed on and down. Her hair was splayed down her back in long curvy locks as they tickled my knees I groaned in approval. I could feel that she was nearing her orgasm because her body was starting to grow limp on top of mine, so I pushed her back down on the bed while remaining inside of her. I began to thrust inside of her.

"Brax, Oh my god" I groaned. She spread her legs further apart allowing me to dive in deeper. I grabbed her waist and started to jack hammer her as she let out her last moan and I felt her cum around me.

"Brax... oh Brax!" I could feel her walls clenching and unclenching as she rode out her orgasm. I continued to thrust deep inside her, looking for my own release. I felt her whole body tremor underneath me as she rode out the wave of pleasure. She continued to moan and I felt her walls clench one more time as I groaned and exploded inside of her.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax really did know how to please a woman, never in my life had any man ever pleased me like this. Angelo never, and Roman maybe a few times, but with Brax it was every time. I clenched my inner walls hoping for him to release inside of me soon because that's what I now want to feel, him cum inside me. I clenched myself once more before he groan and released himself inside of me, I felt him filling me up and it was such a wonder feeling. He thrusted once more as I felt his body tumour above me, he then went limp and collapsed on top of me, both of us trying to get our breath back. He had his head nuzzled into my neck with his eyes closed, he was exhausted, and I could feel him panting for his breath. I trailed my fingers up and down his back slowly before he rolled off me causing his now limp length to fall out of me and he put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder and he leant down to kiss me.

"I love you babe" he breathed.

I just smiled and kissed his shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up to my gorgeous girlfriend fast asleep in my arms, we were both still naked from the night before, but I didn't mind. She was lying on her belly with her head resting on my shoulder; I could feel her cool breath on my neck. I watched her for what seemed like forever before I decided I'd get up and make us something to eat. I carefully slid out from underneath her and put a pillow under her head as I got up I noticed that the blanket was only just covering her tight, little cute bum, it displayed the rest of her back completely. I moved the blanket over her, just in case one of my brother's came home and walked in, I didn't want them seeing her naked, that was just for me. I sat on the edge of the bed as I slowly began to wake up. I leant over to pick up my boxers, when I felt her cold hand slide around my waist.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to Brax crawling out of bed, as he bent down to reach for his boxer's I slid my hand around his waist, obviously startling him a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said softly as he turned around kissed my lips softly.

"It's alright" I replied back groggily.

"Babe, you look tired. Stay here and go back to sleep I'll be back in later." he said as he kissed my forehead. Satisfying Brax was a hard job, although I did enjoy it, it was just too bad that it was so energy draining. I don't know how he did it, after sex he is exhausted but within 10 minutes he's bounced back and ready to go at it again. Of course, when he asked I barely said no. Saying no to Brax was hard; he was just so cute when he tries to seduce me. Soon after I did what he said and fell back into my much needed slumber.

**Brax P.O.V**

With much regret I left my beautiful naked girlfriend there in my bed so she could catch up on some sleep as I put on my boxers and walked out into the kitchen. I decided I'd make her something nice for breakfast. All these years of looking after myself and my two brother's had paid off. Mum was too lazy to cook, so I did. I soon became quiet good at it, I had to become good at it, otherwise all the boys would do was complain and whinge.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to Brax kissing me softly on my neck and his hand caressing my hip.

"Morning, babe" I said with a smile.

"Morning" he said while still kissing me neck. "Babe as much as I like your naked appearance, it's rather distracting, here put this on" He said handing me his black and grey button up shirt. I put it on and button it up around my breast area and leant over and picked up my panties before sliding them on. Brax disappeared out of his room and just as I was about to get out of bed to go looking for him, he came back in with food on a tray with a beautiful white rose in a small vase in the middle, my smile widen.

"Breakfast in bed" He said chirpily.

"Aw... Babe, you didn't have to do that" I said.

"Yes, I did. As a thank you for last night. It was amazing" He said seductively. I felt myself blushing. "And I do like to spoil you sometimes" he said with a wink before lowering the tray onto my lap and sliding into bed beside me and giving me a quick kiss.

"So who knew Darryl Braxton, a fearless River Boy could be a romantic" I replied back with a smile.

"Love really does do crazy things to a man's brain... and heart" he whispered before kissing my forehead and turning his flat screen TV on.

**Heath P.O.V**

I opened the door expecting to find Brax lying on the couch watching the football but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked into the kitchen still confused on where he may be, his car was here, and so was his surf board and he didn't work lunch shifts on Saturdays... I walked through the house about to give up when I heard his voice. I followed his voice until I ended up outside his bedroom without thinking I flung open the door only to find I wouldn't be welcome.

I opened the door to find my brother completely naked with a smoking hot chick straddling his waist, causally riding him back and forth. Her brunette hair was splayed down her back and I just couldn't realise who she was. Until Brax moaned out "Harder Char- Heath! What the fuck are you doing! Get out!" I just stood there completely shocked. Brax soon flipped Charlie over so she was under him and he turned around grabbing a pillow to cover himself up. "Heath! Get out now!" As Charlie pulled a blanket up so it covered her tiny body. I backed up out of the door and started walking into living room. "Heath for god's sake close the door!" I ran back and shut the door before mumbling "Sorry".

I walked into the living room to notice clothes strewn across the floor, Brax's shirt and belt were next to the couch and Buckton's dress laying across the coffee table. Oh why didn't I see that earlier? I could have saved myself a lot of trouble. Brax was going to kill me when he finished, especially since I checked his naked girlfriend out while he was in the middle of rooting her.

I sat down on the couch and was about to turn the TV on when I heard my brother's pitiful moans and groans and him constantly crying out Charlie's name. I could hear the bed moving and the constant noises they were making. 'I got to get out of here' I think as I grab my car keys and take off outside the door.

**Chapter 8 Spoilers:**

**Brax has a go at Heath about his interruption.**

**Hayley tries to crack onto Brax.**


	8. A Beckoning Call

**Loving the reviews, appreciating them all greatly. Please remember to PM me any of your idea's for future chapter, any idea's what so ever. I mighten use them but I will try to add as many as I can. Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I was a little bit stuck on how to approach it, hopefully it turned out to be of everyone's satisfaction. xx**

**Chapter 8: A Beckoning Call.**

**Brax P.O.V**

"Wow that was sufficiently awkward and embarrassing" Charlie said while putting her hands over her face trying to hide herself.

"Ah ha ha ouch. Never say that to a man after he has just finished having sex with you" I said cheekily while looking at her and smiling. Trying to act as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

She snickered. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. I don't think I'll ever be able to look Heath in the eye again."

"I know for a fact, Heath won't look at you the same way" I chuckled as she playfully hit my shoulder. "I just can't believe he checked you out" I continued. She ignored my last comment and asked.

"I wonder how long he was out there for after he barged in and saw us..."

"I don't know, I didn't really care at the point either. I only had one thing on my mind. Well actually it was safe to say I wasn't thinking with the head on my shoulders." I said looking at her and winking. She quietly giggled as she rolled over and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You and I both know how vocal I get during sex... I just hope he didn't hang around for too long. I have no control on what I say or the noises I make." She said with a smile. I just laughed in response and kissed her hair. I would have to have a talk to Heath, first of all, hasn't anyone ever taught him to knock? And second of all why was he checking out his brother's girlfriend? That just goes against the laws of brotherhood. I know other men have seen Charlie naked before but I intended to be the last, never in my wildest dreams would I ever have thought Heath would see her naked. Mostly because he's my brother, and is too big of an idiot to ever get close to a woman of Charlie's class. Although there was Bianca, but even she admitted that it was a mistake.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I looked back up at him; he had been relatively quiet for some time now. The only thing suggesting that he was awake was his hand slowly tracing little circles on my lower back. As I looked at him his eyes seemed distant, I've seen that look too many times so I knew what it was about. He was thinking about something.

"What you thinking about?" I asked as I began to trace his tattoo on his chest.

"Just what I am going to say to Heath next time I see him" He replied back instantly. I just giggled. I looked over to find his watch sitting on the bed side table I grabbed it and the time read 2pm.

"Babe, I should probably get going. My shift starts in two hours and I need to have a shower and maybe catch up on some sleep, seeing I haven't been doing much of that in the last 24 hours." I smiled to myself, knowing he knew what I was referencing to.

"I have a shower here?" he replied back.

I just laughed. "You and I both know that I won't remain by myself in there for long. I don't need the distraction and either do you. You look exhausted."

"Yeah well my girlfriend kept me up into the early hours of the morning with her boundless energy." He said smiling at me.

"Smart arse" I joked.

Once I gathered all my pieces of clothing that had been spread across the entire Braxton household, I got in the car with Brax. Thankfully he offered to drive me home; I wouldn't have been looking forward to the long walk home in a dress and high heels with smudged make-up and messy hair. My appearance screamed "I just had sex". I didn't need the attention.

"Thanks for driving me home" I said as our hands were intertwined.

"No problem, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't" he said while pulling up in front of my house.

"Thanks for last night and this morning. Never would I have guessed the Darryl Braxton could be a hopeless romantic" I said with a smile.

"Like I said before, love does crazy things to a man" he retorted while leaning into kiss me. I kissed him back before I got out of his car and walked up to the front door, opening it and stepping inside. Hopefully no one was home. I was in luck. An empty house.

**Brax P.O.V**

Since I had nothing else to do today; Charlie had to work and the surf was limited; I decided I'd get into my work clothes and head off to the restaurant. When I arrived I saw the one person I wanted to talk to, Heath. He was sitting at the bar helping himself to the beer, I casually just walked up behind the bar and stopped and stared at him. He looked up at me.

"Look, I'm sorry I walked in on you and Buckton." I didn't say anything I just continued to stare. "Alright, I'm sorry I checked your girlfriend out! Come on Brax, what else do you expect? You would have done the same thing if you walked in and saw this naked chick."

"Not if she was on top of my brother!" I snapped back.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'll knock next time" He replied with sincerity.

"Alright, just do me a favour and don't give Charlie any grief about it. She found this afternoon very... embarrassing"

"So she should. I never would have walked in if I knew you two were rooting" he said with a hint of humour. I was about to reply when a voice said.

"Moved on already Brax? Glad to see how much our relationship meant to you" I knew that voice, Hayley. I looked up at her then at Heath, I nodded my head up signalling to him that he wasn't welcome at the moment and needed to make himself scarce. He got the idea and soon got up, walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer and walked out.

"What do you want Hayley?" I asked. I knew she hadn't just come in here for a drink, she was fishing for something and I wasn't in the mood for playing games.

"Wanted to see if you had changed your mind yet?" She said back coolly before slipping onto one of the bar stools. I just looked at her with an uninterested expression. "I guess not? Just letting you know though. I'm here for you, even beckoning call. I'm not like that cop, I don't want to keep us a secret and I won't run away at the slightest hint of trouble" She continued while she moved her hand on top of mine.

I leant in closer. "Hayley, I think you should just leave now and save yourself the trouble."

"What is with that cop? Why does she have you so tightly wrapped around her finger? It's the uniform isn't it? Guys love girls in uniform..." She was about to continue before I cut her off.

"No Hayley, it's not the uniform. I am in love with Charlie because no matter what life has thrown in our way we still manage to come out on top, together. She's smart, beautiful and just an all round great person with an even better personality. Hayley, you are a nice person. But I'm not and never will be interested. I want one girl, and that's Charlie." I said smugly while sliding my hand out from underneath hers.

She just laughed "Remember what I said, every beckoning call." She smiled as she got up and left.

**Chapter 9 Spoilers:**

**Ryan O'Connor comes to town.**

**Who is he?**

**And why is Brax worried?**


	9. Meet Ryan O'Connor

**Thanks for all the reviews, I look forward to them every time I publish a new chapter. I'm starting to run out of idea's so please PM any of yours. No matter how little or crazy you think they are I'd love to hear them. Hope you all are still enjoying reading my writing. I'm having bucket loads of fun writing them and they're giving me something to do while I'm on school holidays. Even thinking of creating a new story, Chax based of course =) Thanks again. xx**

**Chapter 9: Meet Ryan O'Connor.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walk into work completely exhausted, I just wanted to go home call Brax and tell him to come over, completely innocent of course. I wouldn't let him talk me into jumping between the sheets with him again. As much as I loved it, I just wanted sleep. I haven't had much of that since we got back together... Although I'm not really complaining, I'm glad we are back together and I'm glad we are back into the swing of things. Thinking about him made me smile through the drowsiness. As soon as I stepped foot into the station I noticed a handsome man in a suit leaning over the reception desk talking to Watson. She was laughing, clearly flirting; I smirked to myself before walking it my office, it's been a while since Watson had someone or should I just classify it to 'some'. The guy looked at me as I walked into my office, he must have been one of the lawyers here to represent his client, seemed to be the most obvious idea. I couldn't have imagined him being in here for being drunk and disorderly.

"Charlie" Watson called as I was about to close my office door.

"Yeah...?" I called out, just poking my head out of the door.

"This is Detective O'Conner. He is the new detective that has been assigned to this station" Watson said before looking up at him and smiling. Ever since the River Boys come to town I've been run off my feet with cases. And now that Hammer's gang is on the scene as well it's created a work load far too big for me to handle on my own. So my boss must have decided he would send out a new officer, or well detective in this case. I walked over to the new detective and shook his hand.

"Just call me Ryan" He said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Charlie" I replied back out of instinct before dropping my hand from his.

**Watson P.O.V**

And here I thought I'd have a chance with Ryan, how naive of me. He seemed as if he was interested, well that was before Charlie walked through the door. As soon as that happened his gaze adverted away from me and over to her. Since then he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her. I knew who he was interested in now, it's happened oh so many times. Every new male co-worker or even criminal who walked through that door took a liking to Charlie straight away. And why wouldn't they? She is a successful Sargent of a police station, drop dead gorgeous, intelligent, funny and everything in between. She has the X factor that nobody can ignore, even Darryl Braxton. Darryl Braxton, the leader of the notorious River Boy's should have hated her. She was always on their case and was constantly being the rain on their parade, arresting someone from his gang almost daily. And yet he wanted her and he got her or well he had her.

"Just call my Ryan" He said as he looked at her, moving his gaze from his feet up to her face before a dashing smile spread across his face.

"Charlie" she responded. Weird thing was she didn't even seem one bit interested... How very weird and suspicious. He was hot. Tall, very good looking and obviously in good shape, from what I could tell, he was clearly accomplished and intellectual. Who wouldn't be interested?

**Ryan P.O.V**

Wow, this chick was beautiful. She was quite tall for a women, she had a very slender frame and long legs with a tiny waist line and cute face. Best of all she was a Sargent. I decided I'd test how warm the water is.

"Joyce has told me a lot about you." I smiled at her.

She looked me in the eyes for the first time. "All good I hope?"

"Oh of course" I reply cheekily whilst smiling and raising my eye brows. She just laughed softly. "He seems pretty fond of you and your 'outstanding instincts'" I tried to mock his voice.

She laughed again. "Yeah, fortunately for me I'm in Joyce's good books."

"And why wouldn't you be? I've read your file, memorised it. You have an exceptionally clean record and a long list of accomplishments."

"You've read my file?" She asked, with a questioning face.

"Let's just say I like to know who I'll be working with" I tried to sound not like a creep. That's the last thing I wanted, her to think I was some deranged detective who had gone mental with power.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was carrying some supplies up to the restaurant when I saw Charlie's squad car drive past, I continued on my way into the Surf Club and up the stairs into Angelo's. I dumped the grog supplies on the bar and told Liam to take care of it. I walked back down stairs to find Charlie to consult her on a 'police matter'. That's how me and Charlie had to talk in public, it had to be 'professional' or at least that's what other people thought. Our conversations could range from what the weather was like, to an actual police matter or my personal favourite when and where we were meeting up. I was walking along the path that lead from the Surf Club to the Diner when I saw Charlie coming out of the Diner with a take away coffee and a man in a suit following close behind her, also holding a coffee. I decided that it probably wasn't a good time to put her up for a 'professional' chat so I continued walking towards her smiling briefly when our eyes met and as I walked past I felt her hand purposely brush past mine. I smiled. I knew we were so close to being out in the open and I couldn't wait, being able to kiss her and hold her hand in public and of course take her on dates. The one thing we haven't done in our relationship, when usually it's the thing that gets the relationship started... We just skipped that and went straight onto sex. Not like I'm complaining, 3 months of chasing after her I was welcome to any ideas.

I walked back up to Angelo's, the afternoon's were pretty quiet, Liam had finished stock taking and putting away the new supplies so I walked out onto the deck and stared out at the surf. It was crazy today, huge waves and there was barely anyone enjoying it. Supreme surfing conditions.

I looked down off the balcony and saw Charlie and that guy sitting at a table drinking their coffees. I observed them for a while, he seemed to be doing all the talking, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she barely looked up, just stared at her coffee. That was a good sign, she didn't seem one bit interested, but on the other hand he looked extremely keen. I shall be keeping an eye on him. First Roman, now this guy. Why can't anything just run smooth? I spose with a girlfriend as hot as Charlie I should expect competition.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting here, across from Ryan, thinking. He was chatting away, obviously not noticing I wasn't listening... Why would Joyce assign a detective to follow me around? There were really only two reasons. One, he thought the amount of work that the station was reeling in was too hard for me to cope with or two because he suspected that Brax and I were back together. Things were starting to get messy again; I really needed to come out in the open with Brax. Maybe then our relationship might become stable. I then heard my phone ringing; I excused myself from Ryan's non stop talking and answered the call.

"Sargent Buckton" I answered automatically.

"Sargent Buckton aye..." The voice mimicked me back. I knew who it was, Brax.

"Hey, what you up to?" I questioned.

"Just working, Hey I was wondering if we could meet up tonight?" he said eagerly.

"Yeah, of course but not at your place, not if your brother is there" He just laughed.

"Your place then?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later." I replied back seductively.

"Talk to you then babe" He said before hanging up. I love when he calls me babe, the way he says it is cute. I smiled as I walked back to Ryan and sat down, grabbing my coffee.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just my daughter, Ruby." I lied.

"I was led to assume that you were single?" he questioned.

"Oh I am, come on let's get back to work." I said sharply. I hated saying that. I wasn't single and oh how I wanted everyone to know that I was with Darryl Braxton. Yes, Darryl Braxton, the fearless River Boy or that's what his exterior said, his interior was completely different. He was the sweet, caring, nice, romantic, funny, sexy man once you got to know him. I was planning how I was going to break the news to Joyce. Should I just be honest? Or drop little hints...?

**Brax P.O.V**

I parked my Ute a couple streets away from Charlie's place, it was a routine thing now, I was so used to it and walked through the streets to get to her place. It was 11pm so I knew everyone would be asleep, including Charlie. I didn't mean to be so long, once I closed up work, headed home and had a shower before I knew it, it was 10.30. I decided I wouldn't use the spare key just in case someone was awake, Charlie had told me where she hid it, I decided I'd have to climb through her window. She usually left it open for me.

I quietly walked up to her open window and looked through it; she was asleep facing the other way. I quietly climbed through her window, closing it and pulled the curtains together. I ripped my shirt off my head and unbutton my jeans and slid them down so I was just in my boxers. I lifted the cover's up slightly and slid into the bed beside her.

I let my hand sneak around her waist pulling her closer to me as I kissed her bare shoulder. She was only wearing a bra and panties so I could feel her naked skin up against mine. She was warm and soft. I felt her stir within my arms and she turned over on her side then she cuddled up to me, kissing my chest. I pulled her in closer and kissed her hair. Soon enough, I felt her breathing slow and I knew she had fallen asleep.

Although it's not what I originally come here for, I didn't mind. I just loved spending time with her in general. She looked so peaceful; I just kept lightly drawing circles on the waist band line of her cute little undies. Soon enough I found myself barely being able to keep my eyes open so I kissed her once on the forehead before settling in for the night.

**Chapter 10 Spoilers:**

**Charlie tells Brax she wants to go public.**

**Bianca and Charlie have a girls night out.**


	10. Eavesdropping

**Again would love to say thanks for the reviews I'm loving them and really appreciating them all. Hope you enjoy this chapter, took me a while to write and think of. Thanks, SummerLove_199 xx**

**Chapter 10: Eavesdropping.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to Brax's light breathing hitting the back of my neck and flowing down my spine, giving me tingles. I looked down to notice the blanket was no longer covering us but bundled up in a heap at the bottom of the bed. How does that happen? I wondered as I slowly moved his arm off my hip and got up to reach for the blanket at my feet. I pulled it up to my lap before I felt his big hands grab at my waist, pulling me back down next to him. He must have felt how cold I was because he grabbed the blanket himself and moved it up so it was covering us both. I was on my back and he as lying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow staring at me. I stared to blush.

"Stop it, I think I'm blushing" I squealed while rolling over so my back was facing him. I felt him move closer to me so the front of his body was pressed up to the back of mine snugly. I could feel a bludge in his pants.

I giggled to myself, before rolling back over so I was facing him. "What's got you all excited?" I giggled again before sliding my hand down towards his groin, so he'd understand what I was referring to.

"It just happens in the morning, can't help it. It doesn't help that you're barely wearing anything and that I'm pressed up against you. If you weren't so beautiful it mighten have happened" He said blushing.

"Oh my gosh, Darryl Braxton is blushing!" I couldn't believe it. He made me blush daily and now I finally got him to blush about something he usually has no shame about. His face got even redder. 'Aw babe! Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered about it" I whispered in his ear, innocently.

"Why do you have to be so cute and innocent?" He asked as he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me on top of him. I kissed him lightly before his mouth became more urgent and demanding on mine. I knew what he wanted... And I want it to.

**Brax P.O.V**

She began to kiss me with more passion so I flipped her over, she was lying on her back and I was in control. I got on my knees so I was kneeling over her, I hated lying on her. She just seemed too fragile; her tiny body seemed as if it would cave in under mine. I knew this wasn't the case because I have been on her many times before but I still managed to have that fear in the back of my head that I would hurt her if I laid on her.

I started making my way down her body, leaving trails of kisses from her mouth, along her jaw line, down her neck and to continue on down her body until I got to her hips. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of her sexy knickers and pulled them down so they were around her ankles. She spread her legs and gently kicked them off before I kissed her inner thigh working my way up towards her centre. I spread her legs with both of my hands as I started to lick her swollen clit, taking in the taste of her as I do so. She moans and I look up to see her back arched and her head pushed back against her pillow, I know what she likes and I know how to tease her to the point where she is begging for me to fuck her. Teasing her makes her go from innocent to naughty and it's such a turn on.

I move my head back down between her thighs and start sucking on her clit as I use two fingers to plunge inside her, making her moan more. I increase the speed after a while, until I know she's close. I then pull my fingers out and insert my tongue instead. I didn't want her to cum yet I wanted to keep building it up and then not finishing what I started, knowing that this would drive her insane. I lick and suck on her centre as I move my hand up onto her belly and slide it up further until I'm groping her breast. With my other hand I message her clit, using only the pad of my thumb. She spread her legs wider and started moving up and down on the bed as I buried my tongue deeper inside of her. She gripped the bed sheet with one hand and with the other she grabbed the back of my head holding me where I was, making sure I didn't stop. But much to her disappointment I did. I slid back up her body and started kissing and biting at her neck, causing her to moan in ecstasy. I moved my hand under her body and unclasped her bra she sat up a little bit so I could remove her bra completely. She was now 100% naked and I love it.

**Charlie P.O.V**

He was teasing me and I knew it, but it didn't make it any easier to control myself. He had already bought me on the edge of my orgasm only to then stop and do something different. Soon enough he stopped kissing my neck and moved back down to my clit, where we started sucking on it once more. I don't know if he knows how sensitive it really is, he is causing me so much pain at the moment it is indescribable. I don't mean agonising pain I mean the pain of suspense. I wanted him inside of me but I wasn't going to say it, I wasn't going to let him win at this game he plays too well.

And again for the second time this morning he buried his tongue deep inside of me, moving it from side to side sending convulsions of pleasure up my body and causing me to moan again. I then felt him moan inside of me, the vibrations causing me to moan again. He felt so good. "God Brax!" I cried as he got on his knees to get a better angle. He withdraws his tongue and runs his fingers down my slit again slightly massaging my clit as he went and then he moved his fingers inside of me searching for the spot. He pushed his fingers so far inside of me that I cried out 'Aw Brax don't stop!" but he did.

**Brax P.O.V**

She looked down at me clearly not impressed by me stopping again for the second time this morning. Somehow she flipped me over to I was on my back and she made her way down towards my groin. She quickly stripped off my boxers, leaving my large erection on display. Shortly after she grabbed my cock in her hand flicking her tongue over it, while looking me in the eye. She ran her tongue down one side of my length before pumping it a few times. Now she was teasing me. She then took it in her mouth and started moving her head up and down my hardening length. She was by far the best sexual partner I've ever had; she was a combination of sexy, smart and elegance which made things so much more exciting. I raised my knees so she could fit more inside of her, and she did. She sucked down all the way to the base of my penis before retreating and going back down again. She cupped my balls and massaged them, knowing how much I love that. I moaned out loudly as I pushed my hips forward into her face. I grabbed the back of her head and forced her to suck me faster, but as I done to her, she stopped. "No, Charlie. Don't stop!" I cried. She just smiled and straddled my waist until she was sitting on my belly. She then began to move in circles on my stomach, I could feel how wet she was, she was driving me insane. She then leant down so our bodies were touching and she moved her centre up and down on my chest. I couldn't take it any longer I flipped her over and positioned myself at her entrance.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I beat him at his own game and now I was about to get what I wanted. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly inserted himself in me. Inch by inch I felt him move deeper inside of me, causing us both to moan out at the same time. Even though I was soaking wet it still took me some time to adjust to his size, he was so big I was surprised how he could fit in me. I felt him move inside me once more, slowly at first but then picking up the pace as I had adjusted to his size completely now. He was laying on me, kissing me passionately as he thrusted into me over and over again causing our bodies to collide and make loud slapping noises. I soon picked up his rhythm and we move in unison, me thrusting into him as he thrusted into me causing us both to moan into each other mouths. "Charlie, you are unbelievable" He murmured against my neck whilst sucking on it. "You feel so good" I cried back as I lifted my knees giving him a better angle to work with.

**Brax P.O.V**

She moved her knees up allowing me a bigger working space. I twisted my hips this time as I thrusted into her, she moaned out louder than I have ever heard before. So I continued to twist and thrust into her as far as I could. "Brax, I – I – I'm so close" she moaned helplessly.

"Good, I'm so close to losing it inside you" I moaned back as I thrusted harder and harder. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrust in her. I felt her walls tighten around me "Oh Brax, oh Brax, oh, oh, oh, oh Brax" She moaned. She arched her back and pushed her breasts higher into the air. I used my last remaining bit of energy to push her over the edge, I thrusted into her "Oh Charlie" "Brax" "Charlie" "OH BRAX!" She cried out and then I felt her muscles clench against my length and I felt her warm juices spill over my cock. I continued to thrust looking for my own release, as she continued to moan, riding out her orgasm. She arched her hips, I thrusted once, twice, and then a third time before I blew my load inside her, still thrusting trying to get every last drop out.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Being under Brax was the most amazing feeling, having his strong arms around me and his muscular body thrusting into me as he fucked me hard. He thrusted once more before he collapsed on top of me, I could still feel his large length exploding inside of me, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"You are so amazing at this" I breathed out heavily. He didn't say anything just kissed me. "Best I've ever had." I continued.

"You are the only girl that has ever driven me to the point of giving in at my own game, you are insatiable. "He laughed.

We laid there for what seemed like forever, until he rolled off me. The feeling of his length sliding out of me was great. I felt it hit my thigh as he pulled out and rolled over onto his back. I loved knowing that now a part of Brax was inside of me, it made me feel warm. We continued to lay there, his arms around me and my head nuzzled against his chest.

"Brax, I think it's time we come out. I'm going to tell Joyce about us on Monday when he makes his monthly visit" A smile spread across his face.

"So are you telling me I'll actually be able to kiss, hug and even touch my girlfriend in public? Are you saying that I'll be able to take you on dates? And do other normal things that couples do?" He asked mockingly.

I simply just replied "Yes." His smile was even bigger now.

"I love you" He whispered.

"You know what. I love you to" I said as his smile grew even bigger and he leant in for a kiss.

**Brax P.O.V**

It was nearly lunch time and I had to get to the restaurant for the lunch time rush. I kissed Charlie as I slid out of her bed looking for my boxers. She just stared at me and smiled while raising her eye brows.

"Babe, where the hell are my boxers?" I asked spinning around looking for them. She wedged her hand beneath the covers and pulled them out before waving them in the air and throwing them at me. "Thanks" I replied as I slid them on before putting my jeans and shirt on. I walked over to the bed and leant over her as I kissed her lips; I placed my hand under the sheet, which was the only thing covering her naked body, and let it rest on her hip. I continued kissing her until I forced myself to pull away and leave, my hand sliding across her belly. "Oh Brax?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you save a table for me and Bianca tonight? We are going out for some drinks."

"Of course" I replied as I kissed her lips and climbed out of her window.

The only thing I was going to miss about our secret relationship was that there would be no more sneaking around. No more waiting outside her house until she came home, no more secret rendezvous points and no more having to climb through her window. Even though at times it was extremely inconvenient, it was also kind of sexy and it felt as if it was forbidden, forbidden love, like we were Romeo and Juliet in our own twisted little love story. The sneaking around made our sex life more exciting, knowing that if we got caught that there would be serious consequences, but after a while I didn't even think of that. I just thought about how much I loved her, and how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked into Angelo's and up to the bar where Brax was standing, he looked up at me before pouring me glass of white wine and handing the glass to me. I grabbed the glass by putting my hand over his, we stayed there for a while until I heard someone clear their throat. Brax slid his hand out from underneath mine and poured another glass of wine.

"Hey" I said to Bianca, slightly blushing because she caught us out.

"Hey yourself" she replied, looking smug. She took the glass from Brax's hand with a smile and I led the way over to our reservation; we were seated close to the bar. I'm guessing so Brax could keep an eye on me, making sure no guys came over and gave us their attention. Brax was very protective of me, as soon as he saw any guy approach me he watched them until they left. It wasn't a bad thing I was glad he was looking out for me.

"So how long has it been?" Bianca asked. I just looked at her with a confused expression, taking a sip of my wine. "You and Brax...Come on Charlie; I can see as plain as day what is going on. There is no more sexual tension between you's two anymore and we both know why." She said with a smile.

"Two days" I replied.

"And how many times have you's done the 'dirty deed?'" she questioned.

"Three times" I answered immediately. I didn't feel embarrassed about talking to Bianca about my sex life. I knew she wasn't going to tell anyone and she seemed to envy me. Which made me kind of happy; to think that my sex life was so great my best friend was jealous.

"Three times in two days? Wow." She said shocked.

"Yeah and one time Heath walked in on us" I laughed.

"Oh gosh really...? And yet you kept going?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well of course. I couldn't stop half way through. And Brax can be pretty persuasive when he's naked." I cheekily replied.

She laughed. "Oh I bet he is. So how good is he... You know... in the bed department." She asked. She was intrigued now.

"He is... Fantastic! Best I've ever had. Angelo never made me orgasm, Roman sometimes but Brax! Every time I get in bed with him he rocks my world. He is unworldly. And within 10 minutes of finishing he is ready to go again" I laughed.

"God he must have some stamina. Liam is urgh. He is so clumsy and lasts like 3 minutes. It's horrible." She retorted while sipping her wine.

"The thing about Brax is he won't stop until I have reached my orgasm until I've released he won't stop. It's great. He is the ideal boyfriend. Hot, sexy, muscular, funny, smart, flirty, romantic and great in bed, my dream man."

"Could I possibly borrow him for a night? No strings attached. I just want to feel what you're telling me" She said sarcastically, winking at me.

"Not a chance" I said back coolly, slightly laughing.

We spent the rest of the night talking about her non-exist sex life and my very exist sex life. I felt sorry for her, Liam can't give her want she wants and she's too scared to ask in case she hurts his feelings.

"The way I look at it is if he loves you he should accept what you are asking of him with open arms. After all sex isn't just for one person to enjoy it's for two people who love each other to become intimately connected in a way that strengthens their love for each other. Hence why it's called love making." I smile before putting my glass down after taking another sip.

"Do you ask Brax for what you want?" She questioned.

"I don't need to. He knows what I love and he knows how to please me. But if I was having the same problem as you I'd tell him. After all at the start of our relationship all it was just sex. But soon the sex became to mean something to both of us and now well I can happily say we are in love." I smiled.

"Aw Charlie, I want what you have! You and Brax seem so in love and despite everything you have gone through you's have come out on top even stronger than beforehand. It's just not fair how well you suit each other." Bianca cried out. I just smiled. "I'll be back I have to go to the ladies room" She whispered as she got up and walked away. I sat there starring at my wine and thinking about what she had had said. Me and Brax really were meant to be together. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched only to notice it was Brax. He slid in beside me and put his hand on mine I grabbed it straight away.

"So you really think our sex life is great?" he questioned with a smile.

"Oh my gosh how did you hear that? Did you hear our entire conversation!" I asked, starting to blush.

"Well you seen behind this" he pointed to a thin layer of walling with floral patterns carved into it. "Is my office, which I left the door open. So yes I did hear everything you said." He smiled. I blushed; I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making them extremely hot.

"Babe, don't be embarrassed. I love that you are so open about our sex life. And it makes me feel good about how you talk about me, it's an ego booster." He whispered into my ear and he rubbed his free hand up and down my bare thigh. "I love you" he said as he kissed my cheek, and got up and walked away. I looked up to see Bianca approaching our table.

I smiled to myself, for the first time in a long time I was completely happy. I had the perfect boyfriend and things were starting to become more stable and serious between us. I loved him and he loved me. What more could a girl want?

**Chapter 11 Spoilers:**

**Charlie comes ****clean about her and Brax's relationship.**

**Who is the first residant of Summer Bay to find out about the news?**

**And why isn't Charlie impressed?**

_**The idea of Brax overhearing Bianca and Charlie talk out their sex lives was given to me by totallymeagain. Thanks again for the idea!**_

_****_**Please remember to review! **


	11. Respect

**Thanks for all the wonder reviews, I'm glad the majority of you's are still enjoying my writing. =)**

**Chapter 11: Respect. **

**Brax P.O.V**

As I lay here with a naked Charlie in my arms, her face nuzzled into my neck, her arm draped over my waist with her leg wedged between mine, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I thought back to tonight when I was sitting in my office with a giant smirk on my face listening about how my girlfriend was telling her friend about her, if I remember correctly, her great sex life. Such an ego booster and tonight showed it, I didn't hold back, I put all my efforts into making her enjoy it and my god she did.

Her breathing was slow but constant, her chest slowly rising and falling, I knew she was asleep. I loved moments like these, we felt like a real couple, sleeping in the same bed, next to each other. Hopefully this will become more of a regular event, when she tells her boss about us, I was even thinking about getting my own place and asking her to move in with me. Ruby was heading to Uni in the city, Casey might even follow her, only one to get rid of now was Heath. I felt guilty trying to fob my brother off but he was nearly 25 and he was living off his older brother, as if I was his mother. I paid for his rent, his food, his every desire and need. It had to stop, one day soon Heath needed to step up and look after himself, become a man. I wasn't going to let him come between me and Charlie, I didn't know for sure but I was pretty sure this was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I had never felt this way about any of my former girlfriends, they were just a fling, don't get me wrong I'd protect them if they needed it but with Charlie I was willing to jump in front of a bullet for her, literally.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun streaming through the window and hitting my naked back, Brax must have forgotten to close it when he climbed through it last night. Waking up in Brax's arms was the best way to start the day; I kissed his neck and looked up to see him still fast asleep. I flicked the hair off my face before I moved up further and continued to peck his neck until I felt him suck in a deep breath and his hand trail from my leg, up my thigh and rest on my bare naked bum. I leant up to meet his lips.

"Good Morning." I said as after our kiss finished. I placed my arm over his chest and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, good morning indeed" he replied almost instantly before I felt his fingers playing with my hair.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked before drawing little circles on his ab.

"Well its Sunday so Angelo's is closed and I haven't been for a surf in a while. So if it's okay if you I was going to go with boys and go for a surf at Wilsons Beach... Like old times" He said groggily, obviously still waking up.

"Babe, I'm your girlfriend not your mum. You don't need to ask me if you can go places. I think it will be a great idea for you to go for a surf, you've been so busy with work of late." I replied before resting my chin on his chest and looking up at him. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." He replied.

Soon after Brax left my place and headed back to his, to get ready for his day of surfing with the boys. I just continued to lie in bed and sleep, I didn't have anything to do today, my shift didn't start until 8 am tomorrow morning, where I was planning to tell Joyce about my assorted relationship with Brax...

**Brax P.O.V **

As soon as I left Charlie's I arrived at home to find Heath and Casey with their boards ready for a day of surfing. We loaded everything into the back of the Ute before I grabbed my boardies and headed off to Angelo's to grab some drinks for our day out. On our way to Wilson's everything was pretty quiet until Casey started to speak.

"Where were you last night?" He questioned. I was thinking of something to make up, but Heath beat me to it.

"10 bucks he was at Buckton's." He said looking at me and winking.

"So you and Charlie are back together?" He asked, but again Heath beat me to it.

"Yeah, they're back together. I walked in on them the other day getting a bit frisky with each other, or well let's say they were in the middle of something." He laughed before I leant over and punched him in the arm. He just laughed and cracked a beer open.

"Yeah we are back together, she's telling her boss about us tomorrow. So hopefully we should be out in the open within next week." I smiled.

**Casey P.O.V**

We pulled up at Wilson's, the rest of the River Boys were already here, on the beach drinking, obviously waiting for their leader, Brax, to arrive. We filed out of the Ute before grabbing our boards and heading down towards them.

"Great to see you're joining us Brax" Sam said. With a unison of whistles and cheers following from the rest of the boys.

Brax walked up to Sam before they slapped each other's backs in a sort of manly hug, the rest of the boys followed Sam by slapping Brax back on the back one by one. They simply just nodded to me and Heath. Brax had respect, he was the leader of the gang, everyone looked up to him, he was the most fearless and reckless of us all which in the surfing world translates into respect. I wished that one day I would have the respect of all the boys, one day I wish I'd turn out like Brax, smart, brave and stable. Brax had a loyal band of followers, he had power and influence. He could command attention. He could shape opinions. He could stop fights. Or start them. Because of him the River Boys became more than just a motley group of surfers. They gave the local community of Mangrove River an identity, and a source of pride, even if it's the angry, bristling pride of the underdog.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Today was the day, I thought. The day I would tell Joyce about me and Brax, I still didn't know how I was planning on telling him... I slept by myself last night; I imaged Brax spent the night at his place, drinking with his mates. I missed him already, not waking up in his arms and no morning kiss. I'd have to settle for when I saw him later on in the day.

I walked into work only to be greeted by Ryan.

"Morning beautiful" he said with a wink as he walked past me and into the common room. I ignored him and turned my focus on Joyce, who was heading straight towards me.

"Sargent Buckton." He said with a nod.

"Joyce" I replied. "Can I talk to you, about something in private?" I continued, while pointing towards my office. He didn't answer he just headed towards my office.

"Yes, Sargent what would you like to talk to me about?" He asked before sitting down in my chair. One thing I hated about him was when he came to the station he sat in my chair as if he owned the joint.

"Yeah, look I'm just going to come right out with it and say it. I'm in a relationship with Darryl Braxton." I said strongly.

He looked at me without blinking. "Again?" he questioned.

"Yes." I replied immediately.

"Well there is clearly no point in me giving you a speech about how getting involved with a River Boy isn't a smart idea, seeing you didn't listen to me the other times. I trust your judgement Charlie, I do but when it comes to the group of men I just don't trust them. Just promise me you will be careful. And as for cases regarding the River Boys, you will be able to work on them as long as they don't involve Mr Braxton. I don't see the point in not letting you work on their cases, because if I didn't we'd never pin anything on them. You are this stations best officer, you have superior instincts and unworldly talent." He said before working out my door. Wow that was easy.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was out the back of the diner near the car park, where Charlie had told me to meet her. I was about to text her again because I had been waiting 10 minutes before I heard someone call "Mr Braxton!" I spun around to see Charlie walking up to me. I was about to greet her but before I could she grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I joined in, my hands moved to her hips, I pulled her in close while trying to kiss her more passionately then I already was. Things were heating up I was about to carry her to my car so we could take this somewhere more private before we heard somebody gasp and cry out.

"Oh dear!" Coleen looked as if she had seen a ghost, or well in this case a Police Sargent kissing a River Boy. Charlie cheekily waved before grabbing my face again and resumed kissing me as if nobody had interrupted us. Coleen soon disappeared back into the Diner, our kiss became less passionate and in between kisses I managed to say. "At least, we won't, have to, tell anyone, Coleen will do, it for, us." She just giggled before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the Diner.

We entered hand in hand before we went and sat down at a small booth, waiting to be served. Coleen was staring at us, still very much in shock, but apart from that no one else seemed to care. I guess people had already been informed that Charlie and I were in a relationship a couple weeks ago, due to Hayley dropping that bomb shell in court that they just really didn't care anymore, that was last week's news. If anything I should probably be thanking Hayley, because of her me and Charlie are now stronger than we ever were before and now we are out in the open we should become even stronger.

In the long run, I love Charlie and she loves me back, so even if people were kicking up a fuss about us I really don't think it would have fazed us one bit, and with that I leant over the table and gave Charlie a kiss.

**Chapter 12 Spoilers:**

**Charlie & Brax have their first outing as a known couple.**

**Roman doesn't take the news so well.**

**Charlie has a scare.**


	12. Late

**If any of you reader's have any idea's or something you would like to see happen please do not hesitate to PM them to me. Oh and please review. Thank you [= x**

**Chapter 12: Late.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I rolled over in bed, searching for her, she wasn't there. I opened one eye to find that the bed was empty of her. She must have gone to get a drink or something I thought as I sat up against the back board of my king sized bed. Charlie stayed over last night, our first sleepover not having to worry about being caught, by anyone. I heard someone in my ensuite, must have been Charlie. Soon enough she opened the door and stepped out only wearing a towel, my blood began to boil, I tried to compose myself.

"Morning" She said with a smile as she walked over to the bed and leant over it giving me a kiss, she went to pull away but I grabbed her and pulled her back into me. She kissed me passionately and I felt things heating up. I rested my hand on her bum, and I could feel the heat from her body radiating through the towel she was wearing.

"Mm. Brax. I. Need. To. Get. To. Work." She mumbled between kisses. I grabbed her hips and pulled her on me while I started kissing at her neck, just the way she likes it. Trying to seduce her, hoping she was in the mood.

"Mm... No Brax! You are not going to con me into this. I have to get to work!" she said as she climbed off me walking over to her bag, rummaging through it trying to find her work clothes. She pulled out what she needed before dropping her towel and pulling on a pair of cute, lacy panties.

"Pfft... You aren't making this any less hard for me." I said. She turned her head to look at me and I pointed at her naked body. She just laughed.

"Sorry, but I have to get to work, I'm due in less than ½ and hour." She retorted while putting her matching bra on.

"Not even a quickie?" I pleaded.

"No, not even that." She laughed. After she put her pants on and her shirt she walked back to the bed and kissed me again before leaving for work. "See you at lunch!" She called. I had the day off so I was staying home, and Charlie only had to work half a day so she finished at 12, leaving us the entire afternoon to doing whatever we wanted. I had a good idea of what we could do. I smiled as I went back to sleep.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked into Brax's house after my shift to find him sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him and a pile of books on the spare seat next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey" He replied. I walked over and kissed him. "There's food in the fridge" He added. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some stuff to make something to eat with. I sat up on the counter eating, not wanting to sit at the table in case I spill something on his books.

"What are you up to?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Just going through the books, I'm nearly finished and then we can go."

"Go where?" I asked slightly confused.

"Go surfing." He replied immediately, looking up at.

"Oh okay." I replied. I didn't mind watching him surf, it made him look even more sexy than he already is.

"No, Babe. I don't think you get me. *We* are going surfing." He replied. And then it clicked.

"I'm not going surfing! I don't know how" I snapped. He got up standing between my legs and rested his hands on the counter on either side of my knees.

"That's why I'm going to teach you. Come on Charlie it'll be fun. Please? Just try to once." He pleaded. I weighed my options.

"Fine! On one condition." I replied.

"Anything."

"You can't laugh at me" I laughed. He just leant in and kissed me.

**Roman P.O.V**

I come out of the surf, to see Charlie walking down the hill towards the beach. She was wearing a black bikini which made her look so very attractive, I was about to call out to get her attention but I saw that Darryl bloke come running up behind her, board in hand. I was about to call out to him, thinking that he was only causing trouble and then he slipped his free hand around her waist and kissed her cheek. Typical. She says she's heartbroken and runs back to the guy who did it. I walked off in the other direction. I didn't want to face them right now, I don't think I would have been able to without starting a fight.

**Brax P.O.V**

I built a mound of sand and balanced my board on it, before calling Charlie over.

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the set up.

"Your first wave" I smiled. She didn't reply just stared at me. "Okay get on." I said pointing to my board. She hesitated at first but then walked over to the board. I stood in front of the board and Charlie held my hands as she stepped onto it.

"Okay, now what?" She questioned, as she gained her balance.

"Okay, well first off you are standing wrong, so put your front foot here and your back foot over here, shoulder width apart." I said pointing at the positions where her feet needed to be. Once she managed that I told her to "Okay now you need to crouch down a little and move your butt side to side." She did it, I couldn't help but chuckle. She still hadn't clicked on until she looked back at me and saw I was laughing and realised that I was mucking around.

"Aw come on, that's not funny" She said as she playfully slapped my shoulder.

I continued teaching her how to stand, and once she mastered that I finally took her to the water to catch a few small waves. She caught a couple, but within seconds she had fallen off into the water. As we walked back onto the beach after a couple hours of being in the surf, I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you" I mumbled against her hair. "Thank you for letting me teach your how to surf, or well attempting to teach you." I said cheekily. She just laughed and bit my shoulder playfully before kissing the place she bit. I could feel her shaking in my arms and goose bumps began to rise on her skin. "How about we go back to my place and take a nice long hot bath?" I asked. She looked up at me a smiled and planted a kiss on my neck.

"Let's go" She said eagerly, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the hill towards my Ute.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting in between Brax's legs as I traced a line up and down his thigh and he was kissing my neck before we heard the door slam.

"I'll be back" he said. Crawling out of the bath from behind me and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Heath rent is due tomorrow" He yelled as he walked out the door.

"I thought it was due on the 25th!" Heath yelled back.

"It is the 27th tomorrow!" Brax yelled back. Soon enough Brax was too far away for me to hear what he was saying. I sat there thinking, something about the 27th had me on edge and I didn't know exactly why. It was really starting to annoy me and then in clicked. My period is always due on the 21st, I was late. Which was extremely weird because I was always regular, I got back with Brax on the 19th but slept with him on the 20th! I felt my stomach hurl. My period is late by a week, I couldn't be. I couldn't be pregnant!

**Chapter 13 Spoilers:**

**Is Charlie pregnant?**

**How will Brax react when she tells him?**

**Who else over hears?**


	13. Stolen Innocence

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Continue to send them in [= Hope you enjoy the chapter, I tried to make it some what emotional. **

**Chapter 13: Stolen Innocence. **

**Brax P.O.V**

As soon as I sorted out the rent issue with Heath I walked back into my bedroom heading for the bathroom where my beautiful naked girlfriend would be waiting. I walk in with a cheeky grin on my face eager to get back to what we were doing only to find Charlie already out with a towel around her. I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist before bringing my lips to her neck to kiss her, as I did this she flinched. Something wasn't right and I knew it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stretching my neck around so I could look her in the eye, she evaded my gaze. "Babe..." She still refused to look at me. "Charlie, what's wrong?" I asked again, starting to get worried. I turned her around so she had to face me, holding her tightly. Her eyes were watery as if she was about to break down in tears. "Charlie, please tell me what's wrong. Babe...?" I pleaded; she finally looked up at me with a terrified face.

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered. My stomach flipped, I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I've always wanted to have a kid, always. When I found out Darcy was mine, I was over the moon, I had a child of my own to look after and protect, only to have it ripped away from a few days later. But now I could be a dad again, that is, if she is pregnant.

"Say something Brax." She cried. Obviously scared, I didn't know what she was scared of, was it the idea of being a mother again, or did she think I was going to run and leave her to raise another child on her own, a repeat of what happened 10 plus years ago.

"But how?" I questioned.

"I thought you would have known that by now." She snickered with a hint of humour in her voice.

"No, I mean how. I know I never use protection but I thought you did?" I asked. Ever since I got with Charlie I had never used any protection, because from the first time I got in bed with her she told me she had a method of contraception.

"I do, I'm on the bar. But it's not 100% baby proof, it's extremely rare to ever fall pregnant whilst on it..." She whispered again.

"What makes you think that you're pregnant? I don't get it; 10 minutes ago you were happy and horny and now you think you're pregnant?"

"When you mentioned the 27th it clicked. My period is always due on the 21st, I'm hardly ever late. I'm a week late Brax! Me and you got back together on the 19th and slept together on the 21st." She said, leaving me to figure out the rest.

"Oh... What are we going to do?" I said her.

"What do you mean 'we' it's just me." She said, walking into my bedroom and sitting down on the end of the bed and putting her hands in her face. I was shocked, did she really think I was going to leave her, like the other guy who got her pregnant.

"Hey, Hey. Charlie look at me." I said kneeling in front of her and taking her face in my hands. "We are in this together; I'm not going to bail on you. I love you and it's half my fault that we are in this situation." I continued, she looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. I got to my feet and sat down beside her, before pulling her down on the bed, so we were lying together. I kissed her forehead and she rested her head on my chest as I put my hand on her waist.

I laid there wondering if my son or daughter was growing inside of her, it made me feel happy to know that if it was, Charlie and I were going to have a baby together. Part of me was wishing that she was pregnant; I think a baby would be the next step in our life together. I loved this woman, and she loved me, and we might just be starting a little family of our own.

**Charlie P.O.V**

On my way home I pulled into a chemist and bought an early pregnancy test, this seemed like a repeat of what happened over 10 years ago. I mean buying the test, not getting rapped. This time I had willingly opened my legs to the man who was possibly the father of my unborn child, and this time I actually enjoyed it. I wasn't in the bushes amongst the dirt and leafs trying to kick and scream to get him off me. That night still haunted me, every day, every time I thought of it my blood ran cold and I developed a cold sweat and a sicking impulse in my stomach. Brax had told me to ring him about anything regarding the possible pregnancy, so when I got home and checked if the house was clear of people and then I picked up my phone and dialled the contact of D.B.

**Heath P.O.V**

I walked up the driveway juggling 3 pizzas from Angelo's. It was amazing how much us 3 boys could eat, Brax, Casey and I could each devour a pizza on our own and if Charlie was here I knew Brax would be the loving boyfriend and share his with her, hoping to get in her good books for later on in the night, if you get what I mean.

I was about to open the door before I heard Brax's voice, I put my ear to the door listening on what was going on. I leant my lesson last week, about just walking in without checking first. I walked in on my older brother and his girlfriend having sex, big mistake.

"Did you get the pregnancy test?" he asked. Holey shit, Brax must have knocked up Charlie. Shit was going to hit the fan when this got around the Bay. I could see the headlines now 'Corrupt cop pregnant with dangerous River Boy'. I continued to listen.

"I'll come over tonight then. Just stay calm, and remember I love you babe." I heard him throw the phone on the table. So I opened the door and stepped in.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie had bought a test and she wanted me to be there tonight when she took it, I thinking she decided it would probably be best if I was there, so she didn't have to tell me the outcome over the phone. I didn't mind though, I was happy that she wasn't pushing me away. She needed me and I could tell she was scared and vulnerable at the moment. I couldn't help but think that the father of her first child was to blame for this, I had never asked about him before; I knew it was a tender topic, but I was curious. I heard someone on the othersider of the door, and soon enough Heath stepped in wearing that stupid grin of his.

"You big stud! Who's going to be a daddy, you are! Mum's going to flip when she finds out you knocked up a cop." He laughed. Shit he must have heard the conversation.

"Heath, you really need to shut your mouth now, or I'll shut it for you." I threatened as I slumped down on the couch. He dumped the pizzas on the table and grabbed two beers from the fridge, before walking over to me and handing me one. "I don't know what to do, I want this kid, I love Charlie. She is scared out of her mind, what am I meant to do?" I asked him.

"Wow, you're actually asking me for advice..." he sighed trying to find the right thing to say. "Well I think Charlie is scared because she has been in this situation beforehand, she's been pregnant to a guy and he did a runner. She is probably scared of that happening again. I know you two are in love now, but babies bring with them a whole lot of trouble and if you's were to break up she'd be left with the evidence of it under her shirt. She's scared Brax; you just need to be there for her, and no matter what you need to support her." He said. I have to admit, I was impressed, for the first time ever Heath sounded like a mature adult.

"Thanks" I said, with appreciation in my voice. "Oh and keep this between me you? Okay" I demanded.

"No problem, stud." He said before getting up and walking over to the fridge to get another beer. On the way back he stopped at the table and looked in his wallet."Next time, use this." He said with a wink before throwing something at me, it hit me in the chest. I looked down and picked it up, it was a condom.

"Too small for me mate." I said throwing it back at him. He just laughed and sat back down beside me before switching on the TV.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Has it seasoned yet?" Brax asked as I walked out of the bathroom and sat next to him on the bed, before placing the pregnancy test on the side table.

"No, it takes 5 minutes..." I said, trying not to look back at the test just in some chance that it was seasoned. I took his hand in mine as I leant my head against his shoulder. I felt his lips touch the top of my head. We sat there in silence, the longest 5 minutes of my life. He was doing his best to sooth me, by doing what he usually does, rubbing his hand up and down my back gently, but this time it didn't help at all. I was on edge. I don't understand why I was so scared, I loved him and he loved me. It was definitely his baby because I knew for a fact that Roman used protection, so the chance of it being Roman's was as little as none. And I think I'm ready to be a mum again. I'm nearly 33 so I wouldn't mind settling down with Brax, getting our own house, possibly marriage, a few kids and living happily ever after, hopefully.

I looked up at Brax and smiled, he smiled back before we leant in to kiss; the kiss was only short because I pulled away and picked up the test. I sucked in a breath before looking at the test. Negative. I felt Brax's arms grip around me as he read it to, I dropped it to the floor and leant back causing us both to fall on my bed. I turned on my side and cuddled up to him, I knew he was disappointed. He has always wanted to be a father, him having Darcy ripped away from his grasp only a few short days after he was told that she was his, broke his heart and I could feel his heart breaking again.

"Brax, we can try again, later. When we are in a better place, we only got back together less than 2 weeks ago and not to mention we only come clean about us about 48 hours ago. A baby would have complicated things to the max." I said looking up at him to see his reaction.

**Brax P.O.V**

I looked down at my beautiful girl friend she had a smile on her face that was so big I think it could have matched mine. She said we could try again, later, which meant she was willing to have a child with me, and I was grateful of that. I was still thinking about Ruby and her father and why he had such a negative impact on Charlie...

"Babe, I hope you don't mind me asking this. It's just been on my mind a lot of late. Who's Ruby's father and why doesn't he want to be involved with his daughter?" I asked. As soon as these words escaped my mouth I felt her whole body tense and flinch in my arms. I could feel her heartbeat rising. I knew she was trying to answer, she just didn't know how to approach it.

"His name was Grant Bledcoe." She answered; I could hear pain in her voice.

"Was?" I asked confused.

"He was murdered." She immediately replied. Does that mean the father of Charlie's baby was the love of her life? Is she finding it hard to have another baby because she is still in love with Grant?

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I answered back automatically.

"Don't be. I'm not." She answered. Okay my last thought was wrong. "When I was around 14, I met Grant and soon after we began to date. Dad approved of him 100% and thought he was the greatest guy around, perfect for his little girl. Soon enough our relationship began to become serious. We were at his house, and no one was home, we were on the couch kissing and things began to heat up. He tried to take my pants off, but I just wasn't ready to go that far yet. I just wasn't ready to lose my virginity. I told him no but he wouldn't stop, so I got up off the couch and slapped him across the face before walking home." She paused.

I tightened my grip around her and kissed her forehead urging her on.

"As I was walking home, I felt as if someone was following me. I decided I'd cut through the park to get home quicker, I started getting really spooked so I began to run. Until I felt someone's hand come down on my mouth and started dragging me. I kicked and screamed trying to get the attacker off before he dumped me on my back in amongst bushes and then he dived on top of me. Then I saw it was Grant, he had this look in his eye, he looked distant, I'd never seen him like that before. He then began to undo the buttons on my shorts again. I tried screaming but then he hit me across my head with force and I felt myself losing consciousness. Unfortunately, I didn't, I remember the whole thing." I heard her voice beginning to crack.

"He then ripped my shirt off, I pleaded for him to stop but he didn't. He held me down and I just didn't have the strength to fight him off. I continued to plead for him to stop but he just ignored me. When I got home I was too scared to tell my parents, because he had threatened me. Four months later my baby bump began to show and I told dad. He didn't believe me at first, and he said he didn't have enough evidence to prosecute him, so he got off free." I felt my blood boil. How someone could do that to a woman I didn't understand. I tightened my arms around her again, trying to make her feel safe and protected. It made me sick, to think someone had done that to my girlfriend.

"When Ruby was born, I didn't want anything to do with her. Looking at her made me sick, thinking of how she came about. I felt horrible that, I couldn't even love my own daughter. Dad soon decided to would be better if mum and him acted like her parents. I was too young and too immature to have such a big responsibility. Anyway 2 years ago, Grant arrived at the Bay trying to become a part of Ruby's life again. I was furious that he was telling her that he didn't rape me and that it was all a misunderstanding. He was murder by my dad, well it was an accident but it was trialled as a man slaughter case. Every time I think of children I think of him and what he did to me. I just couldn't let it go, it was always in the back of my mind, until today. Today I realised that if I was pregnant it was to a man I loved and this time I was willing to jump in bed with him." She finished. I kissed her forehead before she looked up at me, I could see the tears in her eyes and then a single tear rolled down her cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it away before I leant in and kissed her on the lips, she kissed me back passionately before resting her head on my chest again.

So that's why Charlie freaked out when she thought she was pregnant, it brought back old, haunting memories. I was glad he was dead, because if he wasn't I would have tracked him down and killed him myself. Her virginity was ripped away from her, her innocence stolen. I was deep in thought about all this, trying to grasp what she had told me.

I looked down to see her peacefully asleep on my chest. I carefully slid out from underneath her before lifting her up and placing her under the covers of her bed. I took off my shirt and my pants so I was just in my boxers and slid under the covers next to her. She rolled over so she was facing me and snuggled up to my chest, still fast asleep. I wrapped my arms around her, and started thinking about my future with her. I was going to marry this woman, she was the one who was going to carry my children, and she was the one I was going to grow old with.

**Chapter 14 Spoilers:**

**Brax makes a decision regarding his relationship with Charlie.**

**Will it end in happiness OR disaster? **

****_Sorry to all the people that wanted Charlie to fall pregnant, I thought it was too early in the story to play that card yet, so I brought out her past problem and used that instead to add some drama. Although I'm not saying it won't be on the cards for later on. Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Please review and tell me what you did OR didn't like. Thanks =] xx_


	14. Interruptions

**Chapter 14: Interruptions.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up to find Charlie still very much asleep; I would have to get her to sleep at my place tonight because I always wake up early when I stay at hers. Ever since I was a kid I haven't been able to sleep very well at different places, even moving from mum's place into Casey's share house made it hard to get a decent night's sleep but after a while the share house became home. Fortunately for Charlie she seemed to be able to sleep basically anywhere without a problem, this girl loves her sleep.

I had one arm under her neck and the other resting on her stomach; I just lay their watching her sleep. How is it possible for her to get more beautiful each day, I just didn't understand it.

If someone had told me at the start of the year that I, Darryl Braxton a River Boy, would fall in love with a cop, well I probably would have fought them, but now I'm a changed man. I changed for her, I changed so she would like me, so we could start a 'relationship' that was purely based around sex, but soon enough feelings began to develop and the thought of losing her was terrifying. I tried to come clean, but I was in too deep to do it quickly and unfortunately she found out about who I really am, or who I really was. But she forgave me time and time again and for that I'm grateful.

I began to drift back to sleep but then I felt her squirm from underneath my touch. I look over to see her big beautiful blue eyes staring at me and a smile spread across her face.

"Morning" she mumbled, still trying to evade her sleepiness.

"Morning" I replied. I took my hand off her stomach and brought it to her face. Holding it there while I leant in to kiss her, I went to break away but she gently bit my lip. Causing me just to stare at her while she still had hold of my bottom lip in her teeth. She put on her cute little innocent face, she might have looked innocent but I knew her thoughts weren't. She put her cute, little innocent face on, only when she's want something, something only I can give her. So being the thoughtful boy friend I am I decided I'd help her out. She still had a hold of my lip so I kissed her, she immediately kissed me back and as our kisses got more passionate I pulled away and starting to kiss her neck, knowing that it drives her mad with pleasure. She leant her head back, so I started kissing further and further up her neck, causing her to moan a little.

"Babe, we are going to have to be quick because I have to work in..." I looked over at her bed side table. "20 minutes" I finished. She didn't reply she just ripped her shirt off over her head. Soon enough I had her pants off so we just in our under wear and as I was about to take off my boxers I heard VJ come into the house, followed by his friends. I was hoping Charlie didn't notice because I knew what she would do; I put my hand on the small of her back and flipped her over so she was on top of me. We continued kissing until we heard VJ and his friends run into his room, which was next to Charlie's. I ignored it hoping she would to; I hooked my fingers in her panties, about to pull them down before she broke the kiss and listened. I pulled her lips back to mine, but she pulled away again.

"Brax we can't not while VJ is next door, he will hear us." She whispered.

"Not if you're quiet." I replied as I began kissing her neck, in hope of seducing her.

"No, Brax we can't" She whinged as she rolled off me. I groaned. It's not fair for us to get so close and then get interrupted, that's all that seemed to be happening these days. Us getting interrupted right before we...

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "At least you won't be late for work now." She smiled up at me.

"Would have been worth it." I laughed. I kissed her once on the lips, before I sat up and crawled to the side of the bed. I pulled on my jeans and my work shirt before I turned to face her, she laid there looking so cute I couldn't believe I was about to walk away from her, missing an opportunity. "How about you stay at my place tonight?" I questioned, while I began to do up my buttons on my shirt.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"I'll pick you up after work?" I asked while putting my belt on and closing the clasp.

"Sure." She finished. She got up out of her bed and walked over to me. She was still in her underwear and I could feel my jeans getting tight. She put her arms around my neck before she moved closer and kissed me. We broke apart at the same time, and she headed into her ensuite. I playfully slapped her arse causing her to squeal slightly. I just smiled as I put on my shoes and headed out the door for work.

**Ruby P.O.V**

I was at the kitchen table studying in the peace and quiet, something I don't usually get seeing I live in a house of four with a 12 year old boy. I usually went and studied at Casey's because Heath was rarely home before mid night and Brax was considerate and stayed quiet enabling me and Casey to have some peace.

I was onto my thirteenth chapter for the night when I heard a knock at the door, I groaned. Of course someone would have to come and disturb me when I had the house to myself. Well apart from Charlie, but she was in her ensuite having a bath so I didn't hear from her. I opened the door to find Brax.

"Hey Rubes, is Charlie home?"

"Yeah, come in." I said before closing the door after him.

"Studying I see, don't worry we won't bother you for long." He said with sincerity.

"Thanks, I think Charlie is in her ensuite taking a bath." I told him.

"Righto thanks." He said with a smile as he walked into Charlie's room and no doubt into her ensuite. That's what I loved about their relationship; they were so comfortable around each other. I had been with Casey for longer than Charlie had been with Brax and yet she was still more comfortable around Brax then I ever was around Casey. Brax was certainly comfortable around her, just walking in on her in the bath and not worrying about it, no awkwardness about it. I guess I know what he wants to get out of it, like I know what they will be doing tonight. It is kind of off putting thinking about what they do when they are alone, but it's not like I haven't heard them before. My room is down the hall from Charlie's and ever since I found out about them they discarded the quiet, sneaky like performance and replaced it with loud, moanful type, at least I know they love each other... I couldn't help but giggle. She has never been as much in love with Angelo or anyone as she is with Brax, it's great to see. After all her doomed relationships I'm glad to see she's found someone who loves her and would do anything for her, it reassuring to know that she might settle down with him and truly be happy. After all she has been through, Grant, Dad's death, becoming a mother after 15 years of being my sister I'm really hoping this thing between her and Brax lasts. I really think it would, I've seen the way he looks at her and he just adores her, adores her to pieces, and when they broke up he really did look heartbroken.

I snapped myself out of my little day dream and when I continued to read on from where I stopped. I heard a squeal from Charlie and her giggling coming from her bathroom, the one Brax just walked in.

"Brax, stop it!" I heard her giggle. "Darryl!" I heard her squeal again, using his real name to show that she is serious, but both him and I know she wasn't. "Stop it!" I heard her squeal again. I then heard her get out of the bath and them both running until I heard her bed bounce and her laughing and his low voice, to low for me to hear but I knew what was about it happen, and I didn't want to be here to witness it.

"If you are going to do that, I'm leaving!" I yelled loud enough for them both to hear.

"No Rubes! We were just um..." She giggled from the bedroom. "We were just leaving!" She finished. I heard Brax groan, obviously disappointed. Shortly after she came out dressed in a casual pink and white dress, pulling Brax along behind her by his hand, they both shared huge grins. Brax then placed one hand on her waist and pulled her back to him as she began to talk to me.

"Rubes, I'll be back tomorrow some time. There is food in the fridge and don't forget your insulin."

"Yes, yes I get the drill. Feed myself and medicate myself. Something I've done for about 10 years of my life." I answered back sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I just worry. Anyway we better get going." She said as she looked up at Brax. When she walked past me she kissed my forehead.

"Bye." Brax and Charlie said in unison. I just waved. Brax slapped her arse as she walked out the door and she let out a little squeal.

"Guys control yourselves when you're around me!" I cheekily yelled.

"Sorry!" Charlie called as her and Brax left.

**Brax P.O.V**

I got out of the car and walked over to Charlie's side as she got out I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder, before reaching into the tray of my Ute and grabbing her bag with my free hand. She was extremely light so it didn't take much to pick her up and it I didn't find it uncomfortable at all when I had her full body weight balancing on my shoulder. She didn't fight with me this time; I felt her digging at my work shirt, trying to put it out from my jeans. She managed to do that and began to pull it up on my body as I continued to carry her to the front door. She was obviously as eager as I was, a day of everything going against our sex life's and we finally had a house to our self, to satisfy our needs.

"Hold this for me?" I said putting the bag around my back, and as she grabbed it I got my keys out of my pocket and began to open the door. As I swung the door open, I walked in on Heath and a group of the River Boys sitting on the couch and on surrounding chairs watching the football. You got to be kidding me not again. I groaned. A loud chorus of whistles filled the air as they saw the arse of my girlfriend due to her being thrown over my shoulder. I put her down and grabbed her waist to steady her, she looked up at my and blushed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't know they would be here." I whispered so the boys couldn't hear it.

"It's fine, it's Heath's house as well. We should have thought that he might have mates over." She whispered back.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" I asked her. I knew she felt awkward around these boys.

"No, no it's fine. I've got to get to know them sometime. And if they are anything like you, they shouldn't be that bad." She whispered back. I grabbed her face in my hands and pulled her in for a kiss, as I did this Sam, one of the boys walked in. I broke away, as if nothing happened and grabbed two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Charlie. She didn't take it.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back shortly." She said with a smile before kissing me once and leaving.

I went and sat down on the single seater couch chair that Sam had left for me to take. A couple minutes later Charlie came back into the room sat down on my knees, I wrapped hands around her waist as we continued to watch the footy. She leant forward and grabbed the beer off the coffee table that I got for her. She tried opening it and then gave up and handed it back to me; I cracked it open for her and then handed it back before kissing her cheek and putting my arm around her.

The footy game had finished a couple hours ago and now they we were watching a horror movie. I was sitting at the kitchen table going through finances, ignoring the constant screams coming from the TV. I looked over to see Charlie wedged in between Heath and Pee-Wee on the couch she had a blanket on her and had it in her hands and whenever she was scared she would pull it up over her face, like a scared little child. I concentrated on the movie for a bit, and just before someone was about to get killed Heath suddenly yelled and Charlie screamed and jumped, all the boys laughed.

"Heath you arsehole!" Charlie screamed before punching him in the arm.

"Oww Buckton's, got a good arm."He sarcastically said as he rubbed his arm.

"Does Buckton ever hit you when you've been bad?" Sam cheekily asked looking at Charlie.

I got up and walked to the back of the couch, I hit Sam across the back of the head with the back of my hand. "No comment." I cheekily stated before kissing Charlie's forehead. I walked around to the front of the couch and motioned for Pee-Wee to move over. He got the hint and soon moved over leaving a space next to Charlie. I sat down next to her and put my arm behind her.

As the night progressed the Boys began to warm up to Charlie, and she began to relax around them. Leaving me some hope, that maybe one day that Charlie and the Boys could be mates. It was about midnight when the boys left.

"See ya boys." I yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Bye Charlie!" Said James, clearly drunk and taking interest in my girl friend. I just laughed. Charlie didn't answer, just looked at me.

"Well at least they like me." She said.

"Who wouldn't?" I sarcastically stated. I turned my head and kissed her cheek before switching my gaze back to the TV.

I didn't know what I was watching, I was too busy thinking. Thinking about my future with Charlie, and how would it work if we were forever getting interrupted by people. The only way to fix this was to get our own place. Ruby would be off to uni next year and Casey might even follow her into the city, leaving me and Heath here by ourselves. Heath tends to bring home skimpy girls and have meaningless sex with them, I can hear them going at it from my room and it sickens me at times; I couldn't imagine what it would do to Charlie. Plus I really don't think Charlie would be too impressed to waking up to some random woman walking around her new house in barely anything, so living with Heath was out of the question.

I began to wonder if we were at the stage of this. Or was I moving too fast? I didn't really know, I've never asked any of my girl friends to move in with me, I guess I'll just have to take a chance. Worst scenario she says no, best scenario she says yes and I'll be waking up next to her for the rest of my life... I needed to take a chance, jump into the unknown for once in my life.

"Charlie?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Mm..?" she answered back, she looked intrigued.

"I was thinking. Seeing we have been together for the majority of this year, and regarding all the break ups and interruptions we've had I say our relationship is good, and right now I think we are flowing pretty well. We've been staying over at each other's house and this time it's not just for sex, it's just so we can sleep in the same bed and wake up next to each other in the morning. And well I love doing that, and I want to do it every day without all the interruptions of house mates." I was hoping she would get what I was saying.

"Brax, are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm not." I answered back her smile faded and there was hurt in her eyes. "I'm asking you, if you want to get a house with me, a house of our own?" her smile returned.

"Darryl Braxton, I couldn't imagine living with anyone else, but you." She smiled, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Really?" I asked, just in case.

"Yes, really!" she squealed back, before she straddled my lap and sat down on it so she was facing me. She smiled at me and stared into my eyes. I grabbed her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine. I broke the kiss only to say.

"You know I love you right, love you more than anything in the world?"

She smiled and answered with "I love you Darryl Braxton." Before she pulled my lips back to hers and we shared a passionate kiss, before I lead her off into my bed room, for a night of lust and love.

**Chapter 15 Spoilers:**

**Brax and Charlie find a house.**

**Bianca and Brax have a heart to heart conversation.**

**Heath brings home a new girl.**

**Please review. =]**


	15. A New Step & An Unwanted Nuisance

**Chapter 15: A New Step & An Unwanted Nuisance. **

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up naked and to an empty bed, I felt cold, but that was probably because I was so used to being snuggled up to Brax's body, he was always topless and most the time pantless so his body warmth radiated off him and warmed me up. I heard the toilet flush and then the door swung open, Brax jump back into bed with me, still completely naked.

"Babe, what are you doing up?" He looked over to the side table. "It's 2.30 in the morning" He asked

I didn't answer I just moved over so I was closer to him and he pulled me in the rest of the way, I felt his arms close around me and his leg move over mine.

"I'm going to look for some houses today, maybe in the news paper or on the internet. See what I can find." Brax said groggily.

"Okay." Was all I could say back, too tired to say anymore. Brax began to kiss me, and I kissed him back, with not as much passion as he was putting in because I was still half asleep. He broke the kiss only to start kissing my neck, sending shiver's up my spine and waking me up completely. I got on top of him and forced his lips back to mine.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was so glad she was in the mood for this, even though we only had sex about 2 and ½ hours ago it felt like I hadn't been inside of her for weeks, I don't know how I lasted with it when we broke up, because to go without it now for more than a week would drive me crazy. She got on top of me and brought my lips back to hers, I slipped my tongue in her mouth only to be greeted by hers. She tasted so good; I rolled my tongue around in her mouth while my hands rested on her bum. She moved her lips from my mine and kissed along my jaw line and up to my ear; she kissed just behind it on this sensitive spot that caused my whole body to tingle. She then moved her lips from there to my down neck, kissing my neck slowly and tenderly, getting me hard. She knows what I like, and she takes that and manipulates me, pushing me near the edge, when I have doubts on how long I will be able to last if she keeps doing this. Except, I can't pull away, I can't bring myself to move my neck away from her lips, I just can't, it's causing me so much pleasure it is as if it's paralysed me.

"Charlie..." I manage to mumble. She doesn't acknowledge me back just continues to kiss and suck on my neck. "I won't last much longer if you keep doing this." I breathe, really not wanting her to stop, but I know she will now. It will be a disappointment for us both if I lost it now, seeing we are just getting started. But I also knew that once I did start inside her I wouldn't last long, I was still exhausted from our last session, that only took place 2 and ½ hours ago, so I knew I had to make every second count.

With one swift, but gentle movement I rolled Charlie onto her back and I now lay in between her legs, a gasp escapes her mouth, clearly caught off guard. Seeing we were already naked, there was no fore play needed in order to get each other's clothes off, I positioned myself between her thighs and held her hips before I moved inside her.

**Charlie P.O.V**

He pushed inside of me, for what seemed like the first time in ages, but in reality it was only 2 and ½ hours ago. Having him inside of me was nothing new, we've had sex hundreds of times, but every time I still manage to get my breath taken away when he first slips inside of me. His size catches me off guard every time, and you'd think that after a few times of him being inside of me that I would have gotten used to it, but apparently not.

He had hold of my hips and he used them to stabilise himself every time he withdrew from me, he gripped them tighter and pushed inside of me once again. A groan escaped his lips, I wanted to feel more of him so I wrapped my legs around his hips, squeezing with my thighs, he changed rhythm to accompany the new position, and he moved his hips slightly, allowing him to slide deeper inside of me.

**Brax P.O.V**

I push on harder, and I feel her opening tighten around my hard length, I almost lose it but I stop and regain my composure before picking up where I left off. She had her hips around me now, allowing for better access. I reach around to my hips and move one of her legs of me so it's back on the bed, I then began to thrust inside of her harder, twisting my hips as I do so, knowing that it sends her over the edge. I feel her contract against me; I groan in pleasure and continue to thrust inside her.

"Brax..." She moans my name. I wrap my arms around her and burying my face into her neck, I can feel her hot breath trailing now my naked back, making me lose concentration and I stumble, losing my rhythm. Her other leg falls down beside me, so I grab her hips and steady myself before pushing inside of her once again trying to regain my smooth, steady rhythm. I move inside of her slowly, she lets out a moan. I still have my face buried in her neck; I began to kiss her neck slowly knowing how much pleasure it causes her.

"Mm..." She manages to moan. I can feel her breathing get faster and heavier and her heart beat beginning to rise, I knew she was close. I sat up in between her legs now and thrusted again, her back began to arch, so I supported her with my hand under the small of her back. I groan, I was so close to losing it but I wanted her to lose it before I did.

**Charlie P.O.V**

This man drived me insane, he knew what I loved, and he knew how to satisfy my needs. He thrusted inside of me, I moaned loudly, not caring if Heath heard, I just wanted to show Brax how much I enjoyed him.

"Darryl..." I felt him pick up the pace. Using his real name had a big effect on Brax, I don't know why but it did.

"Uh, Brax." I moaned. He groaned back in response. I close my legs around him, moving with his thrusts, our naked bodies moving in sync. I could feel that he was getting close, his body was beginning to grow limp, I was glad because I was so close to orgasming myself.

"Uh, Brax! Oh my gosh." I cried. He moaned in response, he pushed my back up and he slipped inside of me deeper, I lost it.

"Oh, Ba-be." I breathed heavily as I rode out of my orgasm, he began to whimper and he buried his head back into my neck before he moaned once more, I felt him explode inside of me. I couldn't moan anymore, I was too tired; I just dug my nails into his muscular back. He groaned with a single thrust, empting himself inside of me, filling me up. He breathed heavily before his body collapsed over me. He was now laying on me, his body weight heavy but pleasant, I felt his chest rising and falling on me, he was spent, his eyes were closed and his hands gripped my hips. I threw my hands over his back and kissed his shoulder. He moved so he was looking at me, I kissed him; he kissed me back slowly before rolling off me and lying beside me. He pulled me in closer to him and I laid my head on his chest, still feeling it rise and fall with force.

**Brax P.O.V**

I lay here, with my beautiful girl friend, in my arms naked, her breathing slowing and regulating.

"I love you." I managed to breath. She kissed my chest, where her head rested.

"I love you to." She whispered. At first she would never tell me she loved me, regardless of how many times I had told her I did. I knew she loved me, she just found it hard to say. But now she said it with ease. I looked down to see her eyes closed and I knew she was falling asleep, I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me close, before we both fell asleep.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I walk into Angelo's, just coming from Charlie's. She had told me about her and Brax trying to find a place and that they were moving in together, and taking the next step in their relationship. I was happy for her, after a year of troubles, first Teagan, then Hayley and all the rest in between, I was glad that they were stable and that they finally realised they loved each other enough to put everything behind them and get on with their lives, together. I approached Brax who was sitting on a stool at the bar looking extremely wrapped up in whatever he was doing.

"Hey Brax, Charlie told me the good news. Congratulations." I said cheerfully. He looked up from the paper.

"Aw, thanks Bianca. But I don't know when it will be happening due to the fact that there is no 3 bed roomed houses around. I've looked in four different papers, and there is nothing." He complained and sighed, clearly getting desperate.

"I'm sure you'll find something." I said with hope.

"I hope you're right, I really do. I've been looking forward to moving in with her every since she said yes." He looked up at me, with big wide eyes. He was clearly excited.

"You really do love her don't you?" I questioned, but I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I do Bianca." He said with a smile.

"Have you thought about asking her to marry you?"

"Yeah, I have. But I just don't think it's on the cards yet. I mean we only got back together two weeks ago, and we haven't even moved in with each other yet. I mean, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, settle down and have kids, but I just don't think we are ready for marriage yet. You know?" He questioned, with a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, I understand. But if you do go to propose just remember to get a rock the size of a cricket ball, girl's love diamonds." I sarcastically said.

"Yeah okay." He laughed. I left Angelo's jealous of Charlie. She had this man who loved her too pieces, a man who satisfied her needs completely, a man that would and has dived in front of a bullet for her, he would risk everything just to be with her. They were perfect for each other, and yet me and Liam only seemed to fight, it just wasn't fair how perfect Charlie's life was. I sighed and continued on my way.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked into Angelo's expecting to see Brax running around off his feet with work, his employees were busy but he was nowhere to be seen. I saw Liam and I approached him.

"Hey Liam have you seen Brax around?" I questioned.

"Yeah he's in his office." He called as he rushed back to the bar.

I walked into Brax's office, he was facing the window, looking out at the beach and talking to someone on the phone.

"Okay mate. Thanks for everything. I will get back to you as soon as possible." He turned around and put his phone on the table before he looked up at me and smiled that smile that I fell in love with, it had the right combination of cheeky and sexy that made me get butterflies ever time he flashed it.

"Babe, we are officially house mates, that's if you like this house. I've been looking all day through the paper's, couldn't find anything, but then I found this house, the tenants moved out two days ago, how ironic is that! It's a nice house; I think you will love it. The owner sent me some pictures of it via email." He said so quickly that I couldn't even get a word in, he was so excited. He sat down on his office chair, looking at me; I knew what he wanted me to do. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Okay, show me the photos." I asked, smiling at me. I was excited, to think that I was so close to moving in with Brax and taking a whole new step into our relationship.

Brax was right, the house was beautiful. It was a two story brick house, with a huge back yard that led onto the beach, and it had a beautiful view. Upstairs held 3 bed rooms: 1 master bed room (With ensuite) and 2 smaller bed rooms, which shared a bathroom, also a room big enough to be Brax's office when he wasn't at the restaurant. Downstairs had a huge lounge room, which led onto a dining room. The kitchen was huge and very nice, even though I wouldn't be using it much, Brax was a way better chief then I was, so he would have to control everything that came out of that room. There was a few more additional rooms that I don't know what we'd use for.

The house was beautiful and plenty big enough for both me and Brax, secretly I think Brax was looking at such a big house because he wanted kids, and he was just thinking ahead for later on. I admired him, he was so set on being a father, and I think he'd make a great one. He'd protect his children with his life, and spoil them rotten within reason. He had been looking after Heath and Casey ever since his dad up and left him, so he had quite a bit of experience dealing with childish people aka Heath.

"When do we move in?" I asked.

"So you like it?" He questioned.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful." I said before I kissed him, he kissed me back, and when I went to break the kiss, his kiss became more demanding and passionate. We broke apart when someone clear their throat.

"Jeez you two, do you ever stop? You're like dogs on heat, I heard you's last night, which is something I'm not going to miss when you's move out." Heath snickered. I blushed.

"What do you want Heath?" Brax asked, not impressed.

"I need to borrow the house keys, I left mine inside, so I can't get in." Heath asked.

Brax didn't respond he just dug through the top draw of his office table and threw the keys at Heath, he caught them easily with one hand and left.

"Anyway, like I was saying when do we move in?" I asked.

"Well Mark, the owner told me that we could move in as soon as all the paper work is filled out and accessed, which can be as soon as next Tuesday." He said keenly. He smiled at me before he took my head in his hands.

"Babe, if it's alright I want to spend all the rest of my nights at home, with Ruby, you know I'm going to miss her... But after Tuesday I'm yours for any beckoning call and desire." I said with a wink, before kissing him.

"Rubes can stay over whenever she wants. And as for desire, well that goes without saying." He whispered before kissing my cheek. I got up and headed for the door.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house tonight? It will probably just be pizza and a bottle of your favourite wine." He asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be over at 7." I called as I looked back at him.

"Next Tuesday is the start of the rest of our life." He smiled. I left Angelo's with a smile on my face, Brax really was eager and it made me happy to think about how excited he really was to be with me. I loved him, so much.

_-7pm Braxton Household-_

I opened the door to find Heath on the couch with no shirt on drinking a beer and to some short blonde piece leaning over the table talking to Brax. As soon as Brax heard the door open he got up and walked away from the blonde and over to me. I've never seen this blonde woman before, I was just hoping it wasn't another one of Brax's ex's, I've had enough of the drama that ex girlfriends bring.

He walked over to me and grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with force, it took me off guard. When he let go I stumbled back still caught off guard and in shock, I was trying to regain my balance but Brax stepped in and grabbed me, stabilising me. He laughed slightly before leading me over to the mystery blonde.

**Brax P.O.V**

I led Charlie over to Stella, I could feel Charlie was on edge, not too sure about this blonde woman that she's never seen before, probably thinking that she's another one of my wild ex's back for another go. I pulled Charlie in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist, showing Stella that _this _was my girlfriend, and that I was taken by this gorgeous woman.

"Stella this is Charlie, my girlfriend." I said politely. I loved the way that rolled off my tongue, I loved that I was able to say it, even after all the problems me and Charlie had been through. "Charlie, this is Stella, Heath's girlfriend." I continued. Charlie smiled politely, as she always does, but Stella on the other hand displayed a sour and almost disgusted face as she looked Charlie up and down before looking at me and raising one eye brow.

Stella obviously wasn't impressed to hear that I had a girl friend; she had spent the last twenty minutes, flirting and hitting on me, basically throwing herself at me. If her shirt was any lower cut I'd be able to see her belly button. I don't know why Heath liked girls like her, well actually I did. She was easy, sleazy and experienced. To be honest I probably would have gone for her before Charlie came into my life. Now I wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection, which was Charlie Buckton.

I kissed Charlie's neck in front of Stella, and she got up and walked towards Heath. Charlie looked back at me with a worried face.

"Well she just loves me doesn't she...?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, she'll be gone by next week and Heath will have a new toy to play with." I smiled and kissed her. Stella continued to glare at Charlie all night, making her uncomfortable, I continued to kiss and play around with Charlie trying to make things less uncomfortable and more obvious to Stella that I wasn't interested. Heath must be an idiot; he didn't even notice what his girlfriend was doing, either that or he didn't care. The second option would be most likely true; he would only be using her for one thing.

I was rude to Stella all night, she still didn't get it. She continued to hit on me, even when Charlie was between my legs and I had my arms wrapped around her. How much more obvious could I get? Sex Charlie up right in front of her? Even though I know for a fact Charlie wouldn't go for it and actually neither would I.

It was approaching midnight and Charlie was starting to fall asleep in my arms.

"Babe, I'll drop you home." I said as I began to get up. I could feel Stella's gaze on me, it was burning in my back. Charlie got up off me and I grabbed her hand as I got up off the couch, and I led her out the door and down the driveway towards my car.

"That was extremely awkward." Charlie moaned.

"Yeah, I really don't like Heath's new fling." I joined.

"Well at least she wasn't undressing your boyfriend with her eyes. Brax she was hitting on you." She snickered.

"I know babe, I'm sorry. Can I stay at your house tonight? I know you said you wanted to spend time with Ruby, I just don't want to witness what happens tonight..." I pleaded.

"Of course you can." She said with a smile. "I don't know if you'll be getting much sleep." She seductively said.

"I don't mind." I winked at her before picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder and walking to my Ute. She giggled and squealed for me to put her down but I just ignored her and threw her in my car before driving off to her place for a night of fun

**Chapter 16 Spoilers:**

**Charlie and Brax move into their new house.**

**They hold a house warming party.**

**Charlie gets a little frisky with Brax.**

_Thanks for all the reviews and I'm loving the PM's. Please continue to review my chapter's, it lightens up my day to hear people enjoy me writing =) Thanks xx_


	16. House Warming

**Please Review. =)**

**Chapter 16: House Warming. **

**Brax P.O.V**

As I lay here on the couch with Charlie naked in my arms, I looked around at the boxes of our stuff that seem to be piled sky high. Although the removalists had done most the work in shifting our gear from our house's into our new home we were still too worn-out to unpack all of our stuff. Our bed was in pieces and we couldn't have been bothered to put it together, and even if we tried I think we probably would have given up and had sex on the floor anyway. Something about moving made us both want each other, I was dying for the removalists to leave, so me and Charlie could have some 'alone' time and when they finally did leave we didn't waste any time in getting our clothes off. Although having sex on the couch didn't give us much room, it still satisfied our needs and that's all the mattered, at the moment anyway.

We have been laying here for quite some time, trying to put off the inevitable, but I knew the time would come when we had to unpack all of our belongings; well most of the boxes were Charlie's, I swear she packed everything she could get her hands on. I didn't even know how our clothes were meant to fit in the same closet; she had a countless amount of dresses and let's not even get started on the shoes. I was starting to think Charlie's clothing should probably take up a room of their own, and maybe even start paying rent seeing there was so many of them.

Charlie got up off me and searched around the floor looking for her clothes that I ripped off about 40 minutes ago, she found her panties but couldn't find her bra, so she settled with my shirt that I was wearing, until we got a little bit side tracked. She then picked up my boxers and my shorts and threw them at me.

"What are you doing babe?" I questioned kind of hurt that she just got up and left, so suddenly.

"Unless you want to be sleeping on the floor tonight naked, I think we should probably put our bed together and unpack some clothing." She said as she picked up a box that had _Clothing _written on the side of it.

"I'll put the bed together, but as for being naked, it goes without saying. And who says we'll be sleeping tonight?" I asked with a wink. "Got to break in our new bed somehow?" I continued cheekily.

"Well in order to break in our new bed, it has to be put together." She replied sarcastically. I sighed as I saw her walk up the stairs, I got up and picked up one the boxes that our new bed was in and carried up the stairs into our new bedroom.

**Charlie P.O.V**

2 hours later and I had finally unpacked and sorted all mine and Brax's clothing, Brax had just finished putting the bed together and placing the mattress on top when he walked over to me picked me up and threw me on the bed, before he dived on top of me. He had one of his arms propped up so his full weight wouldn't be on me; he leaned down and kissed me before breaking away and rolling off me. I moved over to him and his arms cradled around me, I was exhausted from the day of moving and so was he, I don't think we would be breaking the bed in tonight. I lay there in his arms completely spent.

It was now 8pm and I was still lying on the bed, trying not to fall asleep, I knew if I fell asleep now I wouldn't get a restless night tonight. I dragged myself off the bed and stumbled over to the drawer where I pulled out my silky nightwear and a pair of comfy but appealing underwear. I walked into our bathroom to find that Brax had already unpacked all of our toiletries and fresh towels hanging on the hooks behind the door. I turned the shower on, got undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and it ran down my back, relieving me of the soreness I had picked up today while moving all our boxes and heavy dressers. I shampooed my hair and closed my eyes leaning my head back and allowing the water to trickle down my neck and my chest. I heard the shower door open, I knew who it was, and soon enough I felt his big hands move around to the front of my hips and he kissed my shoulder, I turned around and faced him. I kissed him once and then leant my head on his chest as the water cascaded down our naked bodies.

After I had washed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair and after Brax and I had washed each other I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around my body and the other around my hair.

After I had dried and brushed my hair and got dressed in my nightwear, I was brushing my teeth near the basin when I looked in the mirror and saw Brax approaching me from behind with a smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck, I let out a little squeal and giggle before I spat the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth. I turned around and kissed him, he kissed me back before grabbing just below my bust and lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, never once breaking the kiss before he lead us over to our now made up bed.

**Brax P.O.V**

I dumped Charlie on the bed and she stretched out, clearly tired. Her body went ridged and she made noises while she yawned, her shirt moved up past her belly button displayed her tan, tight stomach, a few seconds later her body went limp and she closed her eyes. It was cute seeing her like this; she was just so tired that her body wouldn't even function properly. I picked her back up before I pulled the covers back and placed her on our bed. I crawled in beside her and pulled her in close, her body snuggled up against mine and she nuzzled her head into my neck, shortly after she fell asleep.

**Ruby P.O.V**

_-10am-_

I rang the door bell and stood back admiring this house, it was a very nice house, big enough for them and a few kids later on down the track. I heard someone walking through the house towards the front door. Brax opened it, he was clearly still half asleep and his hair was ruffled and he was in his boxers. He looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Rubes." He said groggily before motioning for me to come inside. The house was nice on the outside but even nicer on the inside, although it was still a mess of boxes and pits-n-pieces everywhere.

"Nice house." Was all I could say as I continued to scan the room I was standing in, he led me into the living room as Charlie was walking down the stairs in her blue dressing gown.

"Hey Rubes." She calls before walking up and hugging me. Brax walked up the stairs probably to go change into something more appropriate when he is around his girlfriend's daughter.

Charlie made 3 coffees before leading me onto the back veranda where a beautiful view of the beach was evident.

"This house is beautiful Charlie."

"I know, it's perfect isn't it. There is enough room for both you and Casey to come and stay whenever you want." She said while she sipped her coffee.

"Don't you mean big enough for children?" I asked, fishing for answers.

"Not just yet." She replied coolly and calmly.

Brax soon joined us and took a seat next to Charlie before she handed the coffee she made for him, he kissed her forehead as she gave it to him. They already looked like a married couple.

"Are you guys having a house warming party?" I asked, hoping they would.

"Um... I guess we could, only invite a few people." Brax looked at Charlie for approval.

"Yeah, I guess we could." She agreed.

"I'll invite Bianca, Heath and Casey. April and Liam will probably tag along with Bianca, and she'll most like bring Dex, who will bring Xavier and he will bring Gina and John. Irene, will probably come if she feels up to it, and Alf and Roo will probably trail her. And of course there is Leah, Miles and VJ." I stated.

"You better invite Georgia to." Charlie added. "This house is going to need a lot of improvement before they come over tonight." She sighed before sipping her coffee.

"Well I'll leave that up to you's, anyway I better be getting home. I still have to study for my HSC." I said as I put my empty coffee mug on the table and kissed Charlie's forehead as I left their house.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie and I spent the whole day unpacking the rest of our stuff and making the house look presentable for tonight. There was only 20 minutes left until people started arriving, I had been to Angelo's and picked up the food and drinks for tonight, when I got home I put them in our empty fridge before heading up stairs and collapsing on my bed, falling on my back. Charlie came out of the bathroom in a pair of sexy black underwear and a bra. I laid back and admired her as she went over to the closet and picked out a dress for her to wear tonight. She picked a short, white dress that complimented her body and her tan and she then put on a pair of black heels and walked over to me and slapped my thigh.

"Get up and get dressed, we only have 15 minutes." She said as she got to her bed side table and searched through it until she found the necklace I bought for her ages ago. I sat up and went to get changed.

"Brax..." I looked over at her. She had her back facing me and her hands held the ends of the necklace. I walked over to her and helped her put the neck lace on. I moved the hair away from her neck and kissed it lightly before she sighed and turned around. She kissed me, I felt her hands creeping up my chest and she started to undo the shirt I was wearing, once she had undone all the buttons she pulled it off me before breaking away and walking out the door.

"Get dressed!" She called. I just smiled, I didn't know if I'd be able to resist her until everyone left, I guess we could always excuse ourselves and run up to the bedroom. But I don't know if Charlie would go for that.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I opened the door to find Bianca, Liam and April standing there. I hugged Bianca and greeted the other two.

"Wow, this is a nice house." Bianca said. I smiled; I was bound to hear that more than once tonight.

By 7pm everyone was here, apart from Heath. Brax was standing around the BBQ with some of the River Boys that he invited, the nicer ones, the ones that get along with people easily. Everyone was outside engaging in chatter. I heard the doorbell ring; I excused myself and walked through the house and to the front door. I opened the door to find Heath and Stella, the one person I didn't want in my house, or near my boyfriend.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I said politely before motioning for them to come in. Heath hugged me, but Stella just barged past and walked through the house as if she owned the joint. When I walked through the back door and observed the gathering of people in my backyard, I noticed that Stella had B lined straight over to where Brax was standing. She walked up and hugged him, catching him off guard. She was wearing a tiny black dress, which 18 year olds should be wearing, with hooker high boots.

I wasn't jealous, just annoyed that she kept throwing herself at my boyfriend even when he was showing no interest. Brax looked up and saw me staring so he shrugged Stella off and walked over to me. He kissed me before he led me back over to the group I was standing at before and started to talk to them. I could feel her gaze, burning on my back, I turned my head slightly and I saw her cat like eyes, she was staring right at me. What was her problem? I didn't understand, she had a boyfriend, and it's not like Heath has or ever will be interested in me, so I'm not a threat to her in anyway. Why can't she just drop it?

**Heath P.O.V**

Stella must think I'm an idiot if she thinks I can't see her flirting with my older brother, I don't mind though I'm only using her for one thing, and when she becomes boring I'll just dump her, like I've done many other girls. But it's not like this hasn't happened before, it happens all the time. The girl is completely wrapped up in me, until Brax walks in. Then they ditch me and begin to flirt up a storm with my more attractive older brother, he flirts back, well he usually does, but with Stella he just keeps palming her. He's got a girlfriend, who is way hotter than her, and yet she is still trying to get in bed with him. I can tell her now, it's a wasted cause, Brax wouldn't jump into bed with her now, not since he has had such a high classed woman as Charlie. He wouldn't drop from High Class to below average class, and if he did, he must be an idiot.

**Brax P.O.V**

I sat down at the table directly across from Charlie, Heath was on my left and Pee-Wee on my right. After I finished eating I sat there talking to the boys about the surfing conditions at Wilson's. I moved my legs slightly and it rubbed up against Charlie's bare, smooth calf muscle. I moved my hand under the table cloth and reached over and touched her knee. I continued to talk to the boys as if nothing was happening, I saw Charlie's hand slip under the table and I felt her hand grab mine. She moved my hand up her thigh and I could feel that she wasn't wearing any underwear anymore. I grew hard between my legs immediately, cursing the fact that everyone was here.

I still had my hand up against her centre before I felt her leg rise. Soon enough I felt her high heel graze along my knee and move up my thigh and rest at my groin. She moved her foot and the end of her high heel was resting up against the bludge in my pants. I sat up trying to escape her, because I knew I would become harder if I just let her continue, I felt her high heel withdraw and a couple seconds later it was replaced with her bare foot. She rubbed her bare foot up against my groin; I could feel myself getting stiffer. I sucked in a breath, trying to control myself but it was no use.

"Everyone finished?" Charlie asked, referring to the empty plates in front of her.

"Yes, it was lovely." Bianca called, everyone agreed. Charlie withdrew her foot and slipped her high heel on before she got up and began to carry plates inside, she looked back at me and winked.

"Do you need some help?" Bianca asked as she began to get up. Charlie looked back at me.

"No! No. Bianca, you are a guest, I'll help Charlie." I said quickly, I looked back up at her Charlie and she had smirk on her face. I grabbed all the plates in one go, I've gotten used to it, seeing I work at Angelo's, and followed her into the house. She dumped the plates on the table, I followed her and put the plates down before I spun around and pulled her in for a kiss. She broke away and hooked her finger in the collar of my shirt before she giggled and pulled me along. She ran into the spare room, I followed her before closing the door. We didn't waste any time, her hands flew to my belt as I grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it up, hitching it up past her hips, exposing her up to the bottom of her bust. I cupped her arse and threw her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around my waist as she was fumbling with my belt. She finally got it undone and started unbuttoning my ¾ length black pants. I removed her hands and started undoing it myself; her hands moved up under my armpits and clung to my back. I pushed my pants to the ground before stepping out of them and holding Charlie up against the wall, where she was within reach of my length.

I knew we didn't have much time, before people starting getting suss so I didn't waste any time with the fore play. I already knew Charlie was ready and soaking wet so I drove up inside of her.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax and I had never had sex standing up before, so this was a whole new excruciatingly pleasure filled experience. He thrusted so hard in me at first that I slid up the wall, he pulled me back down before I clung to him tighter so I wouldn't move away from him. He thrusted hard again inside of me, this time I didn't go anywhere so I took the full force of his length inside of me causing me to cry out loudly, I had totally forgotten about the people outside, I muffled the rest of my moan into his shirt covered shoulder. He leant against me and moved inside of me again, this new position was amazing, a whole new angle and force giving us so much more pleasure.

**Brax P.O.V**

Every time I thrusted into her I slipped a little, I wasn't used to this position so I didn't know the best way to hold myself. While I was still inside of her I moved my legs so I had a broader stance and better traction and angle. I moved inside of her again, I groaned as I felt her warmth around me. She began clenching herself around me, knowing how much that drives me crazy. I began thrusting up inside of her faster and harder so she was sliding up and down the wall with my pace and rhythm. Her finger nails were digging in my shoulder and she was kissing at my neck causing tingles to ricochet down my body and into my length. She brought her lips to my mouth and we began to kiss. The kisses were electric and passionate. I grabbed her hips and started pounding into her, trying to finish her because I knew I was close. She bit my bottom lip, trying to prevent herself from moaning out.

"Uh, Brax don't stop." She whispered.

"I'm not intending to." I replied back cheekily before thrusting inside of her hard again. Her internal muscles clenched around my cock and she pressed her hips into my length so she could get more of me.

I rocked inside of her harder and harder, the only thing you could hear in the room was our bodies slapping together and Charlie's whimpering and my heavy breathing and groaning.

"Aw Babe, this feels so good." I cried out. Having sex in this situation was great, it gave me more sex drive, knowing that there were people outside who could easily walk in on us.

'Mm... Brax, harder." She cried. I thrusted in her harder and with my force, I felt myself slipping deeper inside of her wet opening.

"uh Brax, Uh Brax, uh! Brax!" She moaned as I thrusted once more inside of her before I exploded into her. At the same time I felt her juices ooze over my now soft length, we both moaned in satisfaction. I still had her held up against the wall, I felt myself fall out of her. She moaned at the feeling.

"We better get back out there." I said as I pulled my pants back up and done up the belt.

"Yeah, I think Bianca will probably come looking for us soon." Charlie said as she pulled down her dress and fixed her hair.

"Quickies are fun." I laughed. She just laughed back before she slapped my arse and walked out through the door.

Charlie and Bianca cleaned up and I headed back outside to talk to the boys. Heath winked at me, he obviously knew what just happened. I don't know how he does that, he just knows, it's rather annoying.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was cleaning up when Bianca excused herself to go to the toilet.

"So..." A voice called I turned around to see it was Stella. "Are you and Darryl together?" She asked. How stupid could someone get, she saw us together the other night, he stayed at my place and now we live in the same house.

"Uh yes." I sarcastically answered.

"How long has it been?"

"10 months, give or take. We were off and on for a while" I answered.

"Oh, so is he just a fling? Is he looking for a more permanent relationship?" She asked fishing for answers.

"Yeah, he is. A permanent relationship with me, we just moved in together, as you can see." I said moving my hand around to indicate to her that 'this is our house.'

She sighed. "What a shame, but I'll tell you this now. If you ever stuff it up, I'll be here waiting with open arms, to be Brax's shoulder to cry on." She said coldly.

"Don't get your hopes up." I smiled sweetly, before she turned around and headed out the door.

So that's what she wanted, she wants Brax. I'm kind of getting sick of this, once we get together someone just has to come along and try and rip us apart.

**Brax P.O.V**

Once everyone was gone I walked up behind Charlie and kissed her neck seductively. She giggled before turning around and kissing me with intensity. Our kisses began to grow more passionate.

"Time to break in the bed?" She murmured against my lips. I just smiled, lifted her up so she was in my arms and ran up the stairs into our room.

**Chapter 17 Spoilers:**

**Charlie and Brax liven up their sex life.**


	17. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey readers, sorry I took a while to upload, I was having trouble with writing this chapter, I didn't know how to portray it. I hope you all liked it and please review, I really appreciate it. Thanks SummerLove_199 xxx**

**Chapter 17: Romeo and Juliet.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up for my third day in the new house to find Brax nowhere, I walked around the house calling his name and found nothing until I came to the kitchen where he left a note I picked up the note and it read:

_Gone Surfing. _

_Brax. _

The house felt empty, and kind of creepy without Brax being here, it had a weird sensation to it. I walked up stairs and got dressed in a free flowing sun dress and grabbed my thongs before heading down stairs, locking up the house and walking down to the beach. When I got to the beach Brax was still nowhere to be seen, I looked down and saw a trail of big foot prints leading down the beach towards a rock pool that Brax had told me about.

I walked for about 5 minutes and then I saw him out in the surf on his board, catching a wave. Surfing made his sex appeal increase by 100%,even if that's possible, I think it's because he's half naked, his board shorts are wet so it sticks to his body, allowing for me to get the best look at him without him actually being naked, and I love his tattoo's. Before I got with Brax I hated tattoos on anyone, anywhere, but Brax's tattoos had grown on me.

I sat down on the warm, white sand and watched him. This part of the beach was peaceful and remote, felt as if I was on an island in the Caribbean. The water was crystal clear except it wasn't slow and pleasant it was rough and full of waves and as Brax would say, it was 'Prime surfing conditions.' I was snapped out of my day dream by Brax walking out of the surfing and walking up to me, the sand squeaky under his feet.

"Hey babe, what you doing down here?" He asked.

"Felt weird being in the house by myself, so I decided to come down and see you." I replied with a smile on my face,

He leant down and kissed me once, water droplets rolling off him and falling onto me.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asked, chucking his right thumb over his shoulder pointing towards the ocean. I wanted to go for a swim, today was rather hot and I hadn't been for a swim since Brax first taught me how to surf.

"I want to, but I didn't bring my bikini." I said kind of disappointed.

"Go naked." He replied. I started laughing, but then realised he was serious. He held out his hand and pulled me up off the sand, I brushed the sand of my bum and my legs.

"I can't go naked! What if someone sees me?" I asked.

"Charlie, take a look around, the beach is deserted, no one's around. Hell I'll do it." As soon as he finished the sentence his hand moved down to the tie on his board shorts and he undid it, seconds later his board shorts fell to the ground around his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

"Oh my god, Brax!" I squealed as I looked around to see if anyone had seen. His hands took my waist and he pulled me into him.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise no one will see. Like I would let anyone see my girlfriend naked." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. And without thinking I grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head. Brax just laughed and clapped his hands once in appreciation. I unclasped my bra and threw in down on the sand, I went to take my panties off but Brax did it for me. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of my panties before he pulled them to the ground, I stepped out of them and starting walking towards the beach. Brax took my hand and lead me into the water, waist deep at first, but then we continued walking until the water was at the base of my neck. Brax's tattoo was still visible, he was a lot taller than me, so he could handle the water better than I could. Although the ocean had calmed down since Brax first stepped out of the surf, it was still quite strong and it started pulling me back towards the shore. I held onto Brax's arm so the water didn't carry me away.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie and I had been in the water for about an hour now; she began to relax and seemed as if she had totally forgotten about the fact that she was butt naked in a public place. Since we first got in, the water had calmed down significantly, and I didn't have to hold Charlie anymore.

We were just floating around in the water, Charlie staring at nothing in particular, and I was staring at her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me, I kiss her once before she stared to climb up on me.

She had her legs wrapped around my hips and her hands wrapped around my neck, she was staring at me, I leant in and kissed her only to pull away when some yelled.

"Hey!" Called a man on the beach, he was with his wife and child.

"Brax!" Charlie squealed, the look on her face was of complete shock.

"Are you the new couple that have moved into 75 Kingslee lane?" The man called out. He seemed like a happy bloke.

"Ah yeah!" I yelled back loud enough for them to hear, I didn't really know what to say, I didn't want to seem rude but I didn't exactly want to strike up a conversation when my girlfriend was clung to my back naked.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood, you'll love it here. Very quiet, rarely any disturbances and everyone is very professional. I'm Paul and this is my wife Katrina and my son Julian." He called happily. Well the professional part just went out the window.

"I'm Brax and this is my girlfriend Charlie!" Charlie waved while she tried to hide herself. Thankfully they hadn't noticed we were naked yet.

"We are having a BBQ on the 4th and we would love for you and Charlie to come and meet some people from the neighbourhood! We know how hard it can be when you first move to a new district." Paul alleged happily.

"Ah yeah..." Was all I managed to spit out. I was really hoping that they would moving on soon but then I saw his wife point to where Charlie's and my clothing laid, her face looked shocked. Paul looked down and obviously understood what his wife was talking about. In any other circumstance, the look on Paul's face would have been priceless, but in the situation it was far from funny, more on the embarrassing side.

"Ah, we better get going!" Paul yelled, before grabbing his sons arm and covering his eyes before he pulled him down the beach towards the settlement of houses. Looks like we made a good first impression I thought. Charlie buried her face into my shoulder.

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing." She said against the back of my shoulder. I could feel the heat from her face against my chest. She was blushing and I think I may have been to.

"I'm so sorry." I laughed.

"Brax this isn't funny!" She said as she slapped my shoulder playfully. I just continued to laugh; I picked her up and carried her out of the water.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As I walked back home, hand in hand with Brax I couldn't help but shake this feeling of happiness. Less than 20 minutes ago I nearly indecently exposed myself to 3 complete strangers, one of them being a little boy who looked no older than five. Thinking back to it I found myself amused about the events that just occurred. I wasn't just amused with the fact that 3 strangers nearly saw me naked, it was the fact that I actually went swimming in the ocean naked with my boyfriend.

The Charlie I knew 1 year ago would have looked at me now and would have been disgusted. I can only thank Brax for who I am now, I'm more relaxed, more laid back and more down to earth, because of this I now was in the best relationship I've ever had and also me and Ruby were getting along better than we ever had, and it was because of the new Charlie. The one Brax managed to find, buried deep within the strict cop like Sargent Buckton. He looked past my hard exterior and looked into me, into my soul and he pulled out something beautiful from within me.

**Brax P.O.V**

When we got home we headed up to the ensuite and took a shower together, which is always fun. Charlie got out early and headed down stairs, which left me standing in the warm water by myself, which wasn't nearly as much fun. After I washed my hair and shaved, I stepped out from the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I looked over towards the kitchen, to see Charlie facing away from me wearing a towel. As I made my way over to her, she stretched up trying to reach something on the top shelf, seeing that she was too short when she reached up the towel rode up exposing the bottom of her tiny, petite arse, I walked over and grabbed one of her cheeks before I pressed the front of my body against hers and reached up and grabbed what she was looking for, I put the jar down in front of her and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and hugged her from behind. She moved her hands down her body and found mine, before she entwined our fingers. She stood up straight pushing me back with her, she moved her head back so it rested against the base of my neck, she kissed it softly. I moved my face down and kissed her neck, she giggled and instead of kissing my neck she grazed her teeth over the sensitive skin and began to slowly and gently bite my neck.

She turned around and faced me; she moved her head closer to me inch by inch, teasing me. When her lips finally met mine I kissed her hard and with such intensity that it caused her to moan slightly. I gripped her hips in my hands and lifted her up with little effort and put her on the bench, so she was now at the same level as me, even though I loved the fact that she was shorter than me and that I had to bend down in order to kiss her, on occasion I liked it when she was at the same level as me, it made kissing her easier and it flowed better.

Our kisses became more passionate and I could feel where this was heading, I lifted Charlie up again and held her to me, she wrapped her legs around my waist, she gripped her legs tightly, which loosed my towel causing it to drop to the floor. I continued to walk her over to the couch and I fell back onto it so she was sitting on me, I stripped her towel of her and grabbed her hips. She smiled seductively and leant down to kiss me. Things were beginning to heat up, I was now extremely hard and she continued kissing me and then the phone rang.  
>"Ignore it." I mumbled between kisses, and she did.<p>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I ignored the phone and soon enough the answering machine kicked in. I lowered myself on Brax's length and we both moaned.

'Hey you've reached Charlie and Brax's house, please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you.' Came Brax's voice from the machine. We continued kissing; I moved my hips around in circles on his lap.

"Hey Charlie, I know you wouldn't have forgotten but I was just checking if you were still right to attend mine and Liam's engagement party tonight?" Bianca's voice asked. Omg I had forgotten about that, I stopped kissing Brax and listened, I couldn't remember what time it was, and as if she read my mind she answered "It's at the Surf Club at 7.30" Shit! I looked over at the clock on the wall 7.00 it read. I got up off of Brax and picked up my towel.

"Babe! Babe what are you doing?" He called, disappointed that it stopped as soon as it started.

"We've got ½ hour Brax! I'm her best friend I can't be late to her engagement party! I'll make it up to you when we get home" I called as I covered myself up and ran up the stairs.

I put on the purple dress I bought last week for this occasion, it has low cut and short and only had one strap, that was embroided with flowers. I put my hair up in a loose bun and threw on some black pumps. I did my usual make up, black eye liner and mascara with some low light coloured lip stick. I already had Brax's necklace on, I've always been wearing it, non-stop since we got back together. Brax joined me in the ensuite.

"Are we walking?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be the best idea." I said as I grabbed his face and kissed his lips once.

The walk was short, only 15 minutes because we cut across the park. When we entered the Club, we were greeted by Bianca and Liam. I smiled at Liam and hugged Bianca.

"I thought you had forgotten." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"Of course not! What kind of best friend do you think I am?" I said, acting hurt. Brax looked at me with an amused look and winked, I just laughed lightly.

The night was going off without a hitch, I was sitting at a table with Bianca, Leah and Roo just drinking and talking.

"So you and Brax are back together?" Roo asked.

"Yeah we are." I smiled.

"Wow, after all the troubles you went through I'm glad to see you are back together. Sid and I would fight then break up and never look back and yet you and Brax just keep working around it, I'm happy for you." She said with sincerity.

"Yeah, me to." I replied.

"The sex must be great if you keep going back to him." Roo said cheekily. I nearly choked on my sip of wine. Why does everyone keep saying that? I thought.

"Don't get her started on that topic, she'll never shut up and leave you extremely sad about your own sex life and extremely jealous of hers." Bianca said while raising one eye brow and displaying a cheeky grin. I just scoffed.

We spent about 5 hours at the surf club and it was now 12.30 and we were walking home along the path that led through the park, my phone beeped, I got it out of my purse before I looked at it. _One message from Ruby, _I opened it straight away.

_Charlie, can I stay at your house tonight? I'm missing you like crazy; things aren't the same without you being here... Make sure you ask Brax before you answer. Ruby xx_

"Babe, can Ruby stay tonight? She's finding it hard without me being at Leah's anymore." I asked looking up at him.

"Oh course, she can stay whenever she likes." He answered looking down at me and smiled.

I replied back:

_Yeah Rubes, you can stay whenever you want, Brax doesn't have a problem with it, you are as welcome as I am. Brax and I are walking back home now, so we'll be home in 15, the spare key is under the front table on a hook. I love you xx_

**Brax P.O.V**

Great, Ruby was staying over... Don't get me wrong I love Ruby and I genially did mean what I said about her being able to stay whenever she wanted, I just didn't want it to be tonight. Ever since me and Charlie got interrupted this afternoon when we were fooling around, I haven't been able to get her and that, certain activity, off my mind. She said she'd make it up to me tonight, but now Ruby's is staying I highly doubt we'll do anything more than just cuddle. I love when Charlie cuddles up to me, but it's even better after we've finished having sex... And as if she could read my mind she whispered.

"Well seeing Ruby is staying over tonight, I don't think we should... pick up from where we were, when we get home." I sighed. We walked over to park bench that was in the middle of the park, amongst the bushes and flower beds. I sat down on the top of the bench and Charlie stood in between my legs.

"I think we should pick up from where we were, now." She said seductively. Charlie put one of her feet on the table and began to get up on the top of it, pushing me down as she did so. She crawled over me as she pushed me back until I was lying flat on the cold steel of the table. She was on all fours above me, with that cute little grin she wears when she's horny.

"Babe, you're drunk, you don't want to do this, not here." I can't believe those words escaped my mouth, sex in a public place was such a turn on, the fact that we could get caught and the fact that my police Sargent girlfriend was willing to sex me up on a park bench in the middle of the night made me hard.

She ignored me, and a part of me was grateful for that. She began to slowly undo my shirt, from top to bottom, opening up my shirt and kissing as she went. I just lay my head back, trying to control myself because I knew that within a couple of minutes she will have come to her senses and stop. But she didn't. Once she had finished with my shirt she began on my pants, loosening my belt and undoing my jeans.

Once she got my jeans undone I got up off the table and stood beside her, I picked her up and sat her on the top of the table, and my jeans fell around my ankles while I did this. I grabbed the bottom of her dress and began to pull it up; she sat up more making it easier to slide it up past her hips. While she was sitting up I found that it was the perfect opportunity to get her underwear off, I gently grabbed the band of her panties and pulled them down to her knees. I carefully pushed her back so she was lying on her back on the table; I climbed on top of her and pulled her panties down all the way so they fell off her feet and onto the floor.

**Charlie P.O.V**

The table was freezing against my back; the dress I was wearing had a low cut back, so my shoulders were exposed to the hard, cold steel of the table. When Brax hitched my dress above my hips and took my underwear off, my arse started to get cold to, but he soon made up for that.

We weren't wasting any time, I was going out of a limb just letting Brax do this to me, on a park bench, but I made a promise to him and I was intended on keeping it. Quickies are fun, for the main reason that you can do them when ever, where ever and it's over within a couple minutes. Which was perfect for me in this situation, I was on a park bench in the middle of the night, I didn't really want to be here any longer than I had to be. Although I loved having sex with Brax, it was fun and amazing but I wasn't exactly 100% into rooting on a bench where people could easily see us. I think mainly the reason I was doing this was because I promised him and that I wanted to make him happy and I really think that this is happening because I've had 6 glasses of wine, and I'm not exactly thinking straight.

I was snapped out of my day dream by Brax grabbing one of my hips and pulling his boxers down to his ankles. He didn't waste any time, he positioned himself between my legs and made himself comfortable on the little room he had to work with. He grabbed both my hips now and gently moved inside of me, he moved inside of me slowly then withdrawed just as slow, repeating the same sequence. I moaned and arched my back at the feeling of him inside of me, he groaned as I reached around him and grabbed his back, slightly digging my nails into the muscles.

He began to rock inside of me faster and faster, picking up a fast but steady rhythm. I grabbed his hips, which allowed me to feel his movements and I began to move with him, while he thrusted inside of me. We picked up the same rhythm, our bodies moving in sync on the cold table.

"Brax... Deeper." I whispered. He slowed a bit and changed his position and then again he began to thrust inside of me, getting deeper and deeper every.

**Brax P.O.V**

I could feel myself slipping deeper inside of her; I twisted my hips slightly and then drove down inside of her. Her whole back came off the table for a few seconds then slammed back against the steel; she arched her back and moaned while grabbing at the tattoo on my lower back. I groaned, feeling the immense pleasure of being so deep inside of her. She began to rock with me again, causing me to nearly lose it; I gathered my composure.

"Brax..." She moaned. Her moans were so cute, they make me go weak.

I continued to rock into her, I could feel she was about to lose it because she was closing her eye's and moaning and hands were just limp on my back, she was on the edge of an orgasm. I pushed my hard cock into her again, desperate to hear her moan. She pushed her foot into my arse, encouraging me on and trying to get more of me. I began to groan, she felt so good, and I could feel her around my length, clenching her inner muscles every time I thrusted deep inside of her.

"Uh, Brax, don't stop, don't stop. Oh my god!" She moaned, her back arched and I felt her spill over my length. "Mmmm..." She groaned again. Her body convolutes, as her orgasm rocking through her. I felt myself on the edge, so I began to rock in her faster and faster, gaining speed and velocity as I went. She pushed her hips up allowing me to slide in deeper and that was it.

"Uh, fuck Charlie." I groaned as I exploded in side of her. She moaned with me.

I lay there, on top of her for a while, with my length still inside of her. I buried my head into her shoulder and her hair; she rested her head on my shoulder and played with my hair. All of a sudden I felt her tense.

"Brax, can you hear that?" She whispered. I listen closely I could hear voices, I slid out of her and I felt my length fall onto her thigh, I got up off her as quick as I could, I pulled her up and I grabbed my boxers and put them on, I quickly picked up my jeans and my shirt, I didn't have enough time to button them up. I grabbed her panties off the floor and handed them to her, she slipped them on quickly, and got onto her feet and put her heels on, she must not have noticed that her dress was still hitched up over her arse at the back so I pulled it down for her. Well mainly for me, I wasn't going to let anyone else look at that.

I began to do up the buttons on my shirt and Charlie reached down and buttoned up my jeans before she wrapped the belt around my waist and clasped it closed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the table and onto the path heading towards our place. About 5 metres later we turned a corner and come across two males clearly drunk. Shit, just in time I thought.

"Lovely night isn't it?" One drunk called, slurring his words and stumbling all over the place. I moved Charlie in front of me protectively as the strangers walked past.

"Yeah it is." I called back before squeezing Charlie's hand and smirking. When we were out of ear's distance Charlie whispered.

"Oh my god that was so close..."

"Yeah, I know right. Even though if they did stumble across us having sex on the park bench, I highly doubt they would have remembered it in the morning." I sarcastically answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right. That was actually fun. Sneaking around, like old times." She smiled.

"Yeah, it was." I answered, before I leant down and kissed the top of her head.

I missed the days where me and Charlie had to sneak around, not the fact that no one knew about us, the fact that what we were doing was our dirty little secret and it was forbidden love. We were like Romeo and Juliet, but with a better out come. Romeo was stupid enough to lose the woman he loved. The woman I loved was in my arms, holding my hand and would be sleeping with me tonight. Romeo and Juliet were a joke, only one part of that story really relates to me. If I lost Charlie, I don't think I could live without her, I wouldn't have a purpose, the one person I've ever loved would be dead and gone and I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would probably end up doing the same thing as Romeo, I'd kill myself. I'd end the pain right then and there, I wouldn't want to go through it without Charlie, without her I'm nothing. She's my everything, my one and only, she's the woman I love, the woman I want to have kids with, the woman I want to go old with, the woman I want to die beside.

True loves really does damage one's morals.

**Chapter 18 Spoilers:**

**Sorry, I haven't actually thought of any yet. =/ Writers block I think. If you have any idea's for me please PM them to me. If not, I should updated within 2 days. Thanks =)**

_****The idea of_ _Sex in a public place was given to me by _totallymeagain. _Thanks again for the idea! =D_


	18. Christmas Celebrations

**Sorry for taking longer then usual with the updates, beginning to get stuck with new idea's. Anyway hope you enjoy and please Review. =)**

**Chapter 18: Christmas Celebrations.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up to Charlie's hair covering my face, I brushed it off before I noticed that for once in a long time, we were both fully clothed... Then I remembered that Ruby stayed over last night, so Charlie demanded we didn't have sex while she was in the house, which didn't make much sense because she has dropped her knickers for me tons of times back at her old house, but I didn't argue. Luckily I didn't, Charlie made it up to me. Instead of going without sex for one night, which most couples can do, apart from me and Charlie, she decided she'd let me do her on a park bench.

I was cuddled up to Charlie's back, with my hands wrapped around her waist, with our fingers entwined. I looked over at the clock and it read 6 am, god what am I doing up this early, and with a kick in the guts I realised I really had to piss. I carefully moved my arm out from under her body and slid away from her, hoping not to wake her up. I got up off the bed and walked down the hall into the other bathroom so I wouldn't wake her up.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled over searching for Brax, I needed to be near him, wrapped in his arms but he was nowhere. I let my hands hungrily search the bed, I could feel the spot where he had laid, because it was still warm.  
>"Brax?" I asked groggily. No reply. I opened my eyes to an empty, clean room. Surprisingly no clothes strewn a cross it like every other night.<p>

"Brax?" I questioned again. He finally answered.

"Babe, I'm here." He said as he walked through the door.

"What are you doing up on a Saturday at 6 am?" I asked, kind of annoyed and exhausted.

"Nothing, go back to sleep Babe." He said as he climbed into bed beside me and pulled the cover's up over us both. I turned over so I was facing him; I cuddled up to his big, broad warm chest, just what I was looking for.

**Brax P.O.V**

We arrived at the share house to find Casey and Heath playing the Xbox, was kind of funny watching these two play, if they weren't brothers I bet they would be on the floor punching the crap out of each other to show who was the dominant one, but seeing they were brother's they had to find other ways of proving that dominance, and in this case it was through Xbox games.

"Hey children." I called, making a reference to them playing Mario Carts.

"Brax, you would have been sitting down playing this with us if you didn't have Buckton." Heath called.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But now I have more fun, grown up things to do." I harshly commented back before slapping Charlie's arse as she walked through the door. She squealed slightly.

"Hey, hey! None of that under my roof, okay, no lovey dovey stuff." Heath said as he pointed back at me with one hand, his mind and other hand still focused on the game in front of him, desperate to bet Casey.

"Ah Heath, this is my roof. Who pays for the rent?" I ask, knowing the answer to it already. He didn't answer just continued playing his game. I sat down on the free arm chair, Charlie made her way over the fridge and come back with 3 beers, she handed one to Casey, playfully threw one at Heath and passed the last one to me, before sitting down on my lap.

"You could have gotten one for yourself Buckton you know?" He said, almost politely.

"I would have but there were only 3 left." She answered back.

"Urgh, ran out of beer again. Casey your turn for next beer run to Angelo's, stock up for the public holidays. "Heath demanded. It was Christmas tomorrow, and Charlie and I had decided that we didn't want to spend it alone at home, so we were staying over at the share house tonight and staying all day tomorrow for a family BBQ. It was only going to be small Me, Charlie, Heath, Casey, Mum, Darcy and a few other River Boys.

Since I moved out, my room was no longer mine. Heath had decided that seeing he never got to see his own daughter and how much I had been stressing that he spends time with her, he thought it'd be a good idea to let het move into my old room. So whenever she wanted to stay she had clothes, toys and a bed. So now me and Charlie's old room was pink, covered in fluffy teddy bears and plastic horses and it only had a single bed. Even if Charlie had slept on top of me the whole night, which I wouldn't have minded, we still probably wouldn't have fit on her tiny bed, not to mention we probably would have broken it if we decided to... have some fun.

Charlie and I called the pull out sofa in the living room home for the night; surprisingly it was quite comfortable and quiet. After everyone had gone to bed and after me and Charlie had our fun for the night we lay their naked in each other's arms, above the covers. I had my hand in between her breasts and I could feel how violently her chest was rising and falling, with every breath she took. She was exhausted and I had to admit so was I, no matter how fit we were we always seemed to be exhausted after sex.

"You'd think after how many times we have sex a week, that'd we'd be fit and have better stamina by now." I breathed as I stared at the ceiling.

"Babe... We are a lot fitter and we have better stamina. We go for longer and that's why we are exhausted after it, because every time we do this, we last longer." She breathed out. I could feel her chest starting to rise and fall slower, she was getting her breath back.

I didn't say anything I was just trying to regulate my breathing and heart beat, she made sense though once I think back to it, our sex session are lasting longer and are getting better every time, which seems impossible.

After I got my breath back, I took my hand off Charlie and rolled over to my side of the bed and searched for my shirt, her underwear and my boxers. I only had a little bit of light to work in, light coming in from the moon through the kitchen window. Once I found what I was looking for I rolled back over and handed Charlie my shirt and her tiny red lacy panties, she took them and I put my boxers on.

"Put them on." I commanded.

"Why?" She asked, obviously confused, seeing that whenever we finish having sex we always remain naked until the next morning.

"Darcy will be running out here early tomorrow morning, with Heath in tow and probably Casey so I don't think we should be naked when they come out here." I finished.

"Oh Right." She said as she slipped her legs through the leg holes of her panties, she arched her back and her hips and pulled the panties up so they were fitted nicely around her tiny petite waist. I watched her as she sat up and draped my shirt over her shoulders, pushing her arms through the sleeve's as she buttoned up my shirt.

She moved over to me and laid down next to me, I put my left arm around her head; she moved her head up so I could slide my arm into the grove behind her neck. I kissed her once on the lips before she moved her head onto my chest and began drawing circles on my right ab. Soon the circles became lighter and slower, shortly after that they stopped completely, I looked down to find that she had her eyes closed and that her breathing was now slow and constant, she was asleep. I made myself comfortable and soon after fell asleep myself.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was woken up by someone running through the house, soon enough I heard someone scream and dive on top of us.

"Morning Uncle Brax and Charlie!" Darcy screamed.

"Morning Darce." Brax and I mumbled together. She ran towards the Christmas tree and violently stared tearing the paper off her presents. I looked back over to where Brax was sleeping to see that he was staring at me with tired eyes. I smiled weakly at him, still tired from last night. He wrapped his arm under me and pulled me into him, before he kissed me slowly on my lips, I kissed him back our mouths working together in rhythm and our tongues just touching.

"Enough of that!" Heath called as he walked into the living room with Stella in tow.

"Yeah, that's gross!" Darcy squealed, but soon began to unwrap her presents again.

Brax laughed and then he grabbed the end of the doona and pulled it over our heads, shielding us from everyone's view, he grabbed my face and began to kiss me again, I joined in, half ominous of the people surrounding us.

**Casey P.O.V**

I walked into the living room, to find Darcy unwrapping her present with the biggest smile on her face, and Heath watching her, but Stella was staring at the couch and had a less than impressed look on her face, which was nothing out of the ordinary. I approached the couch to see what she was staring at; it was Charlie and Brax, except I could just see the tips of Charlie's hair and Brax's hand gripping the end of the blanket, holding to over them. I could hear kissing noises coming from under the blanket and Charlie's little giggle. I also knew who was who, Charlie was the tiny little lump underneath the blanket, but Brax on the other hand was the huge lump of muscle next to her.

I stopped staring and walked over to Darcy, but Stella continued to watch. I didn't know what her problem was, and trust Heath to invite her to our family day, for god's sake it's Christmas you should be surrounded by friends and family, not friends and family and some cheap easy fling. I think it must be pretty obvious to her that we didn't want her here, Brax was always giving her the cold shoulder, and Charlie tried to be polite but I knew her real intentions, I never talked to her and I knew Darcy didn't like her, Darcy still had some irrational idea that Teagan and Heath were going to get together, but I still didn't think that Darcy didn't get the fact the Teagan was gone... Also I knew mum wouldn't be too welcoming, mum hated when we got with 'sluts' as she would say, she wasn't even happy when Brax got with Teagan, but then again she isn't very happy with Brax and Charlie being together either, but I think she's beginning to like her now. For one, Charlie wasn't a slut and she wouldn't be fobbing off Brax just for his money.

Eventually Charlie and Brax re-surfaced from under their blanket, Brax was smiling but Charlie was blushing slightly.

"You two better get dressed, mum will be here soon and then we are going to Angelo's for lunch right?" Heath questioned. Brax got up out of bed, only wearing boxers, and before Charlie could get to her feet he scooped his arm under her and the blanket and carried them both into my room so they could get dressed.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked back out of Casey's room with Charlie following close behind me, I walked over to the tree and sat on the free arm chair, Charlie sat on the ground in front of me, between my legs. Darcy was reading all name tags on the presents that were left.

"Heath, Me, Casey, Grandma, Darryl, Case, Heath, Charlie, Brax, Me." She said as she handed everyone their gifts. Darcy gave me Charlie's present because she couldn't reach her because she was too far away for her little arm, I handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas babe." I said as I reached down to kiss her.

"You didn't have to do this." She mumbled against my lips.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I broke away, and stared at him, my boy friend so thoughtful and romantic.

"Just open the present before you make me throw up." Heath commanded.

I gently tore the paper off to find a little blue square box with a white ribbon wrapped around it with a bow on top. I slid the ribbon off to find the word's _Tiffany & Co. _printed on it in black writing. I open the tiny box to find this beautiful diamond ring, it was gorgeous, the diamond was huge and was connected to a white gold band, I noticed the on the inside of the band had writing on it, I looked closely to see what it said _Be Forever Mine_. He was such a romantic and a little suck up I knew what he wanted out of exchange for this, and by god I'd give it to him.

"Aw Brax!" I squealed before I put it on and grabbed his face and kissed his lips.

"Shit, that must have cost a lot. Wonder why he is sucking up to you Buckton?" Heath added. I leant over and punched his arm.

"Way to ruin the moment Heath." I said sarcastically.

**Brax P.O.V**

I just laughed, seeing my girlfriend hit my brother was amusing and she could throw a decent punch, not that I let off about it. The ring was expensive, $700 to be exact, but it was totally worth it to see the smile on Charlie's face.

"Brax, this is yours." Darcy said as she handed me and envelope. I opened it careful to find Charlie's writing.

_Merry Christmas Babe, _

_I hope you enjoy your present, it took me ages to think of and even longer to find._

_Love, Charlie._

_P.s Check your Ute, I didn't want to bring it inside because you'd guess what it was straight away. Xx_

I put the card down and headed outside, Heath and Casey read the card and soon followed me outside, with Stella, Darcy and Charlie in tow. I walked up to my ute and ripped off the black cover, I looked in the tray and found a surf board, well I didn't know what type because it was covered in wrapping paper, but Charlie was right, I knew what it was straight away, I took it out of the tray and stood it up, and looked at Charlie.

"You told me that your favourite surf board snapped the other month after you hit the reef at Wilsons, I had no idea what to get you. But then I remembered you saying that you were sick of using Casey's board so I went and bought you your own. I didn't know what I was looking for but the guy at the surf shop was really helpful, I told him everything I knew about the way you surf and apparently, if he knows his stuff this surf board should suit you down to the ground, or wave in this case."

I ripped a strip of paper off the board, big enough to notice what kind of board this was. A chorus of groans escaped Heath and Casey's mouth.

"No way! I was so going to buy that board. Damn it!" Casey whinned.

This board was not just a board it was a $500 board of heaven. It was lite and flexible, but could take massive hits without getting damaged; it was built for speed, the perfect wave catcher. I leant the board against the Ute and ran over to Charlie before grabbing her in a hug and lifting her off her feet before spinning her around.

"Charlie, babe. You know if things between you and Brax don't work out, and if you buy presents like this every year, I will be willing to make you my girlfriend." Heath said cheekily. I put Charlie down before kissing her and walking past Heath, while slapping him across the back of his head and tearing off the rest of the paper.

The board had the same patterns as my old one, except the patterns were red, black and white, no orange or yellow. But I didn't mind, this board was worth a fortune, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to taking it out for a surf in case I lost it or something.

"Stella you taking notes on how to please a man? If not start now." He said sarcastically, I looked over at Stella she just laughed, trying to hide how angry she was, I just smiled, Heath really didn't have a clue when it came to woman.

I grabbed Charlie again, but this time I lifted her up and onto my Ute's bonnet and began to kiss her passionately. She was shocked and didn't react at first but a couple seconds later her lips began to move with mine and her tongue began to inch into my mouth. I heard the boys scoff in disgust and they all walked inside, while I was outside pashing my girlfriend.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Things were heating up with Brax, and I could have sworn we would have had sex on his car if we weren't interrupted. Someone cleared there throat, Brax broke away slightly his face still extremely close to mine as he looked at the mystery person.

"Oh hey mum." He said, kind of awkwardly. Oh my god, I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, Brax climbed away from me and I just sat there on the Ute speechless. This was so embarrassing hooking up with her son and being busted!

"Hey Ms Braxton." I said shyly, I got off the Ute and Brax grabbed my hand, I just wanted to hide behind him, like little kids do when they are scared. I wasn't scared of Cheryl; I was embarrassed and worried that she wouldn't approve of me dating her son.

"Please call me Cheryl sweety." Sweety... Sweety! What the hell just happened? She walked up to me and pulled me in for an awkward hug, I hugged her back not sure of what was going on. Was this a trick to mess with my head, in two seconds was she going to pull away and slap me? Cheryl Braxton had never liked me, ever, and when she found out about me and Brax's affair she hated me more. But now she was hugging me and smiling at me and calling me pet names...

"Darryl, I'm going inside to see Heath, Case and Darce and whoever Heath managed to drag home." She said with a hint of humour before she walked into the house.

"What just happened?" I asked, really confused at this point.

"I don't know, but my mother likes you." He said with this blank facial expression, clearly surprised as well.

**Brax P.O.V**

Angelo's was open for Christmas and we were fully booked out with reservations, but luckily seeing I'm the boss I assigned other people to work so I could spend the time with my family, but the people that were working got 3 x what they usually got, so I think it's a fair game. I had reserved the table on the balcony for my family, and Stella. Me and Charlie drove their by ourselves and Heath took Casey, mum and Darcy there, Ruby met us at the restaurant.

After a nice lunch of talking and laughing and ignoring Stella I headed to the bar to get us all another round of drinks.

"Darryl, who's the tart?" Mum asked casually as she leant up against the counter.

"Oh, that's Stella." I answered.

"Why must Heath always get the tarts? I thought you two were never going to find a *decent* girl, who was pretty and trustworthy but you and Casey both seemed to find a girl, surprising from the same family... Does Charlie have a younger sister?" She questioned.

"No mum she doesn't." I laughed. "So you like Charlie?" I questioned, hoping that I'd hear what I want to hear.

"Yeah, she's alright. I can see she makes you happy. I mean hell, my little boy has moved in with a girl for the first time. I watched you as a teenager; you'd find a girl, treat them alright, just so they stuck around, you would sleep with them and then move on. But with Charlie you've stuck with her, and from what I've seen, that thing she is wearing on her finger wouldn't have been cheap and I know that my boy wouldn't spend $500 on a ring just for 'some' girl. I just wish Heath had the knack with girls, that knack you and Casey have."

"Actually it was $700." I corrected.

"Aw my little boy is all grown up." She said sarcastically. "I bet she drops her knickers for you constantly, that's why you've stayed with her."Mum said cheekily before walking away. It was true, Charlie dropped her knickers for me basically whenever I wanted, I wasn't saying she was a slut I was saying that the sex was great; it's what started our relationship. But after a while things became too deep for me to crawl back out like I always did with my relationships beforehand so I stayed with Charlie, and I'm glad of it.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Angelo's was closed now; everyone was gone except for me and Cheryl, we were watching the boys, Darcy and Ruby surfing from the balcony, while Stella just sat on the beach by herself. Heath, Casey and Ruby were out on the water but Brax was on the beach teaching Darcy how to surf. I watched Brax, he was so good with Darcy, such a natural, meant to be a father, and Cheryl must have been thinking the same thing because soon she asked.

"When are you going to let Darryl get you pregnant? I know that sounds weird but I know that if you were to let him right now, he'd be carrying you back to his house as we speak. He would make a great father, way better than his own, not that it takes much. He has always wanted kids, even though he never let out but looking at him now, with Darcy it's obvious." She said so casually. I wasn't shocked; it was on nearly everyone's mind.

"I don't know... I thought I was pregnant to him the other week. I told him and we were both pretty excited but it turns out my missed periods were due to something else..." I answered. "I want kids to him, I do, I love him and want to be with him but I just don't think kids are on the cards just yet. I mean I would probably want to be married or at least engaged before he got me pregnant." I continued, she just nodded, obviously thinking.

"You know Charlie, I hated you at first, I thought you were just using my boy for sex and to get information for your mates but now I realise that you are the best thing that's ever happened to him. And that all the girls he has been with, and trust me there has been a few, that you are the one he truly wants." I sat there, thinking about what she just said and smiling. Cheryl Braxton has officially just accepted me, she approves of me and Brax, and things just keep getting better and better.

**Brax P.O.V**

Me and Charlie were staying at the share house again tonight, we had a late night BBQ here and were too tired to go home, so we were sleeping on the couch again.

"You two can sleep in my room tonight, I'm staying at Stella's. On one condition though, no sex in my bed, that's just gross." Heath cheekily replied as he walked out the door. I looked at Charlie seeing what she thought; she just shook her head in disgust.

"No way am I sleeping in that bed, he has probably had 10 different girls in that. And I am not having sex in his bed." She said with a disgust look, I just laughed and nodded. I pulled out the sofa bed and went and got pillows and a doona. We had already showered, together, as we usually do and were dressed in our PJ's, me simply just in my boxer's and Charlie in her silk top and shorts.

Once I made the bed I slid in motioning for Charlie to do the same, she lifted the covers and crawled in beside me and cuddled up to my chest. We lay their silently for a while. I thought she had fallen asleep but then she spoke breaking the silence.

"Your mum asked me when we're going to have kids." She whispered. I didn't reply just listened. "When do you want to have kids?" She continued. I sat their thinking; I wanted kids as soon as possible, if she was willing I'd start tonight and every other night until she told me she was pregnant.

"Whenever you're ready." I answered, grabbing her hand and playing with the ring on her finger. She just smiled and nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Maybe in a couple months... I'll have to go get the bar taken out before then though." She yawned. I was smiling, glad that she was really interested in having kids with me, taking a big step, but had we skipped one very important step...? Marriage. I knew Charlie was tradition, so I knew that she would want to be married before she got pregnant, which led me to think about it. If I proposed would she say yes... and if she didn't what would happen to us?

**Chapter 19 Spoilers:**

(Unknown)

**Please review or PM idea's to me. Thanks =)**


	19. Smitten

**Chapter 19: Smitten**

**Brax P.O.V**

Boxing Day was pretty ordinary, Charlie and I spent the day with Heath, Casey, Darcy and Mum down at the beach surfing, playing cricket and having a family picnic, Stella was there to, but we didn't pay much attention to her. I got to use the surf board Charlie got for me for the second time, I also gave it to Heath and Casey for them to have a spin, safe to say that I better keep it locked up or they will be 'borrowing' it without my permission.

I was in a good mood all day, happy that things were going the way I wanted for once in my life. I was now on the straight and narrow, with a steady business, a beautiful girlfriend, a house of my own and even baby talk, only one thing missing though a ring on my girlfriends finger. Not just an ordinary ring, a special one.

She had made an appointment next week to get her bar taken out of her arm so that when we do start trying for kids it will be possible, although until she gives me the go ahead I'll need to wear protection, must remember to buy some, I'm not running into Heath's room at midnight asking him for some he'll never let me live it down, not to mention it would probably wreck the mood for Charlie, knowing that her boyfriends brother now knows that they would be having sex shortly.

I couldn't stop thinking about anything since I arrived at Angelo's this morning, the restaurant was full and I was in my office going through book work because I had a full team of staff working, which wasn't helping. Office work couldn't keep me on topic; I just sat around thinking about anything so I decided I'd go get busy. I got Sam who was on the bar to go help take orders, seeing that the place was full we needed as many people as we could to keep up with all the orders and customer satisfaction. I would have done it, but I don't think I would have been very good host at the moment seeing my head was in the clouds.

"Oi! Are you listening to me!" Heath said, breaking my day dream.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"I have been standing here for 3 minutes trying to talk to you and you just stood there, cleaning the same glass the whole time, what the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said, putting the glass on the bar and filling it up with Scotch, I handed it to Heath.

"Mate, seriously I know you and something is up." He said before sculling the Scotch in one go. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me." He added.

I sighed, deciding on whether or not I should tell my brother what was really on my mind. "I'm thinking about asking Charlie to marry me."

"Really? You want to spend the rest of your life only having sex with one woman, where is the fun in that?" He said, with a straight face, I just stared at him, I could feel my nostrils flaring and I felt as if steam was pouring from my ears. "I'm kidding, congratulations brother! My little Brax is all grown up!" He said in a sarcastic high pitched voice as he walked around the back of the bar. He walked up to me and we gave each other a brotherly hug, he laughed and slapped my back.

"When are you planning on doing it?" He said quite loudly.

"Oi, lower your voice you idiot. And I'm not sure, I haven't even thought about what ring I'm going to get her, should I take her out to like a nice restaurant or just ask her at home so it's more relaxed and not so much movie style?" I asked, getting a bit carried away. His eyes went wide, a bit overwhelmed I guess.

"You're the one who keeps telling me that I have no idea when it comes to women, you and Casey got the good genes, I'm the one who isn't even bothered to break up with my 'girlfriend' I'm just waiting for her to walk off." He laughed. "Ask, I don't know Bianca? Just don't ask Ruby, she won't be able to keep her mouth shut long enough for you to actually ask her. Or just go with what you think she likes, you know her the most, probably out of everyone." He finished, before walking out.

I stood there thinking, what would Charlie like? If I take her out to dinner then she will probably know something is up and suspect it, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to watch her face when I got on one knee and brought the ring out of my pocket, I wanted for that specific face to be imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was spinning around on my chair slightly in my office at work, for some reason everything has been very quiet and boring. I signed as I picked up my pen and slid my chair over to my calendar and began to cross off the days that have gone by.

My office phone rang; I pushed the chair back over to my desk before I looked down at the phone.

_Line 1 calling._

Line 1 was reception, Watson must have wanted something, I picked up.

"Sargent Buckton." I said automatically.

"It's Watson; I have Miss Scott here to see you. If you're not busy I'll send her in."

"Yeah sure, send her in." I said before hanging the phone up. The door opened and Bianca entered before closing the door behind her and sitting down in the chair in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I began to sort through the mile high paper stack.

"Oh hey to you to, well I was bored and I just wanted to talk. April told me you have got a big diamond on your finger now." She said with a huge smile on her face, I began to smile just thinking about it. I put my hand out in front of her and spanned my fingers out so she could see the ring.

"Oh my gosh, that rock is huge! Please, please get Brax to have a talk to Liam about how to please women!" She shrieked. "Can I try it on?" She said with a desperate look on her face.

"Sure." I said as I pulled the ring off my finger and handed it over.

"Aw Brax is such a romantic! Be mine forever, such a cute little message, I can't believe he got that inscribed into the ring. Is it Tiffany's?" She asked, as she put the ring on her finger and held her hand back and admired the diamond on her finger.

"Yeah, it's Tiffany's. Come in a cute little blue box with a white ribbon."

"If this is the size of a diamond he gets you for Christmas I'd hate to see the ring he gets you for your engagement."

"Engagement?" I asked confused.

"Come on Charlie, no man buys a Tiffany's ring for just some girl. This ring practically screams MARRY ME!" she snickered. I just laughed. "How about I keep this ring and you just tell Brax that you lost it." She said sarcastically.

"You wish. Brax would probably sit in the corner and cry if I lost this baby."

"Yeah and then he'd drive to the closest Tiffany shop and buy you another one." She snickered.

"Actually that's probably true. He is pretty amazing." I said.

"Aw, you two are so in love! Liam and I were like that, but then we grew out of it. But you two just keep getting cuter and cuter, he is smitten with you." Bianca cried, I began to blush.

My office phone rang, again it was from reception.

"Hang on for two seconds." I told Bianca as I picked up the phone. "Sargent Buckton."

"It's Watson, we have the two suspected teenagers in that were involved in the alleged car break in, we could use you in the interrogation room if you are finished with Miss Scott." Watson informed me.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in 5 minutes." I said as I hung up the phone.

I said my goodbyes to Bianca, after I got my ring off her of course. I spent 4 hours in the interrogation room, 2 hours over time. Although I was looking forward to the overtime pay, it had really taken it out of me. I was tired, and having hot and cold flushes, I felt sick, something was going on. I decided I'd go visit Brax, he always managed to make me feel better.

I arrived at Brax's ½ an hour later and walked up into the restaurant to see Brax behind the bar, he smiled at me as I walked in the door and up towards the bar. He walked towards me and it was as if he knew what I was feeling, instead of his usual kiss he opened his arms and I walked into them before I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my head into the V of his shirt, my face on his bare chest, I breathed in his scent, it made me feel a little bit better. His big arms wrapped around me and hugged me into his chest, not too tightly thank god, I didn't want him to squeeze me, I think I may have vomited if he did that. He slowly trailed his hand up and down my back, soothing me.

"What's wrong babe?" He whispered in my ear ever so quietly, still holding me in his arms, my head still nuzzled in his chest and his head beside my face.

"Nothing." I mumble into his chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He says again, ignoring my last answer, he knew I was lying.

"I just don't feel very well." I murmured. He pulled away from me, and looked at me.

"You are as white as a sheet." He said worriedly. "Babe, I'll drive you home and then I'll come back to work finish and by home by 7, okay?" He said urgently, he kissed my forehead before he walked quickly into his office leaving me standing there, kind of swaying, I couldn't stand still, he came back and wrapped his arm around me before he lead me down the stairs and to his car.

**Brax P.O.V**

After my shift I drove home quickly, over the speed limit, I knew Charlie would kill me if I got pulled over, once a cop always a cop I thought. I parked my car in the garage and closed the door, I opened the front door to find not one light in the whole house on, I turned the kitchen light on. The light shone into the lounge room where I could see Charlie crashed out on the couch; she was splayed out on the couch still in her uniform and still with her utility belt on, gun attached at the hip. She must have been sick; whenever she got home she would always change out of her uniform and put her gun in the safe, for safe keeping. When I left her she was drinking coffee at the table, I walked over to the table and saw the coffee cup was barely touched, more than ¾ full. I picked it up and tipped it in the sink, and then I began to make her some chicken soup.

I decided to let her sleep; it would be no use waking her up and her just sitting around feeling sick at least when she was asleep she had a bit of peace, she sure looked peaceful enough. I tried to be as quiet as I could and once I had finished making her the soup, I put some in a bowl with a spoon and walked over to her. I put the bowl on the coffee table and knelt down beside her, she had droplets of sweat on her forehead, and her face was still pale, I gently grabbed her arm, she was ice cold, I started to gently shake her.

"Charlie, Charlie Babe. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open, she yawned and sat up and held her head in her hands. "Babe, have something to eat please." I handed the soup to her and she began to slowly eat little spoonfuls of it.

I walked back into the kitchen and began to eat some soup of my own, I left Charlie to eat in peace, when I was sick the last thing I wanted was someone constantly being around bugging me, I just want peace and quiet. I had finished mine and walked back over to her, she had hardly eaten anything.

"Babe please, eat some more. You need your strength." I begged.

"Babe, I can't. If I eat anymore I'm just going to throw it back up." She whimpered. "I need a shower; I'm all sweaty and gross." She said as she slowly got to her feet and began to climb the stairs slowly.

It had been ten minutes and I had cleaned up the mess and walked up the stairs and into my room, the ensuite light was on so I walked in and saw Charlie in the bath. Usually seeing her naked would give me pleasure, but tonight it gave me nothing but sadness. Her body looked lifeless in the water, her skin pasty and white, her eyes red and tired.

I got undressed and had a shower, once I got out I didn't bother drying myself I just walked over to the bath tub and slid in behind Charlie. She was sitting in between my legs, the water was still warm, but she felt cold for some reason. We sat there in silence, for what seemed like forever, but when the water started to get cold, I got up, pulling Charlie with me and wrapped a towel around her. I wrapped a towel around myself before I walked into the bedroom to find Charlie already laying on our bed dressed in cotton undies and a white singlet, which is also unusual she usually wears cute little lacy panties and either no top or a sexy little bra, but I guess tonight she just doesn't care, she tired and sick.

I got into bed and pulled Charlie into me, she snuggled up into my bare chest and placed her freezing hands on my chest; I sat up and pulled the blanket over the both of us, particularly around Charlie, trying to give her some more warmth. Once she was asleep I wrapped it around her more tightly as if she was in a cocoon, but she shortly wriggled out of it and snuggled back into my chest. I kissed her forehead rolled over slightly she curled up into a little ball as I held her. I felt her heart beat slowly, so I knew she was in a deep sleep and soon after I followed.

**Chapter 20 Spoilers:**

**Charlie's sickness gets worse. **

**Brax doesn't want her going to work.**

**Charlie ends up in hospital.**


	20. Lonely

**Sorry that I've been taking so long to update, it's just that I have lost interest in this story and I don't want to write the chapters fast and to poor standard, so I've been taking my time and thinking up new idea's. Please review =) PM me if you have any thoughts or ideas and check out my 2nd story Never Judge A Book By It's Cover also a Brax and Charlie story but written when they were teenagers. Thanks a lot SummerLove_199.**

**Chapter 20: Lonely**

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up and rolled over expecting to roll into Charlie only to find she wasn't there, I opened my eyes and saw that the clock read 3:05am. Where the hell was she? I thought soon after my question was answered the ensuite door was close but from the bottom where the door met the floor I could see light creeping out from underneath it. I got up and drowsily walked over to the door before opening it and walking it. It was like seeing the sun for the first time, the light was blinding me, my eyes desperately trying to adjust to the sudden change. Soon enough they did and I looked down to find Charlie asleep on the floor next to the toilet. She must have felt sick and needed the bathroom, but probably decided to sleep in here in case she needed to vomit all of a sudden and I bet she stayed in here to make sure she didn't wake me up. Such a stubborn woman, I wouldn't have been mad if she woke me up not even the slightest.

I walked over to her quietly and got on my haunches beside her, she was asleep but she was cold, I could see her shivering, it doesn't surprise only gods knows how long she has been lying on the tiled floor. I picked her up gently and began to carry her back to bed.

"Brax..." She mumbled in her sleep. "Brax..." She said once again, I looked down at her to see her eyes open just, she was obviously still asleep, it was like she was sleep walking she looked awake she would engage in a conversation but wouldn't remember it in the morning.

"Yeah babe, I'm here." I said as I placed her down where I had been sleeping, knowing that it was still warm. I was about to lie down beside her when she went to get up, I gently held her down. "Where'd you think you're going?" I asked.

"I'm thirsty." She mumbled like a child.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water." I replied as I leant down to kiss her, she moved her face and pushed me away with her hand.

"No Brax, I just threw up before you are not kissing me when I'm like this." She said back. I wanted to ignore her but I knew it would make her mad and more worked up so I kissed her forehead before heading down stairs. I was down in the kitchen going through the box of medical supplies looking for something that might help Charlie with the vomiting and allow her to get a good night sleep, I found box of pills that would reduce sickness and stop nausea, so I put 2 in the glass of water and began to stir it, dissolving that pills so they were no longer visible. I know you shouldn't drug someone's drink but I knew Charlie would be against taking them because, her words not mine, 'I'm fine, I'm not sick'. Clearly she was but she was just too stubborn to admit it, something I love about her.

I walked into our bedroom to find her sitting up, she was now awake and once I gave her the water she drank it all before settling back into bed. I turned the ensuite light off but left the door open just in case the pills didn't work and she had to make a quick dash to the toilet.

I got in bed beside her and pulled her into me, she had her head on my chest and her leg in between mine I played with her hair waiting for her to drift further and further into her sleep.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to my head on Brax's chest; I could hear his breathing slow and regular he must have still been asleep. I rolled off him and laid on my back staring at the ceiling I looked at the bedside clock 9am.

"Shit!" I said as I quickly climbed out of bed and ran towards my closet grabbing out my uniform, my shift starts at 9:30 I was going to be late. I still didn't feel well I still had the headache and nausea but I had to get to work. I stripped off my shirt and put a bra on before changing my undies; I ran into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, disposing of the horrible taste that had been there since I was sick last night. I ran back into my room and began to put my top on before I heard Brax groan and roll over.

"Charlie what are you doing? Get back into bed." He groaned.

"I'm going to be late for work."

"You're not working today." He replied back.

"It's Monday." I answered back.

"I rang the station an hour ago and said you were taking sick leave, now get back in the bed or I'll come and get you." He said. I stood there thinking, should I just make a run for it he won't catch me. "I'm not bluffing, I will catch you, get your cute little butt back in here." He said, talking into the pillow. I took my half button shirt of and walked over and slipped into bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, so he was pressed up against my back before he kissed along my shoulder blades, he then moved the hair away from the side of my neck. He snaked his hand up my leg, around my inner thigh up my panties and stopped at my hips gently caressing them. I think I knew what was on his mind, only to have my assumption proved when he moved his body up further on mine and began to kiss my neck slowly and seductively, only then did he move his hand up so it was on my stomach; I felt his hips moving against my body.

"No." I said cheekily.

"No what?" He questioned while kissing my neck.

"No Brax, you are not having sex with me." I replied with a smile.

"Okay then, are you going to have sex with me?" He asked cheekily.

"No Brax, you can't. You'll get sick." I moaned, I wanted to as much as him but I couldn't get him sick.

"Babe, I don't care it'll be worth it. We haven't done it in two days." He whispered before moving his hand down my stomach and into my panties. I moaned, I was about to give in to him.

"Please Charlie." He begged, I was tried enough already but after he was finished with me I knew I'd be exhausted.

"Fine then, but babe you're going to get sick." I said as I gave into him. He didn't answer he just rolled me over and got on top of me, kissing up my neck. It was hard not to get in the mood when Brax was concerned; he knew how to turn a woman on.

"So I'm not well enough to go to work, but I'm well enough to pleasure my boyfriend?" I asked cheekily, dragging it out as long as possible.

"Yeah, that's basically it." He replied. He kissed up along my jaw and finally to my lips. His kisses were hot, sexy and demanding but gentle at the same time; I had my tongue already shoved down his throat enjoying him as much as I could. I moved my hand down along my body and to where his body was touching mine, I slid my hand into his boxers before reaching down further and grabbing him. He was already hard and erect I could feel him standing in his boxers, I cupped his balls and I began to move under him, I could feel his cock through the thin layer of silk of his boxers it was pressing up against my panties, I knew I was already soaking wet.

He wasn't wasting time he unclipped my bra and through it to the other side of the room before he cupped them and started playing with them while my hand was still down his pants, except now my hand was wrapped around his large length, gently squeezing it. He was squirming on top of me, trying to relieve himself from some of the pain I was causing him, the pain of trying to hold himself in until he was inside of me. He moved his hand down to my panties and grabbed them with his fingers and began to rip them off my body, I moved my hips up allowing him to slide them down easier.

**Brax P.O.V**

She was now completely naked underneath me, I looked down to see her hand still in my pants playing with me, I knew if she didn't stop soon enough I would blow my load into her hand. I pulled her hand out and pulled my boxers off and through them away, I laid back down on her and I could feel myself already at her entrance, it was as if I didn't have to guide myself I already knew the way off my heart. She was already soaking wet and slippery so I moved inside of her easily, I buried myself in her inch by inch slowly at first. I stopped there just taking in the satisfaction of being inside her warm sweet body. I pulled out all the way before slamming back into her, causing us both to moan. She had her hands on my arse, gripping herself to me as I began to slam into her harder and harder. I knew I was closer to finishing then her, but I always preferred when she finished before me, after all sex is about both of us not just me.

I slowed things down and began to move slower inside of her, holing myself up off her with my arm, I looked down between us and saw myself going in and out of her causing me to nearly lose it; I looked back up and began to kiss her passionately. I twisted my hips every time I thrusted into her, causing her to let out a series of cute little moans. I was positioned between her thighs I went to change position but she squeezed her thighs together holding me there between her. I grabbed her left calf muscle and hooked it around my waist, allowing me to thrust deeper into her, causing us both to groan out in delight.

**Charlie P.O.V**

He had one of my legs around his waist; this allowed him to rock into me quicker and with more force, causing my bare body to slide further up the sheets. I gripped the bars of the bed head and lifted my hips up; he held me up with a hand under my back and began to rock into me faster. I picked up the same rhythm as him, our body rocking together, meeting at every thrust. He groaned, and hunched his shoulders over me and buried his head into the groove of my neck before he continued to slam his length into my centre. I could myself expand around his large length, stretching, trying to fit him in me. He was extremely big, long and wide I'm surprised I could fit him inside of me without any discomfort, but I was anything but uncomfortable my whole body was screaming out in delight. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, I began to contract my muscles around his cock so I could feel him move inside of me, I felt everything, I threw me head back onto the pillow and screamed out, his hand moved up my stomach and held me there, so I couldn't escape, but like I would want to escape, I love this.

My body started shuddered under him, I knew I was so close.

"Brax... Oh my god." I moaned, as I snaked my arms under his and around his back. He began to groan and started to thrust harder and deeper.

"Uh, uh, uh Brax!" I moaned as he thrusted into me. He just groaned into my neck.

He began to twist his hips again and drive in me, I felt myself release around him.

"Oh Brax..." I moaned, I opened my legs wider allowing him more access so he could finish off. I rode out my wave of pleasure while Brax was still rocking into me. I could feel his body going weak and he thrusted once more.

"Fuck Charlie." He groaned as he came inside me, he continued to thrust inside of me while he was exploding, I could feel his warm juice shooting up inside me.

"Oh Babe." I moaned as I dropped my hands from him, he collapsed on top of me. I was exhausted, having sex with him was an energy draining event and as much as I love it I felt so tired afterwards. I closed my eyes and moved my hands into his hair and began to play with it. He laid there on top of me, still with his length buried in me, I could feel his chest rising and falling, I was finding it hard to breathe with him on top of me. He groaned and rolled off me, his length sliding out of me and resting on my leg. I couldn't keep my eyes open and more, so I shut them and I felt him pull the blankets up our bodies and he grabbed me and pulled me into him before her snaked his arm under my body and pulled me into his chest.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had Charlie naked in my arms, which was always how I wanted her. I was watching her sleep she must have been exhausted, first she was sick and then I begged her to have sex with me, I'm lucky that she is so nice and thoughtful. She started to shake again, she was still sick, I grabbed her and tried to pull her closer her eyes opened and she covered her mouth before she got out of bed and ran into the toilet before slamming the door, I heard her throw up and put on my boxers and grabbed her panties and my hoody before heading into the bathroom myself. She was on the floor next to the toilet just sitting there naked. I handed her my hoody, she put it on before she grabbed her panties and managed to shimmy them on to. I sat down against the wall beside her and pulled her into me; she was sitting between my legs and leaning back against me. I held her tight, trying to sooth her.

"Babe, I really think you should see a doctor about this." I whispered in her ear. She groaned. "Come on, they might give you some medication, help you get over this easier. Please do it for me." I asked. She just nodded against my chest.

I made the appointment for 3pm, so she still had 3 hours to sleep, have a shower then get ready. I walked back into the bathroom to find her filling up the tub. I sat up on the bench and watched her get undressed and get in the bath tub; she looked at me and began to blush.

"Oh ha ha Babe don't tell me you are blushing. I've seen you naked tons of times." I laughed, she blushed even more. I walked out of the room before kissing her forehead.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As soon as we stepped through the hospital doors Brax and I were ushered into a room and was greeted by our doctor. He was good looking, probably younger than me, shorter then Brax but still good looking.

"Hello... Charlie." He said looking at his book work. "And you are...?" He asked looking towards Brax.

"Darryl, Charlie's boyfriend." He answered back quickly; he just had to add in the boyfriend bit, making sure this guy wouldn't get any ideas, it was cute. He was so protective of me, and I loved it, made me feel as if nothing could touch me.

The doctor shook his hand. "I'm Dr Stinson, so what seems to be the problem today?" He asked, looking at me.

"Um, well about 2 days ago I started feeling really sick, and exhausted and was having hot and cold flushes, and since last night I've been vomiting a lot. I haven't eaten anything since last night because I just keep throwing everything up." I answered.

"While she's asleep she shakes as if she's cold and has a cold sweat." Brax added.

"Hmm it could be a number of things; I'll just have a listen to your heart see if everything is normal." He walked over to me and lifted up the back of my shirt and put his stethoscope in his ears before snaking his hand up my back and holding the metal piece to my back. I looked at Brax, he seems content which was good I didn't want him trying to fight the doctor.

"Breath in." He said calmly. I took a deep breath in. "And out." He said with concentration. I breathed out, I felt his hand slide out from under my shirt, he walked back over and started typing information into the computer.

"Okay, your heart beat and breathing are fine, I think I might get some blood from you and do some general tests but I think it may just be a viral bug that should go away in a few days but I'll do some tests just to be sure. But first I need to ask some personal questions that are just protocol." He said calmly as he was looking at his computer. "Ready?"

"Yeah sure." I replied.

"Okay ever had high blood pressure."

"No."

"Heart problems?"

"No."

"Allergies? That includes food, plants, materials..."

"Not that I know of."

"Okay here come the personal questions, I know they may be private, you don't have to answer them but every question helps." He added, looking at me and clicking his pen. I just nodded.

"Are you sexually active, if so since when?" I looked at Brax he just had a huge grin on his face and raised his eyebrows. It was kind of awkward, but I'm 30, if I was still a virgin that would be more embarrassing.

"Yes since the age of 15." I answered; he typed the answer into his laptop.

"Okay, have you ever had an STI a sexually transmitted infection?" He asked, he looked both at me and Brax, obviously directed at both of us.

"No." Both me and Brax answered at the same time.

"Okay, now this one might be the most personal question again you don't have to answer it but if you don't it could interfere with the tests. When was the last time you had sex?" I looked at Brax and I could feel myself blush, he tried to hold back his laughter. I was embarrassed he was proud.

"Um about 4 hours ago." I whispered looking at the ground, this was so embarrassing.

"It's confidential don't be embarrassed or worried about anyone else seeing this." He reassured me.

"When was the last time you had sex without protection."

"Um... Well I'm on the bar. But 4 hours ago."

"The bar isn't 100% baby proof, is it possible you could be pregnant?"

My mouth fell open and I looked at Brax, his face was of shock looking at me as if to say 'Could we be pregnant?' I shook my head.

"I really doubt it." I answered back.

"Okay then I'll be back shortly with some blood tests." The doctor said before leaving.

**Brax P.O.V**

After he took blood from Charlie we were sitting on the chairs outside the rooms waiting for him to come back. It took only ½ an hour before we were brought back into the room where her blood was taken. Doctor Stinson sat back down in his chair looking at his charts before typing the information into the computer.

"You were right Charlie you aren't pregnant, but as I thought you have a severe viral condition and because of this you are very dehydrated. We will keep you in tonight and put some fluids back in your system but you will be free to be discharged at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. Please fill out these admittance papers." He said handing the papers to her. "And I'm more than happy to answer any of your questions."

Charlie stayed at the hospital as I went back home and put some clothes of hers in her floral night bay before heading back in the hospital.

"Things aren't going to be the same without you in bed." I whispered in her ear as I hugged her.

"I'll be back tomorrow babe." She mumbled into my chest. I pulled away and kissed her lips. Visiting hours were over and we had a pushy nurse standing at the door ready to throw me out.

"Have a good night sleep babe." She said as she kissed me again, I savoured the kiss knowing it would be the last one I'd get until tomorrow. I hugged her once more before I left the hospital and drove home.

I felt lonely already and it would be even worse tonight when I had a two story house and a king sized bed all to myself, with nothing and no one to hug, kiss or pleasure. I felt alone without her and as if something was missing I was sure I'd be tossing and turning all night and that I'd be awake by 5 and staring at the clock until 9 just waiting to see her again.

**Chapter 21 Spoilers:**

**Charlie gets discharged.**

**(And more)**


	21. Expensive

**I know I've been taking forever to update this story but of late I've been concentrating on my other story that seems to be well liked. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's a lot shorter then my previous updates but I'll work on making the next one longer. Please review =) Makes it worth while to write these stories when I get reviews or PM's. **

**Chapter 21: Expensive**

**Brax P.O.V**

I lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling, although I couldn't see anything but darkness because the room was pitch black, I looked over to my bed side table and saw that the clock read 7am, it was winter so the sun hadn't come up yet. I had been awake since 4:30, unable to sleep, I was cold and lonely, may sound soppy for a grown man to be saying this but I just don't think I'd be able to spend too many nights separated from Charlie, things just weren't the same. It took me long enough to fall asleep, trying to get comfortable and wondering if Charlie was okay, I knew she was seeing she was in the safest place to be in a life and death situation, a hospital but I just couldn't stop worrying.

I literally watched the numbers on the clock go by waiting for half past eight to arrive, it took forever but in reality it was only an hour and a half. By the time it was 8:15 I was sitting down on the couch dressed in my cargo pants and black and white hoody, staring at the black TV screen watching and waiting... Suddenly it all got the better of me and I found myself locking the door and walking towards my Ute.

I tried to drive as slowly as I could but I just couldn't help it and by 8:25 I was parked in the hospital car lot. I walked through the hospital doors not paying attention to anything but focusing my full attention on looking for Charlie is some bizarre situation where she was standing their waiting for me. But I knew once I got into her room, the doctor would only talk to us for 48 hours.

"Hey, I'm Darryl Braxton I'm here to pick up my girlfriend Charlie Buckton." I said to the female receptionist, she quickly typed away on her computer before printing a double sided form and handing it to me.

"Down the hall and to the left, room number 9. Make sure Miss Buckton fills these out and hands them back in before she leaves." Said the friendly lady whose name tag read 'Sue'. I smiled at her before following her directions to Charlie's room.

I opened the door without knocking and saw a naked Charlie standing there with her hospital robe around her feet, she looked up shocked probably thinking it was a nurse or something but then saw it was me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

My heart was racing as I looked up, thinking it was a nurse or my male doctor but much to my appreciation I found that it was none other than my boyfriend, his eyes wide with excitement. He began to walk towards me, before turning back and closing the door and turning the lock. He walked up to with the biggest smile on his face, I couldn't help but laugh at him, one night away from me and he acting like it was the first time he had seen me naked, I remember the first time.

I was nervous as hell, guiding a sexy River Boy from the kitchen, where I had slammed him against the fridge before letting him suck my face, to my bedroom. As we burst through my door, not even bothering to shut it I already had my hands at his waist ripping his belt off and I could feel his bludge already. He literally ripped my shirt and sports bra off before disposing of my shorts and undies. Wasn't exactly the ideal first time dream a girl thinks about when they are with a new guy, I mean I was all hot and sweaty seeing I had just gotten back from my run but Brax didn't seem to care, he just ripped my clothing off as if I was a Victoria Secret Model. When I was finally naked, he just stopped on top of me all of a sudden looking down at my body; I was getting self conscious thinking that I was fat or something the way he was looking at me. But then he looked up at me with that sexy, cheeky half smile before kissing me again and finally getting naked himself. The rest is history but my god it was amazing.

His hands were at my bare hips, pulling me into his body and almost instantly I felt his lips on mine and his tongue enter my mouth. He then grabbed my arse lifting me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist before walking me to the hospital bed and laying me down. I broke away gasping for air.

"No Brax, I know where this is heading. We are not having sex on a hospital bed." I laughed, he just groaned before getting off me and helping me to my feet, I walked over to my bag and began getting dressed. I could feel his gaze on me, burning into my back, the sexual tension was crazy.

There was a knock on the door followed by "Charlie, it's Dr Stinson; I'm here to get you your final check up." I stared at Brax with a worried expression on my face; I ran and grabbed my robe and bag before running into the bathroom and closing the door.

**Dr Stinson P.O.V:**

The door opened after a couple of seconds to find a tall, muscular, well built man standing before me, I was kind of worried but then I remembered it was her boyfriend Darryl. Unluckily for me she had a boyfriend, she was very attractive and had such a nice personality that if she was single I definitely would have asked her out on a date, but sadly I couldn't.

"Hey doc, come in. Charlie's just getting changed in the bathroom." He said politely.

Eventually she came out and greeted me; she then walked over and sat on Darryl's lap. These two were so in love, and Darryl was extremely smitten with her, watching her every move constantly kissing her forehead, shoulder or hair. But now I think about it, I'm glad she wasn't single. I'm glad she found Darryl because they are both very much in love.

I told them both that Charlie is now fine and everything is back to normal, she still might feel a little under the weather for a couple day which is normal but other than that she should be back to work soon and living her normal life. I walked with them to the front door and watched them walk away hand in hand and Darryl being a true gentleman in carrying her bag, you don't really see guys doing that these days, but when you do you know that they are definitely in love.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was in the car with Brax, still hand in hand he hadn't let it go since I sat down on his lap, I could tell he missed me, but that was okay because I had the worst sleep last night, people would say it was because I was in a different environment, not used to my surroundings, but truth be told I can usually sleep anywhere without a problem, but last night that wasn't the case and I knew why. It was because Brax wasn't there, and I wasn't half naked and wrapped in his arms and pushed close up to his warm, big body I was lonely and missing his presence.

I rubbed the top of my left arm still sore, I hadn't told Brax yet but I had gotten the bar taken out, our only use of contraception and I knew Brax didn't like wearing condoms and neither did I, because I couldn't feel or get the full effect, but Dr Stinson did tell me that the bar would remain effective for a couple of weeks until it was out of my system but I bought the pill anyway, so when it was time it would be easier and less stressful to stop.

When we got home I went upstairs for a shower while Brax stayed down stairs and cooked us some breakfast. I turned the shower off after spending 20 minutes in there scrubbing my body trying to get rid of the hospital smell of strong disinfectants and antibacterial materials. I stepped out and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Brax standing there with my towel and a smile on his face; he walked up to me and wrapped it around my body as he hugged me. I dried myself off, Brax sitting on the side of the bath tub watching me and looking at me very closely; if it was anyone else but Brax I'd be extremely embarrassed. With Angelo I nearly always made him leave the room when I was naked but with Brax it was easy going and I didn't care if he saw me naked.

**Brax P.O.V**

Once Charlie ate her breakfast and once I cleaned up the mess I made I left Charlie to rest, telling her I had to go to Angelo's for some 'business'. Truth be told I wasn't going to Angelo's I was going to meet up with Bianca.

I was taking Bianca to the city for a few hours so she could help me decide on what ring I was going to buy my beautiful girlfriend, who would hopefully be my future wife.

**Bianca P.O.V**

Brax drove me to the city pretty quickly, we talked most of the way and I found Brax to be one of the nicest guys I've met, different to his brother. I can see why Charlie fell for him, I always knew Brax was nice but now he really showed the decent, sweet, respecting guy that Charlie told me he was.

We drove to the main shopping centre and parked the car, we were walking around the shopping centre when we came across Tiffany and Co's jewellery shop, and he began to walk in.

"Wow, wow Brax that shop is way too expensive especially for an engagement ring." He scoffed and continued walking in. I was looking around at the cheaper rings, they were beautiful but not as beautiful as the ones Brax was looking at.

"Bianca what about this one?" He asked, I walked over and looked through the glass security case to where he was pointing. The ring was absolutely gorgeous, I don't even know why he brought be along because he knew what he was doing. The Tiffany & Co engagement ring was 6-prong solitaire solid platinum diamond ring, which cost a whopping $6,000.

"Brax, that costs 6 grand!" I squealed.

"So? Bianca seriously the money doesn't matter, I don't care about how much it costs if I can afford it I'll buy it, and I can afford it so I'm buying it." He said simply.

We drove back to Summer Bay, Brax $6,000 poorer but I really don't think he minded, I sat there staring at the open ring box in my hand, looking at the diamond and smiling.

"You really are the sweetest guy I've met." I breathed as I looked at the ring, knowing Charlie would love it. He smiled as he turned onto my street, I closed the black case and carefully placed it inside its blue box and then tied up the white ribbon before placing it back in the cup holder.

I watched Brax drive away, knowing that my best friend would soon be getting the biggest surprise of her life and parading around no longer a single woman and with a gigantic ring on her finger.

**Please review. **


	22. Isobella's Passion

**Okay guys, I've received many PM's and reviews asking me to hurry up with updates, I'm sorry. I went away from a couple day for an orthodontist appointment in the city (8 hours away from home) and had no internet access what so ever so I couldn't update. I updated this story first because I haven't updated it in a while and I was walking through a shopping center the other day and thought up this story line. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover will be updated shortly, still working on the chapter. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter =) Please review.**

**Chapter 22: Isobella's Passion**

**Brax P.O.V**

It had been one week since Charlie had gotten over her sickness, she was now back to normal, her beautiful natural glow was back, the colour of her eyes back to the rich blue of the sky and her smile was back, maybe even better than before, and also I was happy to say our sex life was also well back on track, if anything it was in overdrive. Constantly flirting like two teenagers on heat, our hands were nearly always on each other and she was always being cheeky and playing hard to get. Whether it was her walking out of the bathroom completely naked or wearing skimpy little underwear, which I love, while I was laying in bed and getting the most outrageous view of her cute little arse, perfect boobs, and tight toned stomach, legs and body.

Charlie hadn't been out of the house much at all since she had been sick and she still had four days of sick leave before she had to return back to the normal world, so I had decided to take her to the city to go shopping for the day, Ruby's graduation was coming up and she did say she needed something to wear, although she had 100 dresses in our wardrobe and the fact that I didn't see the point in buying a new one, I knew it would make her happy so I was going to give her my card for her to go wild, while I just walked around the mall. I loved her more than my world and she knew I'd do anything for her but she also knew that I wasn't going to follow her around shopping, seeing I knew she'd try on everything in the shop.

We were driving down the busy freeway, usually I would be holding her hand and only remove it when I needed to change gears but seeing the roads were so busy today I didn't want to take the chance, so I had both hands on the steering wheel just in case something happened. I felt her hand on my knee, which didn't really bother me but when she began to slowly slide her hand up my leg I began to grow uncomfortable. I moved in my seat trying to change position so she couldn't see what she was doing to me but she continued to move her hand up into my groin area. I tensed my arse and tried to keep everything under control but unfortunately there are two different Brax's in my body, an innocent one that tries to control the out of control teenage charged half, it was a losing battle. I cursed when I felt myself grow hard and her hand on top of it, making it even more hard and uncomfortable. I sucked in a long breathe trying to get myself back under control, she let out a cute little giggle that makes her sound so innocent, but I know that Charlie Buckton is fair from innocent.

I parked Ute in the first car spot I could find, the place was busy so it took a while to find one. I got out of the car and met Charlie at the back of my Ute before grabbing her hand and pulling her to me.

"Why do you have to be such a tease?" I asked quietly as I pulled her into me and kissed her slowly, I felt her smile and break away. She didn't answer just pulled my hand towards the entrance.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax and I walked around hand in hand for about ½ and hour before we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I didn't know where he was going to go but I knew what I was keen to do. Brax had gave me his card, like the loving boyfriend he is, his pin code was easy to remember and he told me to go wild, but I wasn't. Although seeing he gave me his card, without me even asking I decided that his generosity shouldn't go without some rewards, I walked past Isobella's Passion, a shop filled with lingerie and naughty outfits, before turning around and walking in.

The room was filled with racks of skimpy under wear and bras. I knew Brax preferred the lacy type and the items that barely covered me and not after long the shop assistant helped me find what I needed. I walked out with 3 bags of lingerie, 4 pairs of tiny lace panties and bras, all in different colours, 2 lacy, silky, tight corsets and a black and pink lacy skimpy outfit. I didn't know when I'd work up enough courage to actually wear this without bursting out laughing when I walked out in front of him, I needed to compose myself and walk out with a sexy expression something that'd turn him on.

I spent about one hour and a half walking in every dress shop I could find, trying to find a cute, but appropriate dress for Ruby's formal event, it wasn't exactly a black tie event but it was formal. Finally I walked into a shop that had dresses everywhere, racks full off them, the more expensive ones hanging off dolls on the wall and an endless supply of shoes on a glass shelf with lights shining down on them giving me the impression that they were from heaven, I sure felt as if they were. I floated towards the first rack of dresses I could see and starting look through them before I turned around to see a tall man in tight designer jeans, long sleeved shirt and a cardigan, his hair perfectly styled and slick with hair gel, I had a feeling he may have been gay, only to have my assumptions confirmed.

"Hello darling, how may I help you today?" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, I'm looking for a dress to wear to my daughter year 12 formal. I'm not sure what to wear." I answered.

"Hmm I see you have a lovely figure with a great set of legs and a stunning tan." He said, this guy was so sweet and nice I could have hugged him and taken him home to keep. "I'm going to help you find a dress and a hot pair of shoes to make you turn heads, wait here darling." He said as he walked off. He came out about 5 minutes later and walked to the register, I walked over to him.

"Okay, I'm guessing you are a small dress size but before we get started I'm going to have to get your card details off you, it's nothing personal it's just that its protocol, a lot of people have done runners with very expensive items of clothing." He said informatively. I reached inside my hand bag and pulled out my purse and slided out Brax's card and handed it over, he swiped my card.

"So your name is Darryl Braxton?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I laughed.

"No, no that's my boyfriend's card; he gave it to me to go shopping with." I laughed.

"Oh, what a nice man, do you mind sharing him?" He said jokingly as he laughed.

I spent about 40 minutes with Michael, he was such a nice guy and he was someone I could befriend with pleasure, I was sitting there trying on shoes with him as I heard him wolf whistle quietly, I looked up to see Brax walking through the doors smiling at me.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked out the side of his mouth, while smiling politely towards Brax.

"Yes it is." I laughed at him, he was just so cute.

"Lucky girl, he is a hunk!" He said before Brax could hear. I just hit his shoulder playfully and he grabbed it with his hand and rubbed it up and down as if I had hurt him, I just snickered as he pouted. I got up and put my hands on his hips and I leant in and pecked him on the lips.

"Brax this is Michael, Michael this is Brax, my boyfriend." I said, and raised my eyebrows at Michael, just to tease him.

"Hello." Michael said to Brax, they shook hands and I knew Brax was getting jealous, he had the stance. Brax always had that stance when he was either jealous or protective, he didn't realise that the one Michael was interested in wasn't me. Brax stood tall, so he was much taller than my new friend, one of his arms was around my waist and he had me pulled in so our hips with touching, his other hand in his jean pocket and had a firm look on his face, showing no emotion, I knew this look too well.

"Okay darling, I'm going to look out back for a hot BUT formal dresses, one that will show your gorgeous body perfectly and you can continue to look and try on all these fab-u-lous shoes!" He said with a smile on his face, he touched my shoulder before strutting off out the back. I watched Brax's face as he watched Michael strut out, his jealous face immediately dropped and transformed into a quite smug looking smile as he realised what was happening.

"He's gay isn't he?" Brax asked plainly.

"Yes, since the day he was born, but it's cute seeing you get jealous." I say as I grabbed his hips and lean up on my toes to kiss him quickly. I broke away and walked over to the small pile of dresses that Michael had already prepared, I picked them up and headed to the dressing room, I walked in and went to close it only to find Brax walking in with me.

"What are you doing!" I squealed, he smiled before closing the door behind him.

"Just seeing what the dresses look like." He replied back, winking.

"I'm sure that's all your here for, Brax get out he'll see us. This is so inappropriate."

"He won't see us; the door is closed and goes all the way down to the floor, if anything he'd hear us." Brax smiled as he walked over to me, brushed the hair off my neck and began to place small cute kisses along my neck, while sucking and slowly trailing his tongue on my skin. I moved me hands into his hair as I leant my head back, allowing him to kiss more of me, I felt his hands at my jeans buttons, beginning to undo them.

"Brax no, I know where this is going. We are not having sex in a change room in the middle of a shopping centre." I said firmly so he knows I meant it, I pushed him off me and onto the bench connected to the wall.

"Aw babe, later though right?" he questioned, he already knew the answer but he just wanted to hear me say it.

"Of course." I laughed, Brax and I had picked up a routine, we nearly always had sex every day mostly at night but when we both were off work we'd do it numerous amounts of times a day and it didn't matter where we were, in bed, in the shower, in the kitchen, on the couch, even on the dining room table once, it didn't matter, we didn't care as long as it happened, we didn't mind. He smiled at me, I didn't bother turning around I just ripped the shirt off my head and threw it at him, before undoing my jeans and slipping out of them and throwing them at him, he whistled quietly making me blush before I picked up the first dress and tried it on.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had watched Charlie try on many dresses, I liked all of them, all short and when she bent over to pick something up I always got a good view, although what I really wanted to do was undress her myself and have a bit of fun, but that would have to wait for tonight, when we usually had the most fun.

I would never be interested in watching Charlie, or any girl of that manor trying on dresses if I was outside the change room, but seeing I wasn't and I was inside I got to see more action, which was only Charlie half naked but I didn't mind, my eyes were glued on her the whole time. After a while she had tried on all the dresses Michael had bought for her and was waiting for more. She sat on my lap in her undies and began to kiss me.

"No Charlie not here." I said sarcastically, as if I was serious. She broke away and went to get up, teasing me again before I pulled her back down and began kissing her again.

I ignored her lips and kissed down her neck and onto her chest, slowly kissing and sucking on her smooth, tanned skin, loving her taste. I kissed in between her breasts as I cupped them gently and pushed the up, her head was back and she let out a moan. Her little moan sent the blood to my groin, I felt myself get hard, again.

"Are you sure we can't... you know...?" I begged, I knew that answer but I hope she'd change her mind.

"Babe, wait for tonight." She said as she kissed my neck.

**Michael P.O.V**

I walked back to Charlie's dressing room to find her hunky boyfriend nowhere to be seen but then I heard giggles and kissing noises coming from her room. I walked up and knocked on the door.

"Honey, this is a place for wearing clothes, not pleasuring your boyfriend." I said with smile on my face as I heard the kisses break off and her boyfriend laugh slightly. She opened the door slightly and poked her head out; her lipstick was smudged, probably all over her boyfriends face and her hair messy, I laughed at her red face. She took the dresses and smiled and closed the door.

"I'll be back in five minutes, remember no indecent behaviour in there, all G please." I laughed as I walked towards the register. I heard her boyfriend laugh and a slapping noise.

"Shut up Brax, it was your idea." She squealed.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie had finally managed to pick and dress and shoes, before swiping my card, leaving her address and leaving. I was starving and I knew Charlie would have been to, we made our way to the food court before getting what we wanted and walking out side on the balcony, finding a seat and began eating.

I noticed Charlie wasn't paying much attention to me or what she was eating; she had been chewing on the same bite full of food for the last five minutes, staring at something. I followed her gaze to find that she was staring at a lady, holding her baby. The lady was laughing at her child with her husband beside her, watching the baby smile and laugh, I looked back to Charlie and saw her smiling, her motherly instincts kicking in and it wouldn't surprise me if she was getting cluckly, I sure hope so.

Ever since I was a kid I wanted to grow up, find a beautiful girl, get married and have a child it was what I lived for, and now I realise I am closer than ever. I knew Charlie would be more into the idea if she was married, so I was planning on proposing to her sooner rather than later. I often wondered when she'd let me get her pregnant, I'd be happy to do it now, mostly because my part of the deal is fun and we do it every night and I know she enjoys it. It's just that she'd have to make more of a sacrifice, she'd have to give up her tight toned body, but I knew she wouldn't care about that she wasn't selfish and she'd have to take time off work, and she'd have to cope with carrying the baby for 9 months and the morning sickness that comes with it and also actually giving birth to him/her it would be a daunting thought. But I knew she wanted more kids, and I knew I wanted my first to be Charlie's and hopefully after we'd have a few more, probably just 3 so we'd have a small family of 5, easy to look after and easy to afford.

We were walking out of the mall when we passed a Tiffany & Co jewellery shop, being the typical woman Charlie stopped to have a look.

"These rings are so beautiful." She said in awe. Luckily I saw the ring I had bought her and pointed it out.

"I like this ring." I said as I pointed to the one I'd already bought, hoping she'd tell me what I wanted to hear.

"You have great taste! That ring is beautiful, but it costs a lot." She laughed; I put my arm around her sure that I was wearing a smug smile.

I carried all her bags up to the Ute before ripping back a little bit of the tray cover and placing her bags inside, one fell open and clothing fell out, I picked it up and held it in front of me, it was a tiny lacy blue and black G string, I sucked in a breath and looked to Charlie, she was half way in the car, all I could see was her arse sticking out. I smiled at the thought of her wearing this, I wanted to expect the rest of the bags but I knew I'd get too overwhelmed and she'd get embarrassed if she caught me. I breathed out slowly hoping I would be able to make myself calm down and make the bludge in my pants disappear. I placed them in the bag and secured the tray cover before walking behind Charlie and slapping her arse, she squealed and giggled, I smiled at the thought of what I'd be doing to her tonight.

**Chapter 23 Spoilers:**

**Brax proposes.**

**Charlie and Brax have a hot and steamy night. **


	23. One Hour

**Hey Reader's. It's finally the time that Brax proposes, I hope you enjoy the chapter took me a long time to write and it's 4,581 words long so have fun reading through it, I tried to make it unique and exciting to read. Also I am terribly sorry that there is NO hot and steamy night, that will be the next chapter. It's just that I think this chapter is way to long now, I didn't want to add on another 2,000-3,000 words. Also I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update, work has me really busy of late and I haven't had much time at home. And also as of the 23rd of this month updates may only happen every 1 to 3 days seeing I will be back at school and in grade 11, which apparently is the most important year. =) Please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 23: One Hour**

**Charlie P.O.V**

My eyes were still closed but I felt hot, kisses and breathing on my neck, I opened my eyes to find Brax at my neck and him on all fours over my body, still completely naked from last night. He was slowly and passionately kissing, sucking and biting at my neck making cute little groaning noises from deep within his throat. I was still drowsy from sleep but I managed to trail my hands from his thick thigh up to his arse before grabbing his cheek and digging my nails into his skin, knowing that always turns him on, but it was safe to say that there wasn't any need to turn him on, I had a feeling he already was.

My hands then moved from his muscular cute bum up his back, feeling my way up the muscles, he was so toned I still found him impossibly sexy. I always thought that I'd get used to him, his cheeky smile, his devilish rustled hair, his attractive tattoo's, his impossibly well toned, tanned body and most importantly his flirtatious ways. But no matter how many times we make love I never got used or bored of the way he does it, his power, his raw passion, the undying need for him to be inside of me. Every time he manages to surprise me and make me experience a new level of love, lust and pleasure.

His hand moved up my naked body, from up my thigh in between my legs, up my stomach, in the middle of my breasts before he cupped my face and began to kiss my lips. Using a lot of tongue and biting my bottom lip and pulling it gently, he had no idea how much I wanted to let him do what he wanted but seeing we had spent the whole night having sex I was just simply too tired and sore to be ready to do it again. But Brax was like a teenager, after cuming it'd only take him 10 minutes of lying down and then he'd be ready to get back into it again, but me I was just exhausted, even though 9 times out of 10 I was on the bottom, and he was doing all the work.

"Brax, no not again, I'm still tired from last night." I moaned as I broke the kiss.

He laughed. "I don't blame you, 4 times in one night; I was surprised I kept up."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who started it every time." I laughed as he rolled off me and put his arm behind his head, his other hand resting on my bare hip.

"Just couldn't help myself, that last time was a one year anniversary gift." He said, looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"Anniversary?" I asked, clueless.

"Today is the one year mark since you stopped playing hard to get and let me kiss you in Leah's kitchen, which then lead onto our first time in bed." He answered, rolling his head onto his pillow and looking at me. I felt my cheeks get hot and knew that I was blushing, thinking back to that day, when I just couldn't hold back my feelings for him anymore, his charm finally got to me and I let him jump into my pants.

"Blushing are we?" He asked, causing me to blush even more, I rolled over into his bare chest, hiding my face in him, so he couldn't see the redness of my cheeks, he laughed. I felt his hand on my back holding me to him and the other sliding down my leg and retrieving the blanket, before he pulled it up so it covered us both. I shifted, he sensed that I was uncomfortable and rolled onto his back, so his broad chest was exposed, he knew how much I loved to cuddle up to him like that. I moved immediately, so my head rested on his chest and my arm draped over his waistline, feeling the warmth on his body. He moved his hand under my neck and began to slowly move his fingers through my hair; I felt his body tense and his neck arch as he leant his head down to kiss my hair, like he always does. I smiled against his tanned skin, and soon sleep evaded my body, forcing me to close my eyes and slip into the darkness.

**Brax P.O.V**

I left Charlie at home, still naked in our comfy bed; she was fast asleep as I finished writing her a note and leaving it on the bed side table where I knew she'd find it. She was exhausted and I have to admit I was to, having sex with her drained all my energy and somehow I managed to do it four times in one night, not sure how I lasted more than 15 minutes at each given time. I was also very sore in the groin area, worked a little bit too hard, everything was in over drive and I felt as if I was floating on air and running on teenage hormones, but now I sure felt it, I was walking like a cowboy after a long muster.

I walked into Angelo's to find the place full of people normal lunch time rush, before heading up the register and looking under the counter for the small safe where I had told the employees to put each days takings in. There was a bigger safe, the one in my office back at home, only Charlie and myself knew the code and after everyday I'd take the majority of the cash back there for safe keeping, until I done all the paperwork and transferred it into the businesses bank account. I typed in the code, turning the light green and the door to shift open, I grabbed out all the wads of cash before stuffing my pockets with them, locking the door twisting the handle and turning the light red once again, indicating that the safe was secure before walking into my office, empting out the money onto table and beginning to work through four days of missed paperwork.

I brushed my hand through my hair and sat back in my chair, pushing it away from my desk and spinning it around so I was facing the window and looking out on the beach. I had been thinking about Charlie the whole time I had been doing the paper work, trying to work out the best time to ask her to marry me, I was nervous as hell and worried that if she didn't say yes where would our relationship go? I don't think I could go back to pretending nothing happened, I knew that our relationship would be over the second she said no. But I needed to take the chance, I needed to ask her before something else got in our way because if something tore us apart now I will spend the rest of my life regretting the fact that I was too scared to take the step of asking her to marry me. Charlie is the best thing that has ever happened to me, she has changed me for the better and now I know what true love is, and how to be happy. I was going to take the leap.

_Hey Babe, wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner tonight? I'll make a reservation at The Rocks for 7?_

I typed into my phone before sending the message to Charlie. The Rocks was a very nice restaurant, much more sophisticated then Angelo's. It was on the South Beach overlooking the reef and the rocks, were it got its name from.

_Um yeah sure, what's the occasion? _She asked.

_What's so wrong with taking my beautiful girlfriend out for a nice date, dinner, and wine maybe a bit of after action? _I said back, although I knew what the occasion was.

_Luckily I like a cheeky man. Yeah sure babe, I'll be ready by 7. Love you x_

I walked back out into the bar area and opened the safe again before retrieving out a smaller metal box which I unlocked and took the Tiffany's Box out. I hid the ring here because I knew Charlie would find it at home, and I also went to the extra measure of putting it in a security box, not wanting any of the staff seeing it and telling people. My thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you doing down there?" I looked up to see Heath leaning over the bar, I slowly got to my feet with a groan, still sore and aching, before open the ring box and placing it on the table in front of Heath, allowing him to see what was inside.

"What's this?" He asked, picking up the box in his hand and taking a closer look.

"Isn't it self-explanatory? What else do you use an engagement ring for?" I asked him.

"Aw my big brother is in love, you sly dog." He laughed as he leaned over the counter and met me for a half hug, more of a slap on the back and a hand shake. I laughed as we let go and he punched my shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?" He said raising my eyebrows. "I'm not trying to talk you out of it, just remember how all you're other relationships turned out when you moved to fast?" He asked, all humour aside.

"Yes, I wouldn't just go buy a six thousand dollar ring for just any girl." I joked, his eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

"Six thousand..." He said in complete shock, I knew what he was thinking '6 big ones on a ring, for a girl I met a year ago, who played hard to get for months and then finally gave in, dropped her panties for me again and again, broke up with me over and over, only to take me back every time.'

Truth was each time she broke up with me was entirely my fault. She was a police sergeant, fooling around with a River Boy who had a reputation that wasn't exactly something that she could take home to her parents, she needed something stable and yet she knew it was best to keep it quiet, we didn't know how far it would go, or even if it would work, so we didn't see the point in exposing our little 'fling' to everyone and destroying our lives. The River Boys wouldn't have liked to know that I was sleeping with the cop that was in charge of arresting them, and her bosses wouldn't be pleased with hearing that she was cosy with a 'criminal'.

Our relationship took more turns then a rollercoaster, and most the time we were skating on thin ice. Trying to sneak around so we could have some time to ourselves and make our relationship work, nearly getting caught every time, we were hanging on by our fingertips. Soon enough, the sex just wasn't enough, don't get me wrong, the sex was great but I wanted more, I didn't want to just sneak in her room, spend one hour together until the deed was done then disappear out her window. I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend, like a normal couple, but truth was we weren't a normal couple; we had never been out together in public, never kissed in public, never showed any affection to each other or even gone on a date. All those things are basically the foundation of a relationship, they are what builds it, but we seemed to just skip it.

"You know what Heath, never been surer in my entire life." I said, looking at him, he raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Congratulations mate! When are you planning on asking her?"He yelled quite loudly, nearly as excited as I was.

"Shut up." I looked around to see a few customers staring in our direction, I smiled and nodded at them and they went back to what they were doing. I looked back at Heath, lowering my voice. "Tonight hopefully, taking her for dinner at The Rocks down on South Beach, booked us cute little table on the balcony out looking the ocean with her favourite white wine, dinner, desert if she wants it." I smiled, knowing that she'd love it.

"All for an amazing price of $350, not including meals or drinks." Heath said in a sarcastic news reporter type voice, I gave him an unimpressed look, he couldn't take anything seriously. "Stop looking at me like that! I'm happy for you, I hope you come home an engaged man, but just to let you know Buckton has you whipped." He smiled and winked before he slapped my back again and began to walk out. I smiled watching my brother leave, such a goof, but I wasn't sure if he'd ever settle down. He broke things off with Stella about a month ago and she didn't like it too much, she took off and he hasn't seen her since.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting on the corner of our bed, putting my earrings in, waiting for Brax to finish in the bathroom. The door opened and the steam from the shower rolled in as Brax began to walk towards our already open wardrobe; dodging all the boxes of shoes I had gone through, trying to pick the best one's to match my dress. He was wrapped in a white towel that was hanging lose on his waist showing half the V that led down to his length, my eyes went wide watching him. I would have jumped him then and there, but I knew we would be late and for some reason Brax was on edge, he didn't seem the same.

I put on my favourite pair of black pumps, wearing them nearly made me as tall as him. I was wearing a dark blue strapless dress, with a high waisted belt that separated my bust from the ruffles that went down to just above my knee, showing my long legs, it was tight so it hugged my figure, which was what Brax loved. I had a thick black bangle on and also the ring that Brax had bought me. I grabbed my black purse and sat there continuing to watch Brax get dressed.

He stood there slowly doing up his long sleeved black shirt, before rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, he was preoccupied and I didn't know why, he was taking longer than me to get ready. Soon enough he had his dress jeans and black shoes on before putting on his watch and turned around to face me. I got up and walked over to him before putting my fingers at his neck and undoing the top button so his shirt wasn't done up the whole way, I smoothed out the shirt so it showed the top of his tattoo, which I loved. I smiled at him and leant up and place a small kiss on his lips before pulling away and leaning my forehead against his, he was staring into my eyes, making my legs go to jelly.

"Babe, are you sure you want to go out tonight?" I asked, I didn't mind if we stayed home. He moved his head from mine and moved it to the crook of my neck, removing the hair with his fingers and placing a kiss on it before sighing.

"No babe, we are going out I'm not going to let you talk me out of this." He said as he kissed my neck again.

"Babe, if you are doing this because you want some, there is no need because I will jump you right here and now." I laugh and blushing slightly, can't believe I just said that. He laughed and a smile spread across his face.

"I will take you up on that offer." He laughed as he grabbed my hips and pulled me in for a hug. "But later, after dinner. Come on we better go, we'll be late." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me down stairs.

Brax held my hand as we walked into the restaurant, it was a beautiful place very quiet and romantic, everyone was dressed up in formal clothing, I'm glad I choose this dress I had doubts thinking that it'd be too over the top, but I think I fit in well.

We were walking through the many tables following our waiter who had shown quite a fair bit of interest in Brax, I snaked my hand through his arm and linked fingers with him before shooting a dirty look at her hoping she'd get the idea. She looked me up and down, inspecting what I was wearing, and I actually felt like having a go at her but I didn't want to make a scene.

It seemed like she was taking us on a full tour of the place, we were walking around for what seemed like ages. We went past the bronze star area that was close to the kitchen so it was loud, hot and full of people coming in and out with plates of food and drinks, the tables were simple and so were the chairs, but the area was full of smokers (Only place in the restaurant were you could smoke) and it wasn't a very nice atmosphere, I knew Brax wouldn't have booked a spot here simply because neither of us smoked. We went up a flight of stairs and into the silver area, the tables and chairs were a lot nicer, covered in long slabs of silver metallic material to cover up the underside on the table, the cutlery was shining and the plates glistening clean and white, I was looking around for a table with _Reserved for Darryl Braxton _written on a card but I couldn't find any, I wasn't expecting what happened next. The lady took us to an elevator with _Gold Class _written on the wall beside it. I looked up at Brax as if to say 'Is this a joke?' he smiled at me and squeezed my hand before looking back up as the doors opened.

This level was beautiful, each table had a slab of pure white silk draped over it and the chairs were also covered in silk and had a large black ribbon tied into a bow on the back, each table had a little candle on it slowly burning away and emitting a lovely essence. There was quiet, slow music playing in the background from a piano far in the back corner, we continued to walk through the array of tables, where else could we go? On the roof? I thought. When finally we come to the balcony that had a few tables and chairs set up on it, it was out in the summer nights breeze and was overlooking the ocean and the lighthouse that was lit up, it was beautiful, it felt isolated even though everyone could see us and less than 3 m away was another couple, happily enjoying their meal.

Brax pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, on the table was a small glass bowl of water with a candle floating in the middle and surrounded my rose petals. Brax sat down directly in front of me and after we had ordered our meals and once the pushy waitress, who was interested in him, left, I spoke for the first time.

"Brax this place is... beautiful." I said, completely in awe, his smile widens but he still didn't seem the same.

"You like it?" He asked, as the waiter poured us both a glass of my favourite wine.

"Babe, of course I do! I just can't believe you went to this extent for a simple dinner." I said as I took a sip of my wine.

The night went past quickly and after we had finished our meals we were sitting there just talking about causal things when suddenly he cut me off.

"Charlie, I love you, you know that right?" I was about to speak but he then cut me off again.

"Please Charlie, you have to let me do this now or I won't be able to say it later" He said, my heart rate increased, was he breaking up with me? I looked away, trying to hold back the tears.

"Are, are you breaking up with me?" I choked, my throat getting tight, his face dropped.

"Oh god no! Charlie god no, don't cry babe please." He said, as he went to stand up I faced away from him. He took my hand and I looked back, my eyes went wide, my mouth opened and my breathing nearly stopped everything went quiet, even the other couples.

Brax was on his knee, I didn't know if he was only doing this because it was more practical or what but soon my mind was made up.

"Charlie Buckton, you are the only girl that I have ever fallen in love with, you are the only person that has ever truly understood me and believed in, me even when the odds were stacked up against me. And for everything I have ever done wrong to you, you were also took me back, you were always there for me and you always loved me. You are the most amazing woman in my life and I can't just be your boyfriend anymore, I love you with all of my heart. Charlie, will you marry me?" He asked pulling out of his pocket another Tiffany and Co ring box, after he finished my breathing began to speed up and I felt like I was going to faint, I bit my lip trying to find the right words to say, I kept trying to speak but it got caught in my throat with my breath and tears. I put my shaking hand to my mouth trying to stop myself from crying, but it didn't work the tears spilled over and I sucked in a breath and began to smile and started nodding furiously, and finally I was able to speak.

"Yes..." I smiled, my shaking hand still over my mouth, I could feel the tears trickling onto it.

"Really?" He breathed, still on his knee looking up at me. The place was completely silent, even the piano had stopped playing, all eyes were on us.

I nodded my head. "Yes Brax, I will marry you." I smiled and removed my hand from my mouth, he moved closer to me and I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him in for a kiss. There was a chorus of "Aw..." People who didn't even know us were clapping and cheering. I didn't care and either did he, we remained with our lips locked in the same long passionate kiss, we broke away only to kiss again, he broke away this time and took the beautiful diamond ring out of the box and slid it onto my left hand, I admired it before I looked back up to him, tears still in my eyes. People started clinking their wine glasses; Brax took my face in his hands before he kissed me gently once more and wiped the tears from my eyes.

We continued kissing innocently, didn't want for all these people to witness me shoving my tongue down his throat...I looked over and saw somebody standing before us, it was a waiter with a bottle of champagne, and he had a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Braxton, this is a gift from the people on table 14." I looked over to see an elderly couple smiling at us, I smiled back.

"They have been married for 57 years and they wish you the best on your new life and they would be very appreciative if you two would take this champagne as a gift from them. They also gave me this note." He said, handing me the note and pouring Brax and I a glass each.

_Young love,_

_Myself and my husband would love to wish you the best for your future, it's good to see that the generation of today still know what true love is. On behalf of Bob and me we thank you for taking this bottle of champagne and we hope you enjoy it. Long live your love and I hope one day you will be celebrating 57 years of marriage, just like us. Good luck for whatever comes your way and remember that true love lasts forever._

_With love,_

_Margie and Bob xx_

I smiled at them and waved, hoping that one day Brax and I would be like that, hoping we'd grow old together, die together, and be together forever.

**Brax P.O.V**

We were in the Ute, she was basically sitting on in my lap shoving her tongue down my throat, and my hands were supporting her bum. As soon as I sat down in the driver's seat she crawled on top of me and began kissing me, her hand was on my face and I could feel the cold hard silver of her engagement ring. I don't know how she done this, I didn't think there would be enough room for this but she made it happen. Either one of her knees were on the outsides of my thighs, holding herself there, not wanting to accidently hit the horn and attract attention to us.

Since I proposed we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other, we left quickly after we finished the champagne and once the elevator doors closed her legs were around my waist and I had her pushed up against the wall kissing her passionately, only to quickly put her down before the doors opened.

My hands were now up her thigh and creeping into her panties, her hand moved from my face down my chest and into the space between us, I felt her unzip my pants and I got a little bit of relief when she released some pressure that had been building up down there during the past 10 minutes. She slid her hand into my boxers and pulled out my cock. I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"No Charlie, not here." I said against her lips. She ignored me and moved further up so my hard length was pressing against her panties, I could feel her heat. I removed my hands from her thighs and threw my head back against the head rest, gripping it with my hands at the same time, letting out a groan; this was turning me on so much.

"It'll take 1 hour to get home then I'm all yours." I moaned, really not wanting to stop.

"I can't wait that long." She mumbled as she looked down and began fiddling with my belt buckle, trying to pull my pants down the entire way. I grabbed her hips picked her up and dropped her on the seat beside me before slipping my length back in my boxers and zipping my pants up.

"One hour babe, and I'll give you want you want." I said seductively as I leaned over and kissed her once before starting the engine and heading towards our home.

**Chapter 24 Spoliers:**

**Hot and Steamy night.**


	24. Amazing

**Chapter 24: Amazing**

**Brax P.O.V**

We stumbled backwards into the house, I slammed the door shut behind us and I furiously began stripping my shirt off as I was kissing her. Our eyes were closed so we had no clue where we were going, but I don't think we minded.

"Oww...!" She cried as I heard the kitchen chair slid along the floor, I laughed against her mouth. She grabbed my jeans and pulled me to a stop as she broke our kiss and leant down and kicked her shoes off, shortly after her she stood back up and her lips were back on mine. We stood there in the darkness with our tongues in each other's throats, her hand was running up and down my back before it slid around the front and undone my belt, without breaking the kiss she ripped my belt out from my jeans and threw it across the room. I heard it crash into something and a smile spread across my face to know that she was this eager.

She pushed against me, forcing me to walk backwards; her hands were on my hips guiding me backwards towards the staircase, she was in control of where we went, my hands were firmly on her face, holding her lips to mine. I stared taking the steps one by one being extremely carefully, so I didn't fall on her. As I walked backwards Charlie slipped and hit the stair case.

"Shit, babes are you alright?" I asked as I went to pick her up. She didn't answer; she just jumped back to her feet and forced her lips on mine and continued to push me backwards up the steps. Both laughing slightly at how clumsy she is, we continued on our way up to our bed. Once I got to the top of the stair case, Charlie managed to trip again but this time I caught her by her hips, helping her to get her balance back.

"Maybe one too many wines babe?" I joked as she looked up at me with a seductive smile, biting her bottom lip, she just looked so cute and innocent and I couldn't believe what I was about to do her. It was a constant event in this household so I don't know why I was worried about what I wanted to do to her, safe to say my thoughts are definitely not wholly.

"Shut up and help me get to bed." She said cheekily, obviously a little annoyed that I was making fun of her when she was trying to look sexy, truth was that is what made her sexy, she was clumsy, cute and innocent. I just stood there laughing as she was trying to get to her feet; my stomach was starting to hurt from the fits of laughter.

"Shut up Brax!" She squealed as she slapped my thigh and tried to get to her feet, I continued laughing as I grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"If you keep going the way you are we will be married before we get to bed." I laughed, she snickered. "So I've got a solution." I answered.

"What have sex here on the floor? Babe; that may be alright for you because you're on top, but I am not lying on my back on this cold hardwood floor." She laughed. I just smiled grabbed her and lifted her up, throwing her over my shoulder so her cute little butt was next to my face. She squealed and I felt her hands adventure down the back of my jeans.

"Brax! Put me down!" She laughed, in response I just slapped her arse as I began to walk towards our bedroom.

Once I got into our bedroom, I kicked the door shut, don't know why it was just a habit. I put Charlie down and as soon as her feet hit the floor she pushed me back onto the bed, and she crawled on top of me and straddled my lap. I softly wolf whistled, causing her to laugh and blush.

What I love about our relationship was that we weren't shy or embarrassed around each other, and that sex wasn't just sex it wasn't serious. It was quirky, bubbly, fun and exciting, we were nearly always laughing and she was nearly always blushing during foreplay. It made sex fun and extremely enjoyable.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax fell back on the bed and his hands were resting on my thighs, but then he slowly started creeping them up my inner thighs and along my arse. He pulled up the hem line of my dress so it was riding on my hips and exposing my black, lacy G-string. His hands were now caressing my butt; I slid my hand from his face down the middle of our bodies and to his jeans zip and buttons. I moved my body down his so my face was at his groin area, allowing me to see what I was doing. Brax laid back and put both his hands behind his head as he watched me. I used two hands to undo his button before pushing my left hand up his bare chest feeling his muscles along the way, I looked back up at him and he was smiling his cheeky grin and as I looked back down I realised that he was now very aroused. I used my right hand to unzip his zip and his erection was now very visible through his jeans, I looked back up at him and giggled as I slide further down the bed yanking his jeans off down his muscular legs as I went.

Once I got his jeans off I dropped them to the floor and stood there admiring what was displayed in front of me. My gorgeous, sexy fiancé laying out watching me, it gets me really excited when I see what I do to him, and how aroused he gets just when we make out. I got back on the bed, on my hands and knees and began to crawl up over Brax's body; kissing my way up from his waist up his chest and along his neck, causing him to move from under me and a deep groan ripped from the base of his throat. I kissed along his jaw line and eventually made it to his lips. Brax's jaw flexed as he opened it wider trying to get more of me, my hands were entangled in his hair and one of his was on my face and the other on my hip, holding me to him.

But the thing with Brax is that he likes to feel in control, he likes to be the one who controls what we do and how fast we do it. He grabbed my thigh in his big hand and flipped me over quickly so I was lying on my back, staring up at his nearly naked body. I looked down between us and saw that he was still growing harder and longer. I didn't know how long I would be able to resist the urge. He started kissing me again, with more passion this time, I knew I wasn't the only one having trouble trying to resist what we both wanted to do, so badly.

Brax laid down on me and I could feel his excitement pressing into my centre, he was only in boxers but I was still fully clothed, a rather unfair advantage for me. He worked his hands from my face, down my breasts and stomach to the hem of my dress. He grabbed it and began to work it up my body, while never breaking our intense kiss. My hands were in his hair, holding his face to mine, not wanting this kiss to end. He was having trouble which getting my dress off, I pushed my hips up allowing him to slide it up over my hips, but from there he couldn't get it any further. Obviously getting frustrated and flustered he rolled me over to I was on top, I was sitting directly on his length the only barrier being his silk boxers and my thin layer of lacy underwear.

Brax now had my dress bunched up at my waist and his hands were working their way all over my body, I began to slowly grind myself on his length. He let out a groan as I began to speed up my grinding against his very hard cock; his hands were on my hips, holding me on him. I was extremely wet, and it wouldn't surprise me if he could feel it through his boxers. I lay down on his bare chest and started humping his hips; he threw his head back and moaned as I started kissing his chest, neck and shoulders. I loved how much I could get him worked up, he was usually the one doing the teasing while in bed, but tonight the tables were turned and I loved it. His hands ventured from my bra strap down to my arse, his thumbs were trying to roll down the string of my G-string down my arse cheeks. Soon enough he had easily rolled my G-string down so it was riding on my thighs, I broke my kiss and sat up. His hands moved from my G-string straight up to my chest were he cupped my boobs through my bra.

**Brax P.O.V**

God damn, this woman drives me crazy. I moved my hands from the front of her chest around under her arms, that were placed on firmly on my chest, and to the back of her bra. I felt around her smooth skin looking for something in particular, once I found what I was looking for I squeezed it with one hand, send her bra to pop away from her body, she lifted her hands off my chest and above her hand as through the bra off and then laid back down on me, kissing my slowly and passionately.

I had enough of her being in control, had enough of her controlling how fast this went, I wanted that power, so I moved my hand down to her hip and grabbed it as I swung her body under me. I landed on top of her with a thud, our bodies hitting together. She let of a small squeal as I did this, a grin spread across my face. I brought my lips to her neck and began to slowly kiss and suck at her skin, she squirmed underneath me, her hand had a fistful of my hand and her other on my waist, slowly trailing up and down the side of my body.

"Brax..." she moaned, quietly. I smiled and continued to kiss and bite and her neck, but now slowly biting her neck playfully.

Her hand slide around the back of me, her fingers then slowly began making their way under my boxers and down my cheeks; she gripped them and dig her nails slightly into my skin, all the while never once breaking our kiss. I got on my knees above her and she began to yank down my boxers, the only thing blocking me from her, apart from her panties, which would soon be coming off to.

My boxers were strewn across the room and now I was working on getting her naked, so that there was nothing stopping me from doing what I desperately wanted to do. I propped my elbow up and leant all my weight on it as I used my free hand to guide her panties down her legs; she arched her back and hips up, making it easier to finally get her naked.

I didn't waste any time after that, I positioned myself between her thighs and plunged into her slowly inch by inch, me letting a groan escape me lips, she just inhaled loudly.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I let out a moan as I felt my vaginal walls stretch to accommodate Brax as he made his way into me. I shuddered even before he was fully inside of me, as the last inch of him entered me I felt him grab my waist and gasp in pleasure, as I cried out. His forehead was leaning against mine as he began to move inside me, slowly at first but then picking up a steady pace and rhythm while groaning every time he plunged into me.

I moved my knees up so my thighs were at his waist; I squeezed them against me so I was now rocking with his thrusts. I looked down between our bodies and saw his cock disappearing, and then reappearing, it was always exciting and fascinating looking down and seeing what he was doing to me. I gripped his arse and held him to me, making sure he didn't withdraw from me now, not when I was so close.

He leant forward and our lips met again, kissing and sucking on each other's lips as we savoured being so intimately connected, him deep inside my me and the feeling of him moving within me. I moaned out in ecstasy and he changed his position, breaking the rhythm, he moved further up my body and twisted his hips as he then began to thrust deep inside me again.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was close to cuming inside her, I started fucking her harder and deeper, she let out a sob of pleasure; I smiled and continued to fuck her even harder. I never usually would be proud of causing someone to cry out, especially not a woman, but when it was because of me being inside of them I couldn't help but smile. Thinking that just my cock could cause someone such pleasure made me very excited and with that I lost control.

I started thrusting harder and faster, frenzied plunges inside of her.

"Brax! Oh my god! This feels so good, don't stop babe!" She screamed, as she threw her head back against the pillow and her hands ran up my tense butt and back and into my hair. I was hunched over her, using all my power to inflict pleasure. I rocked my hips into her faster, humping against her tiny frame, throwing my penis in her then withdrawing it out only to slam it back into her seconds later.

"Harder Brax, I'm so close." She whimpered out, I grabbed her hips and bucked into her hard, the room echoed with her cute little moans and the sound of my cock slamming into her. Charlie began to shake under me, in the tell-tale way that told me she was about to cum, I looked down at her, her eyes closed shut and her mouth slightly opened, moans, cries and sobs escaping. I slid down further so my cock slid down further into her, as deep as it could go.

"Uh Brax! Oh my god Brax!" She cried out, every time as I hit her spot.

She exploded into a shrieking orgasm, her back was arched and her hands gripped fist fulls of my hair as i grunted, still fucking her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my god, Brax!" She cried, as she came, her warm juices coating my now close to exploded cock. She shook wildly as she sobbed out her orgasm, legs going slack from the side of my body, her hands releasing my hair. She may have been finished but I wasn't.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was still engulfed in my wave of pleasure as Brax began to shake and lose control, he knew I was finished so there was nothing holding him back from letting himself release inside me. He grunted every time he bucked into me.

"Brax... Uh Brax..." I moaned, as I laid there under him, nearly spent.

He didn't last long after that, with a strong thrust I felt him spurt inside me, I shrieked out at the top of my lungs, he groaned loudly as he filled me with his cum. He continued to thrust into me, getting weaker every time. Little spurts of cum escaped him every time he did this, he threw his head back as the last long stream of him squirted inside of me. He collapsed onto me, his penis flopping out of me and onto my thigh.

We lay there in each other's arms, our breathing slowly both of us completely exhausted.

"Oh my god Brax." I moaned as I snuggled in closer to him, his cheeky grin spreading across his face, clearly pleased with himself, and so he should be. No one has ever been able to make me reach orgasm and cry out like that ever, apart from him.

"How was it? As our first time as an engaged couple?" He breathed, his arm snaking under my body and reaching to rest on my arse.

"Amazing." I managed to breath.

He pulled the covers over us, covering our naked bodies. He shifted so my head was resting in the crook of his neck; he was laying on his back, holding me in his arms. I smiled to myself, thinking this is what I had to look forward to for the rest of my life.

**Chapter 25 Spoilers:**

**Bianca and Heath are the first to find out about the proposal.**

**And wedding plans begin.**

**Please review =)**


	25. Future Mrs Braxton

**Hey readers. I haven't had a chance to proof read, so I'm sorry if they're mistakes. I'm running out of time and I'm going to bed early seeing I have school tomorrow (First day of grade 11 OMG!). I have to get up early so I wouldn't have had a chance to proof read it then either so I thought instead of making you wait until this time tomorrow night I'd just upload it now =) Please review. **

**Chapter 25: Future Mrs Braxton**

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up to the curtains flapping over my head, our headboard was against the window so when the sea breeze blew, it blew straight through our window and onto our sleeping bodies. Although at times it was a pain, I forgot to close the window last night because I was er... busy doing something, or doing someone, if you know what I mean. So now the white curtains were flapping crazily above my head. Charlie began to stir in my arms, I looked down and could only see the side of her face, her eyes were still closed but her facial muscles were moving, I could tell she was about to wake up. We were in the spooning position; I withdrew my arm from under her naked body and moved slightly up the bed, trying not to wake her and carefully and quietly shut the window, I reached over and grabbed the spilt system remote before turning it on. As soon as I pressed the button I could feel the cold, fresh air blowing down onto our naked bodies, I felt goose bumps rise on her smooth, tan skin. I moved down the bed, and grabbed our white feather doona, before sliding it up our bodies before slinking my arm back around her naked waist and pressing my hand firmly into her belly, pushing her cute little arse against me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up in the arms of my man, I was warm and plenty comfortable enough being snuggled into his body. I could felt the heat from his centre being pressed into my butt, I loved being in this position makes me feel warm and safe when I'm wrapped in his body. One arm was draped over my body and his hand resting on my stomach, I felt his legs move; he moved his knee so it was hitched over me, his large thigh resting on my hip.

I sighed and put my hand on the knee he had over me, slowly moving my hand back up his large thigh and resting it on his hip. His big hand moved from my stomach, down the side of my body until it was placed over mine, he intertwined his fingers in mine. I smiled as I felt him move his face to my neck, his hot breath flowing over my skin, sending shivers down my spine. I rolled my head back so I could see his face; he was wearing that cheeky grin his brown eyes staring at me. I leant up and kissed him, slowly and passionately, his big hand moving from my hip up the side of my body and to my chest, cupping one of my breasts gently.

He gently moved the hair off my shoulder before, planting a kiss on my shoulder blade. I smiled, and sighed as I moved further into his chest, closing my eyes and falling back into my sleep.

**Brax P.O.V**

I stayed in bed for a little while longer, until Charlie was definitely asleep. Usually I would stay in bed until she woke up but I know she'd be a sleep for a long time yet, she was exhausted. I climbed out of bed, untangling her arms and legs from my limbs; I covered her with the blanket, tucking her in like a child. Seeing she was so small and tiny it didn't take much for her to get cold, without me that is, so once I had her wrapped in the doona I turned up the air conditioner degree's I grabbed my boxers at threw them on, before picking up all the items of clothing and putting them in the corner of the room.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up, and stretched out, stretching all the muscles that were stiff from their use last night, groaning while I did. I sighed and looked over to Brax's side, to see he wasn't there. I sat up and looked around, looking for him. Usually he was always in bed until I woke up, I looked over to the bed side table and grabbed Brax's watch, and it read 9:03am.

I slid out of bed, looking around for something to wear; all the items that we discarded last night through our hot, sexy night of passion were all now collected and placed in the corner of the room. I looked back at the bed to see it was very messy, most of the throw pillows were on the ground, the sheets were in bundles at the end of the bed, and the doona was in a big heap from where Brax tucked me in. Seeing I couldn't find anything to wear, I settled with second best and walked over to the bed and ripped the sheets out under the bed, where they were tucked in. Wrapping the cold, smooth fabric around my naked body, I heard something scrap against the fabric of the sheet, I looked down to see a huge diamond sitting on my finger, glistening up at me. I smile spread across my face, going back to the event of last night, the gorgeous restaurant, candles, rose petals, champagne and of course the... fun after. My finger felt heavier, just guess I wasn't used to having a diamond on that special finger, but soon enough I would get used to it.

I padded down stairs, wrapped in my sheet, looking for Brax. The house was extremely quiet, no noise what so ever, the ambience was quiet, that's one thing I hated about living with Brax, it was just us, and even though I loved it being just us so we could do whatever we wanted it still got lonely on those nights when he was working late.

He wasn't in the office, living room, bathroom or kitchen I was about to call his name when I saw him standing out on the deck, looking towards the ocean in the distance. I walked up behind him and grabbed the edges of the sheets in my hands, wrapping it around his body. He put down the cup of coffee he was drinking and moved his hands down to mine, intertwining our fingers. I leant up on my tippy toes and kissed his shoulder blade, then rested my chin on his shoulder, looking out at the beach.

"Morning Mr Braxton." I murmured against his shoulder.

"Morning Mrs Braxton." He said, as he played with the ring on my finger.

"Future Mrs Braxton you mean, still got to marry me first." I laughed. He let go of my hands and turned around so he was facing me, leaning against the railing of the small veranda.

"You're saying that as if I will get cold feet and run..." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"You never know, Buckton girls are hard to handle even at the best of times, you might just do a runner" I joked, moving my hands up his bare chest, then snaking them around his neck. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at me, with his arms around me, the only thing holding the sheet closed.

"Now why would I do that? I'd be running away from a beautiful" He kisses my neck. "Smart." Kisses my neck once more, grazing his teeth over the skin gently. "Sexy." He kisses my neck. "Funny." This time he whispers it in my ear, before breathing down my back, causing me to shiver. "Irresistible woman." He says before pulling the sheet apart and looking down at my naked body. I look down to and after a few seconds I notice that his boxers are now extremely tight and stretched over him, his boxers were like a tent with a pole in the middle. I giggle at what I'm seeing, he looks up at me and a smile spread across his face before raising his eyebrows in a questioning gaze. I knew what he was asking, what he wanted to do so I simply gave him a nod of encouragement. That was all he needed and soon enough I found myself scooped up in his arms, the sheet with me but not completely covering my body, and getting carried towards the stair case.

**Bianca P.O.V**

It was Monday morning and I had received a text from Charlie.

_Hey Bianca meet me at Angelo's in 10? Haven't talked in a while, and I have something to tell you. – Charlie x_

It was true, I hadn't seen Charlie in a good while, since she started living with Brax we hung out less and less but I can't blame her, same thing happened when I first moved in with Liam. You get so wrapped up, it's as if you and him are the only two who exist in the world, you forget about everything and everyone and just become completely enriched with each other.

_Yeah sure, I'll be there. - Bianca_

I didn't know what Charlie was going to tell me but it must have been pretty big for her to not tell me over the phone, I got dressed in a free flowing shirt and a pair of denim shorts before slipping on my shoes and heading out the door and towards Angelo's.

I walked up the stairs and entered Angelo's to find Brax, Charlie, Heath, Casey and Ruby standing there looking at me.

"Oh did hold you's up?" I asked awkwardly as I continued to the bar.

"No, it's fine" Charlie said happily.

"Come on Charlie I'm dying here!" Ruby cried, obviously excited about the news.

"Yeah, geez Buckton, I've got more important things to do." Heath said cheekily.

Brax stood behind Charlie and wrapped his arms around her waist before saying.

"Heath, you are going to have to change that to Braxton." Brax smiled, and Charlie just held her arm out allowing us to see the diamond ring on that very special finger.

Oh my god, how could this slip my mind? I had totally forgotten Brax had planned on doing this shortly, I felt kind of stupid that I hadn't registered this as soon as I got the message. Ruby was the first to react she squealed and literally jumped into Charlie's arms, I'm sure if Brax wasn't there to take most of the hit both Charlie and Ruby would be on the ground right now.

Casey laughed and walked up to Brax grabbing one hand and going in for that famous Braxton brotherly hug, a simple chest hit and a slap on the back. "Congratulations man." Casey smiled as he stepped back from Brax and Charlie.

"Congratulations Charlie!" I squealed as I walked up and gave her a hug before grabbing her hand and looking at the gorgeous ring once again. I gave Brax a hug before stepping back and looking at them, both looking up at each other, before leaning in for a kiss.

"When did this happen!" Ruby asked. I hadn't even thought of that, Charlie was going to have to sit down and give us girls the entire proposal in every detail complete with a diagram.

"Last night at that The Rocks, that fancy restaurant up at South Beach." She smiled.

"Last night! Last night! Why didn't you come over and tell me straight away!" I squealed.

"Well um... we were..." She slurred, trying to think of something to say.

"Tired, we were both tired." Brax finished, Charlie looking up at him and blushing. Something didn't add up.

Heath laughed. "Bianca what in hell do you think they were doing?" He said cheekily, I looked at him still confused. He sighed and shook his head. "They were obviously too busy rooting." He laughed. Then it clicked, what else would two newly engaged couples be doing the night of the engagement?

"Oh my god, too much information!" Ruby cried. "I'm leaving before this gets too weird, I do not want to hear about my mum's sex life." She said cheekily before grabbing Casey's hand and dragging him out of the restaurant.

Charlie had both hands over her face, trying to cover her blush, before turning into Brax and hiding her face in his chest like a scared 3 year old. Brax was laughing as she did this and put his arm around her, so we couldn't see any of her red face.

"So does that mean I'm in charge of the Bucks party?" Heath asked eagerly and smile spreading across his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, first choice would have been Casey but seeing he isn't 18... Yes I guess you are." Brax said.

"Strippers!" Heath cooed throwing both hands in the air and clapping them together.

"No, no strippers." Brax said quickly after.

"Aw what?" Heath said disappointment in his voice, it was then Charlie spoke up.

"No Heath, go ahead and do what you want." She said, and looked at Brax. "Babe, it's your Bucks night. You are meant to go wild with your mates, it's your last night as a bachelor, and if you want strippers you get strippers. I trust you." She said whole heartedly, looking Brax in the eyes.

"Babe, I don't want to see any other girl naked except for you." He said sweetly, by heart skipped a beat at how sweet he was.

"Aw for god's sake save it for the Honey Moon." Heath moaned.

**Brax P.O.V**

Heath had left to go surfing with the boys so that just left me, Charlie and Bianca at the restaurant, apart from the occasional customer that my staff handled. I worked back to the girls who were sitting at a booth with two glasses of my dearest white wine and a simple beer for me. I put the wines in front of the girls before slipping in beside Charlie, resting my arm behind her head on the back of the chair, while leaning in a kissing her quickly. Before grabbing my beer and twisting the lid off and taking a swig.

"So guys made any wedding plans?" Bianca asked excitedly.

"Um no, we only got engaged last night, and we didn't talk about anything like that. We were too busy... Doing something." She smiled, Brax smirked at the last part of her sentence.

"Oh my gosh, if it was me I would have had the wedding already planned down to every last detail. Traditional or unique?" She questioned. I don't know about Charlie but I wasn't really interested in having a wedding in a church, mostly because I wasn't religious and I just didn't like churches the only time I had ever been associated with one was with death so I wasn't keen on getting married in a church, but I would settle for what she wanted.

"Um, I want certain aspects to be traditional, like I want a long white beautiful dress, the bouquet throwing, our own vowels, and of course brides maids and grooms men. But I don't really want to get married in a church, maybe on the beach or something. Some place beautiful but not over the top." Charlie finished, I smiled. We were so much alike, had the same taste. I didn't want to see Charlie walk down the aisle in a short cock tail dress like most the brides of this date. I wanted to see her walking down the aisle in a beautiful, long white dress with a veil down over her face like tradition. And I loved her idea of a beach wedding, would be perfect for me and the boys.

"Brax!" I heard someone call to see Ben, one of my staff members holding the phone out, gesturing to me that the call was mine.

"Love the idea of the beach. I'll be back shortly." I said, while giving her a quick kiss and quickly making my way to the phone.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As I watched Brax walk away Bianca began to talk.

"You were seriously too busy sexing up Brax to tell your best friend you were getting married?" She asked cheekily, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

I laughed. "It's not my fault, he was just so romantic and it was such a turn on. And once we got in the car we had no intentions of going anywhere but home. I was half tempted to tell him to book us a motel for the night, I could hardly wait." I finished, smiling.

"You two are like sex deprived teenagers." She laughed as she took a sip of her wine.

"So any plans for the wedding, you said you wanted it on the beach but where?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure yet, somewhere quiet, remote and beautiful, with shady trees and lovely white sand." I said, day dreaming what my wedding would look like. Me walking down the white sand, with no shoes on, naturally I wouldn't wear high heels in the sand, but it doesn't matter anyway nobody would see my feet. Brax standing there waiting for me, smile on his face with Heath and Casey by his side.

"What about dresses?" Bianca said, snapping me out of my day dream.

"I would like a nice dress one that goes all the way to the ground, so it would be traditional with a veil." I smiled.

Bianca and I sat there for about an hour discussing everything from dresses to flowers to food to venues until it finally came the time to leave. Brax had finished his shift so we drove home in silence. Me busily planning my wedding in my head, everything was falling into place, I was settling down, something I thought I'd never do, with the man of my dreams. A house of our own, talk of having children and spending the rest of our lives together. It was perfect.


	26. Stud

**Okay here we go. And for those who aren't up to date with the Australian Episodes and do not want to receive any spoilers DO NOT READ this paragraph, the story is fine just not this paragraph, look away now!. Okay so I must say I am extremely pissed and angry at H and A writers and also a little bit of Esther. I think that after 4 years of being on the show that the writers would have given her a more respectful death, like I don't know being in a shoot out with Jake so she died a Brave women but no instead she was brain dead and boring. I just think that Esther's character deserved more of a grand exit instead of lying in a bed, that is just my opinion and I know not everyone will agree. Also I am pissed that they made us go through a year of heart ache and sadness with the break ups and with Tegan and Hayley to finally make them happy and then 2 days later have her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, it angers me. I just didn't see the point in putting us through all this pain for it to end up this way... I do wish Esther the best for the future it just annoys me a little that she decided to leave now when her story line was fantasic, it actually confuses me, because in all her interviews she says she loves it and is having such a great time and yet she ends it. I wish Esther the very best in the future and for her doing this to me the only way she can repay me and get me to forgive her is if she makes it to the big time and is in many major films and makes Australia proud. Which I am sure she will.**

**Anyway enough of my anger and sadness and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will continue my Fan Fictions, even though there is no more Chax... Please review. **

**Chapter 26: Stud**

**Charlie P.O.V**

It had been 2 weeks since the engagement, me and Brax we already in Honey Moon mood, never being able to keep our hands off each other. Much to the other people around us disgust. It had been decided in the two weeks that obviously, Bianca would be my maid of honour along with bridesmaids of Ruby and Leah. Brax has decided that Heath was his best man followed by Casey and Sam, one of the tamer River Boys, as his groomsmen. Along with me being accompanied down the aisle with Heath on my side, seeing dad wasn't here and as we wanted to stick with traditions, I wanted a man I know and trust to walk me down the aisle towards Brax, I would have gotten Angelo, but since he moved away we lost all contact.

I was at home with Bianca looking through wedding magazines, Ruby was at school and both Bianca and I had the day off leaving us to flicking through numerous amounts of wedding magazines.

"What about this one?" Bianca asked, pointing at this long white dress, which was pretty but not perfect.

"I don't know I don't really want a train, I'm clumsy enough just walking in high heels. High heels + gorgeous expensive dress + Charlie = Devastating and embarrassing wedding." I laughed. She just snickered.

"What about this one?" I asked pointing at this beautiful dress that was of a beautiful pure white colour with a sweet heart neckline, it literally nearly made a love hear, well the shape of a heart. It came over the busts with two rounded bumps and then slimmed down the models waist line so it was tightly fitting her body until it reached her hips and then it spilled out with lovely white fabric giving it that puffy effect. It was the right amount of puffy not exactly like the dolls you find in the toilet that fit a toilet roll under them but it wasn't like a straight jacket, it wouldn't constrict my legs. The top half had pure white silk wrapped around my body in a fashion that made it look like a love heart, it was incrusted with diamonds, fake of course, but they still looked gorgeous, and all for the cost of only $900.

"Wow that is gorgeous! It's so beautiful and would suit you perfectly with your slender body and tan!" Bianca squealed, clearly excited.

"What wouldn't suit her perfectly?" Brax asked as he walked through the door, home for lunch. I quickly shut the wedding magazine, so he couldn't see the dress. Another tradition I was sticking to, Brax won't the dress or me in the dress until the day I walk down the aisle.

"Suck up..." Bianca called cheekily.

"He is my suck up." I smiled and leant back in my dining room chair, as he walked past he kissed my lips from behind and walked over to the couch, turned the cricket on and plopped down in the couch and settled in for his usual lunch time break. He would watch a bit of cricket, fall asleep, wake up eat whatever I've made for him before walking out the door and back to work. Or even sometime we managed to fit in a little bit of... adult fun... if we couldn't wait until we got into bed that night.

Bianca and I casually talked while I made Brax some lunch, and soon enough I heard the quiet, distant sounds of Brax's snoring coming from the living room. He never usually snored only when he was on the couch bunched up but once he got into bed and was able to stretch his body out, he was fine, oh and occasionally after sex he'd snore but only when he was extremely exhausted after the 3rd to 4th time of going at it during the same night.

Once Brax was asleep Bianca and I opened the wedding books and continued looking.

"Bianca I really like this dress, it's not simple but not immaculate, I think it would fit the beach theme perfectly." I smiled as I looked back down at the same dress I had taken a liking to before.

"Well I'll order it in your dress size and if it doesn't suit you, send it back within 20 days and get a complete refund, regarding that they is no rips, stains or stretching." Bianca said, reading straight from the small print at the bottom of the page.

"Okay then, two weeks in and I already have my dress just need to find bridesmaids dresses, shoes, hair styles, make-up, a venue, a date, and sort out all the little technicalities such as the food, cake, flowers, DJ etcetera oh and organise a Honey Moon." I said. Weddings really were hard work; luckily I'll only ever be having one.

"Oh no you don't, the Honey Moon is for me to work out." I heard a very groggy, husky toned Brax say from the couch, obviously just waking up.

"Babe, you are too busy running your own restaurant to organise that. I don't want it being a burden." I said, as i watched him sit up and rub his face with his hands, his hair was ruffled, his face an off white colour, usually the way he look every time he woke up after an exhausting first shit.

"Nah, nah, nah it won't be and what do you think I have employees for? I pay them to do the work while I sit back it my air conditioned, sea view office and search the internet. If anything it won't be a burden but a welcoming activity and also you will not find out where we are going until we leave for it. Seeing I'm not allowed to see you and in your dress until the day." He smiled cheekily.

"But babes how will I know what to pack?" I asked. If I didn't know where we were going I didn't know if it would be hot, or cold, relaxing or adventurous, formal or casual...

"Ruby can handle the packing." He answered simply. Yes, I smiled to myself. Ruby was the worst person to ever get to keep a secret especially when it was something as exciting as this.

"Wait scratch that. Bianca, will you do Charlie the favour of packing her bag for her? If Ruby is as bad as Charlie when it comes to keep secrets then I know it won't stay quiet for long." He teased as he grabbed the plate of food I made for him and sat down next to me as he ate.

"Yeah sure I will. But of course you will have to tell me where you are going. And don't worry! Your secret is safe with me." She smiled wickedly. Damn it, now there will be no way to know where I am going, and I hate surprises.

"Anyway I have to get back to work, have a good day you two, especially you." Brax said pointing to me and walking over and giving me a quick kiss before walking out the door.

"Oh Bianca!" Brax called, poking his head back through the kitchen window. Bianca just nodded and raised her eyebrows confused on what he's want.

"Make sure you pack a lot of lingerie and skimpy clothes." Brax said cunningly.

"Why would Charlie need that? Are you planning on taking her to a strip club?" Bianca laughed.

"No not for Charlie, for my pleasure." He winked. I immediately got what he was insinuating and my face got hot and I looked at Brax with wide eyes. He looked at me and laughed before his head disappeared and his car started, backing out of the drive way.

"Gosh is that all that he thinks about?" Bianca laughed, shaking her hand before flicking the next page of the magazine.

**Brax P.O.V**

I stepped out of my Ute into the cold night's air, I locked it as I grabbed out the Thai Takeaway I had picked up on my way home. Charlie was always cooking so I decided tonight she'd have a night off from all responsibilities. I would cook for her, cook her favourite food but when I wasn't serving I was in the office and when I wasn't in the office I was at the accountants. I just didn't have time.

I unlocked the door and stepped into a quiet, empty house. I put the takeaway on the table and began to walk upstairs, half way up the stair case I heard the noise of running water. I smiled to myself as I walked into our bedroom to see that the ensuite light was on and steam was rolling in from the hot water.

I carefully and quietly unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop to the floor, before unclasping my belt and undoing my button of my work jeans before sliding them off my legs. I stepped into the ensuite and looked into the glazed glass of the show door; I could see Charlie with her head leaning back letting the water run down her chest. That was all the encouragement I needed I stripped off my boxers and when Charlie wasn't facing the door, I silently opened it stepping into the water. She moved around so she was facing me her eyes still closed, I smiled as I slid my arms around her waist and moved them around so my hands were resting on her butt. She jumped when my hands hit her body, obviously completely unaware that she was sharing a shower with somebody else.

Her eyes sprung open, and she sighed a sigh of relief when she saw it was me.

"Who else did you think it was?" I laughed, as I looked up and down her dripped wet body still not used to her beauty.

"My other fiancé." She said seductively as she grabbed my face in her ands pulled my gaze from her naked body to her face. "Would you stop doing that, it's so distracting." She laughed as she looked down between us. I looked down to see what she was talking about, and saw that I was starting to get aroused without even knowing it. I groaned.

"It's like I have no control over it. It does what it wants when it wants." I groaned as I leant my forehead on hers. She giggled and looked down at it then back up at me, with a wicked look in her eye and a cheeky smile on her face. Causing me to get even more aroused at the cute little look she was giving me, looking at me through her eye lashes and biting her lip. This time I could feel myself hardening. I leant my head against the shower glass wall and groaned.

"Damn it Charlie, stop it." I groaned. She just through her arms around my neck and began kissing my neck. And here I thought she wasn't in the mood, but when she started biting and sucking at my neck I knew otherwise.

We've had shower sex before, it usually only quickies mostly because having 40 minute shower sex would make us both look like prunes, get us a high water bill and more chance of one of us getting hurt. I didn't really want to slip arse over head crushing Charlie and having to tell the medics 'Oh we were just have shower sex, like that's normal.'

Our kiss soon turned passionate, both of us breathing heavy, I had her pushed up against the wall, my hands on either side of her body leaning against the wall, not wanting to squash her.

"Quickie?" I asked as I mumbled against her lips, not breaking the kiss.

"Mm Hmm..." She murmured into my throat. I didn't waste any time, I pushed her up against the wall and buried myself deep within her. She let out a little moan and I grunted while our naked, wet slippery bodies rubbed up against each other. I put my hands under her arse, still inside of her, and pushed her further up the glass wall, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck, helping me to support her.

"Hurry up Brax, this glass is freezing." She moaned as I began moving harshly up inside her again.

"I know I can tell." I said looking down at her hard erect nipples with a smile.

"Shut up Brax and do me." She said playfully slapping my shoulder.

**Heath P.O.V**

I parked next to Brax's Ute before climbing out of my car and locking it before walking up the door, the door was closed but I instinctively remembering Brax telling me not to knock just walk in, we'll be somewhere. As I walked through the door I saw Brax's keys on the table and along with some takeaway, I was expecting Brax to already be down stairs watching the footy game, seeing that's what he invited me over for.

I didn't bother calling his name out I just headed up stairs for a look around. I had only been down stairs before so I didn't really know where I was going, I walked into the office then into a bathroom, 2 spare bedrooms and then into Brax's room. Obviously his because he had clothes lying everywhere on the floor, he always did this at home. I walked into another room that was joined on and the light was on I assumed it was a walk in wardrobe.

"Brax..." I heard Charlie moan.

"Fuck Charlie!" Brax groaned and then I realised, I hadn't walked into the wardrobe I walked in on my brother rooting his girlfriend again! I saw Charlie's back pressed up against the glazed glass, her wet hair splayed across it and her naked body moving up and down with each thrust. I turned on my heel and walked out right before I heard.

"Babe I'm coming!" I heard Brax's voice call.

"Uh! Uh.. Brax! Harder! Uh. Uh. Uh." Charlie screamed. Geez she had a set of lungs, I'm surprised the neighbours couldn't hear. Then Brax groaned as he blew his load, I almost started laughing but then I quickly made my way out the door and down the stairs.

**Brax P.O.V**

I leaned my forehead against Charlie's as I finished releasing myself in her. After I pulled out of her and I put her back onto her two feet before pulling her in for a hug. She kissed me softly, and slowly her tongue sliding into my mouth. I pulled away after a short time, unable to breathe.

"That was amazing..." I breathed as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"You were amazing." She breathed as she leant back against the glass.

After we finished our shower, finished cleaning each other I stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around my waist before heading down stairs to get something to eat. I had a spring in my step and I was refreshed, not just from the shower. As I made my way down stairs I noticed the TV and saw Heath laying out on it.

Shit! I had totally forgotten that I invited him over to watch the footy.

"Hey mate." I said casually, trying to look as if I only just got out of the shower by myself.

"Hey stud." He said cheekily, I looked at him and he winked. Damn it, he must have heard.

"Okay how long have you been here for?" I questioned.

"Well let's just say I heard you's and I also may have just seen a bit of naked Charlie." He laughed. If it was anyone else but Heath I would have decked him but seeing he was my brother and this was my fault I let it slide. Charlie wouldn't be too impressed.

"Brax...!" I heard Charlie call. I knew she'd be walking down stairs half naked to see that my brother had been here the whole time and to save her the embarrassment I began to run back towards the stairs.

"Look if she asks you just got here." I said as I climbed the stairs.

"Whatever, stud!" I heard him yell, I couldn't help but laugh.

**Chapter 27 Spoilers:**

**Someone comes to the Bay and turns Charlie's life upside down.**

_I tried my best to describe the wedding dress, I had looked up google for the dresses and found one I loved and tried to describe it... Don't know how well it turned out. It really is a beautiful dress, just too bad I couldn't explain it better._**  
><strong>


	27. Haunting Secrets

**_Hey people, was pretty shocked on the amount of you's who agree with me about last nights H and A episode, personally I'm shattered and very disappointed. Also I'd love to thank all of the people that constantly review my stories and PM me and say the nicest things, I really do appreciate it and it makes writing worth while =) Also I am working on a new story called Stolen Lives, so far it's like none of the stories I've read about Chax so I'm hoping you like it. Thanks again SummerLove_199_**

**Chapter 27: Haunting Secrets. **

**Heath P.O.V**

I watched as Brax ran up the stairs to his no doubt naked girlfriend or should I say fiancé. That is really queer to say, Brax's fiancé... Mostly because out of us 3 boys I always thought Casey would settled down, get married and have kids while me and Brax continued you with our array of girls and hot one night stands and continue on to be the way we are for the rest of our lives, never truly settling down... I was wrong because now Brax has a fiancé, has a house, is getting married and I know that if Brax has his way he will have at least 2 children. He loves kids, I'm not sure why... I mean I love Darcy with all my heart but she wasn't exactly a planned affair, I kick myself every day for it, Brax should have been her father; he would make a great one way better than me. He basically is a dad, he fathered me and Casey kept us both out of strife or at least he tried.

I heard Brax coming back down the stairs and without thinking I blurted out.

"You didn't root her again did you?" I laughed, while taking a sip of my beer. The walking on the staircase stopped, he must have been angry and I looked up to face the death stare. Wasn't what I was expecting.

Charlie stood there looking at me completely mortified, her face turning red and a very angry Brax standing behind her looking at me. Charlie pushed past Brax and back up the stairs. Brax sighed looked at the ground and then back up again.

**Brax P.O.V**

"You just had to go dump me in it didn't you..." I said, I wasn't exactly mad at Heath, it wasn't his fault, he just had a playful nature and I knew he would have done that if he knew Charlie was there with me.

"Sorry... Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Nah stay here, I'll handle Charlie." I replied simply. I slowly began to walk up the stairs, preparing myself to face my embarrassed and no doubt quite angry fiancé. I walked in the door to find Charlie nowhere to be seen, I continued to walk into the room and saw her facing the mirror in the ensuite brushing her teeth. I walked up behind her and put both my arms on either side of her body and leant them on the bathroom sink counter, not allowing her to go anywhere. I breathed on her neck trying to seduce her but she wasn't having any. I used one of my hands to gently brush the hair away from her neck before I went and kissed her neck, sucking on the skin.

"Brax..." She moaned and went to pull away but was unable to escape me.

"Charlie." I moaned at her.

"He saw us..." She said as she turned in my arms to face me, her cheeks getting red.

"Babe, I know he did. It's only Heath, don't worry about it." I said confidently hoping she forget it.

"Don't worry about it Brax how am I meant to do that? What we were doing shouldn't be seen by anyone else it should just be between you and me. It's private and intimate." She said quietly looking me in the eyes.

"Charlie I know it is. But it's just sex. We are two grown adults who are engaged it's expected of us to do that. Heath doesn't care if anything he finds it funny." I tried to take some reason into her, trying to make her see that it's natural.

"You know how vocal I can get..." She said, her cheeks turning red. I laughed at her and looked away, remembering back to tonight when I'm pretty sure the neighbours could hear us.

"Babe I do, trust me. But remember how many times you slept with me while I still lived with the boys, Heath was right next door he would have heard everything and yet he didn't care. Because he does the exact same thing, except every girl he brings home is different. Babes please don't worry about it; don't even think about it anymore because what we were doing is normal and completely natural and basically it was just us expressing our love for each other. Just forget about it. I promise you, Heath won't make any references to the matter and won't tell anyone. Because he knows I will kill him." I smiled, seeing I was finally getting to her.

Her face turned bright red. "But it's so embarrassing." She cried as she hugged me. I laughed.

"I'm not. I was making love to my beautiful, sexy, hot, funny, smart fiancé." I said as I placed a kiss on her lips, still hoping to seduce her so we could have round two of sex. She kissed me back before staring at me with a grin on her face.

"Brax we are not having sex. Not now, not tonight either. I am going to bed because I cannot go now and face Heath. Have fun and I'll be in bed waiting for you tonight." She said as she kissed my lips, my hands moved to her back, hoping she wouldn't walk away. She kissed my lips and removed my hands before striping off her shirt and shorts and sliding into bed.

I smiled at her as I turned the ensuite light off before walking out the bedroom door.

"Night babe." I said before I closed the door.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to an empty bed, Brax's side not even disturbed. He must not have come to bed; I'm just hoping Heath didn't get him to go on a pub crawl. I stepped out of bed and padded into the bathroom, washing my face and slipping on my blue short bath robe and beginning to walk down stairs.

The living room was a mess; empty beer cans everywhere along with empty take away containers and a few pizza boxes from Domino's pizzeria. The place was a bomb sight and soon after I found Heath passed out on the floor, only in his underwear and Brax sprawled out on the couch, I'm sure he's going to have a sore back after that. I turned the TV off and walked into the spare bedroom, the one closet to the living room, and made the bed before shutting the blinds and putting a glass of water and two aspirins on the night stand. I walked back on into the living room and tried to wake up Heath. He was very groggy and obviously still drunk; I could smell the alcohol on him. I got him to his feet and he heavily leaned on me I struggled to get him to the spare room. Soon enough I heard the phone ring and I let go of Heath completely forgetting that he was in no state to hold himself up and as I went to turn around and grab him again he stumbled forward, tripped and fell to the ground smashing his head on the cupboard door handle on the way down.

He groaned and painful groan and I rolled him over to see if he was alright, he already had a lump on his head the size of my fist. I dragged him to his feet and eventually got him into his bed, before placing the covers over him and a bucket on the floor next to him just in case he had a stomach turn.

I closed the door behind me and then walked back in to find Brax still on the couch, I walked up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him off the couch, I used one arm around his body to support him and then other firm on his chest so he didn't walk to fast and trip. He groaned as he got to his feet and stumbled towards me, nearly knocking me over. He was taller than Heath and also a lot heavier so I'm sure that if he fell directly on me his dead weight would be sure to do some damage. We stumbled up the stairs together, even though we were taking it really slow he continued to fall over and I would have to drag him start to his feet again. I got into our room and walked him over to his side of the bed and began to rip his shirt off over his head, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Let go of me Brax, now." I said sternly, he let go and just stood there swaying. I moved my hands to his pants and undone the button and zip allowing them to fall to the floor.

"Ba-babe I-If you wanted to get me naked... A-all you had to do was ask..." He slurred, as he grabbed me and pulled me down onto the bed, him landing heavily on my body. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Brax get off me." I said sternly, he didn't budge and soon enough he stared lightly snoring in my ear.

"Gosh Brax, why are you so heavy?" I whined as I pushed him off me, he rolled onto his back and stared snoring louder. I have to admit he did still look cute, even though his gut was full of beer and his breath smelt like alcohol and his hair messy. I kissed his head lightly and he groaned turned over on his side and searching around as if he thought I was in the bed beside him. He started getting frustrated and I quickly ran to the other side of the bed and placed my pillow in his arms. He quickly gathered it and pulled it into his chest, the way he would do it with me.

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up in my bedroom, not sure of how I got here and I was hugging a pillow? I rolled over and noticed a glass of water and 2 aspirins next to it, only then did I realise I had a splitting headache. I saw a note placed under the glass written in Charlie's neat hand writing.

_Babe, I know how you'll be feeling right now so drink this and take the aspirins. Also you have work at 5pm, Wendy rang up sick and they need you in. Have fun, and remember I love you x_

I looked over at the clock 3pm it read. Shit!

Once I got out of the shower I felt a lot better only to walk down the stairs to find 2 big black rubbish bags filled it the brim. I had such a great fiancé; I'd really have to pay her back for this. I could smell the lovely aroma of bacon drifting in from the kitchen, I stumbled in to see Heath stuffing his face with the food of his face, I looked over to see Charlie at the stove cooking. I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist and leant in a kissed her bare shoulder, seeing she was only wearing a singlet and shorts.

"Morning Mr Braxton." She looked over her shoulder and looked at me. I leant in and began to kiss her; luckily I brushed my teeth before I came down stairs. I pulled her into me and began kissing her with more passion, trying to show her how much I love her. She began to make cute little noises as I slid my tongue in her mouth.

"Would you two please stop it? If feel sick enough as it is, I don't need this." Heath complained. She pulled away giggling and handed me a plate full of bacon, eggs and more greasy meat that was sure to cure a hangover.

"Thanks babe." I mumbled as I kissed her forehead and took a seat next to Heath. He hand half a mouthful of bacon, with a bit of it still hanging out his mouth he smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how big of a pig he is, then I noticed this huge black, purple lump on his forehead. I poked it and he winced.

"Ah fuck! What the hell is wrong with you!" He moaned as he covered the bump with his hand.

I laughed. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Tripped over and hit his head on a door knob." Charlie laughed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax had left for work and Heath also left, so I had the house to myself. I was on the couch watching TV when I heard a urgent knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked to the door, I flung it open to see a short blonde haired women standing in the door looking very confused.

"How can I help you?" I asked happily.

"Is this Darryl Braxton's house?" She asked, looking around me.

"Yes it is... May I ask who you are?" I asked, now getting a little impatient.

"No, I think that you should be telling me who you are and why you are here?" She questioned, looking me up and down.

"I'm Brax's fiancé..." I snapped back.

"Oh nice to meet you, my name is Teisha. Brax's wife."

_**Chapter 28 Spoilers: **_

_**How will Charlie react?**_


	28. Forgiveness

**_Hey readers, sorry I've been taking so long to update, just that I've been busy with school and also I only quickly read over this so there may be some mistakes, sorry. Also if you haven't realised yet I have two other Chax stories 'Stolen Lives' which is new and 'Never Judge A Book By It's Cover.' which I am getting a lot of good feedback on, so do me a favour and check them out =) Oh and please review, means a lot =)_**

**Chapter 28: Forgiveness **

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stumbled back at her words; my heart began to beat faster and faster.

"What did you say?" I stammered. I knew what she said; I just needed to hear it again, just in case I missed something.

"I, am, Brax's, wife." She said, empathising every word making sure that she left time so each and every word snuck into my brain.

"That can't be possible." I managed to say back.

"Ah no, it's very possible. Till death do us part."

**Brax P.O.V**

I arrived home to an empty, cold house, I climbed the stairs and walked into our bedroom, flicking on the light to see clothes scattered all over the ground, mainly Charlie's but a few of mine as well. I was starting to get worried.

"Charlie! Babe where are you?" I yelled. I stopped breathing, and listened for her voice, nothing but silence prevailed.

I ran back down stairs and began flicking on all the lights down stairs, every room was empty of her and eventually I walked back to the kitchen where I left my phone I picked it up and dialled her number, I knew it off my heart.

The dial tone rang.

"Come on Charlie, pick up, pick up!" I groaned, starting to get really worried.

_Hey you have reached Charlie Buckton's phone, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Okay thanks, bye! _

I slammed my phone down on the table and suddenly a gust of wind blew through the door and sent a piece of paper floating through the kitchen and to the tiled floor. I walked over and picked it up, turning to over to read Charlie's hand writing scrawled on the paper.

_Brax, I'm sorry but I can't deal with this, I can't deal with another one of your lies, I'm sick and tired of it. Tired of being there next to you and you telling me that there were no more secrets between us, when there clearly is... I'm sorry I can't give you a full explanation or a chance for you to explain but at the moment I know that if I face you, things will be said that aren't true. Things that will be unforgivable and unforgettable, something that will defiantly split us apart. Just remember that I will always love you and care for you. _

_Sort your priorities out, it either me or your wife, Teisha... _

_Love you always, Charlie._

The paper had dried tears on it; I could see the black liquid stains from her eye liner splattered on the paper. I walked over to the table it flew from to see Charlie's engagement ring placed on the hard wood of the table. I picked the ring up, and looked at it and tear escaping down my cheek, how could this have happened...

I grabbed my keys and ran to my Ute, I knew where she would be, she would be at Bianca's.

Teisha was my wife, sure it was true and I understand what Charlie must be thinking but she has it all wrong. I married Teisha fresh out of high school, one drunken night and a cheap ring later we were both standing in a cheap church with the boys cheering us on, we slurred the vowels and kissed. Then we woke up the next day, on the beach to find that she had a wedding ring on and we were now married. Safe to say I shit myself, 18 and married... Without thinking I ran, I took off to a different town, the River Boys following me and when I realised that it would possibly be very important to get divorced and no longer remain married I went back to the town where I left my 'wife' to find out she had also done a runner and no one knew where she went to.

So without her there was no divorce, law states that both participants must be there during the legal work. When I was finally involved with Charlie, so we were no longer just on and offs but living together I hired a very expensive lawyer to in fact find my missing wife and demand a divorce. But unfortunately, he has been unsuccessful trying to find her, but now like I always worried, she found me first.

**Bianca P.O.V**

1 hour ago, I opened the door to a very distraught Charliewith make-up running down her face guided by many tears, I automatically pulled her into my arms because I had seen her this way many times before, and I knew it was because of Brax. Without her even explaining herself I brought her inside and into the spare room where she put her bag and began to explain to me.

After a long cry and a warm shower I let her borrow some of my clothes, because she was in such a hurry that she forgot to pack her pyjamas. My clothes were bagging on her very tall, thin, slender frame and we were now seated at the dining room table sipping on our freshly made cups of coffee.

"Are you sure? Are you entirely sure that this women is who she says she is?" I questioned, still finding it hard to believe. Brax was a man of many different up bringing but never in my life would I have thought that he was married and unfaithful.

"I don't know... She had a ring on her finger..." Charlie stammered out. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"Charlie, this girl could have just been messing with you... Why didn't you talk to Brax?" I said, putting my hand over hers.

"I don't no... I panicked and took off. If you were told that your fiancé was married to another women you'd run first think last, trust me" She said quietly before taking a sip of her coffee.

Then our heads snapped up at the sound of tyre's screeching around the corner and into my driveway, we both knew who it was. Charlie jumped to her feet, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"I can't talk to him, not now..." She cried.

"What do I tell him then?" I questioned, looking out the kitchen window to see Brax's ute.

"Tell him I'm not here and you haven't heard from me." She whispered, so Brax wouldn't hear her voice.

"Charlie your car is out front!" I snickered back, see really wasn't thinking straight.

"Make something up!" She screeched as I heard heavy footsteps running up the path, Charlie ducked down behind the kitchen counter so she couldn't be seen.

A heard a knock on the door and went and opened it to find a very wide eyed worried stricken Brax.

"Where is she Bianca! I need to talk to her." He yelled trying to push past me, I held my ground.

"Brax, calm down. This mighten be the best time to try and sort things out, you are clearly not thinking straight." I said sternly, trying to talk sense into him.

"Bianca, I need to talk to her now." He said back, starting to intimidate me.

"No, Brax you can't." I almost yelled back, I gathered my composure before beginning to speak again. "Just sleep on it, talk to her when you've both had time to cool down."

"Charlie, I know you are behind that counter and I'm telling you that this is a misunderstanding, she means nothing to me, she never has and never will. I love you and you only! Please don't do this to me." He begged. Charlie remained silent behind the counter, not ready to face her fiancé.

"Brax, trust me... Sleep on it." I said, his face dropped when he realised Charlie wasn't coming back. I shut the door in his face gently, and just stood there until I heard his ute start and slowly back out of the driveway and cruise off towards his empty house.

_-Next morning 7am-_

I was dressed and ready for work; Charlie had the day off so I was fairly certain she'd spend the day moping around. I opened her bed room door to find her still fast asleep and cuddled up to a pillow, obviously wishing it was Brax. I smiled at her, knowing that she was so deeply in love with him that by the time I get home this afternoon they would have worked it out and be back together as if nothing ever happened, or at least I hoped, I really did hope.

**Brax P.O.V**

I opened the restaurant late... I guess I had slept in; I went to bed in the early hours of the morning because I couldn't stop thinking about her. I slept in the spare bed room, it didn't feel right sleeping in our bed when she wasn't there, although there would have been many reminders, for one her smell, she had this divine smell about her and it was burned into my brain so I thought it would be best to sleep in the spare bedroom where there was less reminders.

I had already had 3 cups of coffee and it was only 9am, it was the only way to keep me awake and barely functioning I slowly made my way around the restaurant, placing out all new clean cutleries and placing out Monday's menu. I heard footsteps coming up the stair case, and I tried to put on a happy, welcoming face for my first costumer of the day, not sure how long it was to last... Only to have a real smile spread across my face when I saw who it was. She walked through the door in a short, casual dress she looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Babe..." I began to speak but she cut me off.

"Are you married Brax." She said simply, looking at me with nothing but seriousness.

I sighed. "Yes, I am." She looked at the ground and shook her head. "But I swear you've got this all wrong please just hear me out." I begged, she looked up at me. I walked over to one of the booths, she followed and sat away from me, just in case she needed to make a runner.

"What you must understand Charlie is that I haven't seen or heard from Teisha in over 10 years, she basically disappeared of the face of the earth. I've been looking for her for over 8 months now." I said, she just looked at me so I continued.

"I was fresh out of high school and just turned 18, us boys got kicked out of the formal so we decided to have our own party down on the beach, where of course our older mates had grog. Teisha never had many friends so once we got kicked out she followed like a lost dog. Once we were drunk, apparently things between me and her heated up and things escalated. I don't remember any of this but I was told this story by the more sober boys. They thought it would be a fun practical joke to get us married, so I went and bought this cheap ring and we all headed to the closet church we could find. We slurred our vowels exchanged a ring and the next thing I knew I was waking up on the beach with a wife."

"Why didn't you divorce her then?" She said quietly, looking up at me, her eyes red and tired.

"Babe I tried! I took off the same day I realised I was married. I didn't come back for a couple weeks and when I did she was gone. I didn't think much of it at the time; I didn't think I'd ever find a girl and settle down. But then I met you Charlie, and everything I stood for flew out the window, I found myself changing so you would be happy to be in a relationship with me and soon enough I fell for you and I wanted to settle down and I have now. I've got a house with you, we thought we were pregnant and now we are engaged and I want to marry you. When we started getting serious and when I knew I loved you, I hired a lawyer and got him looking for Teisha in order of a divorce and he couldn't find her. I haven't even seen her yet, I just figured she'd find me soon enough." I answered, and moved closer to her, she didn't move away instead she moved closer and I put my arm around her neck. She leant her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

"Have you fathered any of her kids?" she questioned, I sucked in a breath.

"No." answered.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting there, looking at him; he smiled and squeezed my hand slightly before he leant into kiss me.

"That's not entirely true." I heard a female voice say, I broke the kiss and looked over to the door, to see Teisha walking through. I sighed.

"Here we go again." I said quietly, Brax squeezed my hand again, not looking at Teisha he grabbed the ring out of his pocket and held it out in his hand. I smiled and held out my finger for him to slide it on. Once he did that I fiddled with it, to make it comfortable and then he leant over and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back; I felt it was awkward with his wife watching.

"And what do you mean by that?" Brax asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I was pregnant with your child, but I miscarriaged." She answered, hurt in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Brax asked.

"Oh so no, hi honey how have you been, oh and where did you run away to for 10 years?" She asked sarcastically. She walked up to Brax and went to hug him, he stepped back.

"Not even a hug for your wife?" She questioned, I shifted in my seat and Brax looked over I shrugged. He hugged her awkwardly for about 2 seconds then broke away and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. I was standing next to him and looking towards her, his arm snaked around my waist and she looked at us awkwardly.

"Okay, okay I get it. You are happily engaged I get it, I just want to know where we stand." She asked.

"What do you mean where we stand? Teisha, we were 18 and fresh out of school, both drunk and fell into a marriage without even knowing. We stand nowhere, we are nothing. I just beg of you to get a divorce with me, without any complications..." He said, kind of harshly, she stepped back as if he had shot her in the chest, pain ridded her eyes. I couldn't watch this, it was none of my business.

"Babe, I'm going to go to Bianca's and get my stuff. Let you sort your stuff out." I said, he looked down at me with worried eyes.

"Are you coming home tonight?" He questioned, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'll see you soon." I said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Nice to meet you Teisha." I smiled and walked out the door and towards my car.

**Brax P.O.V**

I parked the Ute in the garage before getting out, locking it and rolling down the roller doors. Teisha said as soon as I got the paperwork she'd sign them and leave. She came looking for me to see if I would be interested in having another go at our relationship, I kindly declined and told her I was happy with Charlie and I'm not looking for anyone else, but Charlie.

I walked along the path out the front of the house and grabbed the key from where I hid it this morning before opening the door, closing it behind me and throwing my car keys, house keys, and business keys on the table, and walked to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a beer cracking it open, taking a swig and walking around the corner and into the living room. I spat the beer everywhere in surprise when I saw her.

There was Charlie, standing there looking at me, smiling seductively and trying not to giggle at what I just did. She was wearing a tiny pair of red lacy underwear and a matching bra, which was way too small for her breasts, leaving most of them exposed. As I trailed my eyes up her toned, tanned, sexy body I felt myself grow hard, and I shifted trying to hide my sudden erection. She giggled at me, when I started pulling at my shorts; they were very tight and restricting. She walked over to me, and grabbed the front of my jeans waist band with her small fingers, looking down at the bludge in my pants.

"Wow." Was all I could say, looking down at her. "What's this for?" I questioned, not caring about the reason, I just wanted to know.

"For taking of and not letting you explain... I'm sorry; it's just when I heard you had a wife I freaked." She said, with a serious voice this time, looking up at me. I grabbed her face in my hands gently.

"It's alright, and you are already forgiven." I said looking down at what she was wearing, hoping she'd get what I was talking about. She laughed, looking down and blushing. "And I don't blame you... I should have told you about her, I just didn't want to cause you any unnecessary worries. But in less than a week, I'll be a single man again, for about 5 minutes and then I'll be officially engaged to you, again." I said, pulling her lips to mine and moving one hand down her back to her hip.

Soon enough things had escalated, and I was standing in the living room with my half naked girlfriend in only my boxers, where everyone could see us. And I wasn't too fond of letting other males see her likes this, especially when I do what we were about to get up to.

"Bedroom...?" I mumbled between kisses. She just nodded.

"Ah huh." She said, moving her lips to my neck and began to kiss and bite at the skin. I moved both of my hands to her small arse, cupping her cheeks and lifting her up my body, she wrapped her legs around my body and I began walking towards our bedroom.

"Hurry Brax or I might just make you have sex on the stair case." She said cheekily. That was all the encouragement I needed, I picked up the past and ran up the stairs with her giggling in my arms.

**Chapter 29 Spoilers:**

**Wedding date is approaching.**


	29. Final Preparations

**__**_Hey Readers, I'm very sorry about taking so long to update all my stories. My town has been hammered with rain and flooding so I've spent most of the past 2-3 days moving our business and live stock. Also next week I won't be able to upload much next week because I'll be heading to the city for my UQ university scholarship with no internet access. I'll be concentrating mostly on this story because I'm having loads of fun writing it._

**Chapter 29: Final Preparations **

**Brax P.O.V**

I pull back my hips, pulling myself out of her and rolling over with a thud, lying completely naked and sprawled out on our messy bed, trying to get our breath back...

I can't bring myself to say anything, so instead I move closer into her, only to have her slide into me and roll over so she was half lying on my chest, her tiny leg draping over my groin. I look over and reach down on the ground a grab the blanket we somehow managed to strip off and onto the floor, dragging it onto the bed and mainly over Charlie. I was hot and bothered, but Charlie's skin felt a lot cooler than mine so I wrapped it around her now sleeping body, trying not to disturb her. She snuggled into my side, and I leant my head back on the pillow, finally the sleepless night from last night catching up with me. As I was begging to doze off, her quiet voice spoke.

"Brax...?" She questioned, seeing if I was still awake. I tensed my muscles underneath her slightly showing her I was still here and listening...

"Mm babe?" I managed to say.

"I'm sorry... For everything..." She whispered quietly into my side. I smiled, and moved my hand under the blanket to rest on her hip.

"Nah, Nah Charlie. It's my fault, I'm sorry." I said in a louder voice, showing I was serious.

"It's alright. After the performance you just gave me I would be stupid to walk away." She said cheekily, still in her sleepy voice, and she moved her leg slightly, so it gently grazed my now tired length, I smiled at her cheekiness. I kissed her forehead and pulled her in closer. Finally falling asleep.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled over, looking for Brax only to find his side of the bed empty but still warm. I rolled out of bed and onto my feet, walking around my room aimlessly looking for my clothes amongst the assortment of clothes that was stricken all our bed room.

I remember back to last night, when Brax was ripping my clothes off my body, first to go was my bra which was probably down stairs but I remember that my panties were only taken off right before he pulled me down onto him on the bed. I stumbled over to our bed, finding my panties and slipping them on, before opening the door and seeing Brax's shirt on the floor outside. I grabbed his shirt and put it on, before doing up only a few buttons around my breasts, not wanting to excite Brax again.

I padded down stairs, picking up my bra and Brax's belt on the way before throwing them in a pile beside the steps. I walked quietly into the kitchen, and saw Brax standing there near the sink looking out the front window, with a cup of coffee in his hand resting on the counter. I slowly crept up behind him and slid my small hands around his waist and followed the V of his groin down slightly into his boxers, he straightened up in front of me and I withdrew my hands and moved them up his chest. I leant up on my tippy toes and kissed his neck seductively and slowly before kissing his shoulder blade once and then resting my chin on his shoulder.

He turned around, encircling me in his arms and holding me close to his chest, I buried my face into his underarm and I felt his nose in my hair, kissing it. He ran his hand up and down my back, relaxing every part of my body and sending me to sleep. I sighed.

"Someone tired?" He asked quietly. I leaned back in his arms, hoping he wouldn't let me go, I'd fall to the ground for sure.

"Someone kept me up all night, and then woke me up early in the morning..." I smiled cheekily, raising my eyebrows. I smile spread across his face, showing off his perfect grin.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one waking me up." He winked, I giggled and started blushing, hiding my face in him. Not wanting him to see me like this, he gets pleasure out of seeing my cheeks flush red. He just laughed as he grabbed his coffee and handed it to me. I let go of him, but leant back in his arms, taking his cup and blowing on it slightly before taking a sip. I put it back down on the counter before snaking my arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

"I'm going for a shower before Bianca gets here, would you like to join me?" I asked, before kissing his lips quickly.

"Babe, I'm still exhausted from last night, and this morning..." He said, looking down at me.

"I'm not asking you to do that again. I just want to spend some more time with you, and showering with you is fun, completely innocent I swear." I said with confidence, trying to show him that I wasn't just interested in jumping his bones whenever I could, although I loved it and I know he did to. Probably more than me, seeing he is the one that always starts it by kissing my neck trying to seduce me; sadly I have no will power when it comes to saying no to Brax and I always give in and give him what he wants.

**Brax P.O.V**

I left the house after my innocent shower with Charlie to be greeted by Bianca as I walked out. She gave me a very excited hug, expressing how happy she was that Charlie and I sorted it out, and apparently Charlie was as unhappy as I was. Which weirdly made me feel better to think that she missed me as much as I missed her.

I walked into Angelo's the place was booming, a lot of people here for brunch as it seems, lucky my staff were on top of it and I just headed straight into the office to begin some 'paperwork.' Or well that's what I told Charlie; really I was looking up places to take her on a Honeymoon to... So far I had looked at Bali; it was only a short distance away, beautiful and cheap. But then I thought about Hawaii, seeing Roo had only good things to say about it and it had unreal waves and beautiful beaches and hotels. But I also thought about the Caribbean, it didn't have many waves but it had beautiful crystal, clear waters with beautiful places to swim, snorkel and check out the reefs.

I was undecided on which place would be best. Bali was cheap, but then I felt bad saying that because it was our Honey Moon and we'd only be doing it once and I have money to spend, Hawaii was so... traditional and predicable but the Caribbean was so far away, but it was so beautiful and peaceful.

"Hey Brax...?" I looked up to see Liam poking his head in.

"Yeah..." I said, looking back at the screen.

"There is this guy here... He says his name is Mr Porter a lawyer, who wishes to see you on some legal situation?" He said confused, hoping I'd give him an explanation. I'm sure Bianca would inform him eventually.

"Yeah, let him come in. Thanks Liam." I said as I began stacking up paper, making room for him to place all his paper work, I turned off the computer screen and brought a chair in and placed it in front of my desk.

He walked in, with a brief case and in a suit, looking very professional.

"Hey Darryl, I've got some paper work for you to sign then I have to finalise it and you will then be officially an unmarried man." He smiled, as he placed his brief case on the table and started retrieving papers.

**Bianca P.O.V**

So the dresses were ordered and arriving any day, the cake, food and drinks were decided and finalised. Charlie had picked the spot for the actual ceremony to take place on the beach side; her and Brax would be standing in a big white gazebo along with the bridesmaids and groomsmen and Elijah while the guests were seated on lovely white chairs each with a slab of lilac purple silk wrapped around them and tied in a big bow, under two big beautiful cherry blossom trees. The park it took place in was beautiful, well, clean managed grounds with lush, green, manicured grass. The chairs would be split in two groups, so naturally down the middle was a white pebbled bath of Charlie to walk down on Heath's arm. The trees flowers nearly matched the colour scheme of the silk bows on the chairs and our bridesmaid's strapless dresses, I have to admit Charlie could organise a wedding...

The reception wasn't taking place at Angelo's simply because it was too small. It was taking place in this function hall used especially for weddings and big events, Brax would be supplying all the alcohol and the staff at the venue would be preparing the rest of the meals for the night. It was a beautiful place, with huge glass windows on the south wall looking out onto the beach, with a dance floor in the middle and a DJ off to the side with the complete system, of lights, speakers etc.

Brax was organising the Honey Moon and as soon as he had decided on the place I was to pack clothes for Charlie according to the destination. I knew Charlie would be going somewhere amazingly beautiful and expensive, Brax didn't really hold back when it come to Charlie. He always went above and beyond to make her happy, a 6 thousand dollar engagement ring, and a house and whenever she goes shopping he hands over his credit card without incident, he did anything to make her happy.

I don't know whether it was because he thinks she's too good for him, a beautiful, intelligent, sexy, funny girl who somehow ended up with him, a beach bum River Boy. Truth was Brax was the best thing that ever happened to her; he brought out her fun side, something I had never truly seen before. She was just as smitten with him as he was with her, Charlie was finally committing to a relationship, without any worries. When she was with Angelo she was freaking out when he asked her to move in with him, but with Brax it just came natural.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"The dress should be arriving tomorrow, I had it fast tracked to make sure that if it wasn't exactly what you wanted that we could send it back and still have plenty of time to order another one." Bianca said, writing something in our wedding planner book.

"Charlie!" Brax called my name, I got up out of my Charlie and began to walk to the door. Brax walked through the door with a smile on his face and a bunch of flowers in his hand. Bianca got up and followed.

He gave me the bunch of flowers and handed a single flower to Bianca, before hugging her and walking back to me. I was standing there shocked wondering why he was in such a good mood. He bear hugged me and I managed to put the flowers on the table before he picked me up and spun me around, kissing me forcefully once and putting me back on my feet. I stumbled back and he steadied me. Brining his lips back to mine, kissing me.

"Okay guys I'm going to head off and leave you to it." Bianca said awkwardly grabbing her bag and leaving. I broke the kiss from Brax.

"Bye, thanks for helping me!" I yelled as Brax began kissing my neck. He picked me up and walked backwards to the couch, falling back on it and me landing on top of him.

"Babe..." He smiled.

"Yes..." I questioned kind of worried why he was sucking up.

"I just got divorced." He smiled.

"In any other situation, no man would be happy about that." I smiled, as I sat up on his chest and smiled down, his hands slide around my back and rested on the back of my bum.

"I'm just not any man Charlie. I'm your man." He smiled cheekily.

"Why yes, yes you are." I smiled as I leant down and kissed him.

**Chapter 30 Spoilers:**

**Hens night.**

**Bucks night, what will they get up to?**

**Charlie spends the night before the wedding away from Brax, abiding with traditions. **


	30. Those Days

**__**Hey readers, just thought I should say for like millionth time ha ha ha that I**_ WILL BE CONTINUING_** my story Never Judge A Book By It's Cover, so can you please, please stop PM'ing me and asking the same question. I said I lost interest but I promise I will continue on with it.

And also, I'm sorry if the story has some mistakes, I read through it quickly in order to put it up and continue writing another chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Those Days. <strong>

**Bianca P.O.V  
><strong>I was standing there, awkwardly waiting for Charlie and Brax to say their goodbyes for the night. Brax has his arms around her waist and Charlie had her's snaked around his neck, his face buried into her hair, and her's into the crook of his neck as they whispered stuff to each other. Charlie let off a few giggles from time to time; obviously Brax wasn't thinking pure thoughts. I looked away, starting to get really uncomfortable and when I finally heard them kissing again, I decided enough was enough.

"Geez guys, you'll be spending one night away from each other, not 3 weeks. Charlie come on we got to go set up Leah's for your Hen's night." I hissed as I stamped my foot, we had been here for the past 15 minutes, them two whispering and giggling and being all touchy-feely while I stood there awkwardly, watching as they ignored me.

"I love you, you know that right." I heard Brax whisper softly, my heart skipped a beat. How come no one ever said that to me like her did to her.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie whispered as she took his head in her hands and kissed him once more before breaking away and walking with me to my car.

Seeing Charlie had decided to do 'some' things the traditional way, it was said that her and Brax had to spend the night away from each other and that neither of them would lay eyes on each other until she was walking down the aisle and him standing at the altar.

As we were driving back home, the back of the car was topped with everything from dresses, to flowers, to make-up, to hair products. I heard Charlie sniffle. I looked over and saw her face was red and her wiping her eyes.

"Charlie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I questioned, looking back at her quickly, then back at the road.

"I don't know..." she moaned. "I just keep thinking what if..." She continued, wiping her eyes once again.

"What if what?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"What if he doesn't turn up tomorrow? What if he goes to his Buck's night and realises he isn't ready for married life?" She said, her voice stricken with sadness. I reached over and took her hand in mine.

"Charlie you and Brax have been together for what? 1 and ½ years...? Me and Liam going on three years, and nothing has happened yet, not even a single glimmer of marriage, no words spoken about it. But you and Brax, you're engaged, living together, your happy. Brax is absolutely smitten with you; I see the way he acts around you, the way he looks at you, they way he talks about you. He loves you more than anything in the world and I bet, I bet on my life that there is more of a chance that you don't turn up then him. He will be there, nervous as hell, waiting for you to walk down that aisle. And once he see's you, all nervousness will be overtaken by what you's have, which is undying love. You've been through so much together, so much. People that have been married for 10 years would never have gone through this much, but you's have and you's stuck it out together because you and him are in love, and don't want anyone else but each other." I said, squeezing her hand lightly, I looked over and she was smiling at me.

"Now stop crying, I don't want my bride to look tired, and have stress wrinkles for her wedding day." I laughed, as I turned onto Leah's street.

**Brax P.O.V**

The house already seems lonely and different without her being here... And even though tonight I will have about 10 River Boys, here passed out drunk it still wouldn't feel the same. I walked down stairs after getting ready, simply just in one of my black work shirts and jeans with dress shoes, to find that the boys had already let themselves in.

"Hey, Mrs Braxton!" Heath called.

"Mrs?" I questioned, grabbing my watch off the coffee table and putting it on.

"Yeah, Mrs Braxton. Buckton has you whipped and probably has your balls in her handbag. She has tamed you. She is the man of the house, while you stay home and cook." Heath said cheekily, the rest of the boys jeering.

"Mate, I'm not tamed, I'm in love." I said, immediately realising I shouldn't have said that.

"Here that boys! Love!" Heath yelled, laughing.

"We have to get you out of this house and show you what you are going to be missing out when you're married." Sam laughed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked into Leah's after getting changed at Bianca's. I was wearing a short electric pink strapless dress, with black pumps and my hair splayed loosely down my back. I stepped into the living room to see the entire place covered in pink and white streamers, penis balloons and many other objects shaped like a man's prize possession. The cake, the balloons, the cups, the straws, the plates, everything was shaped exactly like a penis. I laughed as I saw the girls, Leah approached me with a sparkling, plastic tiara, with a little penis on the top, I laughed as she placed it on my head.

"Girls this is amazing." I laughed as Roo handed me a cup with a penis straw stuck in it.

"All for the last night of single life!" Roo said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Leah, isn't this place a little inappropriate for VJ? You know seeing the whole place it covered from head to toe in penises...?" I questioned as I pointed at the penis shaped cake, every detail there.

"Charlie, what kind of parent do you think I am? He is staying at a friend's place." She laughed.

After we finished with dinner, and the cake we started on the games. We have already finished with Pin The Hose On The Fireman, the adult version of Pin The Tail On The Donkey, and obviously the hose, wasn't exactly something that spat out water. Surprisingly Marilyn won the game; I'm putting it down to her physic ways. She was clearly embarrassed when she got it directly on target, her cheeks flushing bright red causing everyone to laugh. Right now, I was sucking on a penis shaped lollipop while holding my glass of wine, and sitting around in a large circle. It felt like I was back in high school at a girl's sleepover, sitting around in a circle laughing and sharing secrets although this time around the questions were more... sexual and embarrassing.

Bianca placed a spinner on the ground, and of course it was also the shape of a distinct male body part. She sat down beside me and spun the spinner it continued to go around, and around until it stopped directly in front of Roo.

"Okay Roo, first question." Bianca said. Roo picked up the card off the top of the pile and handed it to Marilyn to read. The idea of the game was that the person the spinner landed on had to pick up and question, not only her but the 'Bride to be' also had to answer it.

"The craziest place you have ever had sex, when and where and with whom." Marilyn said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Well... I'm not one for big displays of public affection so I would have to say the craziest place would have been in a car, when I was 18 with my boyfriend Travis." Roo said, shrugging her shoulders... Then everyone turned and looked at me, I blushed just thinking about it.

"Come on spill! Where, when and with who was your craziest sex experience." Bianca said excitedly.

"Um... Well it was with Brax... about 1-3 months ago, on a table... In the park." I said quietly looking down at the ground. I heard them all suck in a breath and begin to laugh.

"Brax's idea I bet!" Leah jeered.

"No... It was mine." I smiled as I looked up at them, their mouths agape and looking straight at me.

"You horney little teenager." Roo joked.

We went around the group a few times but soon found out that no one's sex life was as interesting or outrageous as mine, so they decided instead of us taking turns in answering the questions they'd mainly focus on me.

"Charlie, first time you and Brax... Well you know."

"Um it was actually before we got together... He came here and well he was being all seductive, touching me and I ended up slamming him up against the fridge and well things escalated from there. Ending with him being on me in my bedroom." I laughed.

"Last time you had sex?" Bianca asked.

"Last night, no wait this morning!" I corrected myself. It was a quick decision from me and Brax, seeing we wouldn't be able to sleep together tonight we had to compensate and exchange tonight's performance for an earlier time.

"You two are like animals. I hated being in the room next to you, when you decided to have an 'early' night. It was like I was in the room with you's..." Leah laughed. "I spent most the nights with a pillow over my head tiring to block out the constant moans and 'Oh Brax. Oh Brax.'" She laughed, mocking my voice. I blushed bright red, covering my face in my hands, the girls just starting laughing.

"What his most annoying habit during sex? Like Myles would nearly always finish before me." Leah questioned.

"Um, well there is nothing wrong during sex but after, when he finished me and once he finished himself. He either lies on me, which is alright for the first 10-15 minutes but then it starts to get heavy and uncomfortable. But once he pulls out and rolls off me, he falls asleep and begins to snore. It nearly always happens after sex, so I have to keep waking him up to stop him." I laugh.

"You don't know how much I would love that hunk of muscle to be laying on me." Roo laughed.

"Oh my god Roo, that's my fiancé we are talking about." I laughed.

"I'm just saying I wouldn't mind having a big, sexy hunk of muscle on me rather than an unfit, scrawny man." She laughed, obviously talking about Sid and Harvey.

"Okay, my turn to ask a question." Roo said, taking a sip from her wine. "We all know that the Braxton's, have this certain charm and unbelievably good looks and an unreal sex appeal... Right?" She said, swirling her wine around in her glass. There was a chorus of 'yes' and heads nodding.

"And we have always wondered how good they are in bed, or how they perform. And now we have Charlie, under the Hen's night oath, who must answer any/all of our questions. But to avoid any embarrassment on her behalf, we shall ask her a question and you must answer quickly, and no one is allowed to laugh, snicker, comment, or blush on the answer. Alright?" She asked excitedly, everyone nodded in agreement. "Charlie...?" She questioned. I just nodded.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how good is he compared to your other sex partners?"

"10, with ease." I smiled.

"Ever had sex, while people were around?" She laughed.

"Yes, during a BBQ at our house." I said sheepishly, looking over at Bianca, whose mouth fell open realising that was the BBQ she was at.

I took a sip of my drink when Bianca asked. "How big?" I choked on my wine; Marilyn began patting my back in order to help me breathe.

"Big enough to choke on aye?" Bianca giggled; I just nodded, trying to get my breath back.

"Biggest I've ever had." Was all I could say, I wasn't exactly going to tell them. I honestly think that it for me to know and nobody else, also I don't want them seeing Brax and only being able to think how big he is.

"Where are you going on your honey moon?" Marilyn asked, I was grateful that we had finally gotten off the very personal sex questions.

"Um, I don't know. He won't tell me, he says it's a 'surprise'." I said, mocking his voice.

"Ooo how exciting and romantic." Marilyn said happily.

**Brax P.O.V**

We have been on a pub crawl and even though I had restricted most of them from drinking a lot simply because I didn't want them turning up to my wedding blind of their faces. We followed Heath who was taking us to a Casino where he had booked a private room for us to have a game of Black Jack and gambol some of our money away. While drinking and having some male fun.

The private room was exactly like the Casino outside, but just private. Same red velvet floors, red and black stripped walls, same man dressed in the uniform of all the other Black Jack dealers, and it even had a few pokie machines in here, and a personal bar.

But then the back door opened and a woman walked in only a corset and a G-string, the rest of the boys jeered and cooed but personally it did nothing for me. Usually, before I met Charlie this would have gotten to me and made me act like a teenage boy but now it didn't faze or appeal to me at all. Thankfully she wasn't a stripper, just an assistant for the Black Jack dealer. I promised Charlie no strippers, although she said she didn't mind, as long as she didn't hear about it.

"Hey boys, I'm just going to take a piss." I said as I got up and followed the toilet directions.

Once I got into the bathroom and did what I had to do, I zipped up my pants and grabbed my phone out before dialling Charlie's number. I just had to hear her voice. I put my phone on private just so when it rang the girls didn't see 'Brax calling' and forbid her from answering. It rang once, then twice, then a third time.

"Damn it Charlie pick up." I muttered.

"Hello, Charlie Buckton speaking." I heard her voice say very professionally.

"You are going to have to change that to Mrs Charlie Braxton speaking soon..." I said seductively.

"Who is it Charlie!" I heard a girls voice yell.

"Um, it's work! I'll be back in two minutes I'm just going to go outside to take it." She yelled as I heard the door close. "Hey babe, what are you doing calling me? I thought Heath would have you up to your eye balls in half naked girls." She said sarcastically.

"Like I said before babe, you are the only girl I want to see naked and dancing on a pole." I said back as I leant against the bathroom wall.

"It's your buck's night Brax. It's like Vegas, what happens on your bucks night stay at your buck's night. Get your fix, because tomorrow you'll be a married man, again." She said cheekily. I just couldn't believe that she was going to allow me to get lap danced by another woman, not many fiancés would allow that, any other bloke would jump at the chance... But I just wasn't interested.

"I'll pass... Anyway how is your night...?" I questioned.

"Well let's just say something's are better left unanswered. But yeah it's great, could be better." She said seductively.

"Mm... anything I could help you with...?" I questioned, knowing where this would led.

"Yes, but unfortunately it will have to wait until tomorrow night." She moaned.

"Aw that's a shame... But I guess we had our fix this morning." I said, thinking back to what a wonderful wake up I got.

"Yeah I know. But I'm surrounded by penises. Like literally babe, I'm wearing a penis tiara, drinking out of a penis straw, holding a penis cup, ate a penis cake! Oh and not to mention half the questions they made me answer. A woman has cravings Brax." She laughed. I laughed back and then suddenly the door flew open.

"Who are you talking to?" Heath questioned.

"Babe, I got to go. I love you." I managed to say backing away from Heath.

"You're talking to Buckton aren't you? Jesus you're whipped, now give me the phone." He said, walking towards me.

"Babe I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I managed to yell as Heath snatched my phone off me, ended the call and put it down his pants.

"Do you want it? Huh? Huh, do you Brax? Come get it." He said, pointing to his pants.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Presents time!" Marilyn sang, as she walked over to the cupboard and began unpacking the presents.

"Girls, I said I didn't want anything." I moaned as Marilyn handed me the first present.

"Well from what I've gathered, Brax will be enjoying them more than you will." Bianca said cheekily, winking at me, before sitting down on the edge of the couch.

At the end of the night I ended up with a pair of fluffy pink hand cuffs, a naughty nurse outfit although I knew the cop outfit turned Brax on more, a 30 pack of condoms from Bianca as a 'Honey Moon only' treat along with a few very exposing outfits, a corset with matching panties from Roo and from Marilyn we each got a beautiful bracelet that was going to be a reminder of this night, and also she was doing our hair and make-up all for free.

Once packing up all the man shaped materials, so the house would be decent for VJ to live in I went for a quick shower, before walking into my room in my silk pyjamas and collapsing on my bed, pulling the covers over me. I was dozing off to sleep when I heard a faint knock on the window; I looked over to see someone outside. I slid out of bed and walked over to the window, opening it and discovering Brax standing outside. Do first ask questions later.

I leant out the window and grabbed his face pulling his lips onto mine, he didn't hesitate one bit. We stood there, me kissing him out of the window, our tongues slowly creeping into each other's mouths as he began to climb through the window. I stepped back, breaking our kiss as he finally got through the window.

I had to laugh at him trying to fit himself through my window, his large body barely fitting through the frame, but he, he had so much experience he made it look easy. He stumbled through the window before getting back to his feet and grabbing my face in his, my hands automatically found their way to the bottom of his shirt and I began to rip it up and off his head, breaking the kiss in order to do so.

I leant my forehead against his and looked down to our feet; mine so small against his, his big hands moved around me and pulled me in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, as I grabbed his face in my hands and looked him in the eye.

"Just here to see my beautiful fiancé. I love you so much babe." He said as he buried his face into the side of my neck. I moved my hands into his hair and carefully grabbed a fistful. He moved his head back and looked me in the eye.

"I love you too." I smiled and leant in and kissed him. His hands ventured down my body and to my hips, before he grabbed the lightly and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began to walk us back towards my bed. He fell backwards onto the bed, leaving me to fall onto his chest.

"We have to be quiet babe." I whispered, as I placed my hands on his chest and sat up on him.

"It feels like the old days." He smiled up at me, his hands finding my hips.

"The old days...?" I questioned.

"Yeah the old days... You know when the only time we got to see each other was when I was crawling through your window of a night, or you coming to my motel room, or even those naughty nights on the beach." He laughed quietly. I blushed and bit my lip, looking down at him.

"God I miss those days." I smiled, before laying back down on his chest and kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 Spoilers:<strong>

**Wedding.**


	31. I Do

**__**_Hey Readers, this is only the first part to the wedding, I thought the chapter would be way to long if I continued on with the wedding on this chapter, so I guess you'll have something to look forward to. Also the wedding vowels were looked up on Google, so they should be close to correct, the website I got them off looked legit. Anyway happy reading, please enjoy and review =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: I Do.<strong>

**Wedding Part: 1 out of 2.**

**Heath P.O.V**

I reached over and grabbed my phone, pressing the off button on the alarm that was set for 5.30 am. I got off the floor and onto my feet scratching the back of my head as I looked around at this place. Everywhere I looked there was emptying alcohol cans or bottles and passed out River Boy's. I made my way to the stairs, kicking a few boys on the way, each time they groaned out as my foot made contact with their ribs.

"Wake up boys! Best way to cure a hangover is a greasy breakfast, someone get cooking!" I yelled as I began climbing the stairs and heading towards Brax's room to wake him up.

"Morning sunshine!" I yelled loudly, opening the door to find the bed made up and left the exact same way it was yesterday. I searched all the top rooms thoroughly, not finding Brax and I made my way back downstairs to find some boys on their feet and other's with their arm over their faces, shielding their eyes from the light.

"Have any of you's seen Brax?" I asked, I got a chorus of 'No's' and groans.

I continued to search the house, the garage, the garden and even the foot paths and gutters but still no Brax. I started to get panicky, I lost the groom on his wedding day, and Charlie would never forgive me. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialled Brax's number, only to hear his ring tone coming from my pants; I pulled the phone out of my jocks, remembering that I took it off him last night... Great idea Heath took away the only way of getting in contact with Brax. I knew I was going to get slaughtered anyway so I dialled Bianca's number and hit call.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I was up already, earlier then everyone else. I stayed at Leah's last night because it would be less time consuming and more efficient. I was up making myself a coffee when I heard my phone ringing from the dining room table; I took my cup of coffee and headed over picking up the phone as I did so.

"Bianca Scott." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Bianca, its Heath. We've ran into a little bit of a problem." He said sheepishly.

"God no, you didn't lose the rings did you!" I asked worryingly.

"No, we lost something of more value and importance." He said.

"What Heath, what is it!" I said, getting frustrated.

"We lost Brax! I looked everywhere for him." He said with distress in his voice.

"You lost the groom, on his wedding day?" I spoke slowly and precisely. "Have you tried calling him?" I questioned, knowing that Heath isn't the smartest bloke around.

"No Bianca I never thought of that." He said sarcastically. "I took his phone off him last night because he called Buckton and was having a lovely dovey conversation calling her 'babe' and all whilst on his Buck's night. And I never gave it back." He stressed.

When Heath mentioned Buckton something inside of me clicked. I knew where he was.

"I know where he is." I said smugly.

"Where and how?" He questioned.

"Don't you worry about that. Just get the boys up and make them something greasy to eat." I said and hang up on him so he couldn't ask any more questions.

I walked down to Charlie's room and opened the door slightly and peaked in and there they were. Brax was lying on his back, fast asleep with one arm around Charlie as she had her head resting on his chest and her hand resting his rib cage. Judging from the amount of clothes on the floor they got up to their usual ways last night and feel asleep in each other's arm, the way they usually do.

To avoid embarrassment and to allow them to think they got away with it, I closed the door and knocked on it, and without opening I began to talk.

"Charlie, time to get up. Things to do and people to marry." I said sweetly. I put my ear against the door and heard panicked whispers and movement from inside.

"Alright, I'll be out there shortly." Charlie called, trying to keep calm. I snickered to myself as I heard them kiss and the window slide closed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I handed Brax his shirt, jeans and shoes as he was pulling up his boxer's and pushed him out the window. I was starting to get panicky, hoping the Bianca wouldn't wonder in and see me butt naked helping my half naked fiancé out my bedroom window after a night of love and passion. Once Brax managed to scramble out the window as quietly as he could he leant back in and grabbed my face, he kissed me quickly before pulling away.

"I love you." He said as he began putting his shirt on.

"Alright I'll be out there shortly." I called.

"I love you too babe, see you shortly." I whispered kissing him once more, and closing the window and curtains.

I quickly ran around the room and picked up my panties, slipping them on and grabbing my dressing grown from behind the door and putting it on, and tying up the silk cord. I fixed my hair, so it didn't look like a birds nest before stepping outside to a fresh pot of coffee and a chirpy Bianca.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked into my house to see all the boys sitting at the table having a feed of what smelt like bacon and eggs. I threw my keys and wallet into the bowl by the door and went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food and joined the boys at the table.

"Where we're you?" Heath asked with a mouthful of food.

"I slept in my ute." I lied. I wasn't exactly going to tell them I spent the night with Charlie; they'd kill me for ditching the Buck's night.

"Whatever, just dig in and eat as much of this greasy goodness as possible, Buckton will kill me if you rock up to your wedding hungover." He said seriously as he began eating another piece of toast.

After breakfast we all got dressed in our boardies and headed to the beach for a quick surf to settle some nerves. Surprisingly not mine, but Heath's. He was nervous about walking her down the aisle, I have no clue why but I let it slide.

We were all sitting on our surfboards floating in the ocean, Heath was laying down on his back facing the sky when he turned and looked at me.

"You can still back out Brax. It can be like the old days... Us surfing, living in a bachelor pad together, drinking and lap dances, mate don't just throw it away. Don't get me wrong, I love Buckton and sure she satisfies all your specific man needs but come on the single life is the best life." He said cheekily, I knew deep down he was happy for me, and he knows that I've always wanted a wife and kids but he's just scared that now he will definitely be on his own, seeing I'd be providing for my wife and hopefully children soon.

"Yeah, you're going to have to sleep with the same chick for the rest of your life." Sam snickered.

I just laughed and pushed him off his surf board. "She's the best I've ever had, I mean look at her. She's small and petite, which makes her cute and feel vulnerable and you truly feel like a man when you're satisfying her needs. She's sexy, cheeky, beautiful, funny, and intelligent and handles herself well in between the sheets. So if she's the only girl I'll have sex with for the rest of my life I'm perfectly happy with it." I said simply, beginning to paddle back in.

"We better get going and have showers and get ready, oh and of course have a few drinks." I said.

**Charlie P.O.V**

There was a row of chairs with girls sitting on the watching the chick flick that Marilyn had put on to keep us as still as possible while she styled and prepared our hair. I was in the middle, with Ruby on my left and Bianca on my right, Watson was standing up and pouring each of us a glass of champagne, in order to settle any last minute nerves.

Bianca, Leah, Ruby and Watson all had the same hair style seeing they were my 4 Bridesmaids and would be wearing the same light purple, almost lilac strapless, long dresses similar to my dress but less extravagant. First to go down the aisle would be Bianca, seeing she is my maid of honour, then Leah and Ruby and then Watson making them conveniently line up from shortest to tallest. I would then follow, on Heath's arm just hoping that I wouldn't trip and land on my face, I wanted to look glamorous and elegant for my big day, the way every girl dreams of.

"Champagne?" Watson asked, I just nodded and she handed me the crystal glass full with bubbly champagne.

"Can I have a glass Charlie?" Ruby asked, I looked over at my teenage daughter and shrugged my shoulders.

"Might as well, but only one glass, I don't want you stumbling down the aisle." I laughed.

Marilyn was swiftly and quietly styling my hair I wanted a natural but sophisticated look so I settled for loose curls, most of my long hair would be trailing down my back, but on my left hand side a few loose curls would be falling down my shoulder but on the right hand side they would be pinned back by my mother's favourite hair clip, that she also wore on her wedding day and past it down to me before she died. A silver hair clip with strands of silver curved into a floral pattern with a few diamonds incrusted into it, it was beautiful and expensive.

"And there we go, finished." Marilyn sang, as she sprayed the last bit of hair spray and fixed the clip into my hair, holding back the curls. She held a mirror up in front of me; it was astonishing how good of a hair dresser she was.

"Wow, Marilyn that's gorgeous thank you." I said in complete awe as I moved my head from side to side, looking at my hair.

"Alright girls the limousine with be here in 1 hour so everybody go get dressed and prept." Bianca announced.

"Charlie, be careful when putting on your dress, just don't knock your hair, the hair spray is still setting." Marilyn smiled.

"Actually Charlie I'll help you get into your dress, to make sure you don't smudge your make up or destroy your hair." Bianca laughed, grabbed her dress of the dining room chair and headed for my old room.

**Heath P.O.V**

I finished putting my tie on and grabbed the white flower and put it in my black suit jacket pocket, fixing my tie so it was straight and putting my belt on before heading down stairs. The boys were out on the deck laughing and indulging in a beer, they were dressed in black suit trousers, a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black tie and a black suit jacket that was, at the moment hanging on the chairs.

"Alright boys, I'm off to collect the bride and others. Please behave and be there on time, I don't want an angry bride in high heels and an expensive dress chasing me down." I said as I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door and to Charlie's place.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I walked out behind Charlie, into the living room full of bridesmaid and friends, there eyes lit up when they saw the gorgeous brides.

"Wow Charlie, you look so stunning." Marilyn choked back a few tears. "You make a beautiful bride, Brax will be memorised." She said as she walked over to me and fixed my hair.

"I wish mum and dad were here to see you like this Charlie." Ruby said, walking over and hugging me.

"Me to Rubes, me to." I smiled weakly and kissed her forehead.

"One last touch." Bianca said, holding up a lacy, white garter.

"What's that for?" I asked, looking at it.

"For Brax of course." She snickered, getting on her knees and lifting up my dress, crawling under on her hands and knees. I lifted up my leg and felt her warm hands slide the lacy material up my leg and all the up to the high of my thigh.

"Wow, what's she doing under their?" Heath laughed, walking through the door.

"Putting a garter on." Bianca said, crawling back out and fixing my dress before getting to her feet.

"Oh, who gets to decide who takes it off? If you can't find anyone I'll do it" Heath said cheekily.

"Charming Heath." I laughed; he walked over and linked his arm in mine.

"You ready to give yourself away and become a married woman?" He asked as the girls left the house, with bouquets in their hands and dresses on with hair and makeup finished.

"Of course." I smiled up at him, as he walked out of the house, with me on his arm.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was standing at the altar, under the big white gazebo with the sea in the background, the sound of the quiet waves and the sea breeze settled my nerves completely. I looked out into the crowd to see 120 of our closest friends, family, and work colleagues seated in white chairs under big cherry blossom tree's, shading them from the perfect weather. Casey, Pee-Wee and Sam on my side, Heath was joining as soon as he walked Charlie down the aisle and 'given' her away. I stood there nervously waiting to see the car that would be carrying my fiancé, my best man and the rest of the bridesmaids. They were to drive down the road and park behind another big gazebo, this one was enclosed by white walls and two big doors at the front, which the girls would be walking through.

The sound of tyres turned onto the road and everyone turned around and watched it make its way down the road and park behind the gazebo. Shielding the girls form everyone's view.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was standing there behind the girls waiting anxiously, the girls fixed up their hair and dresses and the two big doors opened out the front and the music started playing as the girls walked out in order, slowly making their way down the aisle, the door's closed once again so no one could see either me or Heath.

"You ready?" Heath asked, looking down at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I smiled back up at him; he turned and faced me, pulling down the veil over my face.

"You look beautiful Charlie." He smiled as he linked his arm in mine and faced the front. The doors opened and the light shone in as Heath and I stepped out into the air and into the view of our closest friends, family and work mates.

**Brax P.O.V**

The doors opened, and everyone got to their feet and looked towards the gazebo where Heath led out Charlie onto the red velvet of the aisle. She looked beautiful, her dress was amazing and fitted and suited her to perfection; I smiled as I saw her, her beautiful face looking straight at me and smile that could knock me off my feet.

Heath was also smiling, obviously enjoying the attention of the guests, although none were looking at him, they all had their eyes on the beautiful bride. Heath led her up the gazebo stairs slowly, so she wouldn't trip in her beautiful dress, she looked gorgeous and elegant. He led her up to me, kissing her cheek and joining the boys beside me.

I took her hands in mine, looking down at her and smiling.

"You look beautiful." I said, and squeezed her hands slightly; she didn't say anything just blushed.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I stood there behind my best friend, watching her hold the hands of the one she loves most in this world. They stood facing each other while Elijah was standing in front of them ready to being the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Darryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Elijah spoke; I was surprised he could remember it.

The crowd stayed quiet, much to my happiness because if someone objected I would surely have thrown my bouquet away and walked up to them and punched them fair in the face. These two had been through enough, they didn't need more drama. They were in love and people simply had to just accept it or shut up.

**Brax P.O.V**

Elijah then began to speak again, I ignored what he was saying at first, staring into Charlie's eyes, wanting the kiss to come quicker.

"Darryl Braxton, do you take Charlie Buckton for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He questioned.

" I do." I answered right away, without any uncertainty.

"Charlie Buckton, do you take Darryl Braxton, for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from the day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" He questioned, I looked at her and she was smiling up at me, I held my breath waiting for her to speak.

"I do." She said confidently, squeezing my hands as she did so.

**Charlie P.O.V**

We had finished with the opening of the ceremony and now it was time for vowels, again we decided to go with tradition, not make up our own simply because I would have became a blubbering, sobbing mess half way through.

I, Charlie Buckton, take you, Darryl Braxton,  
>to be my lawfully wedded husband,<br>secure in the knowledge that you will be  
>my constant friend,<br>my faithful partner in life,  
>and my one true love.<br>On this special day,  
>I give to you<br>in the presence of God and all those in attendance  
>my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife<br>in sickness and in health,  
>in joy and in sorrow, as well as<br>through the good times and the bad.  
>I promise to love you without reservation,<br>comfort you in times of distress,  
>encourage you to achieve higher goals,<br>laugh with you and cry with you,  
>grow with you in mind and spirit,<br>always be open and honest with you,  
>and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.<p>

**Brax P.O.V**

I smiled down at Charlie, squeezing her hands and being the well rehearsed tradition vowels.

I, Darryl Braxton, take you, Charlie Buckton,  
>to be my lawfully wedded wife,<br>knowing in my heart that you will be  
>my constant friend,<br>my faithful partner in life,  
>and my one true love.<br>On this special day,  
>I give to you<br>in the presence of God and these witnesses  
>my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband<br>in sickness and in health,  
>in joy and in sorrow, as well as<br>through the good times and the bad.  
>I promise to love you without reservation,<br>honour and respect you,  
>provide for your needs as best I can,<br>protect you from harm,  
>comfort you in times of distress,<br>grow with you in mind and spirit,  
>always be open and honest with you,<br>and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

I said, thankful that I didn't stuff up the vowels that took me forever to rehearse.

**Charlie P.O.V**

After we finished with vowels Elijah looked over to Heath, he nodded and looked in his jacket pocket, searching around with a worried look on his face. I sighed and began to panic, my heart beating fast, if Heath lost the rings I would kill him, but luckily he smiled and pulled out the box with both our rings inside.

Elijah open the box and took out my ring, a beautiful white gold ring, from Tiffany's seeing Brax bought the best which I was more than grateful for. The ring was beautiful, and had a huge diamond attached to it, he handed it to Brax and began to speak.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it, and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." Elijah announced, and nodded at Brax's. Brax took my left hand a slid on the giant diamond ring onto the right finger, before looking back at me, his big eyes looking down at me, making me blush.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He spoke loudly.

I took Brax ring out of the box Heath was holding and looked back at Brax, as Elijah spoke.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." Elijah said aloud once again. I took Brax big hand in mine and slid the large silver ring with a large sapphire stone embedded into it onto his finger. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I said, managing to hold back my tears.

**Brax P.O.V**

I look down at my beautiful brides face, her big blue eyes beginning to start watering, and to be honest my throat was tight and I don't know what would happen if I had to speak right now, most likely my voice would crack and probably shed a tear.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Darryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Darryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." Elijah claimed proudly.

He looked back down at me and Charlie, a smile spread across his face as he placed his hands over ours.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." He said proudly stepping back. The crowd started clapping as I grabbed the bottom of Charlie's veil and lifted it over her head and placed it down her back, I grabbed her hips and she grabbed my face and I leant in a placed a delicate kiss on her lips, only to kiss her once more and sucking gently on her bottom lip, I felt her smile against my lips and the crowd stood and started clapping louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you the newly wedded couple. Mr and Mrs Darryl and Charlie Braxton." I heard him announced loudly over the whistles, claps and jeers from the crowd, all whilst we still held our kiss. I grabbed her face gently and kissed her lightly once more, before breaking away and looking down into my wife's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 Spoilers:<strong>

**Reception**

**The Newly Weds get a little bit frisky**.


	32. State Of Recognition

**Hey reader's! Finally updating, I got home on Sunday night and was absolutely wrecked so I didn't update it and yesterday I was busy catching up with 2 weeks of missed school work! And I'm meant to be doing that now but I can't be bothered so I finished part 2 of the wedding. I'm sorry guy's I know I only said there would be 2 parts to the wedding but I went over board and managed to write 5,000+ words and still had more idea's I just want to add in. I want this wedding to feel real and something that Brax and Charlie would have had so I want it to be romantic, spontaneous and some what traditional, sorry if you're getting bored reading it but I'm having so much fun with this story and just want to keep writing! My next chapter will (Hopefully) be the last of the wedding, then moving onto the Honey Moon in a location that only I know. Also I didn't get to proof read so sorry for mistakes =) Enjoy, review, and PM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Part 2<strong>

**Chapter 32: State of Recognition **

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Brax babes please, stop it." I moaned half heartedly. Brax and I was in the back seat of an empty limousine, travelling to the reception area that was in fact 2 hours away.

He was kissing me neck slowly and seductively, making my whole body tingle. He lifted up the fabric of my dress and snaked one of his big hands under the dress, making its way up my leg, getting higher and higher.

His kisses become more passionate and demanding, and he started sucking and biting at the skin gently. I threw my head back and moaned, putting my hand on his chest and pushing him away. Although I wanted nothing more than for him to do this, it made me feel good, the tingly sensation radiated through my body, but I knew that if I let him continue we'd end up having sex in the back of a limo.

"Brax, stop it babe." I moaned, I felt him smile against my skin, before moving up and kissing my lips. His hand was still under my dress, playing with the hem of my underwear, his other hand resting on my hip. I kissed him back slowly, taking in as much as I could; I edged my tongue into his mouth, only to run into his. He withdrew his hand from under my dress and grabbed me at my waist, lifting my up so I was now seated on his lap, only for him to start kissing my neck again.

"Brax, please stop. Babe, we can't do this here." I moaned my hands in his hair.

"Stop what?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Stop trying to seduce me, it's not going to work." I laughed, holding his head in my heads. He looked up at me, and smiled a cheeky grin.

"Wanna bet?" He asked cheekily, raising his eyebrows and trailing his finger's up and down my leg, creeping it up further and further. I sucked in a breath, trying to control myself.

"Yes I do, because we are not having our first time as a married couple in the back of a limo." I laughed. He groaned.

"Why not?" He asked like a 5 year old. I had to laugh; I cupped his face and kissed him lightly, leaning my forehead against his.

"Because I said no." I smiled wickedly, using my police voice.

"Babe, you know the cop act turns me on." He moaned, shifting under me, trying to conceal his excitement.

"Anything I do turns you on." I smiled.

"And you can't do what you want by yourself." I said with a seductive voice, whispering in his ear.

"Oh yes I can, just I won't be the same or as much fun. If you get what I mean." He smiled. I just slapped his chest, before resting my head on his shoulder. Seeing he had tried seducing me, I think I might as well try; it was fun because I could always manage to practically get him on his hands and knees begging for me to get naked.

I sat up on his lap and grabbed his tie with my fingers, and slowly started to undo it. Once I got it undone, I started to undo his shirt buttons, I looked at him and smiled and he looked at my with a less than impressed face. I smiled again before raising my eyebrows and beginning to kiss at his neck, his warm skin under my lips felt amazing and he smelt unbelievable. He groaned and grabbed my waist, wriggling his hands under my butt, collecting the fabric of my dress and lifting me up and pulling me in closer.

Seeing I was in a better position it allowed me to get more of him, I kissed up his neck and slowly back down and pulled apart the fabric of his shirt, kissing further and further down, undoing buttons as I went. Once I got all his buttons undone, I pulled his shirt out from where it was untucked and slid my hands under the fabric and around his hips, and up the side of his body, letting my hands glide around on his muscles, I leant into him and let my hands fall behind his back and up to his shoulder blades, holding him there and beginning to kiss his neck again. Slowly, and sensually, bitting, kissing and sucking at his neck, he groaned and his head fell back causing his neck to stretch out and expose his Adams apple, I moved my lips there and began kissing it slowly causing him to groan again.

He laughed and continued with. "So much for 'stop seducing me Brax.'" He poorly mimicked my voice.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to seduce you." I laughed, and pulled my lips away from his neck and moved in his lap so I was more comfortable and I leant my head against his bare chest again. His arms encircled me and he kissed my shoulder.

"I love you Mrs Braxton." He said, making use of my new name, and his hands ventured down to hold mine, his fingers playing with the ring on my left hand.

"And here I was thinking that Mr Darryl Braxton wasn't a softie, but a big, bad, sexy, muscular man." I said cheekily, kissing his lips once.

"Hey lay off with the Darryl, it's Brax or Mr Braxton to you." He laughed.

"How about I only use your real name, Darryl, when you're in trouble, like mothers do with their naughty children?" I asked.

"And during sex, for some reason it turns me on, big time!" He said cheekily, I just laughed.

"Babes, anything turns you on." I snicker.

"Especially you." He smiled before kissing my lips once.

**Brax P.O.V**

I opened the limo door and stepped outside into the lovely, cool night air. I turned around and grabbed Charlie's hand, helping her out of the limo. Her long tan leg hit the ground in her extremely high heeled shoes, followed by the other and she stepped out of the limo and into my arms, I look down at her body, her dress slightly crinkled and falling down her small frame. I looked at her and then looked back down at her breasts; her dress wasn't covering them completely it had slipped down when we started fooling around in the limo. She looked down and realised what I was starring at, her small hands reached up to the top of her dress and pulled it up higher so it was covering her chest and fitting better, she smoothed her hands down her body, trying to get the crinkles out.

"Do I look okay?" She questioned.

"You look beautiful babe." I smiled, taking her hand and leading her towards the reception. We walked up the steps and into the office area.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Braxton." I said, leaning over the reception desk towards the lady.

"Okay, go to that elevator and your floor is number 6, which is the top floor. Your friends are already there and waiting for you's. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Braxton." She smiled, pointing towards the elevator. I turned on my heel, taking Charlie's hand and leading towards the elevator; I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open.

"Charlie..." I say, she turns and looks at me.

"Mm...?" She questioned, I didn't answer I just pulled her into me, putting my arm under her legs and lifted her up so she was cradled in my arms, she instinctively through her arm around my shoulder and squealed. The doors opened, and I walked inside with Charlie in my arms.

"Brax! What are you doing?" She squealed, tightening her grip around my neck.

"What does it look like?" He questioned.

"Put me down, I'm too heavy." She said seriously.

I ignored her, she weighed no more than 60kgs and her dress didn't put any more weight on her, it was a beautiful dress, and I loved the feel of the material against me, her hair was a little messed up from our limo ride but it was still perfect and her makeup was slightly smudged, and some of it was on my face, neck and chest from our passionate hook up on the way here.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"Here they come!" Ruby squealed, running down the aisle way towards the elevator. The room was beautiful and very big, fitting everyone in with ease; the far wall was just big panes of glass, stretching from the carpeted floor to the ceiling, looking out onto the beautiful sea that was being lit up every known again from the rotation of the light house on the far rocky shore.

There were big round tables with white round slabs of silk covering them and the underside of the table, spread everywhere around the room with matching chairs, also covered in white silk with a black slab of material tied in a bow on the back. Up the front of the room was a long rectangular table covered in the same silk but had more extravagant features. That is where the bride and groom will be seated, along with the bridesmaid and groomsmen. Brax and Charlie were seated in the middle, on Charlie's side the bridesmaid will be seated and on Brax's side the groomsmen will be seated. Separating the bridal and groom's party from the guest's tables was a large dance floor, but at the moment off to the side was a stand and a microphone where announcements, speeches, and embarrassing stories would be told.

The elevator door chimed, everyone went quiet and the door's opened.

"For the second time today, please welcome and congratulate Mr and Mrs Darryl Braxton!" Called out Heath, as he walked towards the elevator. Out stepped Brax, holding Charlie in his arms, her dress cascading down her legs and flowing slightly in the air conditioned air. The crowd clapped, and the River boys jeered, and whistled as the newly wedded couple headed out to be greeted by all the guests.

Brax gently put Charlie down onto her feet, kissing her once and wrapping his arm around her as Ruby hugged her mother and Heath slapped his brother on his back. Where ever Charlie went Brax soon followed, keeping a careful eye on his beautiful bride and soul mate. He was very protective of her, looking at her whenever he could, making sure she was okay and not being hassled by anyone, I could tell their marriage was going to last and it wouldn't surprise me if we heard the little pitter patter of little Charlie and Brax's.

I knew Brax was keen for kids, and I'm sure he'd do the deed easily, as soon as Charlie gave him the go ahead. Brax would make an amazing father, he was great with Darcy, teaching her how to surf, buying whatever she needed and what Teagan couldn't afford and he was only her uncle, but he was great with her, I could just imagine what he'd be like with his own child. And well Charlie already had some experience with raising kids, even though she only really started looking after Ruby 3 years ago, and she does struggle, Ruby is a good kid, lovely, smart, kind and caring, Charlie raised her well.

**Heath P.O.V **

The wedding party was all seated at the front of the occasion all along this rectangular table, in a specific order. On Brax's right, there was me, then Casey, Sam and Pee-Wee and of course on his left was his bride. On Charlie's side was Bianca, then Ruby, Leah and Watson. We had all finished the amazing feed and were now moving onto speeches, or anything anyone could think was funny about either two of the married couples.

Bianca went first; she managed to get out of her chair and walk to the edge of the floor in her ridiculously long dress and climb the steps up to the microphone. She pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the stand in front of her, unlike her I was just going to wing it, think of whatever I could and embarrass them as much as possible.

"For a about 2 years now, Charlie has been my best friend, the person I'd run to when I needed help or advice, or the person who I'd take comfort in by being myself around her. In the past 2 years we've gotten to know each other very well, and I thought I'd never see the day where Charlie, would settle down with a guy. Charlie was always afraid of commitment, I don't know whether it is because of something in her past or simply because she just wasn't interested or hadn't found the right man yet, but now that doesn't matter, because it's all irrelevant. Today came the day, which my gorgeous best friend became a beautiful bride and walked down the aisle with no nerves or worries. Because I believe and I think a lot of you's out in the crowd do to, that her and Brax are a match made in heaven. Sure there relationship was like a rollercoaster, and believe me I hope I never go through what they went through, but they ended up where they wanted to be, which was together, with each other. To Charlie and Brax, who _will _have a long and prosperous marriage full of happiness, adventures and love and be together forever, the soul mates and the love of their lives. How I know this you may ask? Well it's simple, this morning I had a hungover Heath call me and frantically start blabbering on about how he lost Brax and couldn't find him anywhere, I mean you'd think he'd just call Brax's mobile, but Heath being the person he is took it off Brax when he was calling 'Buckton and calling her babe and all lovely dovey, on his Buck's night.' His words not mine. As soon as he mentioned Buckton, something inside of me clicked and I looked into Charlie's room and discovered them both there and asleep in each other's arms, happy and peaceful... These two can't even spend one night away from each other, now that's the love and dedication that will make them life partners. To Charlie and Brax, I wish you the best for the future, full of love and happiness." Bianca said, trying to choke back tears. A round of applause come from the guests and Bianca walked back to Charlie who gave her and hug and Brax leant over and kissed her cheek.

I got out of my chair and walked up the microphone, taking it off its stand and walking back to behind the bridal table.

"Okay, thank you Bianca for the lovely dovey speech, but I'm here to try and embarrass my big brother." The crowd laughed and I walked up and ruffled Brax's hair, he threw his fist back trying to hit me in between the legs.

"As many people know, Brax wasn't exactly the law abiding, soppy, 'perfect' boyfriend that he is today or before he meant Buckton, or should I say Braxton? Anyway he was in fact fearless River Boy, who didn't fall in love, but broke hearts and many of them. But now the fearless man I once knew is whipped, by none other than the local police Sargent." The crowd laughed as the boys began to clap and jeer.

"I mean who would have thought? Darryl Braxton, a law breaking beach bum going for the one who was putting him and his mates behind bars? But I guess Buckton, or now Sargent Braxton had some unreal sex appeal going when she was in her uniform, carrying around a gun on the tiny thing people call her body and driving a fast car. None the less he went for her, and much to my surprise there she is now, sitting next to my brother, sleeping in his bed, wearing his ring on her finger, and soon enough I hope she'll be carrying his seed. Any way that's enough of the soppy crap." I said clapping my hands and standing behind Brax.

"Not many people know the way Brax and Charlie met, but being the typical River Boy it was during a fight at a bar. Angelo's first single night Brax had planned to basically take some chick home for a bit of fun, and no strings attached but shortly after arriving, myself and some other boys noticed Brax staring at someone in particular and passing up girls left, right and centre but I just assumed it was some really hot, easy girl but boy was I wrong, well half wrong, she was not where near easy. On the way home, after Brax bailed me from jail he couldn't stop talking about some 'smoking brunette hottie.' Over the next couple weeks he engaged in the flirty, mysterious, seductive behaviour, just trying to crack her but no Charlie held up the tough exterior and eventually Brax got bored, and unlike other males who would give up and move on, he pulled the wool over his eyes and kissed her, only to be disappointed and arrested." The crowd engaged in some laughter as I turned to Brax winking at him and continuing.

"Brax must not be too good of a kisser if she arrested him for it, but about a week after Case and Me both noticed Brax getting this stupid grin on his face whenever he received a certain message from a certain someone, and he would soon disappear after that and arrive home either 3 hours later or early that morning, which again, that stupid grin on his face, but whenever we confronted him about it he'd go all shy and change the subject. Charlie, I hope you realise how much of a decent bloke you've got sitting next to you, because for the first time in my life I've seen change in Brax, the good change, the changes he made for you and he is happier because of these and for the first time ladies and gentlemen, I've seen my older brother, the one I look up to, respect and listen to, fall in love. To Brax and Charlie good luck with your marriage and to Brax, have fun and get frisky on your honey moon, make me proud" I winked before raising my glass, everyone else followed.

"To Brax and Charlie enjoy the married life, but to Brax congratulations on getting the girl of your dreams." I smiled, looking over and seeing them share a kiss. I smiled to see my brother finally happy, and not just because the girl he is with puts out, but because he is in love and married to his soul mate.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was seated on Brax's lap laughing at a story that Pee-wee was telling us when I felt Brax's hand venture up my left leg, getting higher and higher until his finger's hooked around the garter on my thigh.

"What the hell is that?" Brax questioned, looking down at his hand under my fabric.

"I thought you'd know what that is by now Brax? Or are you and Charlie into no sex before marriage?" Pee-Wee asked, nudging Brax in the ribs.

"Believe me, he knows what _that _is, he gets it every night." I said cheekily, before smiling up at Pee-Wee to see his smile disappear and to hear Bianca and Heath laugh.

"Brax that would be her garter you found, which you get to take off." Bianca smiled.

"Oh when do I get the pleasure?" He questioned, sliding his hand up further.

"Right now." Bianca smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me off Brax's lap only to reach back and grab his hand pulling him with me. Bianca led me over to the middle of the dance floor and announced that Brax would be in fact taking my garter off with his teeth, in public.

"No Bianca, no, no this isn't appropriate." I begged, trying to walk away.

"Charlie what we see will be appropriate but what happens under your dress is the inappropriate thing, just no letting off moans or telling Brax not to stop." She whispered in my ear, causing me to blush.

Brax eagerly slipped under my dress, I could only see the bottom half of him but I could feel the top half. His hot breath was rising up my body and I threw my head back, biting my lip and blushing whilst covering my face with my hands, he was kissing my inner thigh making things heat up, I felt his hand sneak up behind my leg and up so he was holding my arse. His head moved up to my hips and I felt his teeth graze against my skin as he bit the garter and began pulling it down my leg, only to leave it pool on my ankle and then his head went back up to my hips and his hands snaked around to the front of my pelvis and they sneaked under the lace of my underwear.

He slowly began pulling them down my thighs, running his hand down my leg and to my foot, lifting my foot up and pulling my under wear off one leg, and then the other. I couldn't help but blush as everyone was laughing and clapping, jeering and whistling. Brax soon slid out from under my dress holding up the garter, but not my under wear, which he must have hid in his jacket pocket. He smiled at me before kissing my lips and whispering in my ear.

"Bathroom 10 minutes?" he pulled away to see my reaction, I raised my eye brows and nodded my head before watching him throw the garter across the room and into the large group of rowdy River Boy's.

**Brax P.O.V  
><strong>I walked into the bathroom, looking back to see if anyone followed us to be pulled in the door and have the door locked and someone lips at my neck. My hands instinctively went to her waist and picked her up, placing her on the marble bench, spreading her legs so I could stand between them. I grabbed her head in my hands gently and brought my lips to hers, kissing her slowly and passionately.

"So much for 'we aren't having our first time as a married couple in a limo.' But you'll have sex with me in a bathroom." I mumbled against her lips.

"You took my garter off with your teeth and then my underwear off, in public. It drove me crazy, and stop acting as if you don't want this to happen." She smiled against my lips.

There was a knock on the door.

"Someone's in here." I yelled as I went back to kissing her.

"Mate it's Sam let me in I need to piss." He demanded.

"Come back in 15 minutes, we are busy." Charlie called out, I looked at her. I was impressed; she had become very confident around the boys and about our sex life.

"Geez you two are like animals, just for this Brax I'm going to piss on your car." He said, I just laughed and began pulling Charlie's dress up so I could get at her easily.

"Easy tiger." She purred, fumbling around with my belt buckle, undoing it and my zip and pushing my pants to the ground.

"Quickie?" I asked her simply.

"Mm hmm..." She moaned, putting her hands on my hips. "We can finish what we started tonight." She said.

"Baby we'll be on a plane tonight heading to our Honey Moon." I said, carefully pulling her dress further up so it was above her hips and pooling behind her.

"Well if we're quick you'll have more time to recover and we might just be able to fit another one in before we leave." She said seductively, bitting my lip.

"Sounds good, I'm keen." I said lifting her closer to the edge of the bench.

"I know, I can tell." She said, grazing her hand over the bludge in my pants, before grabbing the hem on my boxers and tugging them down, they fell to my ankles and my erection sprang free, I stepped out of my pants so they wouldn't restrict my movement and I kissed Charlie, slowly and passionately as I pushed my pelvis forward and myself inside of her.

"Oh Brax." She moaned as I slowly began rocking my hips in and out of her, she opened her legs wider, allowing me to get closer to her body; I slipped in deeper as I got closer and I let out a groan.

"Oh babe, that feels so good." She moaned, beginning to undo my shirt and pushing it to the floor.

I put one of my hands behind her on the bench for support and the other on her hip making sure she didn't slide back on the bench and that I didn't lose any penetration. I widened my stance and pushed forward into her again, using my force this time and causing her to cry out and bite my shoulder playfully. I was finding it a little more difficult the usual to fuck her, probably because she was sitting down and I was standing up but that just meant I'd have to work harder.

"Baby, oh Brax, harder." She whimpered, moving her hands so they were in my hair.

With a grunt I pushed in harder, she pulled wrapped her legs around me and held onto me tightly, I picked her up and slammed her up against the wall and began thrusting up into her. I started tensing my arse, gathering more power to drive up into her body. She was to tight, her opening fitted snugly around my hard cock, but there was no friction what so ever, no she slid up and now on my cock easily. She started clenching her walls around me, holding me tight inside of her as she spread her legs wider, causing her to fall down heavier and further down my massive erection.

"Babe I'm so close." I groaned as I let my head fall back, driving my hips up in a fast, steady rhythm.

"Darryl, don't you stop, please. Harder." She whimpered again. Hearing her use my real name drove me up the wall, she only ever used to when she was serious or during sex, or both but I didn't mind it was a massive turn on. I gritted my teeth trying to hold on for longer, I swung her back around and back onto the bench, pulling completely out and teasing her. I rubbed my cock up against her, she let out these cute whimpers and threw her head back.

"Brax I need you inside of me." She cried out. I smiled at her desperation and began pumping back inside her, the bathroom was filled with the echoes of our heavy breathing, Charlie's whimpering and my cock slamming into her. I picked up the pace and started thrusting inside of her harder and faster.

"Oh Brax, deeper uh!" She cried out, I pushed on deeper still her muscles clenching around me and her moaning out nearly had me blow it.

"Oh Brax, Uh, uh uh. Oh my god!" She cried out as I felt her whole body tensde.

"Fuck Charlie you feel so great and you're so tight." I moaned as she started whimpering again, putting her feet up on the bench and leaning back.

"Oh babe, I'm so close." She moaned, that was something I wanted to hear. I pushed inside of her warm opening once, twice and then slammed the third time so her cry out in climax. "Oh Brax..! Oh babe. This feels fantastic."Her opening clenched against me, and I felt my balls tighten and I began pumping back into her, searching for my own release.

"Brax, harder." She moaned as she rode her wave of pleasure. I started grunting, getting close to blowing my load, and she started whimpering these cute, innocent whimpers. She sounded and looked as innocent as she could, as she was perched up on a bathroom bench, with me inside of her, making love in a bath room while people were outside at our wedding, probably wondering where we had gotten too.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"Where are they?" I questioned as I sat at the bridal table as everyone enjoyed there meal, Sam chuckled slightly and looking down smugly at his food.

"What are you laughing for? The bride and groom are both missing in action on their wedding day." I said, I was annoyed, this was serious and not even Sam could take it seriously, and he was a groom's man.

"Well at least Brax is getting some action." He said smugly, causing Heath to burst out in laughter.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled as he thrusted his fist in the air.

"What are you on about? Talk sense not shit." I nearly snapped, over their stupid games.

"Bianca, there is definitely a reason why you are blonde, this is self explanatory, Brax a male, and Charlie a female, on their wedding night, been gone for at least 45 minutes, what do you think is happening, or doing?" He questioned me, and then it clicked. I was sure my mouth hit the floor, my body numbed and I started blushing. One because of how blonde I had been and how I didn't catch on, and two because my best friend is having sex right now in a bathroom less than 40 metres away, something I wasn't too keen on thinking about.

"And there is it, the state of recognition." Heath laughed.

**Chapter 33 Spoilers:**

**Wedding Continues.**

**Bianca Confronts Charlie.**

**First Dance As Husband & Wife.**


	33. Protection

**_Hey readers, sorry for a longer then usual time waiting for an upload, just been very busy and I little bit stuck with the story, this is the last part to the wedding, so enjoy and review! _**

**Wedding Part : 3/3**

**Chapter 33: Protection**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was fixing my hair up in the mirror, leaning against the marble counter, trying to tuck away the locks of hair that strayed away during the um... Sex session. Once I had finally fixed my hair I began working on my make-up, trying to wipe away the smudged make-up, luckily I was successful, the lipstick wiped off my face easily and disappeared, I was nearly looking as good as I was when I left the house, although I'd have to go see Bianca for some more lipstick. Her hand bag was like a cosmetic shop, lip stick, foundation, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, bandaids, panadol, condoms in case of emergencies, and even flat comfy shoes in case of blisters and sore feet.

I was moving my hands down my dress, trying to smooth the creases in my beautiful white dress. I then felt his big hands grab hold of my waist and his body press into my back and his nose grazing along my bare shoulder blade. His hot breath rolled down my back and I leant back into his body, his arms encircling around my waist, and his body pressing into my back firmly, his chin rested on my shoulder as he stared at me in the mirror with a smile on his face.

"What?" I questioned, starting to get uneasy and uncomfortable.

"You look so beautiful babe." He smiled, kissing my shoulder. I leant my head against his and looked at the ground; I could feel my cheeks getting hot. He leant his cheek against my shoulder blade and I could feel a smile spread across his face.

"We better get back." I said, smoothing out my dress and grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

**Heath P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table in front of everyone as I saw Charlie and Brax sheepishly walking out of the bathroom together; she was holding his hand pulling him out the door. He slapped her arse and she spun around slapping his chest and looking quite embarrassed. I laughed slightly to myself, watching as they made their way to the front table, only for Charlie to be intercepted by Bianca and led off in the other direction.

Brax grabbed a beer and walked back over to me and Sam, he had that stupid grin on his face, the one he always wears when he see's Buckton.

"Got a bit of action in the bathroom did you?" I asked cheekily.

"Charlie's going to kill you Sam." he said, ignoring me and directing his gaze at Sam, smiling cheekily.

"Mate I don't think she'll be able to walk straight after tonight, you have been married 3 hours and you've already started." Sam commented, taking a sip of his beer, I laughed at his comment. Brax slapped the back of his head, before taking a seat.

"Not a word to Charlie!" He said, spreading his legs out and rested his hands on his thighs, looking up and scanning the room.

"Charlie's over there getting a lecture from Bianca about ditching her wedding for a fuck in the bathroom." I said plainly, pointing over to the beautiful bride wearing a smug face and biting her lip, trying not to laugh as Bianca had a go at her.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"Charlie you really couldn't wait until tonight?" I asked, moving her further away from the crowd of people sitting and enjoying their meals.

"It's not my fault, he was being so cute and sexy and seductive he knows how to get me hot." She said childishly, trying to defend herself. I couldn't help but laugh, I wasn't angry at her just a little annoyed that she left all her guests to go have some intimate time with her husband, which could have been saved for tonight.

"Okay I know he can be very persuasive, but couldn't you have kept it in his pants until tonight?" I questioned, I used the reference of 'his' pants because I knew Charlie would have been the one who got it out.

"We'll be on a plane tonight heading to the 'mystery' destination, and I'm not too keen on having sex in a plane toilet, it'd be too small so it was now or never." She said, grabbing a glass of champagne off the waiter's tray as he walked past.

"Charlie you'd be able to go for it tomorrow morning when you land." I laughed, it was funny with her and Brax if they missed or changed their usual schedule of 'fun' during the night it's like the world was ending.

"Speaking of when I land, could you possibly drop a hint for me on where I will be spending the next couple days?" She questioned, nudging my ribs.

"Ah no, I don't think so. Brax is going to a great extent to keep this a secret so I'm not going to be the one who ruins it. Speaking of which in my car is a bag of clothes that you'll have to change into for your plane flight at 1 this morning." I smiled.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see where I'm going when we go to get the boarding passes." She smiled wickedly.

"No, he also thought of that. Smart husband you've got there, Heath will be waiting outside you're boarding gate and already have had checked in your bags and waiting for you and Brax to board your flight. So sadly you won't know where you're going until you land." I smiled, taking the glass out of her hand and taking a sip. Her smile turned into a pout and her forehead creased, I laughed and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

**Brax P.O.V**

I grabbed the microphone and cleared my throat into it, everyone stopped and looked up at me, I looked across the room to where Bianca and my bride where also staring.

"First of all I'd love to thank every single one of you's for being here with me and my beautiful bride. Helping us celebrate our ceremony and reception, I know Charlie really does appreciate it and I surely do as well. I'd also like to personally thank the wonderful people here who catered and put on such a wonderful meal and entertainment that I thoroughly enjoyed and also I'd love to thank Marilyn for doing such a wonderful job on all the beautiful bridesmaids and of course my beautiful brides hair and make-up it looked wonderful so thank you. But most of all I'd love to thank my wife Charlie, for putting up with me, and forgiving me regardless of what I had done in my past, she's always been there for me and supported me and that's why I love her. Charlie, babe I can't wait for our new life to begin, and no it hasn't begun yet, it will once we land at our Honey Moon tomorrow, where we can finally enjoy the perks of married life, if you know what I mean." I said cheekily, the crowd laughed and the River Boys jeered as Charlie's cheeks turned bright red and she hid behind Bianca.

"So seeing everyone else shared their stories about me and Charlie I decided I might as well to. Charlie and my relationship was never smooth sailing, it was more like an out of control rollercoaster, from the first time I saw her I wanted her and I was determined to get her. I had never worked so hard in my life to impress someone let alone a woman but soon enough I found myself changing my ways, changing my personality and changing my life just so I could impress her and hopefully be someone she would be proud to be seen holding hands with. When I finally got her it was probably the one of the best days of my life, and for the first time in my life I was happy with a girl, and not just using her for one thing. Sure enough when it started I thought it was just another fling, some fun waiting for the 'one' to come along but little did I know it the 'one' was staring me right in the face at that very moment. But I was only to realise that when I saw her walking away from me and vowing never to see me again, it's true, what people say... You only know what you've got until it's gone." I looked out to the crowd and then back to Charlie to see her smiling slightly and still blushing and hiding behind Bianca.

"I guess its certain to say that it was the worst and hardest break up I've ever gone through and I was kicking myself so hard because it was my entire fault, my past catching up with me. Anyway after a few distractions and disruptions, which I will not go into, I finally had her back in my arms and I was determined never to let her go. Charlie through all the troubles and rough patches we've been through we've managed to always come out on top, stronger each time, we've had our doubts but now we're fine, I love you and I swear I always will. I cannot live without you, without that smile, without that laugh, without that beauty and without that stubbornness I've grown so fond of. I know you're fears, and you know mine and I know we will spend our entire lives together. I promise to love you, keep you safe and protected and be there through thick and thin, I love you Charlie and I can't wait until we get to start the rest of our lives together." I finished, putting the microphone back on the stand and walking up to my gorgeous bride, stepping behind Bianca and pulling her into a hug. The crowd clapped quietly and I pulled her further into my embrace, I heard her sniffle and she wiped her eyes.

"Babe, what are the tears for?" I questioned, hoping I hadn't upset her.

"I'm just so happy, and you're such a sook." She laughed through the tears.

I laughed, and put my hands on her hips, leaning back and smiling.

"Oh I'm the sook?" I laughed; she hit my chest lightly before I lead her onto the dance floor amongst the people for our first dance.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I don't think you could call what me and Brax was doing 'dancing', it was more like a gentle rock as he held me in his arms and I leant my head against his chest. We were in the middle of many couples, also joining us in a gentle rocking movement, swaying to the peaceful song.

"Another thing we have got in common babe is that we can't dance." I giggled lightly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Babe I can dance, you're the one who nearly trips over just getting out of bed." He smiled; I kicked my heels off before placing them off the dance floor.

"Show me then?" I questioned, smiling up on him.

"Alright then, step on." He laughed looking down at his dress shoes. I laughed and looked up at him, he had an expectant look in his eyes, I smiled and looked down stepping on his shoes and snaked my arms around his neck, as his hands found my waist and we began to 'dance'.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was moving gently around the dance floor with Charlie on my feet, she was absolutely glowing, her face lit up with a smile, and laughter escaping her as she gripped me tightly, not wanting to fall from my grip. I loved seeing her smile; it literally could pick my mood up off the floor and bring happiness into my life. I promised myself that every day of the rest of my life; I will try my hardest to keep her happy, to keep smiling, to keep her laughing, to keep her healthy and treat her with the up most respect, she was my life, without her I was nothing.

"Can't you dance Buckton?" Heath asked cheekily, as he danced up beside us with Sophie, one of our closet cousins.

"Like you can Heath? You look a useless lay about, oh wait you are." Charlie smiled, she didn't mean it, she just knew to get along in the family you had to go along and follow the flow. Which meant taking the piss out of anyone as much as possible and as many sarcastic remarks as you can think of, and so far she was doing all right.

"Hey you shouldn't talk to the guy that has your plane tickets like that, I'm even leaving the party early so I can check in your bags. Because Brax here, being the big soft romantic type doesn't want you seeing where you're going, 'it has to be a surprise.'" He said, mocking my voice at the end, I laughed slightly.

"Speaking of which, you'll have to leave in about 15 minutes." I said with authority, so he knew I was serious. If I missed this plane he will be dealing with a very angry, moody Brax simply because he denied me and my wife a very expensive, romantic, and 'fun' filled Honey Moon. My type of 'adult' fun, the most fun two adults can have indoors, or maybe, when Charlie's feeling a little bit frisky which I absolutely love, we engage in a little bit of 'indoor' fun, 'outdoors', if you get what I mean.

"Yes, Brax I know geez you've been up me about it ever since you gave me the job. Anyway give me your beautiful bride, and my sister-in-law here, for a dance, a real mans dance." He laughed, Charlie kissed me passionately before she broke away and carefully stepped off my feet before making her way to Heath. Sophie came over to me, she was very short, much shorter then Charlie and she had short blonde hair and a stocky figure, but she was nice, I remember going over to her house when we were kids, getting up to mischief and causing many problems. She smiled at me and I held out my hand, she took it and we slowly began to dance.

"She's bloody gorgeous Brax!" She said as Charlie and Heath got further away. I smiled to myself, I knew I was lucky, I knew I didn't deserve someone like Charlie; she was too good for me. To honest, to smart, to beautiful for a man like me, one with a dark, shady past that I am sure of will come back and haunt me one day.

"How did you land someone like her?" She almost snickered.

"I played the game right I guess." I answered simply.

"Bull shit, more like wearing no shirt around her, a lot of flirtation and using your Braxton charm." She laughed, I couldn't help but laugh as well, and it was true I tried that at first but it didn't work on Charlie as it had on every other girl. Another reason why she's so special, she wasn't like my other one night stands because it took me 5 months to get her in bed with me and after that my feelings just got stronger and stronger for her.

It's weird, before we got engaged he nearly resented her, he just didn't like her but now, I think I might be in danger of him trying to steal her off me. He looked out for her nearly as much as me and I'm 100% sure that if she was ever in trouble and needed help and for some reason I wasn't there, Heath would come running with guns blazing, and I was glad of that.

**Heath P.O.V**

"Damn Charlie, how does he not squish you?" I asked, she looked up and had a confused look on her face. I laughed at her innocence, "How does he not crush you when you're in bed with him, you know when he is on top during sex? And no point denying it because I've heard and seen you's having sex before. You are so light on my feet and he weighs like 4 tonne." I finished, I could barely feel her weight on my feet and her tiny hands were gripping the shirt on my back so she wouldn't fall. Her body was tiny and petite, clearly visible in the tight hugging dress she was wearing, although it did suit her down to the ground. She was tiny, small and petite, but Brax on the other hand was tall, muscular, heavy but not fat, but I can tell you now I'd hate to cop a punch from him, especially when he'd put the full force of his weight behind it.

She blushed, and looked at the ground as she spoke.

"He keeps his weight off me and after he doesn't lay on me for long." She said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised she actually answered me, really surprised I would have thought she would have hit me or something but no she answered.

"What?" She asked, confused on why I was giving her a look.

"I just can't believe you actually answered me, I would have been sure my balls or face would have been hurting right now." I laughed.

"Well one thing I love about you Heath, well actually no it kind of pisses me off, but you are so up front all the time, so I thought you deserved an upfront answer." She smiled.

**Brax P.O.V**

I held Charlie's hand as walked into the terminal together, she was wearing the clothes that Bianca had picked out for her, simple, practical, comfortable but she still managed to look extremely hot. We had gotten changed in the venue's toilets together, and I'm not going to say that it was completely innocent, because it most certainly wasn't. We took 45 minutes doing something that should have 5 minutes, but once she asked me to help her out of her dress it was on and we had Sam knocking on the door telling us to hurry up and finish otherwise we'd never make it to the air port and say good bye to everyone.

It was a little bit emotional for the girls when Charlie said goodbye. Mostly for Ruby, must have been weird and a little bit confronting to see her mum with another man and not her dad, the way things were meant to be, but then again the way Ruby came about wasn't how things were meant to play out anyway. Charlie didn't exactly cry, she just didn't say much and hid behind me for most the time not wanting people to see she was on the verge of crying and by the time we got into my Ute and headed for the airport she was back to her fun loving, cheeky self.

We met Heath at the boarding gate and he stood there smiling at us with our two first class tickets, I wasn't having me and Charlie sitting apart and next to a screaming baby for the next 10 hours or so. So I paid for the expensive seats but it didn't bother me because I would be sitting next to Charlie the whole way and having a relaxing, quiet start to our Honey Moon.

"Okay, these are you're two tickets, your bags have been checked in and your flight leaves in 15 minutes." Heath said, handing over the tickets to me.

"Thanks Heath, we really appreciate it." Charlie said as I put my arm around her and her small hand rubbed my chest. She hugged him and I gave him a brotherly embrace before he turned around and walked away.

"You're welcome, have fun and just remember use protection!" Heath called out, a few people turned around and I looked down at Charlie to see her red face.

**Spoilers**** for Chapter 34:**

**Honey Moon.**


	34. Something Else

**Honey Moon: 1**

**Chapter 34:** **Something Else.**

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie was leaning against me fast asleep, I had my arm around her holding her lightly to me and showing the male in the row beside us that yes, she was taken so he can stop flirting with her and looking at her in only a way I should. We were half away around the world and half way through our long, boring plane trip. Charlie fell asleep a few hours in and since then I've been staring out the window into the darkness, watching movies or watching Charlie as she slept.

I have to admit, so far the plane trip was good. Heath being the brother he is, ordered a glass of expensive champagne for Charlie and a bourbon for me, whilst telling the flight attendances that Charlie and I were newlyweds, so we had congratulations coming to us left, right and centre. Even though the man beside us heard that we were married it didn't stop him from flirting with my wife, I took the opportunity to kiss her whenever I could, just hoping it would deter him and stop him from trying, although it didn't.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked down the plane stairs hand in hand with Brax and once we collected our bags we headed towards the rental car place. Brax had already sorted it all out weeks before hand so when we arrived within 10 minutes we had a set of car keys, our bags and a surprisingly good car and was on our way. I was still completely clueless on where I was, which is kind of discouraging and confronting not knowing where in the world I was.

We were driving along a highway that was boarded by beautiful crystal clear water and extravagant white sandy beaches, splattered with tall palm trees and little tiki huts that were actually little juice bars and food places.

"Hawaii?" I guessed, looking over at Brax who was driving with one hand and the other holding my hand on his knee. I guessed Hawaii because it was the most logical place and most popular place for Honey Moon's.

"No." He answered simply, smiling to himself obviously enjoying the fact that this was getting to me.

"Um, what about... Fiji?" I questioned, looking out at the waters again.

"No." He smiled, looking over at me with a grin on his face.

"Okay then, what about Bali?" I questioned. I knew I was right now; Brax had always wanted to go to Bali.

"Wrong again." He smiled.

"Brax please, Where am I, where will I be spending the next week at!" I begged for him to tell me, getting annoyed and upset.

He smiled, let go of my hand and dug it into his pocket pulling out one of our plane tickets before handing it to me. I read the major details on the boarding ticket, trying to find out where I was.

_Exotic Air Lines._

_Mrs Charlie Braxton._

_Departure Point: _**Sydney Air Port.**

_Arrival Point: _**The Bahamas Islands.**

I stopped reading, my mouth fell open and I looked over to Brax, who looked at me quickly before smiling and looking back at the road.

"The Bahamas? We are spending our Honey Moon on The Bahama Islands?" I questioned. Although there was no point in asking, I already knew the answer.

"Yes Mrs Braxton, you are spending the next week, maybe longer if you wish, on the exotic, remote, relaxing, romantic, and almost as beautiful as you, Bahamas Island, with its reputation of having the clearest waters and whitest beaches in the world." He smiled; I put the boarding pass on the dash board before grabbing his free hand and holding it, resting it up on his thigh.

"I love you, you know that right?" I questioned.

"Well it would be kind of awkward if you didn't, seeing that we are married now." He said cheekily.

**Brax P.O.V**

I pulled up in the parking lot of _Old Bahama Bay _resort and yacht harbour, but if I can stress anything it would be that this place was far from old. I spent a large majority of my time back in Australia looking up a perfect place and within expensive reasons for Charlie and me to spend our Honey Moon together, and this place took the cake.

Behind the reception building I could see a large apartment block, which was a part of the resort but the apartments were cheap and not as nice as the private villa's bordering the sea. I booked single bedded villa that was a part of the 'Honey Moon' deal which basically meant that the villa we were staying in was more remote and private then all the other villa's and the apartment blocks, so Charlie and I could do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted, where ever we wanted.

Once we checked in the receptionist told us the car was to stay where it was simply because they don't allow cars to drive around the resort, they try to make it as quiet and peaceful as possible which was fair, but instead Charlie and I were transported to our villa by one of the resorts car. When we arrived at our villa I took all our luggage in, not allowing Charlie to do anything because I wanted her to just relax and enjoy her time here. I dumped the bags on the patio out the front before opening the doors and stepping into our villa.

We walked into the living room which had a large chocolate coloured couch which was against the far wall and looking on towards a large 42 inch plasma TV, the room was decorated with numerous amounts of traditional vases and pictures and on the coffee table was a fresh vase of these white flowers. The kitchen was self catered; it had its own oven, fridge, dishwasher, microwave, and coffee machine just in case the visitors wanted to make there own food, but seeing Charlie couldn't cook that well and I didn't want to cook I'm pretty sure we'd go to the 5 star restaurant that served breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner and it also had a bar stocked to the top with alcohol and expensive cocktail mixers.

Our bedroom was probably the biggest room in the house, which didn't bother me because hopefully it'd would be the place Charlie and I would be spending most our time at. The bed was huge, bigger then our bed at home and was probably larger then a king size, it had fluffy white feathered doona's and tons of throw pillows making me feel that it was a work of art, not somewhere where we would be sleeping, or engaging in some 'fun'.

The bedroom had its own ensuite with a rather large spar and a shower as well, and the bedroom also had another TV on the wall, so I guess we could watch TV whilst in bed, it was exactly the same as the one in the living room. But my favourite thing about the room was that the far wall was just basically one big sliding door. It opened out onto another patio that looked out onto our own private section of Bahama beach land, the water was so clear and the sand was so white and pure. It was a beautiful picture and I would never get sick of waking up to that in the morning. It had large curtains above the door, so we could roll them down whenever we wanted some 'privacy' even though the receptionist insured me that 100 square meters of the beach in front of us was owns and only ours, although I think I would much rather have the curtains down, just in case.

**Charlie P.O.V  
><strong>I stepped out of the shower, which by the way was huge and had two shower heads, these Honey Moon people must read our minds, and know our needs. I grabbed the crisp white towel, handing one to Brax as he stepped out of the shower, his big body still dripping wet and his hair soaking and ruffled, before grabbing one of my own and wrapping it tightly around my body, and then using another towel to wrap my hair up in an almost like turban fashion.

After I dried most of my hair with my towel I blowed dried the rest before placing it away and walking into our bedroom, the curtains were drawn down half way so a bit of light was still escaping underneath and I could see the patio floor on the other side, all the other windows were closed and had the blinds drawn, so no light was able to get through.

Brax was in bed, sitting up against the head rest. He was still naked, but I could only see his torso because the pure white sheets were pulled up past his hips so I could just see his well sculpted V. He smiled at me as I walked towards the bed, I dropped the towel on purpose and pulled the sheet up, getting a good look of him before sliding in and snuggling up to his body. His big arm wrapped around my body and his other rested on my stomach and I slid down so my head was resting on his low stomach.

"This place is beautiful Brax." I said quietly as he sunk down beside me as well, his head resting on the white pillow. He moved under me and I looked up to see him smile, I grabbed his side and pulled myself up further and kissed him once. Things soon turned a little bit passionate and we got lost in the moment.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I waited as the phone dial tone rang and rang, hoping she'd pick up. I really wanted to talk to her and ask how Vanuatu was.

"Yeah." Came Brax's tried voice.

"Hey Brax, is Mrs Braxton there?" I questioned.

"Who is it Brax?" I heard Charlie's voice in the background, shortly after I heard the ruffle of blankets and Charlie's voice.

"Hello, Charlie speaking." I heard her voice pant as if she was out of breath.

"Hey Charlie its Bianca are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah in fact I'm better than ever." She breathed.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't interrupt you doing something, or should I say someone?" I asked kind of getting uncomfortable.

"No, we finished about 10 seconds before you called so it's all good, I'm just trying to get my breath back. What's up?" She questioned.

"Oh god, Charlie too up front, must run in the Braxton's. Anyway how is Vanuatu?" I questioned.

"Vanuatu? I'm not in Vanuatu..." She said back awkwardly.

"What? Brax told me that's where you's were headed for?" I asked, trying to think back to the day he told me. "Where are you then?" I questioned.

"In the Bahamas." She said excitedly.

"The Bahama Islands!" I said slowly but excitedly.

"Yes, it's so beautiful here. The beaches are fantastic, white sand, clear waters, even though I haven't had time to see them properly yet. And Brax booked us this gorgeous little 'Honey Moon' sweet that is 200 m from anyone else and there is a tall hedge blocking the eyes of society on either side and not to mention our back yard is 100 square metres of beautiful beach land with tall palm trees and heaps of green shrubbery. It's perfect, he is definitely a keeper." She said happily; have to admit I'm a little bit jealous of her. Liam would never go to the trouble that Brax has gone to, makes me wonder if he really loves me and if I'd be better with someone else...

"I should have packed myself in your suit case, amongst all the other goodies I packed in there." I said cheekily. "I'm so jealous that my best friend is in the Bahamas! It's not fair." I half groaned, although not meaning it. It was definitely fair; she had found the man of her dreams how answered her every whimper and call.

"Well I would have been happy for you to come but it might have been a bit awkward, loud, noisy, moanful and embarrassing for you and me." She laughed. I knew what she was getting at, and it was pretty obvious. What do newlyweds do most on their Honey Moon's? No one should be there to witness that, but them.

"What about Brax? Wouldn't he be all those things as well?" I asked kind of confused.

"No." She laughed. "He doesn't get embarrassed with our sex lives, it's kind of weird. I don't know how he could not be embarrassed." She laughed again; I heard some back ground noise.

"You aren't talking about our sex lives again babe! Geez, stop talking about it and get doing!" I heard Brax yell eagerly. Charlie snickered.

"Wait up babe, give me 5 minutes!" She yelled back just as eagerly.

"Wow he really isn't embarrassed about it anyway that's my queue to leave. I love you, have fun and enjoy your Honey Moon." I said; it was getting kind of awkward now; I knew what was on her mind and definitely knew what was on his.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, I'm going to have my hands full very shortly, if you know what I mean." She said cheekily.

"Oh my gosh Charlie! Think holly thoughts!" I said, absolutely shocked.

"I can't! I've been trying but it's hard when he's in a huge, comfy bed, naked and horny!" She cried.

"Charlie! Stop it." I said, I was sure my cheeks were flushing red.

"Babe hurry up! This isn't going to go away by itself!" I heard Brax voice call.

"Sorry Bianca, I really got to go! Honey Moon requirements are calling. Bye!" She said quickly.

I heard the phone slam down on a table or something, she must have been in a hurry and accidently didn't press end. Next thing I heard will probably be running through my brain all day. I heard Charlie running and then the bed move before I heard kissing, giggling, and growling?

"About time babe, me and my little friend were getting a bit restless." I heard Brax say cheekily.

"That is anything but little." Charlie said back.

I then heard a chorus of growling again? Maybe it was groaning or moaning but I don't know, I quickly hung up before I got a very detailed idea on what was happening. But the thought of it was already running through my head, I shook my head, trying to get the image and sounds out of my head. I was also kind of jealous of Charlie about her sex life, she was so confident with Brax and vice versa I don't think I'd be able to walk around naked in front of Liam, and I don't like showering with him but no Charlie and Brax can parade around each other with no clothes on and shower together regularly, without feeling a hint of embarrassment.

Charlie P.O.V

I lay on Brax's chest, tired and exhausted, I looked down to see his eyes were closed and his hands that were once light on my bare bum were now heavy and motionless. I felt his chest raise and fall underneath me slowly and I realised he was asleep, which wasn't surprising, since we landed about 4 hours ago we had gone at it 3 times and he was always the one of top and always the one doing all the work. I would have been happy to take over but Brax being Brax loves to be in control and loves being the one whom controls how fast, slow, intense or relaxing the sex is.

"Babe...?" I questioned, resting my chin on his chest, his face creased.

"Brax...?" I asked again, kissing his chest once. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me.

"It's 8pm and dinner stops at 10... I don't know about you but after these... workouts... I'm kind of hungry." I smiled weakly at him, his hands slid up my back.

"Okay, we better get changed then. Don't think they'd appreciate us rocking up like this." He said, looking down at me, I smiled, kissed his lips once and slid off him and out of bed. I grabbed the shirt I had stripped off him when we first got here and put it on, walking into the living room and unzipping my bag, the one Bianca had packed for me and it was the first time I had seen what it contained.

The whole suit case was filled with lacy skimpy underwear, G-strings and corsets, I lushed as I picked them up, thinking about when I'd be wearing these and what I would be about to do, I dug further down and found a pair of fluffy pink hand cuffs, with a note attached to them.

_Seeing you've had practice with these before, I thought I might as well pack them in for you. I'm sure you will find a good use for them. Enjoy your time away, Bianca ;) xx_

"Babe are you ready?" Brax called. I began to fiercely dig through the exposing material and grabbed the first dress I saw, which was a light, silky beach dress. I grabbed a pair of matching lacy panties and a bra before closing the lid tight just in time so see Brax standing at the door way. He had hold of the door frame above him and he was still naked, his body stretched out and I couldn't help but look him up and down before smiling. He looked so hot, the muscles in his arms tensed up and his ruffled with a sexy look. Getting up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushing him back towards the bed.

"Thought you were hungry?" Brax asked cheekily, beginning to push the material off my shoulders.

"I'm hungry for something else now." I said, winking and pushing him back on the bed.

**Chapter 35 Spoilers:**

**Brax meets a guy called James, with a hidden adgender?**


	35. Sargent

**_Hey readers, sorry for such a long wait for an update. I've been so bombarded with school work and assignments its so time consuming. I didn't have time to proof read this chapter, so I'm sorry and I know in the previous chapter it said they'd meet James but I'll leave that to the next chapter because I didn't mean to drag this one on for so long. Sorry._**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Sargent. <strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie and I had just finished our first meal of the Honey Moon in the 'Starfish' restaurant, must say it was beautiful, great food and just a great atmosphere. Everyone in there was different, there wasn't just honey mooner's, as I expected there were married couple celebrating anniversary's, families, friends and even a few couple of old retirees. I hoped one day, me and Charlie could come back here as an old married couple, stay in the same villa eat at the same table and be satisfied with our life. Hopefully a few kids, who would be smart and successful just like their mother, and maybe if we are lucky a few grand children, I'd love to have kids, and I'm planning on asking Charlie about it sometime soon but I'll leave it till after the Honey Moon and when we are back at home, I'm 30 and so is she so we shouldn't be leaving it go for much longer.

We were walking down the beach hand in hand, our feet getting wet with every roll in of the waves. This place really was spectacular, the sand still warm under our feet even though the sun had gone down about 4 hours ago. The waves were also surprisingly warm, I would have stripped off then and there and gone for a swim but we were warned about the sharks that come out at night, and if I was swimming naked I wouldn't want them accidently mistaking the 'man' part of my body for something to eat, if you know what I mean... It's my prized possession, well second to Charlie, but let's admit it, with it, Charlie wouldn't be interested.

"Babe..." I questioned, so much for leaving it until I get home.

"Yeah..." She asked, as she stopped and dropped the thongs in her hand, grabbing my hands and looking at me. She knew I had something to tell her, must have been the way I asked, or maybe because I've been deep in thought ever since I saw that man holding his baby boy in the restaurant.

I sat dropped her hands and sat down in the sand, the waves only just washing over my toes. She sat down beside me and I wrapped one of my arms around her, before using my other to dig into the sand for support.

"I was thinking..." I began, looking at her again, her face creased.

"When I'd let you get me pregnant?" She guessed, I was dumb founded, how the hell did she guess that.

"How did you guess that?" I asked, looking down at her, she snickered.

"Brax if that father didn't have such a strong grip on his kid I'm pretty sure you would have snatched it and ran." She laughed, I didn't say anything. "Babe I'm kidding! I know you too well, I just know how much you want children and the way you were when you looked at the baby and the way you treat Darcy confirms my suspicions." She said, leaning her hand against me.

"Well what do reckon? Will you let me do the honours?" I questioned hoping she'd say yes. I don't know what I'd do if she said no, I'd still love her but I would be disappointed.

"Well I'm not going to say it's maybe on the cards, because it definitely is. I just don't know when, don't get me wrong I'm not going to make you wait for 2 years, because I know you're excited for it, and trust me I am too. I just want to enjoy our Honey Moon and married life for a while, before we jump into pregnancy. "She said, looking up at me to see how I'd taken it.

"So you're happy for me to get you pregnant?" I questioned, wanting a yes or no question.

"Of course babes! Of course I want you to get me pregnant; I'd love to carry your baby!" She squealed. A smile spread across my face and I wrapped both my arms around her, before falling back onto the sand, pulling her with me.

"And I've already got the bar taken out, so all it takes is for me to stop the pill and we are ready to go. But not until we get back to Australia, I just want a couple months of normal married life before we get pregnant." She said, making sure I didn't get my hopes up.

"We?" I questioned, it just sounded weird when she said we.

"Yeah well I can't do it by myself; I will need you to help me get the ball rolling." She laughed, moving in my arms so she was on her stomach with one some of her weight leaning on me.

"And believe me; I'll be more than happy to help." I laughed, putting both my hands behind my head as I looked up at the sky, looking intensely at the stars. I didn't know if it was just me, or just this place, because the stars looked so much bigger, brighter and as if there was millions and millions of them, scattered across the sky. Or maybe I just never took the time to appreciate them back in Australia; I never really got to relax much, never really got out much. I was always working, to make a living for Charlie. Ever since I went on the straight and narrow I said goodbye to the easy life, good bye to the surfing, fishing, camping and drunken nights with the boys.

My cheeks were hurting, didn't realising I was smiling still. I guess I just couldn't wipe it off my face, married, and spending my Honey Moon on an exotic island in the middle of the ocean, something I would have never dreamed of.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of waves, slowly washing up on the beach, we left the bedroom door open, and closed the protective screen, that allowed the noise and sea breeze to drift in but keep the insects, sand and people out. I rolled off Brax's naked body and landed on my back beside him, then feeling an intense pressure within me. Oh my god I really need to pee, I thought. Sliding out of bed and letting my feet hit the carpeted floor before padding off towards the bathroom, closing the door lightly behind me so the noise wouldn't wake up my sleeping husband.

I felt sticky and hot from the humid, tropical air and even though the split system was running cold I still felt warm and uncomfortable so I filled up the bath, adding some bath salts before stepping in and sinking into the cool, refreshing water. Slowly sinking in, letting the water run over my shoulder. Usually I'd have a shower with Brax but I knew he'd be asleep for a while longer yet, if we weren't out on the beach, or at the restaurants or doing what we do best he'd be sleeping. I guess he just needed a break from work, he's been working so hard of late, getting up enough money for our wedding and our Honey Moon, and Brax being Brax wanted to show he could support me so he wouldn't allow me to even pay a contribution. Stupid, stubborn, kind of annoying, sexy, hot man, I now call my husband.

I spent about ½ and hour in the bath, the water started to get too warm for my liking so I got out and dried myself before putting on the complementary silk bath robe before quietly leaving the bathroom and into the kitchen, closing the door behind me. I made myself a coffee and sat out on one of the chairs on the patio, looking out at the beach that seemed to go for ever, on and on, just a vast amount of clear, blue Bahaman water. The sun was already beaming down on the waters, and in the distance I could see a few dorsal fins of the local dolphins, playing and in search of something to eat.

I heard a scream and I looked over to the left hand side of the beach to see a little girl running after the ball that was quickly rolling down and into the beach, she grabbed it just in time before the waves got to it. I smiled as I saw her mother come and pick her up and carry her back to her family, all of them happy and smiling, very much in love. Ever since last night on the beach, and when Brax and I talked about kids I couldn't get it out of my head, even after we were both lying on our backs naked, panting and satisfied I couldn't get the prospect of having kids and getting pregnant again. And it still continued running through my head long after Brax had fallen asleep, his light slow snoring of exhaustion making me laugh a little. Last night I definitely decided I wanted to get pregnant again, be happy to watch my bump grow over the 9 months, give birth to him/her with Brax by my side, watch them grow, raise them. All the things I missed out on when I was pregnant with Ruby.

**Brax P.O.V**

I sucked in a breath before carefully placing my arm on Charlie's side of the bed, searching for her. Her side was cold, which meant she must have been gone for some time. I didn't bother going to look for her, I knew she'd be out in the lounge room or patio, either talking to Bianca or drinking coffee.

I rolled over so I was on my stomach, kicking the sheets off that became entangled around my legs. Once I squirmed free of them I laid there, loving the feeling of the cold air conditioned air spilling over my bare arse and back. I stretched out, groaning and then relaxing back on the bed, still exhausted from last night, and the nights and early morning of sex. I wasn't fit enough for this, didn't have enough stamina, I went from sex twice a day to up to 7 times a day and my god it was tiring, I really needed to let Charlie get on top for once, let her work for our pleasure. Let her be in control of how fast, slow or deep I went, at least it'd save me the tiredness and I'd still be able to do the thing I love most, Charlie.

I settled back into the soft mattress, moving my pillow and turning my head on the side as I drifted off back to sleep, thinking of a what to get up to today.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I opened the bedroom door and quietly closed it behind me; the cool air hit me in the face and refreshed me completely. I looked over to our bed to see Brax lying on his stomach, he was still naked and completely visible, the sheets here heaped in a pile at the end of the bed and I watched up to him. I dropped my dressing gown and crawled onto the bed, crawling over him and sitting on his cute little bum, before running my hands up his back and along his shoulder blade. I leant down and kissed his shoulder, my hair falling over my shoulder and down onto his skin, tickling him. He groaned as he woke up and he moved his head on its side so he was looking up at me straddling his back. I smiled down at him before kissing his shoulder again.

"Good morning." I smiled, as I ran my hands back of his body.

"It would be if I could see you." He groaned, I laughed at him before I rolled off him and onto my back. He smiled and got up on his elbows, staring at my body. Even though we are married now and we've seen each other naked like 4 million times I still felt self conscious when he laid there in bed staring at me. His eyes gazing over my body, from my feet, up my legs, up my stomach and eventually to my face, he raised his eyebrows before winking at me and smiling. I laughed a nervous laugh and I rolled over onto my stomach so he couldn't see my naked body and I felt my checks flush red. He laughed before moving closer and putting his hand on the small of my back before moving his face to my neck, brushing away the hair before kissing my neck once.

"Babe, are you blushing?" He asked quietly, slightly amused.

"Shut up. When you look at me like that I can't help it." I say into the pillow.

"Aw babe, we've been together for 1 year, we are now married and you're still shy." He laughed.

"I still remember the first time we had sex, you know, when we were in your kitchen, you were being all cop like and slammed me up against the fridge, trying to scare me off but really you only turned me on, then you finally gave in and let me kiss you." He said slowly, breathing on my neck. He is winding me up, knowing this will make me even shyer. I continued to hide my face in the pillow not wanting to show him my face because I knew it would be extremely red by now.

"And then you kissed me back, and within a couple of seconds you were pushing me back towards your bedroom, my shirt on the floor and your hands down my pants. I think that was the most excited I had ever been, I think I was literally praying to god that you wouldn't stop. I probably shouldn't have been speaking to the man upstairs in such a comprising situation and when I was definitely not thinking holey thoughts, but I was so hoping you wouldn't break it off and leave me so hot and bothered." He laughed, moving his hand down my thighs, leaving it to rest there.

"Stop it Brax." I laughed, knowing that he was getting to me.

"But you know what really turned me on? What really drove me crazy? Was that you were so rough and cop like, and that I had to literally fight you to be on top, I hate to exert my masculinity to lead the show. I felt so much pressure to really perform, perform for you, perform in you and once we had finished I was left completely exhausted and satisfied." He smiled seductively, kissing my neck softly and slowly.

"I remember those cute little moans you'd make right when I'd grabbed your hips, and the looks on your face of... pure pleasure and those little whimpers you'd make when I let you on top." He continued.

"All right, all right I get the point. If I wasn't shy then why should I be shy now?" I said, rolling over, back on my back allowing him to see my naked body again.

"That's better." He smiled, getting on his knees and straddling my body, leaning down he began to kiss me, slowly and passionately, groaning as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth.

"But babe, as much as I would love to stay here and well... you know I think we should probably get out and enjoy the Bahamas, you been here for two days and haven't seen anything but the ceiling above our bed." He laughed as he broke the kiss.

"Much to my disappointment I must say I agree... But something else doesn't" I said seductively, looking down between us to see he was a little bit excited, I bit my lip and looked him in the eye.

"That's not my fault; it's got a mind of its own. And it doesn't help when I have a beautiful naked woman under me, looking at me so innocently." He smiled, kissing my lips once. " And sadly we don't have time for that, I've booked us 2 placing somewhere and we leave in 1 hour, and that's just not enough time." He sighed.

"Where?" I questioned, referring to the 2 bookings he has made.

"Secret." He replied back instantly.

**Brax P.O.V**

I skimmed my hand over the pure white sand of the Caribbean Sea floor, watching the small cloud of dust tumble through the clear, cool waters. I looked up and I could see the surface of the water, slowly moving with the slight waves, I could see the sun through the water, it seemed so further away now, seeing I was 20 m under the atmosphere of the Bahamas. I looked back towards where Charlie was, she was over near the pale purple coral, looking at the fish swimming and darting through the various coloured corals, sea urchins and creatures.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I thought the land of the Bahamas was the most beautiful place I've ever been to, but now, experiencing the reefs of the Bahamas I had changed my mind. The world of water was absolutely mind blowing and gorgeous, hundreds of schools of fish as far as the eye can see, all different colours, sizes and shapes, same went for all the different corals, urchins and star fish.

I saw a small clownfish darting into this blue anemone, pushing his small body through the tentacles of the blue, squishy, soft looking sea plant. I was so tempted to reach out and touch it, it looked so harmless, so colourful and soft but I resisted the urge remembering what the scuba diver instructor had told us before we jumped off the boat.

I swam away from the enticing plant, the air tank heavy on my back. When I noticed a vibrant red miniature tree looking thing, except obviously it had no leaves, it kind of looking like the roots of a plant once you have pulled it out of the ground, if you held it upside down it would probably imagine it. Except instead of it being dirty and drooping it was stiff and a brilliant red colour. As I swam closer I noticed 3 sea horses clinging onto it as they tried to camouflage their little bodies. They swayed in the current of the water and as I went to touch one it held on tighter and I stopped, knowing it wasn't happy about it.

**Brax P.O.V**

I thought the beaches, and oceans at home were astonishing but this place was unbelievable, it was so peaceful and the atmosphere under here was relaxing, if I could I'd live down here I would. I checked my watch, 4pm, and then looked at my gage of my air tank, almost empty. We had been down here for 3 hours, and the instructor did tell us that the air would only last for that long, I swam up behind Charlie, she was completely oblivious so who was approaching her.

I reached around her air tank and slide my hands along her tummy; I felt her jump at my touch. Much to my appreciation she was only wearing a tiny bikini, usually when people went scuba diving you'd wear a swim suit but seeing it was summer and the waters were tropical we got away with just wearing either a bikini or board shorts. I wasn't the only one 'appreciating' Charlie's appearance, I'm pretty sure the instructor and other man on the boat had a good looking, even though most of them were newlyweds and had their wives or fiancés sitting by their sides, not looking impressed at where their mans eyes were straying too.

I moved back allowing her to turn around and face me, I grabbed my gage and showed it to her, she noticed what I meant and she looked at hers to. Before smiling with the breathing apparatus in her mouth and grabbing my hand, as she kicked off against the sand and began swimming to the water's surface.

Once we reached the surface we spat out the apparatus and sucked in our first breath of the world's air since we dived into the waters 3 hours ago. Charlies face lit up with a smile as she came closer to me, grabbing the back of my head with her hands and pulling her face to mine. She kissed me softly, before the kiss got more intense, her tongue edged into my mouth which I gladly accepted, opening my mouth wider before she broke away.

"This has been amazing." Charlie said as she pulled back.

"You're telling me." I laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the boat.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I pushed Brax through the door as we opened it, he slammed it behind him and locked it before dropping the keys on their floor and grabbing my hips. He steered me back toward our bedroom, my hands fumbling with the knot on his now dry board shorts, luckily he had no shirt because I wasn't in a patient mood at the moment, I wanted him, like now.

The room was still dark and the air conditioner still on as I finally got the knot under and pushed his board shorts to the ground, looking down and seeing him spring free, I smiled to myself as he moved his lips from my mouth and onto my neck, before falling on his back on the bed, pulling me with him.

"Mm babe..." I groaned as he kissed my neck, it always sends shivers up my spin and tingles in my throat. His hands moved from my face to my neck, undoing the first bikini strap, leaving it to dangle from my waist, his hands quickly moved down my back and undoing the last string and launching it across the room. I remembered something and I quickly slide off his naked, excited body and ran towards the living room.

"Charlie what are you doing! Come back, you can't leave me like this!" He cried out, obviously disappointed and hot.

I ran to my back, unzipping it and digging furiously through the clothing before finding what I was looking for. I grabbed it and stood back up, I pulled my bikini bottoms off before walking back into the room.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was lying here, hot, horny and horrified. Did she really just run away from me, she's never done that before? I was about to get up and look for her before she stood in the doorway, now completely naked and a pair of fluffy, pink handcuffs dangling from her fingers. I groaned and shifted slightly, my erection now really making me uncomfortable.

She looked so innocent, her small dainty body completely naked and making me get extremely hot, her smile beckoning me to just come and get her. She knows how to work me and wind me up, when she's just walking around in her work uniform I want to rip it off her petite body, and it makes me smile when I see her pushing her weight around, what little weight she has, when she arrests blokes my size, hand cuffing them and throwing them in her patrol car. It shows that she's no sooky, whinny, bimbo it shows she's strong, capable, and can look after herself, which is what I want in a girl, although to be honest it makes me feel good when I assert my masculinity in bed, which is when I'm on top, I feel powerful and the one in charge.

Seeing her holding those cuffs, even though they are pink and fluffy, it reminds me of the days when I would be quickly stripping her work clothing off back at Leah's, just trying to find time to be together. I always remember her stopping me when I went to get her gun out of its pouch, she'd always take it out herself and throw it on the bed, but she always let me play with the cuffs, but we never used them, she said they'd cut us up to much, but now that wasn't a problem.

"Should I address you as Sargent Buckton?" I smiled seductively. She looked down and giggled before putting her cop face on.

"No, address me as Sargent Braxton, and Darryl, stand at attention." She smiled, looking down at my sheet covered groin.

"Oh Sargent, I already am." I said cheekily, ripping off the sheet and exposing myself, she giggled before running and jumping on top of me.

"Kinky Charlie." I laughed as she sat up on me. She slapped my chest before leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"It's Sargent Braxton, remember?" She said strictly.

"Sorry, Sarg, I guess I've been bad, maybe you should punish me?" I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around her and rested my hands on her bum.

"Oh trust me Darryl, I will." She said seductively.


	36. David

**Hey readers, short upload for today, sorry about that. There will be another one up soon =) Honey Moon Chapters will be over soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: David<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I awaken up to the sound of the waves washing up on the shore, Charlie still asleep on my chest, one hand resting on my side the other on the bicep on my free hand. I look up to the bed head to see that my left hand is still bound to it by the fluffy, pink handcuff. Last night during sex she had cuffed both my hands to the bed head, and she was completely in charge, I watched everything she did on my back and it was driving me crazy that I wasn't able to touch her, so eventually I broke one of the cuffs, freeing my right hand and allowing me to touch her gorgeous body. My cuffed hand was numb and pins and needles were starting to take effect, due to the 7 hours of being tied up and immobilised.

I shifted under her, hoping it might wake her up, but she moved on top of me and didn't look as if she was about to wake up any time soon. I sighed and ran my right hand up her body, hoping it would wake her soon. As I trailed my fingertips up the skin of her warm back, knowing that it tickles her, I saw her mouth curve into a smile.

"Mm... Morning Darryl." She said cutely, her eyes still shut but her hand moving across my chest. Referring to Darryl because that's what she called me last night and that's what she was screaming and moaning for about a 2 hours, although I do prefer Brax.

"Babe as romantic as I want to be I just can't at the moment without any blood circulating into my hand, mind giving me a hand." I asked, pulling against the cuff, making it clink against the bed frame.

"I know how you like me giving you a hand and don't you think it's a little early for that?" She laughed as she opened her eyes and pushed herself up on my chest, so she was straddling my waist.

"Dirty." I laughed as she began fumbling with the cuff, soon enough releasing it and throwing it off the bed. She rolled off my body and lay down on her side, facing away from me. Now with my free hand, I rolled over so I was spooning her, I kissed her neck before falling back to sleep.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stood out on the deck of this cruise boat; the one Brax had booked for our dinner. It was romantic, even though there were other couples here, but to me it seemed as if there was only me and Brax in the whole world. I looked out to the horizon so see the sun throwing out pink, purple and orange rays against the clouds and the ocean as it began to set. I was standing out here for some air, it was so relaxing. The sea's breezes making my hair drift in the wind, and making my dress flap slightly.

I felt Brax big hands wrap around my waist and rest on hips, as he moved the hair from my neck away with his nose, before placing one kiss on my shoulder, soon followed by resting his chin where his kiss took place. He didn't say anything, he just rested his head against mine as the boat cruised through the Bahaman waters.

"Look dolphins." He said eagerly, pointing down to the water below us. There were about 8 dolphins only 3 of them being daring enough to actually jump out of the water as their pods swam alongside our boat. The other 5 swimming just below the water's edge, this was like a fairy tale, something you are only meant to read about, but no it was happening to me. My life was basically perfect. Perfect house, dream job, wonderful husband, beautiful daughter and love, what more could I ask for.

"Everything here is unbelievably beautiful." I sighed, taking his hands in mine, still looking down at the dolphins racing with the boat.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He said, kissing my shoulder again, I just laughed.

"What are you sucking up for?" I questioned as I turned around in his arms and faced him.

"Nothing..." He smiled, hiding something.

"Well I know it's not for sex, because you know you'll be getting it, so what is it?" I questioned, raising one eyebrow, he smiled and looked at the ground.

"Just wondering if you'd like to stay an extra week? We've only got 2 days left here..." He said, looking back up at me.

"As much as I would love to we can't just avoid what we left back home, I only got 2 weeks off from work and I have a daughter, as much as I love this place, we need to get back home. And we can come back whenever we want, not to mention that sooner we get back we can try and get pregnant." I smiled at him, his face dropped wondering if I was only bluffing, but then a smile spread across his face.

"I'll book the tickets tomorrow." He smiled, winking at me; I just laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside.

**Brax P.O.V**

I sat at our table alone as Charlie left to go to the bathroom before we got back to shore in about 10 minutes. I was looking out at the ocean staring at nothing to particular.

"Excuse me?" Nudged a waiter, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah..." I questioned.

"Is that your wife who just left to go to the bathroom?" he questioned, pointing towards the ladies room.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?" I questioned, looking over, checking if I could see Charlie.

"My name is David, and I've worked here for about 3 months and every known and then I find this couple who I would love to meet and have fun with." He said politely, I was starting to get suspicious.

"What do you want? Get to the point." I said, starting to get angry.

"Would you and you lovely wife be interested in having relations with me?" He questioned, my mouth hit the floor.

"What like a threesome?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You hit on new wed couples all because you want to get in the wife's pants?" I said angrily.

"I'm not interested in her, don't get me wrong she's beautiful but I just don't swing that way" He smiled. I nearly fell out of my chair; yeah I was used to girls hitting on me, but never males.

"Get the fuck away from me." I said, looking up at him, about to stand up and show how serious I was.

"Ooo... Feisty. Anyway I better get back to work, here's my number in case you change your mind." He said, winking at me and dropping a note with his number. I sat there, horrified, but then I felt my phone start vibrating and I pulled it out to see Heath was calling.

"Hey man how's it going? Ran out of condoms yet?" Heath asked, thinking he was hilarious.

"I don't use them." I said simply, still shocked on what just happened.

"Ah what do you mean she lets you root her without them?" He questioned, hurt in his voice. I didn't answer.

"I just got asked for a three some." I said quickly.

"Wow, I'm totally going to the Bahamas." He yelled.

"I'm not doing it!" I yelled back.

"Aw what! Mate it's a once in a life time experience. Buckton made you say no didn't she? She mate married like is horrible, if you were single you could go have had sex with 2 smoking chicks." He stressed.

"I already have a smoking chick and by the way it was a man! I man of a certain homogeneous nature!" I whispered quietly. Heath didn't answer he just busted out with laughter.

"You got asked for a three some, by a man!" He laughed loudly.

"Thanks for the support; if you tell anyone about this I will kill you Heath!' I yelled, he continued laughing and I saw Charlie making her way back to me.

"You got asked for a gay three some, this is fucking funny!"

I quickly hung up the phone and tried to act natural, so she doesn't get suspicious and ask question, because I know she'll harp on this and react like Heath, I wasn't ready for the humiliation.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As we were walking down the ramp back onto land I noticed Brax had been acting weird and kind of anxious ever since I had gotten back from the toilets, something was bothering him, but he was just trying to shake it off. Funny thing was he thought he could hide it, and usually he is able to hide his emotions, he always looked cool, calm and collected even when there was a gun to my head when I had gotten kidnapped. But now, that we are together and that I've spent months living with him, sharing the same house, sleeping in the same bed, showering together etc I am able to get past that shield he puts up and read his emotions.

This waiter from the boat walked past and I saw his hand brush Brax's, whose hand tightened on mine instantaneously. He continued walking before turning his head and looked at us, mainly Brax.

"Hope to see you two again, soon." He smiled, and winked. I looked at Brax and raised my eyebrows, as if to say 'who the hell is that'?

"His name is David, he was our waiter." He smiled weakly, before looking away, trying to change the subject.

"Right..." I smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him; I rested my head against his chest as we walked back to the villa.


	37. Confession

Hey readers, again I didn't have time to proof read, just not enough time. There will probably not be any updates until next week, I'm not going to be home, or have internet access over the weekend, so sorry about that. I'm going to try and upload my other story "Stolen Lives" before then, but no promises. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews, I really do appreciate it! Thanks xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Confession<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I ran my hand up Charlie's bare back; she was lying on her stomach, her long brunette hair splayed down her tight, tanned back.

"Babe..." I whispered, kissing her back as I leant on my elbow.

"What?" She replied groggily.

"You want to go for a walk along the beach or something, seeing it's our last day on the Bahamas." I asked, running my hand down her back and resting it on her naked arse. She opened one eye and looked over to the clock, before groaning.

"It's 5.30 in the morning Brax. We stayed up until 1 this morning having sex, baby I'm drained and I just want to sleep. Why don't you go for a surf, you haven't done that yet, and when you get back I'll be happy to go for a walk. Please babes, let me sleep for a while longer." She moaned.

It was true; I had been dying to go for a surf. There was a surf shop about 5 minutes up the road where we could hire out any board we wanted to. I kissed her forehead, before getting out of bed, placing the blanket back on her sleeping body before throwing on a pair of board shorts, grabbing my wallet, locking the door and heading to the board hire.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled over and out of bed, my feet hitting the carpet and I padded off towards the bathroom, in dire need to pee. Once I finished I washed my hands and grabbed Brax's watch off the marble counter. 7.30. He had been gone for two hours and I knew he'd be back soon so I jumped in the shower, no need to strip off because I was still naked from the night before.

**Brax P.O.V**

I opened the front door to an empty living room; I threw my wallet and keys on the coffee table before locking the door and walking into the bedroom, to see the bed empty and still messy. I saw the light from the bathroom shining on the floor and I heard the water from the shower running.

I pulled the draw string of my boardies and they fell to the floor around my ankles, I stepped out of them and walked in to the bathroom. I saw the silhouette of her naked tanned body through the steamy, fogged up glass of the shower walls. I opened the door and she quickly turned around, her eyes wide, she must not have heard me.

"Oh my god Brax you scared me." She breathed as she leant her head back and allowed the water to run through her hair, washing the conditioner out of her brunette hair. I slid my hands around her waist and rested them on her butt, her arse oily and slippery from the conditioner.

"Sorry babe thought you may have heard me." I smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

"I can't believe we've only got one day left..." She sighed, taking some shampoo and running it through my hair.

"I know, it's gone so fast." I said as she dropped her hands and snaked them around my shoulders.

"We can always stay an extra week..." I added, hoping she'd change her mind, although I did want to go home.

"Nah babe we can't. You've already booked the tickets and I am starting to miss Ruby..." She said quietly, leaning her head against my chest. I turned us around so my back was getting hit with water and I leant my head back, so the water could wash out the shampoo.

"Do we want to go somewhere for lunch today? Maybe to that little place with the hay hatched roof?" I questioned, moving my hands up her back.

"Bahaman Sands..." She said, before she began brushing her teeth.

"What...?" I questioned.

"That place on the beach, it's called Bahaman Sands" She managed to say with a mouth full of tooth paste.

"Oh right, yeah that place. It's getting close to open so we should probably leave soon." I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead and grabbing my own tooth brush.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked into the Bahaman Sands with Brax holding my hand, I looked around to see some small tables, followed by bigger ones that were probably used for family gatherings. The floor was wooden and there were no walls, just support beams holding the thick hay hatched roof up off the sandy beach. The whole place was sort of like a veranda, only covered over and to have a circle bar in the middle of it, surrounded by a wooden bar bench. We sat down at a small two seated table next to a support beam that on looked the beach and its waters.

After a quick over looked of the large menu Brax looked up at me.

"What do you want babe? I'll go order." Brax questioned, as he got to his feet.

"Um, the chicken salad and a martini." I smiled up at him; he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He said before walking off to bar to order.

**Ruby P.O.V**

I walked into the house just after getting home from a surf, I was going to go for a shower but decided I'd ring mum now. It was hard, resisting the urge to call her over the past week but it was her Honey Moon and the last thing she would want, and Brax would want was if I interrupted them when they were in the middle of something.

I grabbed my phone and dialled the number I knew too well before hitting send and hoping she'd answer and that I wouldn't be bothering them.

"Hey Rubes! So glad to hear your voice." Came my mum's voice.

"Hey, I know I've missed you so much. How is it and where the hell are you!" I questioned, just realising I had no clue where in the world my mum was.

"I've missed you to, and it is absolutely fantastic, I've been having such a great time. And my lovely husband decided to take me to the Bahamas!" She squealed.

"Oh my god, the Bahamas! I think I may just have to marry Casey if he is going to treat me like Brax treats you! He is so thoughtful; imagine when or if you have kids, he will spoil them rotten." I laughed, sitting down on the couch.

"There is no if about it." She said back, dropping a hint.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" I asked, shocked and kind of worried but happy at the same time.

"Oh god no Rubes, Brax and I have just decided that kids are definitely on the cards." She said back.

"Where is the man himself? Put him on please." I asked, eager to talk to my new step dad.

"He's ordering our meal as we speak. I'm sitting at the table waiting for him to come back." She said almost sadly.

"Oh you guys are out for tea? Oh sorry, I better go and leave you two to it. I love you and will be at the air port to pick you up tomorrow. Bye." I said.

"Alright Rubes, miss you to. Bye." She said back, hanging up.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I put my phone back down on the table when I saw Brax walking back with 2 drinks in his hand. My martini and his usual bourbon, I smiled as he put it down in front of me. Brax sat back down in front of me as he took a sip, before looking back over at the entrance. His face dropped immediately and he looked at me, his eyes wide, shock plastered on his face.

"What Brax, what is it?" I questioned, looking over at where his gaze was about 1 minute ago.

"No, no don't look." He whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling my attention to him.

"What Brax, what is it?" I questioned seriously, starting to get worried.

"Charlie, look at me." I looked at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Behind you there is this guy, in a purple collared shirt and jeans." He whispered, leaning in so no one would hear him. I turned my head slightly, peering out the corner of my eye, trying not to make it look obvious, I spotted the guy.

"Isn't that the waiter from the boat? What's wrong with that?" I questioned, I knew I had seen him before.

"Yeah, it is. But he... He, sort of..." He delayed.

"Brax just tell me already!" I said, the anticipation making me want to rip my hair out.

"He asked me for a threesome." He spat out, a bit louder then he should have, the couple a few meters away looked and stared at us, I gave a polite wave and smiled before turning back to Brax.

"He did what, and with whom?" I asked, almost appalled.

"Me, you and him. But babe he didn't want to original threesome..." He stressed, looking back over to the waiter.

"What does that mean?" I questioned.

**Brax P.O.V**

I sat there, fiddling with Charlie's wedding ring, spinning it around on her finger, she was getting annoyed and I could tell it. Charlie is a cop, she likes to be told things direct and quickly. I just didn't know how to tell her, this is a first for me, well not the first time I've been asked for a three some, some of the River Boy parties got pretty damn intense but this was the first time I've been asked for a threesome, where I would be the main target!

"Brax, please answer me! This is killing me." She begged, her stare heavy on my shoulders.

"He asked me for a threesome, except Charlie, he wasn't interested in you. He is interested in me, he is gay..." I said slowly, watching her facial expression go from, confused and then slowly registering to angry, then back to confused until finally her face settled on one emotion. A smile spread across her face as she snickered, and began to laugh.

I leant back in my chair, and put both my hands behind my head, I knew she'd react like this.

"Babe, you are meant to be supporting me saying this doesn't make me any less of a man, or you are glad I'm not gay because I've given you the best sexual experience you've ever had..." I said sarcastically, her face was going red from laughter and she had her hand clamped over her mouth trying to contain the noise and not attract attention.

Once she contained her laughter, and regulated her breathing she looked at the ground.

"You can't even look me in the eyes?" I questioned kind of hurt.

"If I do that I will laugh again, the look of pure devastation just gets me every time." She snickered.

"You, got asked, for a, gay, threesome...?" She questioned, biting her lip and looking up at me.

"You would have been there..." I said, trying to make myself feel better.

"I don't think I would have been involved or welcome..." She laughed, grabbing my hands as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Aw babe... Don't be shy! It's so cute when you blush." She squealed, leaning over and kissing my lips.

"First a gay threesome and now I'm cute. This isn't happening, what happened to my reputation of being a rough n tough River Boy?" I questioned, she just laughed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Brax dumped me softly on my back on our bed and he dived over me continuing our kiss, his lips soft but demanding on mine as his hand began pulling my shirt out from where I tucked in into my skinny jeans. His hand then slid under my shirt and onto the soft, warm skin of my belly before continuing up and sliding over my ribs and down my side again, before her grabbed the hem and ripped it over my head, leaving me with no shirt on.

He quickly ripped his own shirt off before moving his lips back to mine, he was strong and powerful as he began kissing down my neck.

"By some chance are you being so strong and controlling here, trying to assert you're masculinity and attend to your bruised ego...?" I questioned as my hands travelled up his muscular back before I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him to my neck.

"Are you complaining?" He mumbled against my neck.

"God no, I sort of like it when you're being all rough, and strong, and sexy, and powerful makes me feel like a damsel in distress only to have a hot, muscular prince to save the day." I laughed as his lips made their way further down my neck.

"Well it helps when the princess is so damn gorgeous." He laughed before moving his lips back into mine. I kissed him back, my hands grabbing his face as I felt his hand travel down my stomach and the button of my jeans.


	38. That's What I Thought

_Sorry about the wait for updates, had a close family member pass away so I've been away from home all week without internet or my laptop. For the people who are asking me about my story Never Judge A Book By It's Cover there will be a update soon, within the next day or two, just depends on how busy I am. Sorry if there is any mistakes didn't have time to proof read, enjoy =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: That's What I Thought.<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I stepped out of my ute, ripping the keys out of the ignition and closing the door quickly, then running over to Charlie's side just in time to open the door for her, before wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her out of the seat and into me. I slammed the door shut before kissing her forehead and throwing her over my shoulder and locking my ute and shortly after shoving the keys in my pocket.

"Brax what are you doing!" She squealed as I felt her hands grip the material of my shorts on the back of my legs, holding herself there so she didn't slip off my shoulder.

I approached the door and began searching for my keys again, pulling them out and unlocking the door of our house, only to step into the kitchen and see the whole place decked from floor to ceiling in balloons, streamers and banners. There was a large banner stretching from on side of the kitchen door way, to the other. 'WELCOME HOME MR & MRS BRAXTON!' it read in thick, bold black letters.

I placed Charlie down on her feet and she moved her hair out of her face before looking at the mess before us.

"Bloody Ruby and her need to overdo things..." Charlie said sarcastically, picking up a balloon and throwing it at me.

"Yeah, obvious her tackling us at the air port wasn't enough... She also had to break in and destroy our house." I laughed as I grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug, I buried my nose in her hair as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I really don't want to clean this up at the moment, I'm so tired." She moaned into my neck.

We were both tired from the long plane trip, and when we touched down we wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep in our bed but unfortunately people were keen to see us and we were ambushed at the terminal by Ruby, Heath, Casey, Bianca and Leah, who then made us go to a cafe down the road for lunch. The whole time Charlie was falling asleep on my shoulder, and I kept dropping hints about how tired, or exhausted we were, hoping they'd let us leave but no it was always 'how was it?' 'Show us some photos' etc I just couldn't get away from it.

I led Charlie over to the couch, knocking off all balloons and falling down on my back, pulling her down on me and wrapping my arms around her, letting her snuggling into my chest. I lay there, with my eyes closed trailing my finger tips up and down her back, breathing in slowly.

"Babe we should probably go up stairs." I mumbled. She didn't answer, I opened one eye and saw that her eyes were fully closed and her face expressionless. I sighed before carefully sitting up, trying to hold Charlie steady so I didn't wake her, she groaned as I got to my feet and pulled her up in my arms, beginning to walk up to our bedroom.

"Brax what are you doing...?" She moaned, her eyes still closed and her body limp as I placed her in our bed.

"Shh. Nothing, go back to sleep babe." I whispered as I unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down her legs carefully and over her shoes, throwing them on the floor and then taking her shoes off, before beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"No, Brax, not now in the morning." She groaned as I carefully took her shirt off. I snickered as I pulled the blanket up over her.

"Is that all you think I want from you?" I questioned as I took my own shoes off, followed by the rest of my clothes.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me... I am half naked." She chuckled, as I got in beside her, wriggling over and pulling her into my arms. She nuzzled her head into my shoulder, breathing in and sighing as I felt her hands wrap around me. I kissed her forehead and sunk into our bed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Brax..." I moaned as I leant up on one elbow, looking down at his semi naked, tired body.

"Brax..." I groaned again, putting my arm on his chest and shaking him slightly. He groaned and rolled onto his side, facing away from me. I laughed at his ignorance, before remembering one way that will always wake him up, and would put him in a good mood.

I smiled to myself as I moved closer to Brax, rolling on my side and pressing my front up against the warm skin of his back. I slithered my hand under his arm and reached around and let it rest on his chest, shortly after withdrawing it so my hand was near his under arm and began sliding it down the slide of his body, slowly and lightly.

I slid it down until I could feel the waist band of his boxers, slipping my hand under it and down further, smiling to myself as I saw his facial expression change. His eyebrows raised and a smile grew on his face, and as I gently gripped him his eyes flew open and he looked at me.

"Mm... babe." He moaned as he spread his legs further apart, thinking he was going to get a special treat. He rolled onto his back before quickly pulling me on top of him and kissing my neck, I could already tell he was in the mood, which would make this even funnier when I pulled away.

His hands ventured up my stomach and chest until he came to my breast, he held me just below the bra's underwire as he looked down and hinted to me to take my panties off. I laughed slightly at the look of ecstasy on his face, which soon changed to confused as I rolled off him and the bed, letting my feet hit the floor as I stood up and walked towards the cupboard.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" He moaned, almost sulked.

"Getting dressed, we can't just hide in here all day. We need to get out and leave Honey Moon mood behind. Now get dressed, before I change my mind and jump you." I said cheekily, grabbing him his black work shirt and throwing it at him.

"But babe, you've... got me, kind of worked up..." He said slowly, trying to hide his embarrassment. I spun around and looked at him, he looked like an innocent child, the look on his face was of pure sadness but as I ventured down his body and saw what he was referring to I just had to laugh.

"Can't you control yourself babe?" I laughed at him as I slipped off my panties and put a fresh pair on, along with my bra.

"Not when you are doing that in front of me, Charlie it's like dangling meat in front of lion, he wasn't what he enjoys, and loves." He moaned as he rolled over and got out of bed.

"Did you just refer me to meat?" I questioned, still slightly amused at what had happened, and what was in his pants.

"Yes." He said cheekily, walking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him, he never had showers after he woke up, unless I was in there with him or after he had breakfast.

"I need a cold shower, seeing you aren't going to help your husband out. And when I get out you better have that cute little body of yours covered in clothes or it would have defeated the whole purpose of having this shower." I heard him yell from the bathroom. I chuckled to myself as I saw his shadow in the light.

"Honestly babe, I have no desire to wear clothes around you." I said loudly, so he could hear me.

"Luckiest man in the world!" He said back quickly, I laughed at him before following his directions and putting a dress on.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked into Angelo's, the first time since I got back, and I was glad to see that the place wasn't a burned out hell hole, and that Heath was actually taking this seriously. The plates, and cutlery and along with the menus were set out for lunch, just the way I do them and I approached the bar to see Heath standing behind it looking down at some paper work.

"Good to see you looked after this place." I said, causing his head to snap up and a smile to spread across his face.

"You do know I'm not just a pretty face, I can also be a business man." He said cockily.

"We'll see about that aye." I said, walking behind the bar and looking at the paper work he was flicking through, everything seemed to be in order.

"Where is Buckton?" He questioned.

"She just went to the diner to get a coffee and see Leah; she'll be here soon enough." I answered, before opening the cash register and checking the float.

"Seriously Brax, you don't have to look in every nook and cranny for a problem. Angelo's is fine and I managed easily, with the help of the rock star. No need to be so stressed, I would have thought you would have been laid back and relaxed from the amount of action you got on your Honey Moon." He said cheekily.

"Don't you worry Heath, I got plenty of it." I said back, just as Charlie walked through the door.

"Aye Buckton, doesn't look like you're walking straight? Too much, how should I say this, fun?" He teased, and much to my surprise Charlie didn't react or blush she just walked up behind me and hugged me from behind, slapping my chest with one hand and leaning up to see over my shoulder.

"Not my fault your brother is such a stud." She said seductively, before kissing my neck. I managed to turn around and I put one hand on her hip and the other of the side of her face, kissing her passionately.

"Okay, alright enough, enough!" Heath yelled. I broke away from Charlie and kissed her forehead.

"Anyway babe, I'm going to see Bianca. I'll leave you two to your childish ways." She smiled, leaning up on her toes and kissing me once.

"Take the ute." I said, digging in my pockets and finding the keys, before handing them to her. Bianca's was pretty far away from Angelo's and that way she could drive herself home whenever she wanted.

Once she left, I looked over to see Heath's jaw nearly on the floor.

"You are letting a chick, drive your car?" He said astonished.

"No Heath, my wife." I said back, knowing where this was heading to.

"I'm your brother, and you won't let me drive your car..." He said, with hurt in his voice.

"Yeah but I love her." I teased.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I handed Charlie a cup of coffee and she took a sip from it as I sat down beside her on the couch.

"So how was the Honey Moon?" I questioned, already knowing the answer to it. It would have been fantastic; I mean how could you not have a great time in the Bahamas with your husband.

"In a word, absolutely amazing, Brax was just so romantic and sweet and not to mention satisfying!" She laughed as she put the cup on the coffee table.

"Definitely husband material?" I questioned jokingly.

"Without a doubt." She laughed, but then her face went serious.

"Father Material?" She questioned, I was a little confused.

"What?" I questioned, sipping my coffee.

"Do you think he is father material? Would he make a good dad...?" She questioned, rephrasing her question just in case I didn't catch on.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying...?" I asked, butterflies forming in my belly.

"Bianca, I want a baby, with Brax." She smiled; I put my coffee cup on the table.

"Oh my gosh! Does Brax know!" I squealed as I hugged her.

"Well no and yes. We talked about it on the Honey Moon and he seemed more excited than me." She laughed as I held the hug.

"So when are you going to, you know... tell him and actually do something about it?" I asked, seriously surprised I was having this conversation with Charlie.

"Tonight I think, I've been off the pill ever since I got back, which Brax doesn't know about. But I'm ready for a baby, I was scared about it at first seeing my first pregnancy wasn't smooth, but I'm in a good place at the moment, and I love him and I want to have a baby with him..." She said, towards the end she drifted off, I'm pretty sure she was saying it for herself, making sure she was ready.

**Brax P.O.V**

I dropped Charlie on her back on the bed, before diving on her and holding my weight up off her while I kissed her fervently. I had already lost my shirt and pants somewhere down stairs, and I managed to get Charlie out of her dress while we on the couch making out. I slid my hand in between the mattress and her bare back and unclasped her bra, peeling it off her body and throwing it away from us.

I rolled over so I was on my back and Charlie scampered on top of me, before she moved down my body and began yanking my boxers off my legs, throwing them away as well. I flipped her back over and bean kissing her neck as I felt my way down her body and to the small waist band of her sexy red lacy panties. I guided them down her long legs; she lifted her knees up, assisting me with the removal of her underwear. I finally slipped them off her ankles, dropping them on the floor and moving my lips back onto hers.

I was just about to thrust inside her but she spoke.

"I'm ready Brax." She said, looking into my eyes. I stopped and looked at her, completely confused.

"What?" I questioned.

"For a baby..." She said, waiting to see my reaction.

"Really?" I questioned excitedly, she just nodded and smiled. I lay here, in between her legs, smiling like an idiot, she moved under me after a while, hinting to me to finally make a move. But I couldn't, my legs were like jelly now, and my stomach was flipping, I was nervous.

"Brax, come on... What are you doing?" She moaned. "Please, just do it." She laughed.

"There is so much more pressure now." I said, she just laughed.

"Brax, there is no pressure, just don't think about it." She said, leaning up and kissing my neck, kissing it slowly, knowing how much it gets to me. But I stilled stayed quiet and completely still.

"What happens if I can't get you pregnant?" I questioned. She just snickered and laughed, I rolled off her and laid on my stomach, starting to get really nervous.

"Seriously Brax, stopping worrying about stuff that isn't going to happen, the only reason you've never got me pregnant before was because you were either wearing a condom, or I was on the pill or bar. Brax getting pregnant is a two person show, you just sitting here doing nothing isn't going to magically get me pregnant. So, find that masculinity I know you have, drop the worries and just get to it already." She moaned as she slapped my arse playfully, I still didn't move, she groaned before crawling over me sliding off the bed and walking towards the closet.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I made my way to closet, about to grab my clothes before going for a shower, I was turned on, but now I'm just so turned off. Brax assured me he wanted kids, and I know he does, but in order to get kids, I need to get pregnant, and for that to happen he has to have sex with me, but he won't. He just laid there in between my legs, and it was driving me crazy because I could feel him on my leg, he was so close to being able to enter me but he backed off, leaving me naked, hot and horny.

I sorted through my clothes, finding my silk shirt and pants before heading towards the bathroom. I stopped when I felt two big hands slide down my hips from behind and I could feel Brax breath on my back and him rubbing up against my thigh. He moved my hair away from my neck and let it fall down my back before he placed a kiss on my shoulder and began making his way up my neck. Oh so now he was in the mood for sex, but seeing he delayed my of it, I might as well play the game.

"So now you're in the mood...?"I questioned as his arm wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Was always in the mood, just don't think I can perform under pressure..." He said seductively.

"Oh well that's just too bad, because your little tantrum you threw turned me off." I tried to say seriously, only to have a smile spread across my face. He laughed and picked me up, throwing me back on the bed and laying down on top of me.

"You sure about that, I think you're messing with me Charlie..." He said in my ear, running his hand up the side of my body, slipping in me while doing so. I arched my back and bit my lip, trying to control myself, not wanting him to win.

"Yes... I'm sure." I said quietly and weakly, he smiled and began kissing my neck, pulling out of me. I groaned as he did this, thoroughly disappointed that he was playing along with the game, I was hoping that'd he'd be the first to give in, like usual, but he was beating me at my own game.

"You don't sound too certain about that babe." He smiled, looking down at me, knowing I was about to give in. He grabbed my hips and pushed inside of me slowly again, I was watching him the whole time.

"Brax..." I moaned.

"Charlie..." He teased.

"Fine, I'm not sure please just do it." I begged, running my hand up his back.

"Do what?" He questioned, playing along, wanting me to say it, halting his movement inside me.

"Brax, just do me." I begged, wrapping one of my legs around his body.

A smug smile spread across his face, knowing he had won this game. He kissed my lips lightly but it soon grew with more hunger and love.

"That's what I thought." He mumbled against my lips.


	39. Trouble In Paradise?

**__**_Hey Readers! Super excited that Esther Anderson is nominated for a Gold Logie, I don't know about you but I am super sick of seeing the normal, boring people winning gold and seeing Esther is such an amazing actor (aka Charlie!) I think we should all send our votes her way! And along with Steve who managed to score I nomination in New Male Talent, so vote for Steve (Brax!) as well! I would hate to see Dan Ewing get it, no offense, he just isn't as good as Steve!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Trouble In Paradise?<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I dropped another pregnancy test in the bin before turning around and facing Brax, who was sitting on the marble bench top, watching me the whole time.

"It's negative..." I said sadly, walking over to him, he spread his legs allowing me to stand in between them, I leant my head against his chest as his big arms circled around me, holding me to him.

"I just don't see how it's negative... I've been off the pill for the whole time we've been trying, and it's been 4 months Brax." I said, trying to choke back the tears, not wanting to crack in front of him.

"I don't know how this isn't working, we've tried different positions, at different times I just don't see how I can't get you pregnant." He sighed, kissing my hair.

That was the 7th negative pregnancy test in the last 4 months; I am starting to get a bit worried. I've looked at many different pregnancy websites, all saying that the positions, times and places don't matter, if I was to get pregnant it would happen under any circumstance. Although it does say that planning the pregnancy doesn't always work, because that's what's in our heads as we have sex. It is as if we think sex is just to make us parents now, we aren't evening enjoying it anymore, and it's just like work to us, as if we have to do it. And apparently that's what stops us from getting pregnant because our minds are so set on getting pregnant that all the fun is taken out of it and the job doesn't actually get done.

There used to be foreplay, cuddling, kissing, fun and not to mention how much he could get me to moan and scream out his name is pleasure but after the first 3 negative tests it became serious and it started to lose interest to me, which isn't a good sign because before this I would be on my knees begging for sex, Brax and he would more than happily abide but now it's short, boring and less then satisfying.

**Brax P.O.V**

I left Charlie at home and headed towards work, my mind wasn't going to be work orientated today I was too busy thinking Charlie and trying to get her pregnant, it confused me on how it hasn't worked yet. We have frequent sex, at least twice a day.

"Hey." Heath greeted me as I walked through the door, no one was here at Angelo's yet, we never got a big breakfast turn out, we got more of a brunch, lunch and dinner turn out though. I didn't bother acknowledging him; I just grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open.

"Woah, bit early for that isn't it?" He questioned, taking it off me.

"No it isn't." I said back, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Trouble in paradise?" He questioned me, taking a bar glass and wiping it dry.

"I just can't seem to get her pregnant..." I said. Heath already knew about this, I told him the first week we had began trying for a baby, at first it didn't go down to well. He didn't want to know or think about me and Charlie having sex, which confused me because it never bothered him when he walked in on us occasionally, or when Charlie would 'sleep over' at the share house, truth be told there was never a lot of sleeping taking place. As Heath told Darcy one night when she stayed over, 'Charlie isn't screaming because Brax is hurting her, they are watching a horror movie.' But that plan soon back fired when Darcy decided she wanted to watch it to.

"Still trying to knock her up? Maybe it's time to give up." He said sarcastically, I shot him a look.

"Okay, okay. Well we both know Charlie is knock-up-able, because she has Ruby, but are you able to get the job done? You've never gotten anyone else pregnant, maybe you should get someone else to try, and maybe they might be able to get her pregnant, ask Sam, he would happily do it." He said sarcastically, once again. I glared at him.

"Okay, I will stop. Maybe you should try different positions? People reckon that helps, or maybe even at different places?" He questioned

"Believe me we have tried, in bed, in the shower, in the bath, against the wall, even on the dining room table! Missionary, doggy style, cow girl and still no baby. " I said in disbelief. He screwed up his face, obviously a bit disgusted.

"Well let's just say I am never, ever going to your place for dinner, ever again." He said with a screwed up face.

"Just don't tell Charlie about this, she will have me at the neck." I laughed a nervous laugh.

**Heath P.O.V**

This was beginning to get quite awkward; a change of subject was needed.

"Fishing trip tomorrow, make yourself available alright?" I was asking, I was demanding.

"What's the occasion?" He questioned, I nearly could have slapped him.

"Your birthday remember? You know our tradition?" I questioned.

Every year Brax, Casey and I go on a fishing trip to the same place on each other's birthday. We hire a boat out, or well Brax does and we spend all weekend out on the waters from dusk till dawn fishing, then we return back to camp and spend the rest of the night drinking and having fun, sleeping in the backs of our utes under the stars, cooking our own food on the camp fire and ignoring the world.

"Oh yeah, forgot that it was my birthday this weekend." He sighed.

"Well you are getting old now, turning 30, kind of scary." I teased.

"Just me, you and Casey out fishing, I can't wait." I said.

"Charlie's coming." He answered automatically.

I just laughed. "No, she isn't. Family tradition, no girlfriends, or no girls in particular." I laughed again, shaking my head.

"She's not a girlfriend Heath, she's my wife. And yes, she is coming end of story." He stated, looking up at me with a grim face.

I sighed and nodded sadly, walking away.

"Fine, I'm bringing Darcy then." I stated.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I heard the door close from downstairs and I quickly placed the last piece of tape on the wrapping paper of Brax's birthday present, and screwing up the pricing ticket and shoving it in my pocket. I grabbed the small box and ran over to my cupboard, I heard Brax climbing the stairs. I opened one of my shoe boxes, placing the present inside and placing the lid back on. I hid the present in my shoe box because I knew that there was a 99.99% of Brax never finding it, because I knew that there was no chance that Brax would ever, ever go through my shoes. I ran over and jumped on my bed, trying to look as normal as possible.

I spent $6000 on Brax's birthday present, which isn't that much seeing he bought me a very expensive Christmas, engagement and wedding ring. I bought him a new watch, seeing he lost his old one in the surf a couple weeks ago, and now he just uses his phone for the time, which isn't the best for a business man when he pulls out his phone in front of a client to check the time, which is considered rude by some. I've been shopping for his birthday ever since I got back from our Honey Moon, finally finding one that I think he would like. A Rolex Submariner watch, a pure silver band, I knew he had always liked Rolex but just never had the time to look for one he liked, so I thought I'd do it for him and I wasn't in any danger of someone else buying the same brand of watch for him because I knew Heath or his mum would spend $6000 on him, Casey might have, if he had that much money.

"Babe...?" Brax called, probably hearing me running from the wardrobe to the bed.

"Mm hmm...?" I questioned, grabbing my book at the last second opening to the book mark and pretending I was reading.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he walked through the door, already beginning to unbutton his work shirt, letting it fall open and displayed his Blood & Sand tattoo, along with his chest, pulling the bottom of the shirt out of his work jeans.

"Reading my book..." I added sarcasm into it, as if he was asking a stupid question, just hoping he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh yeah, stupid question." He said awkwardly, I breathed a sigh of relief. He headed towards the bathroom, unzipping his zip and walking towards the toilet. I heard him lift the toilet seat and beginning to pee. I laughed lightly to myself, remembering the time when he would be too shy and embarrassed to take a pee with the door opened, he'd always either, go to a different bathroom, or close the door, but now he didn't care.

"Babe, Heath has arranged a fishing trip for the weekend; it's sort of like a tradition so I thought you might like to come...?" He questioned, as he zipped his pants back up. Fishing, and camping... Not really my thing, but it was his birthday and I know he wouldn't go unless I did, and I know how much he loves fishing so of course I'd go.

"Yeah sure, but I'll only go on one condition?" I questioned, it being a very reasonable condition, or at least I think.

"Mm...?" He questioned.

"We don't sleep on the ground; I'm not too keen on bugs and other creepy insects crawling all over us." I laughed. I knew we'd be sleeping in a swag, which didn't bother me at all, as long as we weren't on the ground.

"I always sleep in the back of the Ute anyway, but we'll be in swags, and it'll be cold." He said, walking back into the bedroom, his hair slightly ruffled, I laughed at his appearance, before putting the book back on the bedside table.

"As long as I'm sleeping next to you I don't care." I laughed as I patted the space beside me, he slipped his shirt off his shoulders before walking over to the bed and sitting next to me, I wrapped my arms around his body and he feel backwards, so we were both lying on the bed.

"I think I can manage that." He said as he kissed my forehead.


	40. Rolex and High Standards

**__**_Remember to vote for Esther for the Logies, really want to see her win. Also sorry if there is any mistakes, due to exam studies I haven't had time to read it over. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Rolex and High Standards.<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stepped out of the ute and onto the leafy ground, I looked around me and saw the campsite that Heath, Casey and Darcy had prepared before me and Brax got here. There were two tarps strung up in the trees, one large trap that would shelter Casey, Heath and Darcy from the sun, or rain and another one strung up by two large gum trees about 15 m away from Heath handmade shelter. The lake was less than 150 meters from our camp site, the boat Brax's hired already in the water and bobbing slightly with the small waves. From eye to eye there were trees around our large clearing camp site, only a small break where the road led in.

It was already very hot and muggy, giving me the assumption that it was going to rain shortly, only having my thoughts assured when I saw the large black clouds rolling in from the north. Now I was definitely glad for the tarps.

I walked over to the Heath, Casey and Darcy as Brax parked his ute under the tarp and tied one end of the tarp to the tow ball of his ute, so if it were to rain, it would run straight down and onto the ground, keeping us dry and warm.

"Charlie!" Darcy screamed as she got up from the ground, dropping the sticks she was playing with and running to hug me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into her tightly; I placed my hands around her shoulders and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"How come you are never that excited to see me?" Heath asked, mock hurt in his voice. I smiled as she let me go and ran to Brax, jumping up, only to be caught and held up in the air by Brax's strong arms.

"Hey gorgeous, how is my favourite girl." Brax laughed. She squealed as he pulled her into his chest, holding her there for a while before placing her back on her feet, my ovaries tingling at the sight.

"I'm good." She said before running back over to Heath.

**Brax P.O.V**

"I'll look after Darcy Brax, seriously it's no trouble." Charlie said as she was in the back of our ute unrolling the swag. It was 7 at night and we had already ate tea and now we were planning on going out on the water and lining the banks with crab nets, so we could collect them in the morning. On the water was going to be cold and windy, the boat would be rocking quite harshly seeing the storm coming in and Darcy wasn't too keen on being in there at the moment. Heath was going to stay behind, to look after her, but Charlie being Charlie offered to let us brothers go out and have some quality time together as she and Darcy had a shower in the portal shower we rigged up and have Darcy in bed by the time we got back.

"Just be careful." She begged, crawling over the now rolled out swag and grabbing my shirt and pulling me towards her.

"As always." I said reassuringly.

I kissed Charlie good bye as I went and grabbed the crab pots and threw them into the boat as I climbed in with Casey, Heath pushed us off, quickly diving on the hull of the boat and onto the floor.

**Heath P.O.V**

Brax had the boat opened out and we were cruising down the dark channel of water, Casey was sitting on the hull holding a spot light, lighting up our way and searching for a good place to sink the pots. Brax slowed the boat down, obviously seeing a good place to drop the pots.

He slowly manoeuvred the boat into the mangroves, shutting off the engine completely and starting to set up the boats, dropping bait into each individual pot. I leant over and dug through the ice in the esky, finally finding what I was looking for, a beer. I through one in Brax's direction, he caught it easily, snapping it open and quickly dripping down the froth.

"Mate, I got to hand it to you, brining the wife along was probably one of the best ideas you've ever had. She not only cooks, and cleans she baby sits to!" I laughed, throwing a beer to Casey.

"She isn't just a pretty face." Casey added cheekily, cracking open his beer.

"Would you stop with bagging out my baby girl?" Brax said immediately, my mouth feel open, and so did Casey's, Brax looked up and his face went red, realising what he had just said.

"Baby girl. You call Charlie, your baby girl!" I asked, unable to hold back the laughter, Brax didn't say anything, he skulled the rest of his beer, realising he has just voluntarily made himself the centre of jokes for the rest of the night.

"This is so classic!" Casey managed to say during his fits of laughter. "You wait until the boys hear about this!" He laughed even louder, I joined in.

"Aye, I honestly don't understand why you guys are laughing at me; I should be the one laughing at you." He said, throwing a pot in the water, we quietened our laughter, waiting for him to continue.

"I get regular sex, twice a day, when I wake up, before I go to sleep, if I'm lucky I get it in the shower, or in the middle of the night but you Heath are lucky to get one night with a girl a fortnight and well Casey you would be lucky to be getting any at all. I wake up next to a beautiful woman everyday, which is naked, must I mention? And it's not just some fling." He rebutted, shutting us both up.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." I snapped.

**Casey P.O.V**

I drove the boat back to shore, jumping out into the water and anchoring the boat into the sand so it didn't float away. Brax and Heath both managed to jump out of the boat without falling completely in the water, stumbling their way to shore. After they opened and sank their first beer on the boat about 3 hours ago, they didn't stop, so now they were slurring their words, laughing at anything and not able to walk in a straight line.

It was midnight, and the full moon was high in the sky, beaming down its light, illuminating everything, it was weird, before we left it was windy and cold and the sky was covered with black clouds, but when we come out of the mangroves, and as I began to drive back to camp the clouds cleared and the sky was clear.

Heath had disappeared, so I assumed he was already in the back of his car sleeping off the affect of the alcohol, but Brax on the other hand was leaning on a tree and taking his jeans off. Trying his hardness not to fall over as he tried to pull each leg out of the wet denim, I walked over and held his shoulders as he eventually climbed out of his jeans. Only half of his jeans were wet, due to the fact that when we jumped out into the water to walk back onto land the level of water was just above our knees, so the rest of him was dry.

I let him go as he stumbled forward and towards his ute, where he knew his wife would be sleeping. I followed him, because I knew he wouldn't be able to climb into the back easily, or without accidently squishing Charlie. As we ventured around to the back he was about to climb in but I stopped him as I looked in, Darcy obviously wasn't too keen on sleeping by herself somewhere different so Charlie, being Charlie, would have let her sleep next to her, leaving no room for Brax.

"You can't sleep in there without squishing either Charlie or Darcy; you'll have to find someone else to crash." I whispered, he looked in and sighed before leaning on me and I began to lead him over to Heath's ute.

I helped Brax into the back and the ute and he crawled on his hands and knees towards the pillows at the top of the swag, once getting their he collapsed, and fell asleep straight away. I looked at my two brothers, Brax asleep on his gut and Heath on his back, Heath was big but Brax was so much bigger, he was taller and more muscular he was built. Confused me how he didn't squish Charlie when in bed, and why the hell I didn't take after either of them.

**Heath P.O.V**

I woke up in the back of my ute, not exactly knowing or remembering how I got here, I rolled over expecting to find Darcy but found my half naked brother lying there. This was way too weird for me, last time I slept next to Brax would have been when we were kids and when mum still hadn't come home from the pub yet. I went to slide out of the swag, only to have Brax's arm wrap around my waist, I stilled, he thought I was Charlie. This was not good; I had to get out of here before he made a move on me and leaving me unable to look him in the eye again. As I was thinking that, he slides closer into my body, sighing and holding me tighter.

How this hell did he not realise he was not holding Charlie, last time I checked Charlie was tiny and petite and had smooth, soft skin not muscles, hair and a deep voice.

"Brax, stop it." I demanded, pushing his hand off me, his face crinkled up obviously hurt that who he thought was Charlie was pushing him away.

"Babe...?" He questioned with a deep, sleep stricken voice. His hand made his way up my body.

"Brax, I am not Charlie mate, don't go trying anything." I said slowly and seriously. His eyes suddenly opened and he registered what was going on, without saying anything he slide out of the swag and got to his feet, rubbing his face with his hands and walking away.

**Brax P.O.V**

I stumbled out of the bush, after finding a good tree to take a piss behind, I looked down at the camp fire to see Darcy sitting in the camp chair by the fire, as Casey made her a cup of hot chocolate and something to eat, thank god she was out of my bed. I made a B-line to my ute, hoping that Charlie would still be in bed, I'd be disappointed if she wasn't.

When I got to the end of the ute, I sighed a sigh of relief as I saw a lump under the blanket, Charlie's body. I saw her thick brunette hair coming out from under the blanket and I carefully crawled along the swag, trying not to wake her. I slid under the blanket and closer to Charlie; she rolled over and into me, kissing my chest.

"Happy Birthday babe." She whispered her voice like sweet, melting honey. I kissed her forehead, and she lifted her head and looked up at me, I leant down and kissed her lips, the kiss getting a little more passionate until she broke away and screwed up her face.

"No offense babes but no more kissing until you brush your teeth, you taste like stale beer." She laughed.

"Aw but it's my birthday..." I moaned, she laughed again before nuzzling her head back into my neck, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, falling to sleep.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I lay in Brax's arms for about an hour, falling in and out of sleep; his body beside me was limp and heavy, obviously deep in sleep. I lifted my head and looked up, his eyes were closed and his breathing slow, I carefully removed his arm from around me and went to slide out of the bed, only to feel his large hands grab at my waist and restrict me from moving further.

"Where are you going?" He questioned, almost sulkily his voice coarse and groggy.

"I need to pee." I told him, which was true, I really needed to find a good tree to hide behind.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He questioned, his eyes still closed. I smiled at his sweetness, hungover and tired and he still wanted to come with me.

"No babe, I'll be fine. Stay here and get some sleep." I whispered, kissing his lips once, I slid out of his grip, his hands allowing me, falling limp on the blanket. As soon as my feet hit the leafy ground he was already asleep.

The air was crisp and cold, I made my way to the front of the ute, opening the passenger door and grabbing Brax's hoody off the back of the driver's seat, pulling it on, rolling the sleeves up and zipping it up half way before putting on my ugg boots and trekking into the thick scrub to find a tree to crouch behind to pee.

**Casey P.O.V**

I sat down in the camp chair with a plate of bacon and eggs, only to see Charlie wandering out of the bushes. Her hair was ruffled and messy, her eyes tired and her face expressionless, she wandered over to the fire and stood in front of it, staring down watching the flames lick up the side of the wood. She stood there and after a while she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm herself up.

"You cold?" I questioned, I already knew the answer but I asked regardless.

"Yeah a little bit..." She said quietly.

"Where is the birthday boy?" I questioned, looking over at Darcy who was just itching to give him her gift.

"He's still in bed, where's Heath?" She asked.

"He's in the shower; seeing he smelt like beer, crabs and mud I forced him to do it." I laughed as I began eating; she just nodded and went back to staring at the fire.

I looked up to see Brax approaching Charlie from behind, she obviously hadn't heard or seen him because her face was completely emotionless, he got up right behind her and slid his hands around her, before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, walking back towards his bed.

**Brax P.O.V**

I crawled out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts and bushing my teeth, erasing the taste of beer from my mouth. I walked towards the camp, and saw Charlie facing away from me, I smiled to myself as I came up behind her, she still hadn't noticed I was there. I slid my hands around her, and I felt her jump at my touch, before she could say anything I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder, walking back towards our ute, and the bed.

"Brax what are you doing! It was warm over there!" She squealed, her small cold hands gripping at the skin on my back as I carried her. I didn't answer her; I carefully got on my knees and crawled on the swag mattress before letting her slip off my shoulder and onto the mattress. I lay down beside her and grabbed all our blankets from the end of the bed and pulled them up over us.

"Better..?" I questioned as I ran my hand up her cold, exposed leg and began to kiss at her neck. Her cold hands trailed up my back and into my hair, taking fistfuls and holding me there.

"Just a little." She said cutely. I got up on my hands and knees, straddled her waist and leant down, kissing her softly. She was smiling and giggling against my lips, I slide my hand up her thigh and under her footy shorts that she was wearing, searching for one thing, only to have her pull my hand out and break the kiss.

"We are not doing that here." She whispered.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Brax it's 8am, the suns up, your brothers and you niece will see, and hear what we are doing, and we are in the back of your car." She whispered.

"Heath and Case have heard us before, Heath's walked in on us having sex at least four times and Darcy will be too young to know the difference, and I do remember you demanding sex on a park bench, doing it in my car should be the least of your worries." I laughed, she tried to remain serious but a smile spread across her face.

"No babe. Happy Birthday." She smiled up at me, taking my head in her hands and leaning up to kiss me.

"Trying to change the subject?" I laughed.

"Yes but it doesn't matter anymore, look behind you." She said cheeky, I turned my head to se Darcy standing there with a huge smile across her face and a card in her hand. I smiled at her before rolling off Charlie and getting out of bed.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I left Brax to open Darcy, Heaths and Casey's present and went to my bag in the ute, digging through and finding Brax's present. I walked back over, kissed his forehead and handed him the present before sitting on his knee.

"Happy Birthday babe." I smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me before kissing me once and beginning to rip of the paper. I watched his face, and it dropped when he realised what it was. He opened the box and pulled out the watch, looking up to me, a smile across his face, he looked like a kid of Christmas morning.

"Babe, this a Rolex Submariner watch, this is worth a fortune!" He said, his mouth agape looking at me, his eyes wide, face shocked, as if it was just a joke.

"What the – How the – How much – what the fuck!" Heath stammered for words, Casey covering Darcy's ears just in time. He got up out of his chair, walked over and snatched the watch out of Brax's hand holding it in front of his face.

"Yes Heath, it is real." I laughed as I turned to look back around at Brax. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"Babe, this is unbelievable, you are unbelievable... It would have cost a fortune." He said, kissing me, I kissed him back and saw Heath get down in front of me on one knee; he took my hands in his.

"Charlie, I think you have chosen the wrong brother. If you buy birthday presents like this every year I will happily fight my brother for you, you and Brax just don't suit, we are meant to be together." He said seriously, I couldn't help but laugh at Heath's incompetence. Brax's hands tightened around me, as he began kissing my neck proving a point to who I belong with.

I leant forward in Brax's arms, leaning down towards Heath; I grabbed his face gently in my hands, leaning in a little further, Brax's grasp tightened. I looked him in the eye before slapping his face not harshly but just playfully, but it'd still leave a red mark.

"I guess that's a no to dumping him for me?" He questioned, getting up and walking back to his chair, rubbing his face.

"Bloody oath it's a no, she's mine, go find your own." Brax added in, pulling me back into his chest.

"You got another sister you haven't told me about? I may just have to go for the daughter." Heath questioned cheekily.

"Ruby has high standards." I said back.


	41. The Birds & The Bees

_****Hey Readers, another chapter uploaded and as the rest I didn't have time to proof read them so I'm sorry for the mistakes and also make sure you text 'Esther' to 19952900 to show your support for her, it doesn't cost much and wouldn't it be great to see her get it. Might even make her regret leaving Home and Away ha ha. Vote Esther!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: The Birds and the Bees.<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

We spent that whole day out on the water in the boat fishing, Casey and Heath were having their own little competition on how could reel in the most fish, Casey winning much to Heath's disgust while I spent the whole day teaching Darcy and Charlie how to fish, mainly Darcy, Charlie had gone fishing a few times when her father was still alive, but she was a bit rusty. I hadn't dared to put my hand over the side of the boat; I was a bit apprehensive just in case my Rolex watch somehow slipped off and into the water. I was going to look after this watch better then myself. Although I was quite annoyed Charlie bought me this, because now I will have to find and buy something even better than this for her birthday. Which was difficult, because I don't think there is anything better then a $6000 Rolex watch. I guess I could buy her another expensive ring, but if I kept doing that she'd run out of room to put them on.

We decided to come back in early because there were big storm clouds forming and rolling in from the east and we wanted to beat the storm, but unfortunately the storm caught us. It was freezing cold, and within seconds we were all drenched, apart from Darcy, she was the only one to think of bringing a water proof rain coat.

I jumped in the water, pulling the boat further into shore then anchoring it to the tree so it wouldn't float away. I grabbed Darcy under her arms and lifted her to the ground, she quickly ran up and under the shelter, waiting for us to join her. I grabbed Charlie waist and lifted her from the boat and onto the ground, she waited for me as I wadded out of the hip deep water, I grabbed her hand and ran up to the shelter, then rain hitting our faces, stinging like bees, letting Heath and Casey find their own way to the ground.

When we got under the tarp Charlie quickly went and got Darcy out of her clothes and into something warmer, drying her hair and giving her something to eat as I started the fire again.

"This rain is torrential." Casey said, flicking his hair dry.

"Look a bit cold there Buckton." Heath laughed, I looked over to see her standing there aimlessly, her hair dripping along with her clothes, her lips turning slightly purple.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stripped off my cold, wet clothes after I had something to eat and walked over to Brax's ute and hid behind the second tarp Brax had put up. Now there was one covering the ute and another one draping down the side so ran wouldn't blow in.

The rain had slowed, it was only drizzling now but the wind had picked up and was blowing quickly and it was freezing. I wrapped a towel around my naked cold body, and began looking for my footy shorts and shirt. I slide on my shorts on and Brax came around the side of the trap, a towel wrapped around his waist. He must have had a shower to get the caked mud off his legs, it certainly wasn't to get warm because I am sure the water would have been colder then the rain.

"Babe you are going to freeze in that." He said as he dropped his towel and pulled on his boxers.

"I know but I didn't bring a jumper." I said as I started drying my hair. He dug through his bag, grabbing out his hoody and throwing it in my direction.

"Put it on, before Heath see's you." He said, looking me up and down, paying most attention to my naked chest.

"What about you? Won't you get cold, seeing you only brought one jumper..." I questioned apprehensively, holding the hoody up to my chest.

"I'll be fine after all I don't weigh 60kgs soaking wet, I do have a little bit of fat on me." He laughed as he walked up and kissed me, taking the hoody, I lifted my arms up and he slid it down my arms and over my body, kissing me once more and taking my hand. Leading me back over to the camp fire shelter, sitting down on one of the camp fire chairs. It confused me on how all of the 3 brothers weren't cold, they weren't wearing shirts and were only wearing very thin boxer shorts, it wasn't raining but the breeze was freezing and crisp and they were downing ice cold cans of beer.

"How are you not cold?" I questioned all 3 of them enviously.

"Because Buckton, we aren't all soft, like you." Heath joked, downing the rest of his beer. He got up from his chair and stumbled towards the esky, before regaining his balance and standing straight, the alcohol already taking effect.

"Do you want a beer, cruiser or something?" He questioned after throwing one at Brax, and Casey.

"Nah I'm good, I think I'll just have want Darcy is having." I said, looking over at her to see her sitting on her pink camp chair completely rugged up and drinking a cup of tea, or hot chocolate.

"Is this the subtle way of you telling us you're pregas?" He questioned, I looked over to Brax, his eyes wide, looking at my hopefully.

"Give me a cruiser then." I said sitting down on Brax's lap, answering his question.

"I don't know how you aren't pregnant aye, I mean when you used to stay at home we could hear everything and every time you's had sex." He laughed, I smiled at Heath's laid back ways, he was confident and never embarrassed to talk about anything like that.

"What's sex?" Darcy piped up, Heath dropped his can, Brax choked on his last sip of beer and Casey's mouth nearly hit the ground. Bloody kids, always questioning stuff, I looked at Heath, and he was still in shock and had no clue what to say, and Casey well he was now too busy trying to hold back his laughter I was the only one not bothered by this, happened all the time with Ruby when she was a kid, you had to be extremely careful with what you said or did because kids would always repeat or copy what you've said or done. Brax's hand slipped around my waist, pulling me in tighter towards his body, encouraging me to say something before Darcy worked out there was something suspicious going on.

"It's something us adults do together, but it's this big secret so you can't tell anyone about it." I said smiling at Darcy.

"What's the secret?" She questioned starting to get excited.

"You will find out when you are older, I only found out what it meant 2 years ago." I lied, obviously. Heath snickered, trying to hide his amusement, I shot him a look.

"It's not that exciting Darcy, so don't worry about it. It's not even fun, it's more boring than anything, so you aren't missing out on anything." I said with a sincere tone, she nodded obviously losing interest in the subject; I looked back at Brax trying to see his reaction. He looked like he was going to cry, hurt by what I said, I nearly laughed.

"Oh okay, I'm going to go to bed." She said, getting up and running over to Heath's ute, climbing into the back and getting into her swag.

"Not even fun?" Brax questioned, his ego taking a bashing. Heath laughed as he got another can out of the esky and sitting down, smiling at me. I turned around on his lap looking at his sad hurt face.

"Aw babe!" I laughed as I took his hands in my face.

"Like I said Buckton, chose the wrong brother, I can satisfy your needs." Heath joked, I ignored him.

"More boring than anything?" Brax questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Brax you know how much I love sex with you, I'm the one looking for it most the time and you know how loud... I express my feelings on that matter." I added the last bit slowly.

"Charlie everyone within a 5 house radius knows how you feel." Casey added, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh Brax, harder, oh my god Brax." Heath said, trying to mimic my voice, but sounding like a teenage boy whose voice cracked. I blushed, embarrassed at how many times Brax's brothers have heard us in bed together.

**Brax P.O.V**

She blushed at Heath's last comment, and she turned and faced me her cheeks red, I laughed at her as she buried her head in my chest, her hair falling down her shoulders and touching my bare chest. I could feel her hot cheek on the side of my arm and I wrapped my arms around her, slightly rocking her as we all laughed at her.

"Brax..." She whimpered.

"You two cut it out leave my girl alone, and if it wasn't for her you'd be explaining something very awkward to your daughter right now." I said jokingly.

"Yeah I must admit that was a good save, I don't think I'd ever be able to give her the sex talk." Heath said, shaking his head as id it was a scary thought, which it probably was.

"If you think the sex talk is hard you are going to have fun when she is around 13 years of age." Charlie added in, taking a sip from her drink, and then leaning back into my chest, I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"And why would that be?" Heath asked, completely clueless. God he was such an idiot.

"Why do you think?" I questioned shaking my head; Heath looked at me still confused.

"She will have her period dickhead." I sighed, his face lost colour as soon as I mentioned it, going extremely pale.

"Holey shit, I never thought of that before. For fucks sake I don't even know what it means or why it happens! All I know is that it means no sex for a week." He said starting to panic. We all started laughing at him, he seemed so scared.

"Don't you laugh Brax! You are going to have to tell your daughter one day!" He yelled, getting angry.

"Mate, I've got Charlie to do that for me?" I said.

"I'm going to have to find myself a wife and quick." Heath mumbled.

I placed my hand with the beer on Charlie's knee, only to have her jump at the cold beer and move my arm back onto the arm of the chair, so I moved my free hand and rested it on her thigh, my hand slowly making its way further and further up her warm leg until I could feel the band of her undies.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I climbed into the back of the ute, lifted up the heavy blanket and slid under, the skin of my legs hit the cold sheets and I quickly made my way over to where Brax was laying. His large body emitting heat and as I got closer to him he rolled over so he was facing me, I moved into his arms and they wrapped around me, holding me tight to his body.

The camp site was completely quiet, the other boys and Darcy were in bed and the only thing that was making noise was the crackling of the fire. It was pretty rowdy before, and I have no clue how our constant laughter, loud voices and nearly drunken behaviour didn't wake up Darcy, seeing she was only 20 m away. Heath had had a skinful, and we actually had to help him into the back of his ute and Casey had somehow managed to stumble off to his swag but Brax and I weren't drink, just a little bit tipsy I think.

I was nearly asleep when I felt Brax's warm lips on my neck.

"Charlie..." He questioned, kissing my neck again.

"Mm..." Was all I could manage, he didn't answer though he moved the material of the hoody off my shoulder and kissed me there, his hand making its way up my leg. He was trying to seduce me.

"Brax what are you doing?" I questioned as his hand ventured under the band of my undies.

"I thought you would have known by now." He asked back cheekily, kissing my neck.

"We can't do that, not here. They will hear us." I whispered much to my regret.

"Charlie they heard us when you stayed at my house, what's the difference?" He questioned.

"There is no walls separating us now, they might see us too! And you know how loud I can..." I didn't finish of the sentence.

"Moan...?" He said, finishing it for me. I just nodded, kind of embarrassed again. I groaned and hid my face under his arm, I felt him laugh.

"Then be quiet and don't moan, groan or scream." He teased.

**Brax P.O.V**

I lay there with her in my arms, her face still buried in my chest. It was funny, Charlie was perfectly fine talking about our sex life, mainly me to anyone, her friends, my brother etc but as soon as someone brought up her sexual ways, like how loud she gets and how into she puts herself the tough exterior comes crashing down and is replaced with a school girl who can't help but blush. It was cute.

"You know how cute I think you are when you blush, you remind me of a school girl with a crush." I whispered in her ear, she lifted her head and looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"I would hate to think you do this kind of stuff with school girls..." She said sarcastically, pushing me away from her, I rolled onto my back and she climbed on top of me. I put my hands on her hips, holding her there, she smiled down at me, she wanted this as much as I did, she was just afraid of someone hearing.

Then out of nowhere, she grabbed the hem of my hoody and ripped it off her body and through it to the end of the swag. I laid there and stared up at her, a smile forming on my face, her small cold hands rested on my low stomach, before sliding them up my belly, across my chest and into my hair. She leant down and started kissing my neck; her hair fell down her shoulder and tickled my skin.

"You've changed your tune." I laughed as my hands ventured down to her footy shorts, slowly beginning to work them off her hips and down her legs.

"Are you complaining?" She questioned, with a smirk on her face. I had gotten her shorts down to just above her knee, but the way she was sitting on me made it impossible to get them down any further.

"God no." I answered back, flipping her on her back and holding myself up off her tiny body.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I lay there in Brax's arms, his hand slowly trailing up and down my arm until finally he stopped and I heard him begin snoring, like he always does after we have sex. I smiled to myself because this time there was no pressure, it was fun and spontaneous and we actually enjoyed it this time. I don't know whether it was the alcohol that made us numb to the real reason on why we were doing this, taking our minds off the whole baby making issue and get enjoying the real, ecstasy filled sex that we always used to engage in. Or maybe it was the surroundings, the peacefulness of nature or maybe it was both, I'm not 100% sure.

I moved in his arms, trying to get more comfortable, his arms constricted around me, making sure I didn't leave and making me fall into a more comfortable position. I snuggled into his chest and fell to sleep.


	42. Tic Tac's

**__**_Hey Readers, sorry to keep nagging but I must just say vote for Esther Anderson for the Logie Awards, sources say she isn't the favourite for the award (Like wtf how's that possible?) but anyway vote Esther! Oh and also, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Tic tac's<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I lay there on my back in his arms; I sighed and looked up to him. His eyes were closed, his face showing no expression and his chest rising and falling steadily, he was asleep and had been for the past 3 hours but for some reason I couldn't shake this eerie feeling, even in his arms. It was something about this place that had me on edge, it didn't bother me the first two nights but now with lightening still lingering in the sky and the constant loud rumble of thunder, it scared me and even though I was exhausted I couldn't get to sleep. Brax had no trouble with it, after he finished me off and then himself he rolled off me and lay there, pulling me into his arms and we cuddled and kissed for a while before his hands got heavy on my hip and his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

**Brax P.O.V**

I felt her stir in my arms, again, this time it woke me up. I opened my eyes to see her bare back with her hair splayed down it, slightly ruffed from before, she was sitting up and looking around. I reached up and placed my hand on her back, she jumped at my touch slightly. She quickly looked back and she sighed a sigh of relief, as if she was glad it was me who touched her, but who else would it have been.

"Babe what's wrong?" I questioned my voice groggy.

"Nothing babe, just go back to sleep." She whispered, turning around and putting her small hand on my chest and pushing me back down on my bed. I closed my eyes again as my back hit the swag and my head hit the pillow. And what felt like 3 seconds later I opened my eyes again to see I was alone and her clothing was gone, I sat up and moved the tarp to the side to see Charlie seated on the camp chair near the just burning fire.

Something wasn't right.

I crawled to the end of the Ute, getting to my feet and then searching for my boxers. I slipped them on before making my way over to Charlie. As I approached her she looked up, her eyes were tired and her body limp in the chair. I squatted down in front of her, taking her hands in mine and looking at her.

"Charlie what's wrong." I asked again.

"I don't know I just can't sleep." She said quietly, squeezing my hands.

"Get up." I said plainly, letting go of her hands and standing up. She looked up at me, confused on why I was asking this of her.

"Get that cute little arse of yours off the seat." I said again, serious this time. She got to her feet and looked up to me; I stepped around her and sat down in the chair, pulling her down with me so she was sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer into mine, partially because I was wearing no shirt and only boxers so it was getting cold but more because I wanted her close.

"That's better." I whispered, kissing her neck. She settled back into my arms, and sighed.

I was staring out to space, gently rocking her as I was staring into the dark. I was about to get up and take her back to bed in hope she'd get to sleep.

"Charlie..." I whispered, there was no reply.

"Babe...?" I questioned, I looked down to see her eyes closed. I smiled to myself after shifting in my seat and getting comfortable, I knew it'd be a while before she woke up again. I looked at my watch 3:12am.

**Heath P.O.V**

I rolled over to the left so I didn't squish still sleeping Darcy, I grabbed my watch and opened one eye looking at the time, 5.30 am. I sighed as I heaved my body up and slid out of bed and onto the dirt; I stretched and groaned before grabbing my shirt and putting it on, making my way over to the fire.

I walked over to see Charlie asleep in Brax's arms, him rocking her slightly as if she was a baby.

"Thought you said you didn't have a baby yet?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Shut up you idiot, don't wake her, and I don't." He whispered, I snickered and walked over to the wood pile, grabbing a log and snapping it in half, making a loud cracking noise. Charlie's eyes shot open and she wouldn't have jumped out of his lap if Brax hadn't been holding her there. She looked like a roo in a spotlight.

"Nice one dickhead." Brax said.

**Charlie P.O.V**

When we finally got home, somehow I managed to take a shower, my first decent, hot water shower in 3 days, then crashed in bed. I lay there on my belly, my head on its side and only in my underwear, completely exhausted. I heard footsteps making their up the stairs and towards our bedroom, the door creaked open and a stream of light shone through and Brax made his way over to the bed.

He sat down beside me and I felt his hand run up the bare of my back up to my shoulder blades, then back down to the small of my back. I groaned and rolled over onto my back, his hand rested on my belly and he looked down at me, a forced smile on his face. Okay when Brax forces a smile I know he's going to ask/tell me 1 of 3 things. #1 He is going to ask me to do something he knows I don't want to, #2 He has done something wrong or #3 He is going to ask me for sex. I doubted the first and second one was about to happen, seeing I know he didn't do anything wrong because I spent the whole weekend with him and he surly wouldn't ask me to go somewhere right now because I am clearly not in the mood, I'm tired, exhausted and I never want to go camping again.

"Someone a little bit tired?" He questioned, trying to hide his amusement.

"I think it's safe to say that I will never go camping with you's again, I'll leave it up to you boys." I said quietly. He laughed lightly and he lay down beside me, propping his head up on his elbow, staring at my inattentively.

"Now babe, I know you aren't in the mood..." He began to say.

"Brax as long as I'm allowed to just lay here and you do all the work I don't care." I moaned.

"Geez, why is it that whenever I ask you for something you automatically assume I want sex? I never ask for sex." He asked, mock hurt in his voice.

"Well that actually is true; you don't ask for it anymore you just leave or give 'subtle' hints." I snickered; putting extra empathises on the word subtle.

"Oh really is that so?" He laughed.

"Yes is it. Subtle hints like walking around with no shirt on and just jocks, showing everything oh and also you try and seduce me." I said, smiling up at him.

"When was the last time I did that?" He questioned.

"Um, like last week. I come out of the shower to see you lay out on our bed only wearing jocks and casually watching TV. You and I both know what you wanted, if I remember correctly, you got it." I said cheekily. "Anyway what did you come in here for, if it wasn't to try and seduce me?" I questioned, wanting to get back to sleep.

**Brax P.O.V  
><strong>I stopped, unsure of how to say this, she wasn't going to be happy.

"Mum rang... And she has organised a family BBQ." I said, she swallowed before nodding in agreement. Mum and Charlie had their differences, mum still wasn't 100% supportive of me marring a 'pig' but then again she wasn't supportive of me with Teagan or any other of my girlfriends. But thankfully, she liked Charlie the most out of all my past girlfriends.

"That's not all..."I said, she raised her eyebrows and stared at me.

"It's tonight..." I smiled, her face dropped and she groaned and rolled over onto her belly again and away from me.

"No... Brax I'm so tired. Baby please you know how much energy it takes for me to get along for your mother. If I face her today I just might do I want I did to you back in Leah's kitchen? Twist her arm and slam her into the fridge, except this time it will be a brick wall and no kissing and cuddling after." She stressed.

"Yeah I know babe, mum is a handful. But I'll be there, and so will Heath and I bet she'll be too busy trying to find our Heath's new woman is rather than annoying us. And if we don't go, she will demand for us to let her come here. We will only be there a few hours I promise. Please babe for me...?" I begged. She rolled back over on her back and looked up at me, she sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I snap at her it's not my fault." She said firmly.

"Thank you babe, now I'm going for a shower, I'll be back in 10 minutes to join you in bed." I smiled, kissing her lips and getting off the bed and heading for the shower.

**Cheryl P.O.V**

I opened the door to find Darryl and Charlie standing at the door, I greeted them in and kissed Darryl's forehead and pulled Charlie in for a hug. She accepted it; she hesitated at first but then relaxed into it. I wrapped my arms around her skinny frame; this chick was just all skin and bones.

"Darryl how do you make love to this bag of skin and bones? Beautiful bag of skin and bones though, hello Charlie how are you?" I said, releasing her from her hug, Darryl stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her.

"Trust me mum, I manage." Darryl said sarcastically kissing her forehead and holding her hand.

"He manages all right, and I'm fine thanks Cheryl." Charlie said sweetly.

"About time you's were trying for some kids. Everyone is out back, food will be out soon." I said, they nodded and Darryl led her out back.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"She's already getting on my nerves with the unnecessary comments Brax." I sighed, really not in the mood for this.

"I know babes, I'm sorry. Just grab a beer or something and relax. Trust me she will get off your back soon." He reassured me; I nodded and kissed his lips, letting him lead me over to his mates.

Sam was my favourite out of his mates, he liked me the most and I seemed to have a good relationship with him. He was nice, funny and caring although he did give me a bit of cheek from time to time, I didn't mind he always had good intentions. When Brax wasn't there, or when he left, leaving me with the boys I'd always stick close to Sam, he talked to me not as Brax's wife, but as a friend, which I appreciated greatly.

"Hey there's my favourite person, and Brax..." Sam joked, walking up to me and hugging me, I hugged him back; he let me go and then shook Brax's hand.

"You know what Sam, if I wasn't married to her I'd be kind of worried you'd try and steal her off me, actually you know what I am still worried." Brax said sarcastically.

"And so you should be." Sam said cheekily, kissing my forehead and going in to hug me again. Brax quickly stepped in and bear hugged me inside, proving a point.

**Heath P.O.V**

We had moved the family get together inside now, after we finished eating it began to rain so we all moved inside to watch the footy. I was sitting on the couch next to Sam who had Darcy on his knee and David next to him, Brax was on the arm chair, with of course Charlie on his lap. We were sitting around causally when mum came in with a large photo album in her hands; I instantly knew what was happening.

"Mum no, please don't tell me you still do this?" Brax asked, throwing his head back on the couch in embarrassment.

"Yes, Darryl I still do." She said back before sitting in the space on the couch and throwing the album on the coffee table.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, looking at Brax, he didn't respond.

"Mum has this weird and annoying habit of keeping photos of us as kids and as we grew up in separate albums, so whenever we get a new girlfriend and bring them around home she drags them out and decides to show our girls the photo's of us as kids." I added. Mum had always done it, when I brought my first girlfriend home she did it, and now I'm 25 years old and she is still doing it.

"Oh this sounds interesting." Charlie said, raising her eyebrows and sitting further up on Brax's lap so she could see the photos.

**Brax P.O.V**

I hated this, she always did this to us, I swear it was only to embarrass us. She usually does it when our girlfriends are new, maybe 2 months in, but seeing she didn't even know about Charlie and I she decided to make up for it now.

"Okay these ones are of Darryl and all his girlfriends he has had through the years, and I must say there has been a few... 19 to be exact, or maybe it's in the twenties... I lost count." Mum said, flipping it open to the first page.

And there was Elliot Dorian, my first girlfriend at the age of 13, well my first proper girlfriend. She was extremely saw and let's just say she did have many demeaning features. We broke up after 6 months, I cheated on her with her best friend, but in my defence I had no clue they were best friends...

"Aw she's cute..." Charlie said, unsure of what else to say.

"Aw she's butt ugly." Heath said, mimicking Charlie's voice.

"Yeah I agree..." Charlie laughed.

On the next page there was Rachael Kelly, she had black hair, black clothes, back eye liner well she was emo, she had chains hanging off her body everywhere, and piercings everywhere as well and when I mean everywhere, I do mean EVERYWHERE.

"I don't know what happened to your standards, I think you went through a weird kinky stage or something." Mum said, slightly confused.

Mum was right, she was crazily kinky in the bed room, chains and whips etc so I ran out of there, first chance at losing my virginity and I bolted.

**Charlie P.O.V  
><strong>So after 23 of Brax's girlfriends we finally got to the cute and interesting photo's. The first ones were all of Brax and his brother's, hanging out at the beach or playing in the backyard when we finally come to one of Brax when he was a baby, on his back in the bath tub, the biggest gummy grin on his face and him bearing all.

Heath immediately began laughing, picking of the album and holding it close to his face and looking at it closely.

"It's the size of a tic tac!" Heath managed to say in between fits of laughter, putting at baby Brax's tiny penis.

"Shut up, I was like 6 weeks old; it's not meant to be huge now is it?" Brax said, defending himself.

"Nah Heath! It's smaller then a tic tac!" Sam yelled, slapping Heath's back, both finding the picture extremely funny.

"It's not the size of a tic tac!" Brax yelled back, grabbing the book and slamming it shut.

"Hey Charlie? Does it freshen your breath?" Sam asked, keeling over in laughter. My mouth hit the floor.

"Now I know why you can't knock her up!" Heath laughed again.

"It's not that tiny..." I added, trying to hold back my own laughter.

"What has it grown from ½ a millimetre to a whole centimetre?" Heath asked.

"Heath, yours was smaller. When you were first born they didn't actually know if you were a girl or a boy." Cheryl said, stopping the laughter.

"What?" Heath asked seriously.

"Oh and Heath, it's not small anymore." I said seductively; sliding my hand down his thigh and towards his hips. He began kissing my neck and I heard the people around us groan in disgust, get up and walk away; it had stopped raining so they all went outside. I turned around in his lap and bought his lips to mine, his hand was riding up under my shirt, his soft, warm, gently touch sending shivers up my spine and causing my to giggle.

"You do know my bedroom is still here, with all my stuff and my bed..." He said between kisses.

"Mm... Is that so..?" I questioned.

"Mm hmm... How about I give you a tour around my house? Starting in the bedroom, mainly in my bed..." He asked as I moved my lips to his neck.

"It better be worth it..." I asked cheekily.

"Oh it will be. I got to show at least someone that I have grown down there." He laughed.

"Oh babe, I can feel it isn't small." I laughed.


	43. 10 Weeks

_Hey Readers, sorry but I just have to say it, AGAIN. Vote for Esther Anderson by texting 'Esther' to 199 52 900 or call 1902 552 904, I really want to see her win! Logie Awards are on the 15th of this month so we don't have much longer to vote! Anyway enjoy the chapter, I think a few of you have been waiting a while for this. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: 10 Weeks<strong>

**Bianca P.O.V**

I arrived at the Diner after Charlie's frantic phone call, I nearly had to get her to repeat everything she said because she was talking so fast and not taking a breath in between her hysterical out poor of verbal speech. I told her to meet me at the Diner at 11am the same day so we could sit down and have something to eat and maybe a coffee as well, or well that's what I told her. I just wanted her to come to the Diner because I knew she wouldn't make a scene, I knew she'd keep herself cool, calm and collected while out in public, which benefits me because that way I will actually be able to understand her.

As soon as I walked through the door I saw Charlie sitting in the booth furtherest away from anyone, so I knew this was a matter that she didn't want anyone else to hear. I didn't bother to stop and order because if I did Charlie would probably come and grab me and drag me over to the table and tie me to the chair so I would have to listen. I approached the table, and sat down on the opposite side so I could see her face expressions clearly, hoping to dictate whether this was a happy, sad or worrisome event.

"I missed my period." She blurted out, probably a little bit too loud.

"Um okay... Is this the first time? How late are you?" I questioned quietly, trying to stay calm.

"I never miss my period, and I'm a whole month late. I didn't think anything of it at the time because sometimes they come late, I just thought it would spring up and surprise me one day but it hasn't." She stressed.

"When did you last have it?" I asked, looking behind my shoulder, making sure Colleen wasn't listening.

"Um... Geez Bianca I don't know, I don't pay that much attention, if it comes it comes and it always does... I think, no I remember now it ended the day I went away with Brax on the fishing trip." She said with more confidence this time.

"How long ago was that? The fishing trip I mean." I asked just as a waitress placed two cups of coffee on our table, Charlie must have ordered them.

"About 8-10 weeks ago..." She said, looking down at the coffee cup she had in her hands.

"So what we are coming to is that you have missed your period, and you think you may be pregnant?" I said, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"Yes." Was her only response.

"Have you told Brax?" I asked, thinking she probably would have told him before me.

"No, I didn't want to get his hopes up just in case this was a false alarm. He has already been so down on himself of that, the idea of him not being able to get me pregnant is hurting him, if I told him now and it turns out it wasn't true then he'd be so discouraged." She said sadly.

"Well you do know they only way to be sure is if we get you a pregnancy test. Come on, I'll drive you to Yabbie Creek chemist." I said, as I got up and took her hand, leading her out the door and to my car.

**Brax P.O.V**

"What's wrong boss?" Liam asked as I put the glass I had been cleaning down on the bar.

"Nothing... Don't worry about it." I replied half heartedly. Charlie had been acting strange these last couple weeks, and every time I ask her about it she completely eludes the question and either changes the subject or just says 'nothing' and walks away. I was starting to get worried, she's never acted like this before and I'm starting to think I had done something wrong, but every time I think back, trying to remember or find a fault in what I did it comes up blank.

"Girl problems?" Heath questioned, walking out of the stock room with a case of beer in his hands, obviously for himself. He placed it on the bar before leaning on his elbow and looking at me.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked, had Charlie said something to him?

"Well you've got problems... and you're a girl, hence girl problems." He smiled cheekily raising his eyebrows and carrying the case out the door and down the stairs.

"Smart arse!" I yelled after him, I just heard him laugh.

"Ah the famous 'there is nothing wrong' problem." Liam said as he began setting up for lunch.

"Yeah, I've asked her but she just keeps saying the same thing or avoiding the question completely." I said, this was killing me not knowing what was going on her in head.

"Mate, from experience I say doesn't keep asking her, it makes things worse and she will snap and rip your head off. Let her tell you when she wants." Liam said, moving on to the next table.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I held the positive Clear Blue pregnancy test in my hand, watching it just to make sure it didn't somehow change its mind and switch back to the single, negative line.

"Well...?" Bianca asked as she waited outside the bathroom door, probably bouncing off the seat as she spoke. I took a deep breath before opening the door and holding out the test, she took it in her hand and read it but before she could say anything I said.

"10 weeks pregnant, I'm going to be a mum Bianca."

She didn't say anything, she just got to her feet, squealed and hugged me, holding me in a strong embrace.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited, congratulations! When are you going to tell Brax, he's going to be over the moon?" Bianca said, letting me go.

"As soon as he gets home, but Bianca you can't tell anyone about this please?" I begged, grabbing the pregnancy test and putting back on the bathroom bench, just in case Brax wanted to see it.

"Of course, I won't tell a soul. You're going to have a baby Charlie." Bianca said, as if it wasn't obvious. I just laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

**5 hours later, 6 pm –**

I was pacing the kitchen, waiting anxiously for Brax's ute to pull up in the drive way. I had it all planned out, I would get him to sit on the couch, and then I would explain about my missed periods and then tell him about the positive pregnancy test. That's what I was going to do, but I wasn't sure if the words would be able to leave my mouth. I've been waiting for this ever since we got married, and every time I received another negative test my hopes dwindled and now that's it's positive it seems impossible.

I finally stopped pacing the kitchen floor when I heard the crunch of gravel under the tyres of Brax's ute, I heard him park his ute in the garage, turning of the car and stepping out. As I heard the roller doors hit the ground I suddenly became nervous, I don't know why... I was excited for this and I knew Brax would be, he has been dying for this news.

He appeared through the door way, chucking his keys on the table and dinner in his hands. I don't know what happened to my plan but I couldn't help but just say it, it was killing me.

"I'm pregnant." I said quickly. He stopped dead; his face went from happy to see me to shock. He just stood there staring at me, not saying a word.

"Say something." I begged, his silence making me anxious.

"Really...?" He questioned.

"Yes really babe. I'm pregnant." I said bitting my lip, within seconds I felt his arms around me and my feet leave the floor as he held me against his body, spinning me around in circles. He put me back on my feet and I looked up at him.

"You're going to be a dad Brax." I smiled, tears filling my eyes.

**Brax P.O.V**

I lay on my side watching Charlie sleep, her face so peaceful and beautiful. I traced my fingertips over her tight, toned belly, knowing the soon enough it will change, along with the rest of her body, preparing itself for pregnancy. Her skin was so warm and soft under my touch and it was just so hard for me to believe that there was baby forming inside of her, my baby, our baby.

It amazed me on how this was possible, how my life had turned from absolutely shit, I lived the life of a drug dealer, going from one girl to the next, and now married, and happy and a baby on the way. It didn't seem fair that someone like me who broke the law numerous amounts of time now had a beautiful wife, someone who was way too good for me and someone I will treasure and honour until the day I die.

I continued to trace circles on her belly when she rolled over and snuggled her naked body into mine. I wrapped my arms around her, as she kissed my shoulder and buried her head in my chest, her back was cold so I managed to reach down and grab the feather blanket, pulling it up over us both and making sure it covered her completely.

"I love you Brax." She whispered, I looked down to see her blue eyes staring at me.

"I love you more." I smiled, leaning down and kissing her.

"I highly doubt that." She mumbled quietly, about to fall asleep.

**-12pm (Sunday)-**

I opened the door to Angelo's and held it open as Charlie walked through, it was Sunday so the restaurant was closed but every now and then I open up Angelo's set a table up out on the veranda and invite close family friends for some pizza's, cold beers and wine for the ladies. It has been 4 days since Charlie told me about us being pregnant and we hadn't told anyone, well apart from Bianca but she knew from word go, well didn't want to tell anyone straight away and we decided that when we were going to tell our closet family and friends that we'd tell them all together at the same time so they don't hear it off somebody else.

We have invited Bianca, April, Heath and Casey, Ruby, Sam, Pee-Wee, Mum, Leah, VJ, Roo, Marilyn, Liam and a few others. As far as they knew we were only shouting them all lunch for no special reason, no one but Bianca knew why and we weren't exactly sure how we were going to tell them.

By 12.30 the majority of my mates were here and Heath was entertaining them over by the bar, and women being women take 4 hours to get ready so I we were expecting them to be here by 1. Charlie was sitting on my lap over at one of the chairs on the veranda and I heard footsteps walking towards us.

"Hello mummy and daddy to be." Bianca whispered as she sat down on the chair next to us, making sure no one heard.

"I can't believe you knew before I did." I said, resting my chin on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's because I'm her best friend." Bianca teased. "We do everything and anything together."

"Oh really, you have done everything with her?" I asked, referring to only one thing.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. I placed my hand on Charlie's belly.

"How do you think this baby was made? Bet you haven't done that." I questioned smugly, raising one eyebrow.

"Ha. Ha. Ha Funny." Bianca said back.

I took my hands from Charlie's belly and slid them under her arse, pitching her bum, causing her to squeal and jump up. I got to my feet after her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back shortly." I smiled, kissing her lips once and walking over to the bar.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I sat back down on the seat and looked over a Bianca, who was watching Brax walk away.

"Is it just me or has Brax's alter ego even higher now? If that's even possible..." Bianca asked, turning her attention back to me.

"Yeah it has. Ever since he has found out 'he got the job done' his words not mine, he has been parading around our house completely naked, and may I just say I am not complaining." I laughed as I played with the flower in the vase.

"Sex back to normal?" She questioned, as she sipped her wine.

"Yes, it is actually. Back to spontaneous, raunchy, romantic, kinky and exhausting all at the same time." I laughed, as I picked up her glass of wine, about to take a sip only to have her snatch it of me.

"Excuse me, you can't drink that." She exclaimed, sculling the rest.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry, it's just habit. I won't be able to drink for 9 months..." I said, suddenly coming to a realisation. Now every time I go out, I will be drinking juice, not wine and when I get home from a stressful long day at work I'll be drinking juice, and not my favourite wine.

"Wow this is going to be challenging." I laughed.

As it reached 1pm all our closest friends and family had arrived and were sitting down waiting for lunch.

"Hey Buckton, want a beer?" Heath questioned, chucking me one anyway as I was talking to Leah.

"Um, no thanks Heath." I said politely, handing the beer to Brax.

"What? Come on Buckton, stop being a cop and take the beer." He said, chucking me another one., which I placed on the table behind me.

"Fine, then do you want a glass of wine?" He asked, grabbing a wine glass from the rack and heading towards the fridge.

"Heath I can't." I said again, starting to get annoyed that he wouldn't drop it.

"What do you mean you can't?" He questioned.

"It means she can't." Brax said, standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my belly. Heath's face went from confusion to a cheeky smile.

"Aw you sly dog." He smiled cheekily. "So this means I should be expecting to see a fat Charlie soon?" He questioned.

"Ah Heath, I will not be fat. I will be 'glowing'." I laughed.

"You're pregnant?" Ruby asked rather loudly, everyone in sync turning around and staring.

"10 weeks." I smiled.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" She said as she ran up and hugged me.

"Woah wait up, 10 weeks ago was when we went camping... You guys bumped uglies while I was sleeping less than 20 meters away, I'm surprised I didn't hear you moaning Buckton." He said cheekily, I reach over and punch his arm.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie and I spent the rest of the afternoon, getting hugged and congratulated, Heath was happier than I thought he would be, and so was mum she didn't once mentioned her grandchild having a mother who is a copper. Which I was glad of, because if she did I would have snapped, Charlie is and still will be an amazing mum.

"How come when people find out that a girl's pregnant they rub her belly and say congratulations, but they never rub us men and say good job?" Heath questioned as we both leant against the bar watching Charlie over near the table.

"Well rub me then." I said sarcastically, taking a sip of my beer. What idiot would ever do that anyway I thought to myself, what man would rub another man's gear? I stifled a laugh.

"Um... isn't that a little bit awkward..."Heath questioned.

"Yes it is you idiot, that's why people don't do it." I said shaking my head.

I walked behind the bar and grabbed a glass and poured some juice into it, sipping the surface of it so it wouldn't spill over. I slapped the back of Heath's head as I made my way over to Charlie, handing her the drink and kissing her forehead before standing behind her and joining in on the conversation.

"So are you guys going to find out the sex of the baby?" Ruby questioned eagerly.

"You can't find out the sex of the baby until it develops more Ruby." Leah added in.

"I know that, I just want to know if they are going to." Ruby said back.

"Yes." I said keenly.

"Ah ha no, we aren't, we are going to keep it as a surprise, aren't we babe?" Charlie said, looking back at me.

"But how are we going to know what to buy?" I questioned.

"That's the fun of it, come on babe it will be exciting." Charlie begged, taking a sip of her juice.


	44. Crossed The Line

_Hey Readers, another update! Sorry for taking so long but again I didn't get to check for mistakes, slack or what?, I hope you enjoy it anyway. VOTE FOR ESTHER! I don't think she will win, I think her competition is just too strong, but I'm hoping she does or at least gets a Silver Logie, but if she gets Gold I think I will be waking my whole town up with my screaming. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Crossed The Line<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I was quickly walking around the restaurant, back and forth from the stock room setting up for lunch even though it was only 10.45 am I wanted to be set up and ready early so I'd have time up my sleeve to finish off the paper work and be home by at least 9pm tonight, there was already a couple sitting on the veranda who had ordered their lunch and I've got at least 10 reservations for 12 o'clock alone. I've been so busy lately with the tax and finances of this joint that I've been getting home at around midnight. To find my dinner in the oven and my clothes already in the bathroom so I wouldn't wake her up by remerging through my cupboard, seeing she was already asleep.

Charlie was now 4 months pregnant and already had our first scan; the baby was fine and healthy and so it should be because Charlie's been taking all the right precautions, although sometimes I think she over reacts a bit. She won't drink, which is understandable and if she did I wouldn't be happy, but she refuses to eat any fatty foods, always salads and organic juices, she won't even drink coffee, and I know how much she loves it. She tries to convince me that she doesn't mind and I'm sure she doesn't but I think that maybe she isn't just doing all these things for the baby, but maybe for herself as well.

"Hey boss, phone for you." Lincoln said, one of my newest employees.

"Righto mate thanks, Linc can you finish setting up, a menu between every 2 chairs on the family tables, and on the smaller table's just one." I said as I pasted him, holding the menu's out for him to take.

"Hello Angelo's Restaurant, Darryl Braxton speaking." I said as I stood behind the bar.

Turns out it was mum on the phone, whining and bitching that she didn't get to come to the scan, she knew about the scan because I got Heath to give her a few print outs of her grandchild, and now she's complaining because she didn't get to sit in on the first scan. Charlie had offered but I just wanted it to be me and her, it was something that only her and I should share seeing it was our own child, Ruby understood that but mum didn't.

She was still complaining when I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Charlie in her police uniform walking through the door, her utility belt on along with all the other gear she has the right to carry as a cop. I smiled at her and quickly told mum I had to go because there was an 'urgent' issue I had to deal with, once I hung up the phone I walked over to her. Charlie's belly wasn't exactly huge, and it wouldn't be for a little while yet but I could start to see it through her police shirt and I could definitely see it when she was naked, and even when she was wearing her casual clothing.

"Hey babe." I smiled as I place my hand son her belt and leant down to kiss her, I felt her lips smile against my kiss and as I broke away she leant her head against my chest.

"I feel like shit." She moaned, I laughed slightly at her, no hello's or kisses just straight out with it.

"Why's that?" I asked, pulling a chair out and sitting down on it, sitting her down on my lap.

"Maybe because I'm growing a child in me, I just feel weird... It's a hard feeling to describe." She said quietly as she rested her head back against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her holding her there. "You wouldn't understand until you are actually pregnant and feeling it yourself." She said weakly, her hands under my shirt and resting on the bare skin of my hips.

"Do you think you should be going to work then?" I questioned, as another couple who made reservations walked in. Usually I wouldn't allow public displays of affection in my restaurant, or well not between the staff and their personal lives, it just doesn't look professional, but seeing it was my pregnant wife and seeing she was feeling sick because I was the one who did this to her I didn't really give a shit about what the customers thought, but one thing is for sure, if this had been my employee in this situation I'd be jumping down their throat.

"Brax, I'm not going to take every day off because I get morning sickness. I'm only 4 months along I've still got a long way to go yet and I'm not taking time off work already. I'm just going to have to suck it up." She demanded, truth is her morning sickness hasn't actually been that bad, and surprisingly she hasn't vomited once because of the baby yet, she's only ever felt nauseous and shaky.

Just as she finished saying that one of my waiters walked past us carrying 2 plates of food, the smell was amazing and very strong, wafting its way towards us. Charlie's body went rigid in my arms and her head shot up and before I knew it she was scrambling off my lap with her hand over her mouth and running for the exit.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I pushed my way through the disabled toilet door and ran straight for the toilet, I didn't bother locking it because 1, I didn't have time and 2, because I guarantee Brax will be right behind me. I went into the disabled toilets simply because I knew no one would be in here, and if I had of gone into the women's chancing are someone would be in there about to eat lunch, only to see a frantic pregnant lady throw up in the toilet next to them.

I leant down next to the toilet and I could feel my gut churning, seconds later I threw up the entire contents of my stomach and breakfast which consisted of muesli, fruit and yoghurt, something that I now will probably never eat again after this experience. Surely enough I felt Brax's hand on my back and he knelt down beside me, I continued to throw up my breakfast until finally the feeling of vomiting subsided and I was left with a queasy feeling and a bitter, disgusting taste in my mouth. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before crawling over to the wall and throwing my back against it, putting my head in my hands, trying to stop my head from spinning.

"And the real morning sickness begins..." Brax added in as he flushed the toilet and sat down beside me.

"I will have to ask Vanessa what she was taking out on the plates to make sure I don't cook it at home..." He said. That was the usual Brax being as thoughtful as ever.

"It was the Coral Trout..." I said as I leant my head against his shoulder.

"What does being pregnant come with the ability to have an unbelievable sense of smell...?" He asked sarcastically, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah and it also comes with a giant boobs, stretch marks, mood swings and the ability to throw up everything you attempt to eat. I'm picking up scents that half the canine unit would miss." I said as I felt another surge of sickness rock through my body, sending me diving for the toilet, throwing up once again.

"I'm going to go call your work and tell them you aren't coming in today, and then I'm going to take the day off and we can both sit on the couch, take a bath, sleep or whatever takes your fancy." He said as he got to his feet.

"Brax, no I'm fine. If you make me sit at home for the next 5 months just because I go morning sickness I'm going to go crazy. I'm going to go home brush my teeth, change and then go to work and be a police Sargent." I said as I got to my feet, flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out.

"You are the most stubborn women I have ever met." He laughed as he grabbed my hips and went in for a kiss; I turned my head away from him so he got my cheek.

"Urgh, no." I moaned as I pushed my way out the door and down the stairs.

"Chicken salad for lunch?" He yelled as I went down the stairs, it was my usual meal. I didn't say anything I just put my hand up in the air, he laughed as I disappeared out the door.

**-2 hours later-**

Brax was right, I should have rang in and stayed home, because as soon as I walked through the doors of the station I ran to the toilet with my hand over my mouth. And when I resurfaced into the office my colleagues guilt tripped me into going home, so now I'm in my warm bath, Brax not knowing about this because if he knew I was home he would come home to, so there would be two of us sitting around bored all day.

I have been sitting in this tub for the past hour and now the water was starting to get cold, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my body before pulling out the plug and watching the water drain down the hole in the spiral like fashion. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my summer dress, a purple free flowing dress, one that I thought would conceal my bump, but it didn't. I didn't mind though, everyone already knew I was pregnant and now the 'congratulations' and people touching my belly had died down now, the novelty had worn off, now I was just another girl who was pregnant, which didn't bother me.

**Sean P.O.V**

I walked up the drive way of the address that one of my old mates had given me, the address to my eldest son's house. By now my son would be about 30 and by the look of his house he had done pretty well for himself, I always knew Darryl would. He was strong, stubborn and a bitch of a kid always getting into trouble and he never did like me, we had our differences and every time I'd come home late from the pub he'd always be there, giving me this look that would make anyone cringe.

I must say I did deserve it, he was always the one there watching me and his mother fight, watching me lose my temper and watching me lash out at her, and the day I found out about her being pregnant I lost it again and instead of sitting there and watching me hit his mother like he always used to he got up and lashed out himself, throwing a couple decent punches into me. I left after that, I never wanted to be a father and when she fell pregnant with Darryl I really couldn't have cared less, I ignored him and so did she most the time so he grew up taking care of himself, which was a good thing. And when she fell pregnant with Heath that was another story, well not really this time I guess I was more prepared for it, but I still ignored him, Darryl raised himself and so could Heath.

I knocked once and I heard footsteps approaching the door, the locks being fiddled with and finally the door creaked open. A tall, pretty brunette opened the door, her legs long and tanned I could only see just above her knee, where her purple dressed stopped, she was pregnant, I could see her bump through the dress and she had a beautiful face, her eyes as blue as the sky and her hair trailing down her shoulders. She was absolutely gorgeous; I must have gotten the wrong address.

"Sorry sweetie must have gotten the wrong address." I smiled as I went to walk away.

"That's alright, who are you looking for I might be able to help." She said her smile as pretty as her face.

"I'm looking for Darryl Braxton, but I must have gotten the wrong address, sorry gorgeous." I said grinning, turning around to leave.

"No you haven't got the wrong address, this is Darryl's place." She smiled, biting her lip and wondering what was going on.

"You his girlfriend...?" I questioned, of course this is something Darryl would do, knock up a girl and then to get himself out of trouble call her his 'girlfriend' poor thing.

"No, I'm Charlie Braxton, his wife..." She said slowly, the words sinking in. I never would have thought that he'd settle down.

"And who are you...?" She questioned. I knew it was wrong to lie, seeing she was my daughter-in-law but I knew Darryl didn't like me and I'm sure he would have told her about me.

"I'm John, Darryl's uncle." I smiled.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I got in my car and John got in beside me, I had offered in for a cup of coffee after a few questions at first. He knew a bit about Brax, but seeing Brax hadn't mentioned anything about him before I wanted to get to know him and he was keen to go see Brax, his nephew after 16 years of being apart, and seeing he didn't have a car, or didn't know his way to Angelo's I offered to take him there. He seemed nice enough, although I felt uneasy around him, apparently him and Brax were very close as when Brax was younger but grew apart as Brax aged and mixed with the River Boys, which begged the question why hadn't Brax mentioned anything about his uncle?

After a long drive and a few questions that John had to ask, mainly about how long Brax and I had been together for, and how far along I was with my pregnancy we finally got to Angelo's. I parked next to Brax's car and as I climbed the stairs into Angelo's I felt John's heavy gaze on my back, making me feel uneasy but as I stepped through the doors and saw the place empty, as it usually was after lunch, I saw Brax's smile greeting me, only to have to go flat and turn into a protective serious face. I stopped in my stop as I saw Brax's eyes flare up, I turned around to see John right behind me, his face smug and only then did I realise this was a bad idea.

"Charlie get behind me." Brax said seriously, not looking at me but holding his gaze, staring at the man behind me.

"Brax what's wrong?" I questioned, his stance held strong and his jaw clenched.

"Now Charlie!" He yelled as he grabbed my wrist harshly and yanked me behind him, his grip tight and hurting me, I winced in pain as he stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded I couldn't see John's face anymore; Brax was standing in front of me, in his usual protective stance.

"I got your address from Smithy." I heard John say.

"No, I asked what you were doing here." Brax said his voice dark and deep.

"I thought it was about time we caught up." John said calmly.

"So after 16 years you decide that it's time to make amends with the sons you left behind? Well guess what, we don't care, we don't want to know you and I don't want you in my life and get this and get this now." Brax said, breaking off his sentence as he stepped in closer to John, getting in his face, towering over him.

"Stay away from my Heath and Casey, and if you so much as touch or come within a 10 kilometre radius of my wife, I will kill you." He said harshly, his voice filled with hate.

"Darryl all I want to do is talk." He said, stepping forward.

"Get out." Brax said ruthlessly, I looked around Brax to see John, or well his father looking at me, as if he was expecting me to say something, as if he wanted me to defend him. I wasn't going to say anything, Brax was clearly very fired up so I knew that he didn't want anything to do with this man, so I decided to be loyal and stand behind my husband and shut up.

"It was nice meeting you Charlie thanks for the coffee and the lift... And Darryl, you landed a good one." He said, turning around and walking out of the restaurant. Brax spun around after he had left and his grip on my wrist tightened, causing me to cringe in pain.

"Ahh Brax." I said, he ignored me as he stared down at me, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring, he was angry and he was scaring me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" He yelled at me, I tried to step back but his grip only got tighter.

"Brax I didn't know that he was your father, he said he was your uncle." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Charlie you believed that he was my uncle! You let him into my house and you drove him here! Charlie for all you knew he could have been associated him Jake! Or any of the people who have unfinished business with me! How could you be so childish and stupid!" He exclaimed, his grip still firm.

**Heath P.O.V**

I was walking up the stairs to Angelo's when I heard Brax yelling, I wasn't sure what he was yelling about but I knew that it wasn't good, I could hear the panic in his voice, and Brax never really got angry enough to yell at someone, he always managed to keep his cool. I jogged to the top of the stairs and walked in only to be shocked to see who he was yelling at. He had her by the wrist and she was trying to lean away from him, only for him to step closer into her, they didn't notice my appearance and I decided not to do anything until I thought it was getting out of hand.

"It's not my fault Brax, how was I meant to know? You have never talked to me about your family, I didn't know, I'm sorry!" She said, her voice cracking, she went to walk away but he pulled her back.

"Brax let go, you are hurting me!" She shrieked, her face plastered with pain, his grip obviously too strong.

"Listen to me! You are never to talk to him again, never even go looking for him and if he ever comes back to our house I want you to call me immediately! Right, have you got that!" He yelled, I looked at Charlie, she was scared and I don't blame her.

"Brax let her go! You are going to snap her wrist." I yelled, both their heads snapped up and Brax looked down at his hand, the one grasping her wrist to finally see that he was hurting her. He let her go and she immediately began to head for the exit, her hand over her mouth. I stepped in front of her and took her wrist carefully in my hand, she jumped at the contact.

"Sorry." I said sympathetically. I looked at her wrist and it was red and already starting to bruise, I could she were Brax's fingers had been because the skin was wilted and white.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked into her eyes, she was close to crying and I could tell she just wanted to bolt. She nodded her head frantically as the tears began to spill, I looked over to Brax to see him with his hands behind his head and his face worried, looking directly as her.

"You know he didn't mean it, Charlie he was just scared." I tried to defend my brother, even though at the moment he didn't deserve it, but I know that whatever it was that got him worked up like this was bad. She just nodded, and I let her arm go and she took off out the door.

"Mate what the fuck!" I questioned as I walked up to him, he looked up at me, his face worried and obviously in pain. He slumped down on the chair and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Dad's back, he got my address from Smithy, that bastard you can't trust him with anything." He spat, I walked over to the bar and poured him a strong drink, whilst thinking. I put it down in front of him and leant against the wall.

"So he rocked up at your house?" I questioned, watching him rub his face and downing the drink.

"Yep, told Charlie he was my uncle 'John' and she invited him in, I know she didn't know any different but when he rocked up here and when I found out I absolutely lost it, I couldn't handle it. He could have done anything to her, and I know it's not her fault that she didn't know it's mine but I just can't believe how careless she was, what had happened if it was one of Jake's boys?" He questioned, obviously over thinking it.

"Mate she's a copper, and a bloody good one at that. She's been a cop her whole adult life and she's been trained to know when something isn't right, and you and I both know that she will trust her instincts, her cop instincts. She obviously knew something wasn't right but if someone starts telling you personal stuff about the person they tell you who they are associated with, you would start to believe them. And we both know that dad would have added in personal details, he is a con man and she made a mistake and you yelled in her face. You scared her Brax, and I even saw that not to mention she's going to have a pretty hectic bruise on her wrist by the morning..." I said, not trying to make him feel bad but just making sure he knew that he was in the wrong, and that he crossed the line.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, just to clear up any confusion. Sean is in fact Brax, Heath and Casey's father, who as in the story line of the real Home and Away left Cheryl and the kids as soon as Casey was conceived or born. <em>


	45. Father Problems

**Chapter 45: Father Problems. **

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Here..." Watson said handing me an ice pack. I came here to Watson's because I knew her shift was finished and it would be the last place Brax would look for me. I placed the ice pack on my bruised and sore wrist as she sat down on the couch beside me.

"Charlie, you know as our duty of being police officers that whenever we think someone is in danger or when someone, particularly females come to us with giant purple bruises on their body that they should report it." She said, her cop voice coming out.

"Georgia give it a rest, I know this is going to sound pathetic but he didn't mean it, he was angry and scared. You should have seen him, as soon as his dad came into view he went rigid and he was panicked and worried. I've never seen him lose his cool like that, it scared me, and he didn't mean to..." I said, Georgia already knew what was going on.

My phone started vibrating on that table for the 5th time; I didn't have to look to guess who it was from.

"You can't keep ignoring him..." She said.

"I know, I'm just going to keep him on edge for a little bit longer." I laughed.

**Brax P.O.V**

I knocked on Heath's door repeatedly before finally it opened and I rushed inside, I threw my phone down on the table and walked straight to the fridge, grabbing one of the many beers Heath had 'borrowed' from my bar fridges.

"She won't call me back." I said as I slumped down in the chair.

"Mate give her a break, you freaked her out. She thought she was doing you a favour only for you to blow up in her face, and don't forget she is hormonal." He said as he sat down beside me, his voice groggy, his hair ruffled and his boxers on. I must have woken him up, trust Heath to be asleep at 2 pm on a Tuesday.

"Anyway enough about your wife, why do you think he's back?" He questioned, obviously talking about dad, just not wanting to say it.

"Too be honest I don't know, I didn't keep my cool long enough to ask him... Something tells me it's not just because he wants to get to know us again, I think he has got a hidden agenda and that's why I want him to stay away from Charlie." I said as I cracked open the beer.

"Yeah I understand, especially now that she's pregnant... I want to talk to him, and punch him in the face for leaving us." Heath said, I laughed slightly always goes with the violent side.

"I want to do more than just punch him." I laughed as I got to my feet, grabbed my phone and beer and went to head out the door.

"If he comes here, call me and don't bother about telling Case about him, he's got too much going on at school. Anyway I'm going to go home and wait for Charlie to come home." I said as I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

**Sean P.O.V**

I was leaning against the wood frame of the fence that bordered the sand hills from the Surf Club, I was waiting for Darryl to come back, I had seen him leave quickly, and I was going to go talk to him but he was in a rush and once he got to his car he took off in a direction that I didn't know. I assume he went to find his women, because I also saw her take off as well so they must have had a blue. I was about to give up on him and come back tomorrow when I saw Charlie leaving the Surf Club with a juice in her hand, she was searching in her pocket for her keys so I made my move.

"Hey Charlie!" I called out, jogging over to her. She snapped up her head and once she registered who it was she stepped back and sucked in a breath.

"I don't think you should be here, talking to me. Brax wouldn't be happy." She said, still searching for her keys.

"I just want to talk, please." I begged, she looked around and then to the ground.

"Make it quick, and we are staying here." She said, obviously scared to go to a more private place with me.

"I just want to get to know them, I know I blew it when I left and I know they had a hard life and that they hate me. But I don't think you understand what it's like to have 3 children and them not wanting to talk to you, or be seen with you, I want to make it up to them and be the father they deserved. I just want us to become some kind of little messed up family, and I want to get to know my grandchild." I said, hoping she'd believe me.

"Look I don't know what you want from Brax, but if you hurt him I swear to god I'll make your life a living hell, I'll talk to Brax but as you probably already know he is a very stubborn man, I have to get home if he sees me talking to you he'll do things he'll regret. It's nice to meet you..." She finished, realising she didn't know my real name.

"Sean, and I'm sorry I lied to you I just knew if you knew I was his father you wouldn't take me to see him." I said, putting out my hand, she took it and smiled, shaking my hand quickly and then letting it go, as if my hand was red hot, or ice cold.

"Nice to meet you Sean." She said, before turning and walking away.

**Brax P.O.V**

It was 7pm and Charlie still wouldn't answer my calls and she hadn't come home yet, I was worried. Before I come home I went to the florist and bought her a single with rose, I know she likes them and I know it won't make up for what I did but I just feel as if I need to do something more than just apologise.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, my head in my hands, and the house in complete darkness apart from this one room the down lights were shining down on me. It felt cold in here without her, felt less homey. I snapped my head up when I heard a car, it sounded a lot like Charlie's and my thoughts were assured when a pair of headlights turned onto our drive way and the light shone through the windows.

I sat there, completely confused on what to do. Should I stand and wait for her, sit here and wait or get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness when she walked through the door...? I decided with just sitting here, I would wait and see for her reaction and then decide what else to do.

I heard her car turn off in the garage and the rolling doors slam down to the ground and locked, her footsteps got louder and louder as she made her way up the tiled path. I looked up at and she saw my through the window, her facial expression was blank, I didn't know what to think. She pushed the door open and walked in, dropping her keys and bag on the table, standing their aimlessly. She wasn't going to make the first move and honestly, I didn't blame her.

"Babe, I am so sorry." I said sadly, getting to my feet and standing in front of her.

"You scared me..." She said, looking down at the ground, her hand running down her arm. I saw the bruise on her wrist and I felt my stomach lurch forward and my heart drop into my gut, my knees went weak and my eyes began to sting.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that, it's just when I saw you walk in with him I lost it and my mind jumped to conclusions. Like what would have happened if you let one of Jake's boys in baby? Anything could have happened and I just freaked. My instincts kicked in and I didn't want you anywhere near him." I explained, hoping she'd forgive me, but knowing very well she had enough reasons not to.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do, I just... I just thought I'd be doing you a favour. I know how you always say you wish that you knew your family better, so I thought it'd be a good surprise. I'm sorry." She said as she stepped closer to me.

"Don't be sorry it's my fault, just promise me you won't talk to him and if you run into him just try and get away as soon as possible, he's very deceptive and will lie through his teeth. Please Charlie, just stay away from him; I don't want to lose my cool around you again." I said, carefully grabbing her wrist and showing her what I meant.

"It doesn't hurt that much... It's just a bit sore." She reassured me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

He looked like a defeated man, his eyes didn't have that spark and his usual cheeky grin was gone, I knew he was sorry but I was still a little bit on edge when I was around him. The way he acted before, scared me, and I know he would never hit me, and he would always make sure no pain, or harm was afflicted upon me but at that point in time back at Angelo's when his grip was tight and his temper flaring an actually thought crossed my mind that he might just in fact lash out, and if he had of I'm not sure what I would have done.

On one hand, he is the love of my life and I am pregnant with his child but on the other hand as a cop I've seen occurrences like this much too often. Women falls in love with a man, and she is sure he loves her and then he hits her once, 'it was an accident' is what always comes out of their mouth, no fault ,and then it happens again, and again, and again until finally her boyfriend/husband crosses the line too far and seriously injuries her. The girlfriend/wife, now is so used to this violent behaviour and malicious activity that she then begins to think it's natural and 'okay' for this to happen, or that sometimes she even deserves it. I didn't want to be that girl, I didn't want to be so insecure and I didn't want to live out a life of sadness, pity and despair not to mention the violent side of things.

So right then and there, as I stood in front of my husband I made an eternal deal with myself, that if Brax was to ever, ever hit me in a non cheeky and serious way then I'd leave him, no questions asked, although I really doubted this would happen. He looked so sad and he was really beating himself up about it, so I knew he was genuinely sorry even though he hadn't hit me, he just lost his temper over his father's lies and sudden appearance, it took him off guard and he hated not being in control. And I didn't know what he went through as a kid, all I know is that he had a rough life, trying to support his younger brothers whilst his mother gambled their money away, failed to feed them and failed to show them the love all children deserve. It actually surprised me, children that are deprived from that love of their parents usually turn out with emotions of a rock, cold, hard and dismissive but not Brax he was nearly always warm, and cuddly and just plain cute and romantic.

"I know it doesn't make up for it, but I bought you this." He said awkwardly as he handed me a single rose, I smiled and took it off him, I looked up at him and his eyes were sad, I stepped closer to him and he shifted his weight forward and I stepped closer still and wrapped my arms around him. His arms snaked around my body and he pulled me in closer to him.

"I'm sorry Charlie." He said again, and I didn't reply I just leant up and kissed him once before resting my head against his chest.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch watching the footy, just in my boxers because only minutes earlier I got out of the shower. I heard Charlie in the kitchen, mucking around with something and making a fair bit of noise, she came out a couple minutes after with a bowl of ice cream, don't know how she made so much noise just getting a bowl of ice cream.

She had managed to avoid having a shower with me, because when I went to open the ensuite door I found it was locked, so I got the idea, it was never locked, so I knew she was still angry at me. I was almost certain that she'd sit on the other couch, instead of sitting with me but instead she walked up and stared at me, I soon got the idea and spread my legs and she sat down in between them. It took me by surprise, one minute she was giving me the cold shoulder and the next minute she was back to normal, but I wasn't complaining, I placed one arm around her and rested my hand on her thigh as we sat and watched the footy.

I thought about sliding my hand further up her leg to see how she'd react, but I decided against it. She was pregnant and hormonal so if I asked for sex, she'd give it to me and I just wanted to see if she was still upset with me, normally the non-pregnant upset Charlie would knock me back if I asked for sex, but like I said now, if I asked for it she'd give it to me. So instead I decided to check how upset she was with my by stealing what she was craving, ask any male and they will know not to stir up their pregnant wife by taking her food.

The bowl of ice cream was sitting on her lap so I reached down and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream and went to eat it, which I successfully managed. She turned and looked at me, a serious look on her face that soon turned to a smile; she scooped another spoonful of ice cream and went to feed it to me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Well I do need to get some practice in." She said smugly, as she moved the spoon closer.

"Oh so I look like a baby do I?" I questioned sarcastically as I opened my mouth and let her spoon feed me, some of the ice cream missing my mouth and dripping down my lip.

"Yes, you are my baby." She replied seductively, placing the bowl on the coffee table and leaning down to kiss me. My lips met hers and instead of her kissing my back, she bit my bottom lip and held it in her teeth, I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Is that so...?" I managed to say, while she was still holding my lip in her teeth.

"Mm hmm..." She said as she let go of it and began to kiss me again. I smiled against her lips and lifted her up by grasping her hips, I managed to awkwardly lie down and pull her on top of me, only to shortly flip her over so I was on top. She squealed and her hands went straight to my boxers, beginning to pull them down, I moaned and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She broke off the kiss as I pulled her shirt over her head, my eyes falling on her growing belly.

"Babe before we... well you know... I want you to promise me that you will speak to your father." She said, and then she tried to continue on with where we left off. She was doing this to get what she wanted; she had learned a few things of the art of conning.

"What?" I questioned, completely surprised, thinking we had pretended this never happened.

"I want you to talk to your dad, Brax he seems genuine." She said, trying to make me understand.

"Did you talk to him again Charlie?" I questioned, taking a deep breath because I was promising myself to keep my temper under control. She nodded as she sat up on me, I sighed and threw my head back.

"Charlie why must you ignore everything I say!" I said my voice getting angrier, but I managed to keep it under control.

"Because I am not a four year old girl Brax, I can look after myself!" She said, putting her hands on my chest and pushing herself up.

"Charlie I'm just trying to protect you." I said calmly.

"Oh well sorry Brax, I don't mean to bruise your ego but I am pregnant not incompetent, I highly doubt your father would bring me and his _grandchild _any harm!" She yelled, crawling off me and grabbing her top, throwing it on and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed." She said strictly.

"I'll be up there shortly." I said, giving her at least ½ an hour to cool down.

"I'm going to bed, alone." She said, correcting herself.


	46. The Daddy Issue

****_Hey Readers, hope you enjoy the next chapter and as of always I haven't proof read it so sorry if there is mistakes. I won't be uploading much for a while, I just got a new horse as of today who is an Ex-Racehorse so he needs a lot of work, and on top of the school work I've already got I'm going to be pretty damn busy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: The Daddy Issue<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I got to my feet after a terrible night's sleep, and stumbled into the bathroom, undressing and turning on the shower until the water ran warm. I stepped in and let the water run down over me, relaxing the muscles of my neck and back, I looked down at my naked and could have sworn the baby grew over night, the bump seemed to protrude out of my more. After I was sure I used up all the hot water I stepped out, dried myself and got dressed in some comfy clothes, planning on spending the whole day either satisfying these babies cravings, sleeping or just relaxing.

I walked down the stairs to see Brax sprawled out on the couch asleep and with no shirt on, even though I was sure a part of me was still mad at his stubbornness and persistence on his father being a 'bad' man, I still found him extremely good looking and I just wanted to jump him right then and there, and I knew he'd be up with it, literally but I find myself thinking that if we keep dodging and evading the subject of his father then the problem is only going to escalate in the bottles we've kept them in until one day we explode and say stuff we don't mean.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a bowl cereal and mixed in some cuts of strawberries and mangoes that I had prepared earlier, and pouring myself a glass of juice to go with it, I was dying for a coffee but I really wanted no caffeine in me while I was pregnant.

"The baby doesn't want that, it wants some proper food like bacon and eggs or maybe a steak." I heard Brax say, his voice groggy with sleep, I turned around and seen his usual appearance after he wakes up. His hair ruffled his eyes dopey and his boxers not sitting on his hips as they should.

"Well if the baby eats like its father, or any Braxton to be exact I better be eating a whole cow." I joked as I walked up to him and settled myself in his chest, his arms wrapping around me, squeezing me slightly. I had calmed down at lot since last night and I was planning on bringing up the daddy issue maybe during breakfast. "I honestly don't know how you eat that it looks like bits of cardboard covered in fruit, reals mans breakfast is bacon, eggs, steak or just meat in general." He said, kissing the top of my head, letting me go and walking over to the cupboard, pulling out a frying pan.

"God thing I'm not a man then." I said as I grabbed my bowl, walked over to him and pulled up his boxers, that we hanging very low on his hips. He looked down as I did it and then I kissed him and walked over to the table and sat down, reading yesterdays paper.

"I know you aren't, obviously." He said cheekily, looking at my belly, with the bump showing more as I was sitting down. "But who knows, there might be one growing inside of you." He said casually as he placed the frying pan on the bench, plugging it in.

I looked down at my bump, only then wondering what was growing inside of me and I was fascinated by it, unlike my first pregnancy. Ruby was a mistake, best mistake of my life and when I was pregnant with her I did all the wrong things, I was scared, unhappy and not ready to be a mum. I drank on occasion, ate too much stuff that I shouldn't have, so this time around I was doing everything right, it was just a miracle that Ruby turned out strong and healthy.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had finished cooking all the bacon and eggs, I placed them on a plate and walked over to Charlie, placing the plate down and sitting down opposite to Charlie. As soon as I sat down I looked over at her and her head shot up, she swallowed evidently then got to her feet and ran towards the stairs. I knew where she was going, although I doubted she was going to make it. I pushed my chair out and ran after her, taking the steps two at a time and ran towards the vomiting noises.

I slowed to a walk and headed into the ensuite, to see her kneeling at the toilet and throwing up the breakfast she only recently ate. I kneeled down behind her and bushed her hair behind her ear, rubbing her back lightly, waiting for her to finish. Shortly after the vomiting stopped and she pulled away from the toilet, I handed her a towel and she wiped her mouth with it, and then leant against the shower door. I grabbed her and pulled her into me, she leant her full weight against as she closed her eyes trying to evade the morning sickness.

"Brax..." She said weakly.

"Yeah babe..." I said, looking down at her. She stilled had her eyes closed, and her breathing was slow.

"I want you to talk to your dad, please Brax..." She begged, placing her hand on her thigh. I leant my head back, and sighed, I knew she'd bring this up, when I didn't reply she opened her eyes and examined my response.

"The way I put it is that if you don't talk to him he isn't going to leave, he is just going to stay and keep approaching you until you hear him out..." She said, I frowned wondering why I hadn't thought of that in the first place.

"I have finally remembered why I married you, and it's not just because you are sexy." I said cheekily, getting to my feet and pulling her up with me. She groaned as I pulled her into me, and she wrapped her arms around me for support.

"Whys that?" She almost sobbed into my chest, the hormones getting to her again, or maybe it was just the fact that she was sick of throwing up everything she ate. I can't blame her, as a River Boy I had a few too many drunken nights and way too many hangovers. With the hangovers come not only headaches but constant trips to the toilet, the window or any other place to throw up the evidence of last night. So I knew how she felt when she was throwing up although I deserved it I was a 25 year old man trying to act like I was 18 again, but Charlie on the other hand doesn't deserve it. Being pregnant would be hard enough but having to deal with throwing up everything you eat would just make it worse.

"Because you are the love of my life, because you are smart and independent and are so strong. I'll talk to him, but I can't promise it'll be a kiss and make up situation, well definitely not that." I laughed, leaning in to kiss her, only to have her push my face away again and run to the toilet.

**-3 hours later-**

I left Charlie at 11am and it was now 2pm, she was still in the toilet at the point still feeling the effects of the morning sickness, I said I would stay but she demanded I go to work and I quote 'Not sit around here and watch me throw up all day'. I was itching to get back home, and see her again. I hadn't even got the chance to kiss her goodbye, she refuses to kiss me after she's thrown up and I guess for a good enough reason.

We had a talk before I left and I promised I would talk to him, hold back my anger and listen to what he had to say without losing my temper, on the condition that she didn't go looking for him. I didn't want her to get involved with him, or even just be around him I know he was trouble, but seeing he did make the effort to come find me I would talk to him and after all he was father and I had been saying my whole like 'I wonder how different my life would be if I had a father'. I'd hear him out, only if he come to me. I didn't really want this to happen but I didn't see the point in getting my pregnant wife worked up, and maybe if I talk to him today she'll let me sleep in the bed tonight.

And as if it was a coincidence I looked over to the entrance to see him walk through the door and straight towards me. I handed the menu's I was placing on the tables to Liam, giving him the instructions he has heard before, he walked away and began placing the menu's where they were needed.

"What do you want?" I questioned, as he came to a standstill in front of me.

"Just to talk, and for you to listen." He replied instantly, as if this had been rehearsed.

"Righto, talk then." I demanded, keeping my cool.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere I little more private?" He asked, probably thinking of my office.

"Nah, I won't be able to resist hitting you if we were in there." I said, if we had an audience I wouldn't touch him, and I'd keep my cool.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for running out on you's all those years ago." He said, ignoring the answer to my questions.

"So let me get this straight, you want my forgiveness why not Heath's and Casey's you haven't been to see them yet. Only me, why is that, don't they matter?" I said, clenching my jaw and shoving my fists in my pockets.

"Because when I left, you took my place. You had to take over as the man of the house, and you damaged your life to give them theirs. And even now you continue to keep Heath out trouble and Casey in school." He said plainly, I didn't want to ask him our he knew all this stuff about us, how he knew that Heath was a trouble maker, maybe it was just self explanatory, looking at Heath you could tell he was a pain in the arse.

"Would you just get to the point, I have a business to run." I alleged sick of hearing his rehearsed make up speech.

"I want to be a part of your life again, I'm going to go see your mother today and explain and I want to be able to get to know my grandchild. Your wife, Charlie doesn't seem to mind me being around and if anything I think she'd be glad if her baby's grandfather was around." He spoke; I felt a tinge of anger rise inside of me, as if he knew my wife.

"Look if it wasn't for Charlie, you wouldn't be here speaking to me. And I promised her that I'd hear you out, but if you speak about her in a way that makes it sound as if you know her I will break the promise I made to her about keeping my anger in check. So I will let you hang around, and let you become a part of our lives on the condition that you don't hurt her, you don't touch her and you don't speak to her unless I'm around. I don't trust you, and I never will." I said, staring down at him.

He nodded, but didn't say a thing. He held his hand out and I took it, shaking it firmly and then letting it go. I watched as he turned around and walked out, leaving the restaurant and most likely heading for mums.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Yes Cheryl" I said again into the phone as Brax walked through the door, I swear this women thinks I'm incompetent.

"Make sure to bring something, oh and remind Darryl to bring some beer and wine." She said, for the fourteenth time. It was like she was planning a wedding not a BBQ. Brax walked over to me and kissed my lips lightly before heading to the fridge and grabbing out something to eat.

"Yes Cheryl, I'll be there not at 7pm but 5 to 7 okay?" I said what time we came was vitally important to her for some reason. Next thing I heard was the dial tone, she had hung up on me without even saying bye, such a lovely women.

"What'd mum want?" I heard Brax say from the living room.

"That your dad went to see her and now they want us all to go over for a BBQ, to 'Catch Up'" I answered back as I got out the take away book to order something to take to the BBQ. Brax already knew I couldn't cook so I didn't see the point in attempting to make something that wouldn't turn out, it'd be just as easy or even easier if I just ordered something.

"My god I don't know how he convinced mum into forgiving him... He's a crafty bastard." I heard Brax mumble, in between mouthfuls of food.

"So did you talk to him?" I questioned, standing still waiting for his reaction.

"Yeah I did." He answered back.

I walked into the living room and in front of where he was sitting, I looked down at him and raised my eyebrows, he got the idea.

"I didn't lose my temper, and we talked. I told him he could be around us as long as he didn't stuff it up again. And if he does, then he's gone." He said back calmly, as he continued to eat.

"You better take a shower soon; we have to leave in 45 minutes." I said as I leant down and kissed his forehead. I went to walk away towards the stairs only to have him grab my hand and pull me back.

"I'll have a shower now if you take one with me..." He said cutely, his smile making my knees weak.

"Hurry up then." I said seductively, walking up the stairs, he got to his feet and ran up after me.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was walking up the driveways of mum's house with Charlie holding my hand, there were already cars of River Boys and friends outside the house, and I could hear and smell the BBQ cooking food already, it's a massive job to feed all the boys, they all could each eat a horse. I walked up the stairs and opened the door, holding it open for Charlie to walk through first and then I followed her. The kitchen was full of the girls, not including mum just mainly the River boy's girlfriends and my female cousins. I kissed Charlie and she walked off to start talking in amongst the girls, I had talked to my cousins and they assured me that they all loved Charlie, even though she was a cop they didn't mind. After all most these girls had never seen the inside of a cop car, they were all well behaved.

I walked outside and to the bar fridge, grabbing out a beer and heading over to the boys standing around the BBQ. We were standing around the barbie for about 10 minutes when all the girls began to walk outside, carrying all the salads and dressings.

"Shit she's getting big now." Pee-Wee said, nodding over towards Charlie. She was wearing a maxi dress, or that's what she called it, but it didn't hide the bump much.

"How far along now is she?" Sam asked, staring intently at her.

"About 4 months, we are going for another scan tomorrow I think." I said, smiling over at her.

"Boy or girl?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, we want it to be a surprise, well Charlie does." I said back, taking a sip of my beer.

"Anyway boys enough of this lovely dovey baby talk, the grubs ready." Heath said, as he walked past us carrying a large plate of steak, sausages and chops.

I sat down next to Charlie, my hand automatically resting on her thigh as we began to plate up with food. As I began to eat I looked over to where mum was sitting, Sean was sitting next to her and they were flirting, kissing and stuff I shouldn't have to see. I screwed up my face and looked down at the half eaten plate of food, suddenly losing my appetite.

"What's wrong babe?" Charlie questioned, looking up at me worriedly.

"That's disgusting I shouldn't have to watch that." I said, she looked over and saw what I was talking about. A smile spread across her face and she began to laugh.

"Just imagine what they'll be doing tonight." She said, winking at me.

"God Charlie, no!" I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 Spoilers:<strong>

**- Baby Scan.**

**- Sean comes knocking. **


	47. 6 Months

Hey Readers, Here is another chapter. I know the pregnancy is going way too fast (Not very realistic) BUT it will be slowing down and a fair few dramas, twists and turns, and things that aren't expected will be poping up. I am currently half way through another chapter of Stolen Lives and I should have it up shortly, if you haven't read it yet it is another CHAX story, check it out. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: 6 Months<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I groaned as I rolled over and wrapped Charlie in my arms, squeezing her lightly and burying my head in her hair. The door bell rang once again, splitting the silent night air in two. Charlie moaned and rolled over to face me, she kissed my bare chest, working her way up my neck until she kissed my lips once.

"Brax someone's at the door..." She said quietly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Maybe if we ignore them they will leave." I groaned, running my hand up her bare body, the bell rang again and this time I heard a loud knocking noise coming from down stairs, travelling up the staircase and into our room.

"Brax..." She groaned again, hitting my side.

"Babe, it's 2 in the morning..." I sobbed, not wanting to get out of bed.

"So it must be important... Don't worry I'll go see what they want." She said, crawling out of my arms and moving towards the side of the bed.

"No, no you stay here and get some sleep." I said, getting up and looking for my boxers. Once I found them I slipped them on and walked to her side of the bed, pulling the covers up the rest of her body and kissing her shoulder blade, seeing she was on her belly I couldn't see if she was asleep, but I already knew she was.

I stumbled down the stairs, trying not to trip over and wake up Charlie; I shuffled my way to the door trying to wake myself up a bit. This better be important. The door bell rang again, and as I approached the door I could see the figure of the person through the fogged glass in the middle of the door. The sensor light was on, it always flickered on when it sensed any motion.

I unlocked the door and swung it open about to give this person a revving only to find Sean standing there, I shook my head and leant my head against the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I was pissed off wondering why in fucks name he didn't just ask me what he wanted when we were still at the BBQ.

"Your mother kicked me out and I need a place to stay." He said straight away, knowing I wasn't in the mood for shit.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs, wondering why he was taking so long, I stopped when I recognised the voice, it was Sean. I listened carefully as I heard Brax speak.

"You can't just come here and demand for a bed under my roof. What did you do to get mum angry?" He questioned, I sighed I knew it was too good to be true.

"We had a fight." He said.

"And I bet you hit her." Brax said, I heard his voice deepening, for one thing I know Brax hates men who hit women, but when it's his mum brought into the situation it fires him up.

"No mate, I didn't we just argued and she kicked me out." He sounded sincere.

"Look Charlie's asleep and I don't want to wake her, there must be somewhere else you can stay, call Smithy...?" I heard Brax say.

"So you can't even make a simple decision without asking your wife?" I heard Sean say icily.

"She's my wife, the thing that means most to me in this world and yes dad that's what, marriage is about, talking it through, maybe that's why you and mum went arse up." He said angrily, I decided to step in before this developed more.

"Brax, babe it's fine." I said, walking further down and coming into view, they both looked at me Sean with hope in his eyes.

"Charlie you don't have to do this, he can find somewhere else to stay." Brax said, as I walked towards him.

"Its fine Brax, the spare bed is made up and you won't stay for long will you?" I questioned looking directly at Sean. He nodded, and I turned around and walked back upstairs to bed, letting Brax sort things out.

I waited about 10 minutes, and I then I heard Brax's footsteps making their way to our bed, only to feel him lift the blanket and slide in beside me. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest, my bump hitting against his lower stomach.

"You didn't have to do this babe, you barely know him." He whispered as he moved to get comfortable.

"I know, but I want to know him and we couldn't just say no." I said, closing my eyes.

"He'll be gone shortly I promise." Brax said, kissing my forehead.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked into work after the lunch shift; Liam had manned the place for me until now. I rang him this morning to tell him I was staying home until 12pm because all of Charlie's shifts have been changed to after lunch, so I didn't want her home alone with my father for that long, and not to mention I have been hanging out to speed some more time with her.

"Hey boss." Liam said as he collected the used plates off the table.

"How did lunch run go?" I asked, as I walked behind the bar.

"Went without a hitch, although your brother came in and helped himself to the float and fridge, took about $150 and a couple cases of beer." Liam said, waiting for my reaction. I shook my head and sucked in a breath.

"Next time, tell him to get out of it and go work for his own money." I said, grabbing out the cheques and bank statements, sorting through them.

"I tried telling him that but he just assured me that 'This is my brothers restaurant I have more authority over you, better behave rock star or you'll find yourself out of a job and busking on the street.'" He said, trying to mimic Heath's voice, only to sound like deep voiced incompetent idiot, actually once I think about it that does sound like Heath.

"Darryl Braxton..." I heard someone say, I snapped my head up and saw an old family friend walk through the door.

"Smithy, long time no see." I said, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Yes, should go for a beer later. But listen, I have some business to attend to and I'd appreciate if you, if we talked in private." He said quietly, looking over to Liam would was attending to the bank statements I left at the register.

"Liam, can you go down and stock take the grog room." I demanded, grabbing the keys out of my pocket and throwing them to him, he nodded and put away the cheques and statements before heading down the stairs.

"Yeah righto, what's this business?" I asked him, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Give this to your father, he wanted some the other day but I couldn't find anyone with a good enough stash and low prices, but I found a guy in Yabbie Creek." He said, pulling out an all too familiar yellow package from his jacket pocket, I knew what it was immediately.

"What's this?" I said, asking even though I already knew what it was.

"Come on mate, I know you're shacked up with a copper but you can't be that stupid." He said, trying to hand it to me again.

"I don't know if you heard but I'm no longer a dealer, nor am I involved in any dodgy business." I said firmly, looking around him and making sure no one was coming.

"Mate, I'm not asking you to smoke it, all I want is for you to hand it to your father." He said, putting the package on the table and pushing it towards me. I picked it up and threw it against his chest.

"If you have something to give to my father, you give it to him. I want nothing to do with this I left that side of my life behind a long time ago." I said, pushing him backwards. He nodded, and put the package back into jacket pocket.

"Nice seeing you again Brax, pity you couldn't help me out." He said, I nodded and he walked out. As he walked out the exit Liam came back in. I told him to watch the place again as I walked to the parking lot, got in my Ute and drove home to deal with my own business.

**Sean P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard the door open and slam shut; I wasn't expecting anyone to be home. I looked up to see a furious Brax walking towards me, I got to my feet only to have him grab me by the neck and push me back down onto the couch, he stood over me. His eyes wide and his nostrils flaring.

"Drugs, you are still a drug pusher, really dad how pathetic are you!" He yelled in my face, I attempted to push him off me but he was still too strong.

"What are you taking about?" I yelled back, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him back, he released his grip on me.

"I had Smithy walk into Angelo's today and try to get me to take your drugs and deliver them, but wait here is the real kicker he wanted me to deliver them to you!" He yelled, grabbing my by the neck and pushing me back again.

"I give you the benefit of the doubt, let you in under my roof and you go and do this!" He yelled, I didn't understand what the big deal was as a kid he delivered drugs to me, and now it's a big deal. When I asked for those drugs, well actually I don't even remember when I asked for those drugs it was ages ago and now I didn't even what them.

"I asked for them ages ago, at least 7 weeks. Mate I didn't even know where you lived at that point, and when I knocked on this door and saw I was going to be a grandfather it all changed, if he had given them to me I wouldn't have taken them." I said, hoping he'd believe me.

"Don't you ever let me catch you, or hear of you with drugs, holding drugs, dealing drugs or smoking drugs because one word and you're out of here, no questions asked." He said, walking back outside and I heard his Ute start and take off down the street.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I placed my gun, rounds of ammunition, tazer, handcuffs and the rest of my utility belt into my locker before locking it shut and twisting the combination lock. I walked into the office, putting pen to paper and signing my name off on the forum. Brax walked through the door as I did so and Watson gave me a hug goodbye and handed over a stack of paperwork, which Brax immediately took out of my hands.

"Remember that all has to be filled out and sent away by Monday 9 o'clock. But good luck at the scan, and I want pictures." Watson said, giving me a final hug and Brax took my hand and led me out of the station and towards his car.

"You're nervous." He said, didn't ask but stated it was amazing how well he knew me.

"Yeah I guess I am. I don't know why, I think I'm more excited." I said as I opened the door and got in. A few seconds later Brax joined me by my side, placing the paperwork in the glove box and starting his Ute. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other one behind my head resting on the back of the chair as he looked out the back window and reversed out of our spot. Once we were on the open road and heading for the private hospital in the city his hand moved down and he linked his fingers in mine as we drove in silence.

We arrived at the hospital about 2 hours later, reasons why we didn't go to Summer Bay's hospital wasn't because we didn't think it was good enough, it has excellent health care it's just that we wanted the assurance that if anything happens to our baby that we'd be seen straight away and not have to wait a second longer then we should have to, which wasn't always guaranteed in a public hospital.

"Hello, I'll be with you in one moment." Said the blonde haired receptionist as Brax and I stood at the reception desk, waiting for her to get off the phone.

"Sorry, my name is Rachael. What can I help you with?" She questioned as she placed the phone down and turned her computer monitor towards her.

"Um, I'm Charlie Braxton; this is my husband Darryl we are here for my 4 o'clock baby scan appointment." I said excitedly. She nodded and typed in information into the computer system, clicking on a few things.

"Okay, Dr Rafter is waiting for you, so can you please take these forms with you and follow the hallway down to the 5th door on the left, it will be open. Good luck." She smiled, handing me over a few papers and pointing towards the direction we would need to take.

I took a seat on the bed as Dr Rafter directed me to, Brax took a seat on the chair next to it.

"Okay so we are here for our 5th month scan, and as per usual lay back roll your shirt up and the gel will be a little bit cold." She said as she sat down on the chair and starting playing around with the ultrasound machine.

I laid back on the cold plastic covered bed and pulled my work shirt out of my police trousers and began undoing the buttons up to the bottom of my bra, I pulled the material off my stomach and the doctor squeezed the gel onto my growing bump, smearing it around before placing the ultrasound stick on my belly, searching around for Brax's and mine baby.

"There is it." She said, pointing to the baby figure on the screen.

"Babies healthy and surprisingly big for its age..." She said, moving the stick to get a different view. Brax's fingers laced with mine as we heard our baby's heart beat fill the room. She continued to show us parts of our baby on the screen, and funnily enough the baby's bum was directly facing us.

"Definitely a Braxton, it's already cheeky." I laughed as she wiped the gel off my belly and I began to do my shirt back up. She left the room, to go and get my files but before she left she froze the screen, leaving a picture of our baby in front of us.

"What do you think she meant that it's surprisingly big?" Brax questioned as I sat up on the bed, spreading my legs for him to stand in between them.

"I don't know babe, maybe she means that it's big and healthy." I said, creasing my forehead.

"Mm... Maybe." He said, not entirely convinced.

**Brax P.O.V**

Once Dr Rafter came back we here ushered into her office, where Charlie and I took a seat next to each other and the doc sat behind her desk and facing us. I had a sick feeling in my stomach; something didn't feel right if everything was fine she would have said her goodbyes in the ultrasound room like she had done the three previous times. She had a professional look on her face so it was hard to tell whether we'd be receiving bad news, or really bad news. I sat patiently, taking Charlie's hand in mine and squeezing it lightly, she seemed calmer then I did, maybe it was because this was her second child.

"Okay so before we get started have you got any questions you like to ask me?" She questioned, grabbing the manila folder and opening it, looking through previous papers, and scan photos.

"Yes, when you said that the baby was surprisingly big for its age is that a good thing or will it cause problems...?" I questioned, looking over to Charlie who was looking directly at the doctor, waiting for the answer.

"Funnily enough that's what I was going to talk to you about. And yes unfortunately it will cause minor problems." She said, placing the papers down and looking at us both.

"But, you must know that these problems are manageable." She said, placing her hands on the table.

"When you mean problems do you mean birthing problem or actual problems with my baby?" Charlie spoke, her voice shaky and I noticed her hands had turned deathly cold.

"Birthing problems, you baby won't be harmed it's just that if you want a natural birth it might cause some problems, and I would definitely recommend you not give birth to this child without pain relief. But if you want a caesarean then it shouldn't be a problem. It's just that seeing you, Darryl are so big, you're a lot taller than Charlie and you are also a very muscular man, with broad shoulders and torso region. But Charlie on the other hand is a very small, petite person, you have a very slim figure, narrow hips and you are shorter than your husband, so you can see the problem. By the looks of it your baby is much like his father so it's going to be a challenge for you to be able to give birth to it naturally, not saying it can't be done it will just be difficult." She said.

"If she did have a natural birth, and as you say there will be problems will it affect Charlie in anyway, like she won't suffer fatal effects?" I asked, Charlie being my main concern. I was boarder lining around a particular topic, I just didn't want to say it or even bring it up.

"Are you asking me if she has a natural birth is there a chance she might die...?" Dr Rafter questioned, not being swayed by what I had said.

"Yes, he is." Charlie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"There is always a chance of death in any pregnancy whether is a premature birth, late birth or directly on time. But with modern medicine on hand these days rarely any women dies while having a child, well in countries such as Australia anyway." She said, my stomach went from being in my throat to back where it should be.

"But like I said if you are wanting to have a natural birth, which I assume you are considering all the questions relating to natural and organic foods I really want to stress to you that you shouldn't go and give birth to this child without pain relief, it will not harm the baby in anyway." She said, printing off a new piece of paper and handing it to Charlie.

"This is just a form to say that you've had your 3rd scan and that you are happy with how everything is going." The doctor said, handing Charlie a pen. She quickly read through it and signed on the line, handing it back to Dr Rafter.

"Thanks a lot. I will see you in another month for your 6th month scan. Oh and as always collect your photos of the scan at reception." She smiled.


	48. Taking Leave

**Chapter 48: Taking Leave**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I sighed as I pulled on my pregnancy pants, sure they were comfortable but weren't exactly attractive. It's been 2 weeks since my 6 month scan and for some reason this baby has done nothing more than grow dramatically. 2 weeks ago I was still able to fit into my normal clothes quite snugly but now I couldn't even do up the buttons on my jeans or even on my police shirt, I had to go out and buy new clothes, of course Brax gave me his card and told me to get what I wanted, but I still couldn't help but feel a little self conscious.

Now when I walked down the beach hand in hand with him, past all the skinny blonde girls in bikinis I feel like crying. They used to see me with him, and envy me, but now when they see a heavily pregnant woman walking down the beach with this gorgeous tattooed, tanned, muscular guy they pity him, wondering how on earth a guy like him ended up with a girl like me.

I sighed once more as I looked in the mirror, my bump protruding out of me as if I had a basket ball under my shirt, like you see kids do. My hair was messy, so I just put it up in a loose pony tail, and I looked dreadfully tired, but I couldn't be bothered trying to make myself look any better. I walked down stairs past Sean who was asleep on the couch and towards the table, I grabbed my keys and my bag before heading out towards my car.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I had been sitting at the Diner for about 5 minutes, already ordered my usual and also Charlie's usual. I had invited her to have some coffee and whatever her pregnant cravings desired; it was as much my idea as Brax's. Charlie would barely leave the house, she only left the house for work and as soon as her shift was over she'd be back at home.

I looked up as she walked through the door, or should I say wattled through the door.

"Wow, haven't you grown!" I swooned as she sat down.

"Don't talk about it; I feel as if I've gained 20 kgs in the past 2 weeks. My feet and back hurt, I constantly crave food, and I can't fit into anything anymore." She groaned.

"Charlie you are over 6 months pregnant, you're in your third trimester and it's only now that you can't fit into your clothes. Consider yourself lucky, most ladies can't fit into their normal clothes after 4 months." I laughed as the waitress placed the coffee down on the table for me, and a juice or Charlie.

"But look at me, I'm huge and these pregnancy clothes are pathetic, I mean you'd think they'd be able to design comfortable and attractive clothes for pregnant women, our self esteem is getting bashed from these hormones, and we shouldn't have to feel bad about our clothing to." She groaned, taking a zip of her drink.

"What's wrong? I know that Charlie, my best friend doesn't care what people think, especially not about her appearance...?" I questioned, something was up I could tell.

"It annoys me that you know me so well..." She trailed off, I didn't respond I just stared intently at her; I wasn't going to drop this.

"It's Brax..." She said, looking up at me, worry evident on her face. My stomach lurked, these two have been through so much together, and now something happened.

"What's wrong, what'd he do?" I questioned, sitting up straight and leaning forward slightly so no one would hear our conversation.

"Oh nothing, he has been great, everything I could ever want." She said quickly, that diminished any of my previous thoughts.

"Then what...?" I asked, really confused.

"Bianca look at him, he is tall, tanned, muscular, gorgeous, funny, sexy, handsome the list is endless Bianca!" She said, my forehead crinkled and I thought of Brax. Everything she said was true, he was one of the most attractive guys in Summer Bay, and one of the most decent.

"Got that right." I sighed, even though she was my best friend I must admit I still have checked him out a few times, when he was coming out of the surf, shirtless and dripping went made my gut flip.

"Bianca! Stop thinking about him." She said, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Sorry go on." I said.

"Look at him, and look at me." She said, looking down at her body, probably not being able to see past her bump.

"All his ex's have been skinny, beautiful blondes, who can parade around in bikinis and be beautiful." She sighed.

"Charlie, come on its Brax, he is absolutely smitten with you, I can tell that just by the way he looks at you. And they are called exs for a reason, because they didn't work out, for god's sake you're married to him. Need I remind you, the reason you are looking like this at the moment is because of him, it's not a one person job..." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Sometime I feel as if he deserves better you know...?" She sighed.

I could have reached out and slapped her, if anything she was the one who deserved better, she could have gotten better. Brax was a drug lord, a gang leader, a con man, he got what he wanted and he hated the word no, he was crafty and shifty, able to use his charm, witty and natural intelligence to get out of anything. He had nothing good going for him in Summer Bay before he meant Charlie, he was good looking and that was about it, and after Charlie had put in the hard yards o try and change such a damaged man people began to like him, befriended him. He is now a nice guy, kind, friendly, funny, honest and loving man.

"Charlie these hormones are driving me insane!" I said, not bothering to go on, Brax can deal with this.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting down at one of the booths going through paper work while the staff worked busily around me, cleaning up after our busy lunch shift. I heard high heels making their way up the steps and I almost slapped myself, I finally got rid of all the guests and was able to get started on paper work and now seeing another customer is arriving I'll have to be there for their every begging order, seeing the staff are run off their feet.

I looked up as I heard the footsteps approach the door only to see it was Bianca, I didn't bother stopping what I was doing she would have been here to see Liam. She towards the bar, only to stop and sit next to me, I looked up from the stack of papers to her smile childishly at me, almost made me crack a smile.

"Bianca, I'm really busy so can you please get Liam to entertain you or something?" I said, shifting though the papers trying to get back on track.

"I'm actually here to talk to you." She said, but it went through one ear and out the next without any insignificance. She must have noticed that I wasn't paying any attention, because she then added.

"About Charlie..." She trailed off, I lifted my head and looked at her, she was serious.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting in my office twirling my ring around on my finger aimlessly, waiting for another 3 hours to go by. I had finished every last speck of paperwork in my office and for some reason I had this feeling that my colleagues were putting me off any work that involves any malicious, physical calls. How I knew this...? Well because as soon as I heard the police radar come alight I try to get there in time to see if I could respond to any of the calls, only to have the other officers run there as soon as they see me. I knew it was pregnant, I just wish they wouldn't make it so damn secret, 'hey look there's Charlie, the pregnant incapable women who's been a police Sargent for years, although she's too incapable of doing her job, better run and do her job for her.' I may be over exaggerating, but this is ridiculous.

I sighed and threw my head back against the chair but soon was on my feet as soon as I heard the voice of the Police Com lady coming through the radar, I ran as quickly as I could to ensure that I'd get there before any others, so I could respond to my first call in about 2 week. Luckily I got there first and responded to the call, it was a domestic violence dispute and I was definitely available to help. Once I responded I swiftly walked into the locker room, grabbing and loading my gun and getting the rest of my utility belt together before heading out to my squad car, only to be stopped by Inspector Joyce.

"Sargent Buckton, go back to your office work. Officer McKeon and Saunders will take care of this one." He said, not looking up from the vanilla folder he had his head buried in.

"With all due respect sir, I responded first, I'm a senior Sargent and I have more experience than anyone with this." I said.

"Sargent Buckton, I am your superior and I decide who takes calls, and it is certainly not wavered on by who responded first and who has the most experience. Now get back to your office." He said sternly, I could have lost it, I really could have.

I bit my tongue, but I surely gave him a death stare before walking off back into my office, slamming the door behind me and flopping down into the chair. I was there for no less than 10 seconds before I heard the familiar sound of my squad car sirens blearing down the road, the lights flashing only for a second before they disappeared. Five minutes later and I was still staring out the window, waiting for the clock to wind down. My door creaked open, and then closed again before I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work, instead of staring out the window expecting your pay cheques to get signed off?" He said, rather rudely. He should have known better then to piss of a pregnant, hormonal women.

"Sir, with all due respect I have been sitting in this same office room for the past 2 weeks, twiddling my thumbs because no one here is letting me get on with my job! The paper work, if you had bothered to check, is on your table, fully completed and in alphabetical order, but of course you're too busy to do your job, because you are trying to do mine! I am a senior Sargent, I attended the police academy for as long as you, and one day I will have your job! I'm sick of being treated as insolence, incapable and stupid. Yes sir, I am very aware that I am pregnant and that sometime soon I will be unable to do my job, and I except that! But I just want to get my job done, what I love, for the next 3-6 weeks before I am sitting at home waiting to pop!" I yelled, getting sick of this treatment, I knew I over stepped the mark but I honestly didn't care I had been bottling this up for ages and now I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Charlie, you have to understand this is nothing personal..." He said, I scoffed and cut him off.

"It's personal; I don't see you laying off any of the other officers." I spat.

"Okay fine, it is personal. I know you are a fantastic Sargent, one of the best I've seen but I'm just trying to protect you and your child." He said sympathetically.

"Sir, I am capable of looking after my own well being, along with my child..." I said, gathering my jacket and wallet, heading for the door.

"Sir, I'm taking leave until my baby is born and after that I won't be walking back through those doors as Sargent Buckton for another year. Thanks for everything sir, have someone else pack up my stuff and throw it in storage, seeing I'm pregnant and not allowed to lift anything heavy" I said the last line sarcastically, getting up snatching a picture of Me, Brax and Ruby at our wedding, my jacket and wallet, before ripping off my utility belt and throwing it down on the table, I regretfully grabbed hold of my badge, gripping it and ripping it off my shirt, placing it down on the table and without looking back I opened my door, looked around at my colleagues who obviously heard it all, there heads were hung in shame and everyone was dead silent. I didn't bother saying goodbye, I wouldn't have been able to, I would have choked up and started crying.

I hit the road and started walking back towards my house; I was going to walk along the beach always helped my clear my head, and I wasn't wanted to go home to Sean right at the moment.


	49. Still Alive

Hey readers, another installment of Twisted Love Story, haven't proof read it so sorry if there is errors. And seeing as the baby is not to far away I still don't know whether I should write in a boy or a girl, obviously I can't have both. So I'm asking you, what sex of baby would you like to see born? Please PM me this, because I'll add up all the votes and that's how it will work, if you post it in a review I won't take any notice, I want it to be a surprise.

Thanks, Summerlove_199

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Still Alive<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

"Oi, what the hell is going on with your woman?" I heard my brother say; I spun around and saw him walking towards me. I was in the car park, walking towards my ute, I had decided to get out of Angelo's before the diner reservations started flowing through the door. Today was meant to be a day off, but I seemed to be drowning in paper work, I don't even remember the last time I went for a surf.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I continued towards me ute, Heath running to catch up.

"Rumour has it that she quit the force." He said smugly, the idea of that clearly amusing him.

"I don't know about you but could you imagine Charlie quitting the force?" I questioned, I must have come off as angry cause next thing I know Heath is holding his hands up in defence.

"Just telling you what I've been told." Heath said, before walking off in the other direction.

_-20 Minutes later- _

I arrived home to find the house clean, which actually surprised me seeing that Charlie hadn't been home all day, only dad. Diner was cooked, something else out of the ordinary, Charlie wasn't home from work so this must have meant that dad had done it. Pleasantly surprised I walked into the living room to find him, not passed out asleep and surrounded by beer bottles as he usually is, but sitting up watching the news and looking through the job section of the paper, something I never thought I'd ever see.

"Looking for a job?" I questioned, just too make sure that it wasn't too good to be true.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well. I said I'd only stay as long as I needed to get back on my feet and your house is going to get a lot more rowdy and busy in a couple months time." He said, referring to the baby.

"You can stay as long as you want, Charlie and I don't mind and it's actually been good having you around." I said, telling the complete truth. Surprisingly, dad had changed and I think I was started to see a better man coming out from underneath the rock hard exterior, I haven't admitted it to Charlie yet, because I knew she'd never drop it. Thinking of her, and as if it was coincidence she walked through the door, cheeks red and eyes watery.

"What's wrong babe?" I questioned, then immediately the previous conversation with Bianca flooded back to me. She had told me all about her morning meeting with Charlie, and that Charlie is very self conscious at the moment for numerous amounts of reasons, it didn't make any sense to me, and it actually hurt to be told that Charlie thinks I don't want her, or well not that, but that she thinks she isn't good enough.

She didn't answer she walked past me and towards the stairs, quickly walking up to them and I imagine into our room. I looked at dad and he got the hint immediately.

"I'm just going to go for a walk or a drive somewhere..." He said awkwardly, getting up from the couch, turning the TV off and walking out the door. I sighed as he closed the door behind him and I started to trudge my way up the stairs and towards my room. I pushed the door open, enough for me to walk in, I saw the back of Charlie, she was topless, only wearing a bra. She dropped her shirt on edge of the bed, and I noticed a small rectangle rip out of the fabric of her shirt, I picked it up and had a closer look, the rip was where her badge should be.

"Where's your badge?" I questioned, dropping her shirt and looking at her. She turned around as she put on an over sized floral shirt, she bite her lip and her forehead crinkled.

"Um... Brax I don't know how to tell you this, I um... I quit my job." She said, looking up at me, afraid at how I will react. I was about to say something but I cut myself off, I sucked in a breath, looked at the ground and then back at her, controlled this time.

"And why didn't we discuss this?" I questioned, kind of confused, we usually talked about everything.

"It's just that I've been getting 'special treatment' everyone at the station was treating me as if I was a incapable, mentally unstable person who can't do anything for herself. Brax I am, or I was a senior Sergeant, I was the boss of that place 99% of the time, and now I'm at the bottom. They have been purposely been shrugging me off on all the paperwork, and all the shit jobs it's like I just come out of the police academy. I couldn't handle it, babe." She said, getting worked up.

I wasn't mad, I know how much Charlie loved her job and I know she wouldn't have just quit because of some simple reason, this must have been serious for her to throw her whole career away, the one she's been working towards her whole life. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, she leant her head against my chest, and I felt her large belly pressing into me, a smile spread across my face.

"Why didn't you tell me babe?" I questioned, as I snugged my face into her free falling hair, breathing in her pleasant scent.

"You been so busy of late, and stressed with all the extra paperwork and business coming in, i didn't want to worry you." She said as pulled away slightly, looking up at me. I sighed, as I shook my head.

"Babe, I'm so sorry about all the late nights and early mornings I really am, but you have to realise that I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your husband, you can tell me anything, anytime." I said as I leant in and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but you just seem so stressed of late, and as soon as you come home you have a shower and crash, I just don't want to burden you babes." She said, as she stepped back into my torso.

"Bianca told me what you said this morning..." I said abruptly, there was no way to ease into it. She tensed in my embrace and I looked down at her. She went to speak but found herself choked up.

"Charlie, how could you think that, you know you are the only girl for me. You're my wife, my one and only, my other half and you are carrying my baby, I wouldn't you up anything. You are the most beautiful women I have ever seen." I said, as I let my arms fall from around her, only to bring them up and place them on her belly.

She smiled up at me, and leant up on her tippy toes, she gently pressed her lips to mine, I kissed her back slowly and tenderly. Things were getting a little heated, only she pulled away in shock, as something hit my hand on her belly.

"What was that?" I questioned, shocked as it hit me again.

"The baby, it's kicking." She gasped, as she placed her hands on mine. She looked up at me, her eyes tearing up as our baby kicked again.

"Does it hurt?" I questioned, as I looked down at her belly, able to see the kicks through her skin.

"No, not really." She said, the kicking had stopped now and I lifted my head looking back at her.

"What are you going to do now, since you quit the force?" I questioned, knowing it was an inevitable question, it wasn't that I couldn't support us, truth is I could easily support us both even if Charlie didn't have a job, I just knew she won't want to be sitting home all day.

"I don't know... I only have 3 months till the bub is due and then I was thinking about taking maybe a year off, you know so I can be there all the time and watch him grow..." She said.

"Him...?" I questioned, confused on why she'd say that.

"Yeah, I think it's a boy, I don't know why, I just do..." She said, placing her hands on her belly and looking down at it. I stepped forward, placing my hands over hers; she looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I hope it's a girl..." I said, leaning down and pecking her nose.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Why do you think the bub is a girl...?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't know, I just hope I guess..." He said, as he stared down at me.

"She will have you wrapped around her little finger by the time she is 2 hours old." I laughed, knowing that if this baby had the traits of Ruby and the Braxton characteristics then she will be beautiful, charming and desirable.

"But I do want a baby boy first, so when he grows up he will be able to protect her, after all I won't be around forever." He smiled.

"She'll have a rather large complex about you when she reaches her teenage years, you'll be chasing any boys that show any interest." I laughed, as I lent my forehead against his chin, I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Well if she's anything like her mother I'll be swatting the boys off." He laughed as his arms encircled me.

"You'll be around long enough to see her grow up, graduate, get married and have kids, so don't worry about that and if she's anything like her dad then she'll be stubborn as hell, and stand up for herself." I said as nuzzled my head into the crock of his arm.

"Babe take as long as you want off, Angelo's profit is sky rocketing, along with the business, I'm thinking about hiring a receptionist to do all the paper work, so I can stay home with you once bub is born, so I can watch him, or her grow and be with my beautiful wife." He said, I began to think.

"What about I do the paperwork? Well for now at least so you can take your time in choosing a good person for the job?" I questioned, I was going to get extremely bored until I had this baby, I have nothing else to do.

"You don't have to do that babe; I don't want you sitting and doing paperwork, get out and have fun before bub comes along." He said as his hands moved to my hips.

"No, I want to; it'll give me something to do..." I said, as his hands sneaked under my shirt, tracing circles on my skin.

"Fine you can help, but I don't want you in there all day okay?" He questioned, I just laughed and leant up on my toes kissing his lips.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs slowly after the footy game had finished, Charlie only managed to stay awake for about 10 minutes of it, I had to get her up stairs and into bed before she crashed completely. I watched the rest with dad, and too be honest I think we were getting extremely close, I just wish it was like this when I was a kid, I mighten have turned out like the guy I did before I met Charlie.

I walked along the hallway, before stopping outside my closed door; i pushed it gently open and watched the light stream in a line along the floor and onto the bed. I stayed there and waited to see if she was awake, and if she would move but she didn't her eyes remained closed, despite the fact that the line of light was on her face. She was sleeping on her back and I could see how the blankets rested on her belly, she was definitely getting bigger, seemed as if I should be taking time off to watch her grow.

I stood there, after closing the door staring at her. She looked so peaceful, her face expressionless, her chest rising and falling slowly and her bump clearly visible. I could only just see her; the room was dark seeing I closed the blinds when I last came in here, but it was if she was glowing, like everyone said.

I ripped my shirt over my head and threw it in the corner before walking to my side of the bed and gently picking up the many layers of blankets and sliding in. I moved closer so Charlie and she sucked in a breath before rolling on her side, so her back was facing me. I moved in closer so my chest was pushing up against her back, before sliding one around under her and one arm around her, resting my hand on her hip. It was the way we slept now, always like this, the spooning position, it wasn't practicable or comfortable for either of us, especially Charlie to sleep into my chest anymore, her belly got in the way.

I was staring at her, my head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, she must have woken up slightly because she was moving a bit, trying to get comfortable, I offered, much to my regret and distaste to sleep in one of the spare rooms, so she would be more comfortable in a bigger bed but she said no, she wanted to sleep next to me, even if it made her a little bit uncomfortable, I warmed her up on cold nights apparently.

I was thinking about what Bianca had told me, that Charlie thought she wasn't good enough, maybe it was because I didn't spend as much time around her, or maybe it's because of dad and that we don't get 'alone' time anymore, I wasn't sure but I knew one thing, I needed to remind her that I loved her, and show her that the romance is still there, and that it didn't disappear back at the Caribbean, show her that the romance is still alive.


	50. He Is A She?

_Hey Readers, so it's been a while since I updated this story, so here you go. Again, it isn't proof read, I don't have the time or motivation. Also, I won't be updated many of my stories for a while, so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy=_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: He is a she...?<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I looked out of the window, watching the trees go by and by, I saw my last glimpse of the beach about 3 hours ago and ever since then all I saw was shrubbery, ferns and tall trees, creating a canopy over the road we were heading down. The road was windy, twisting and turning all the time, I don't really know what Brax was thinking, taking a pregnant woman on a windy road was like taking her on a rollercoaster, it made your stomach sit in your throat.

"Brax this is a bad idea." I said as I covered my mouth, and closing my eyes trying to hold down the contents of my stomach.

"What...?" Brax questioned, I opened my eyes and looked over at him, his face was disheartened.

"Oh no baby not like that. It's just that its morning and I might as well be sitting on a rollercoaster at the moment." I said, as a wave of nausea flowed through me.

"You feeling sick...?" he questioned, as he placed his hand on my knee.

"Yeah, this baby's giving me grief..." I said, as I placed my hand on his, entwining our fingers.

"Do you want to go home?" He questioned disappointment in his voice. I sighed, at the moment yes I did, but then again we've already travelled 3 hours and I wasn't keen on travelling that back so I think it was best to venture on, not to mention what Brax was doing was extremely cute and thoughtful. I still didn't know where I was going, he hadn't told me but it was romantic and spontaneous. I woke up this morning to breakfast in bed, some relaxing 'fun' and then I was told I was going on holiday for a while, although I just wish he hadn't have picked such a windy road.

**Brax P.O.V**

I let the ute idle in neutral for a while, before turning it off and retrieving my keys and shoving them into my pocket, I looked over and saw that Charlie asleep against the glass. I looked out the wind shield and all I could see was trees. I booked a little cottage that was in the middle of rain forest, I decided that i didn't want to take her anywhere near a beach, the beach was always popular and busy and the idea of this was to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life. The owner assured me that the cottage was peaceful, and it looked it. It was an old wooden cottage, had a fire place in the living room and a veranda out the back looking onto a large lake.

I got out of the car and immediately felt the cool air on my face; I walked around the front of the car and to Charlie's side carefully opening the door and holding Charlie so she wouldn't fall out.

"Babe we're here." I said softly as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light that was filtering through the canopy above. She looked around, getting familiar with her surroundings before she undone her seat beat and grabbed my hand. I helped her out of the car and she stood up straight, stretching towards the sky, her belly lifting slightly.

"Wow this place is beautiful." She said as I wrapped my arm around her and led her towards the cottage. I opened the door and as I walked in I saw that the fire had already been lit in the open fire place, creating such a warm atmosphere in the cottage. It was only 12pm and the sun would have been shining but we were oblivious to that because of the lush canopy above us.

There was a main room, with a kitchenette, couch and TV along with all the other normal stuff you'd expect to find in a house, although it was only a 1 bedroom cottage, which was fine for us.

**-That Night-**

After I made Charlie and I something for dinner, I managed to drag the couch in front of the roaring fire. It was winter, so it was already pretty cold, but it was also pouring down rain outside, which made it even colder, so that warmest place was in front of the fire.

I was lying on my side on the couch, with Charlie in front of me, I had my arm draped over her waist, and my hand over her bump, she was drifting off to sleep and I knew I should probably get her up and into bed now, but I was just so comfortable with her here in my arms so I decided I'd wait a little longer, she'd get uncomfortable soon and will have to move.

And as soon as it ran through my head she stirred in my arms and her hand moved to her belly, her hand moved so it was on top of mine, she laced her fingers with mine and she sighed as she relaxed again. Only to tense up as I felt the baby move inside her, her eyes opened and stared down at her belly as it stopped moving, she relaxed.

"Does it hurt...?" I questioned, wondering why she always tenses as it moves inside of her.

"Hmm...?" She said softly and tiredly, I looked down to see her tired eyes looking up at me.

"Does it hurt when she moves inside of you...?" I questioned as I shifted behind her, making us more comfortable.

"Still think he is she huh?" She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"I know she is a she and not a he." I laughed as I kissed her neck.

"We'll have to wait and see babe. And no it doesn't, it's just so weird, feeling something move inside of you." She said.

"If I remember correctly, it was something moving inside of you that made that baby." I said cheekily, she scoffed and laughed.

"Cheeky, always so cheeky." She yawned, I sighed as I got up from behind her, and managed to get to my feet, I grabbed her waist and went to lift her up.

"What are you doing...?" She moaned, as her hands gripped the shirt on my chest, holding herself up.

"Taking my 2 babies to bed." I said as I put my arm around her, and began walking her to the bed.

"Why, I was warm and comfortable back there." She moaned as her feet started moving.

"Warm and comfortable now, but you wait until 2 in the morning and you'll be making me carry you to bed." I laughed as I pushed the door open, and flicked the switch on.

"You know what, you're probably right and seeing that he was moving, it must have meant he was uncomfortable." She said as she yawned again.

"So you still think she is a he?" I questioned, using what she had said to me before.

"I know he is a he." She said back, I just laughed as I let go of her and ripped my shirt off my head, and undone my shorts, letting them fall to the ground. She went to my our bag and grabbed out one of my hoodies, she took of the shirt she was wearing and let it fall to the ground, she unclasped her bra and threw it into the bag, before slipping the hoodie over her head. She had to pull it over her belly now, before it'd just fall down her slender body but now it couldn't because of the bump.

"You're getting so big." I laughed, as she struggled to fit it over her belly.

"Well you are the father, look at the size of you, this baby boy is going to be huge, and cute when he grows up." She said as she dropped her shorts and slid into bed.

"Nah, Nah this baby girl is going to be small and petite like her cute mother, only probably is she'll attract the boys." I sighed, as I went back to the door, shut it and turned off the light.

"Nothing wrong with that, she will behave." I heard Charlie say in the darkness simply.

"That is exactly right, she won't know what sex is until she is 30, no make that 35." I stated as I slid into bed beside Charlie's warm body, wrapping my arms around her. She laughed at my last statement, obviously amused.

"Babe, if my dad treated me the same way you'd still have to be holding out." She laughed.

"Yeah but that's different..." I muttered.

"Oh really how is it different?" She asked amused.

"Because she is my baby girl." I said quickly, knowing this would just amuse Charlie more.

"I love this cute side to you, it's funny what first attracted me to you was your bad boy attitude, the tattoos, the muscles, the incredibly sexy way you would look walking around with no shirt on, and the amazing sex drive you had, but now I still love you, even though some of that has diminished." She said, as she turned onto her side, so she was facing away from me. I moved closer to her and placed my hand on her hip, and nuzzled my head into the groove of her shoulder blade. I missed the old way we'd always cuddle. She'd be smuggled into my chest, hands on my chest, her face either nuzzled into my chest or into my neck, and my arms would be wrapped around her, but now we couldn't do that, her bump was in the way.

"So my sex drive has disappeared?" I questioned, the rest of it was still there, I think.

"No babes, it's still there, without a doubt. But your bad boy ways have gone, well when you're around me anyway." She said tiredly, she was about to fall asleep. I kissed her hair and settled in behind her.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up and rolled over to see Brax fast asleep on his back, my neck and back were throbbing. I bet it was from sleeping on the couch for a bit last night, luckily Brax knew better. I got to my feet slowly and as they hit the floor, the aching become more dominate, I groaned and stumbled my way into the bathroom. I closed the door, so the noise of running water wouldn't wake sleeping Brax, I turned on the hot water tap of the bath, letting the water run from freezing, to cold, to warm, to hot then turning on the cold tap in order to balance out the heat so it was just right.

As the bath was filling up I went searching through the cupboards of the bathroom cabinets, they were filled with heaps of stuff that people tend to forget, like shampoo, conditioner, brand new tooth brushes. Brax said before that this cabin hadn't been used much, about 10 times in the last 15 years, which is kind of confusing, it's so beautiful, peaceful and calming but I guess most holiday makers want to spend their time on the beach in resorts with room service, so the people that owned the cabins offered extra stuff in hope that their customers will come back.

After searching through a few cupboards I found a full bottle of scented bubble bath liquid and baths salts, I poured in the recommended usage, before lifting Brax's hoody carefully over my bump and over my head, and placed it onto the chair next to the tub. I awkwardly slid the undies down my legs, leaving them on the floor because I couldn't bend over easily any more. I lowered myself into the hot water of the bath, my body submerging below the bubbly surface.

I close my eyes as my aching myself hit the water and relax, I lean my head back on the bath tub. The baby kicked inside of me, before moving around in my belly. My bump was the only thing sticking out of the water, so I looked down and could actually see his foot when he kicked me, and see him moving inside of me.

"Trying to get comfortable huh bub?" I questioned my bump, as I shifted around in the tub, making him and I more comfortable. He stopped moving after a while.

"Finally comfortable huh?" I asked again, and I was actually surprised I wasn't feeling weird or strange, talking to a bump.

"Wish I could say the same." I complained, as my neck began aching again. He kicked inside me once again, as if he was answering my question, I smiled. I pitied Brax, he was the father except as soon as this baby is born he and I are already closer together then Brax is. I feel everything he does, and he feels everything I feel, it's this special connection that only mother and child know about and truly understand, the father has no clue how to fathom it. I wish Brax could feel this, feel what it felt like to have him give you gently kick, and move about inside your own body it lifts my mood even after the worst day, and if I ever feel alone I know I'm not because my child is here with me, I'm bringing a new life into the world, into a world with a loving mother and father.

I heard the door creak up after a while, and I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder to see Brax walk in, his hair was ruffled and his eyes dopey. He looked at me and then continued to walk, one thing I knew about Brax was never to talk to him before his morning pee, before it he's not himself, but after he's back to normal. He walked to the toilet, dropped his boxers and began to pee, I scoffed at him, he turned his head to look at me and I laughed.

"What...?" He questioned.

"What happened to the time when you'd wait for me to leave before you'd go to the toilet, what happened to the romance?" I said sarcastically, as he shook and pulled his boxers back up.

"It's still there." He said as he sat on the back of the tub behind me, his knees on either side of my body.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, as I settled in between his legs.

"I heard you before, talking to our baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, the baby had finally stopped moving, he was comfortable in his daddy's arms.

"He wouldn't stop moving, he was kicking me inside out." I laughed as I placed my hand over Brax's.

"She is obviously getting a bit uncomfortable, maybe she'll come early?" He said, I laughed at the fact that he was still insisting it was a girl.

"I hope not, I'm not ready to give this up yet." I smiled, looking down as Brax intertwined our fingers.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was standing under the shower as the hot water spilled down over me; the bathwater went cold after a while, so we decided to get out. I still hadn't had a proper shower so I got into the shower. I heard the door open, so I turned around to see Charlie step in, I smiled at her naked body, but before I could say anything her lips were on mine, kissing me slowly. Her hands went to my hips, pulling me in closer to her body, our wet bodies slid against each other and her skin felt like slippery silk, and for some strange feeling it had a major effect on me.

Within a few minutes I was getting extremely hot and Charlie had already managed to drag me from the shower, naked and dripping wet into the bedroom, where she pushed me down on my back.

"God I can tell the hormones are coming out now." I mocked, as she got on me, she leant down and began kissing my neck, my hands went straight to her hips holding her there.

"What do you mean hormones?" She mumbled against my neck.

"The hormones that I've heard about, the ones that out of nowhere makes a pregnant women jump the closet man and demand for sex." I said smugly.

"I guess you're just lucky that you were the closet guy near me then." She said seductively, before bringing my lips to hers.


	51. Overreacting

**Chapter 51: Overreacting.**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I opened my eyes as Brax opened my door, I was tried, and groggy, 3 hours ago we left the small cottage just under the cover of darkness and now we were parked in that all too familiar garage. Brax took me by the hand and helped me out of the car, I stretched and placed my hand on my back, supporting it as I made my way to the front door. Brax already had to opened by the time I got there, and I stepped into a dark, cold house, no one was here, where was Sean? I watched over and switched on the kitchen light to find a note on the table, I picked it up and read it as Brax walked back to the ute to grab our bags.

_Charlie & Brax,_

_I've gone up the coast for a couple days or maybe a few weeks just to catch up with some old mates, sorry I didn't get to say goodbye but it was quite a sudden decision. I thought you's might have wanted some peace and quiet and a house to yourselves._

_I'll be back before my grandchild is born though._

_Take care,_

_Sean. _

I was too tired to really care or talk about it so as Brax walked back in I handed him then paper and walked towards the stairs, climbing them slowly before walking into my room, flicking the switch on and making my way to the cupboard. I opened the doors, and grabbed out a pair of fresh pyjama's but when I looked down I noticed something wasn't wear I left it. I also left a few hundred dollar bills in one of my shoe boxes, just in case of emergencies and now the shoe box lid wasn't exactly fitting right, I carefully got to my knees supporting my back with my hand, I opened the lid completely to find my shoes there, but the money gone.

"What are you doing?" Brax questioned, I turned my head to see him walking through the door stripping his shirt off.

"The money I put in here, it's gone, did you take it?" I questioned, it was the only possible solution.

"No I didn't take it, I completely forgot about that money, maybe you spent it?" He said causally, dropping his shorts to the floor and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"But I don't remember spending it." I said quietly.

"Well I don't think I did." I said, getting a little defensive.

"You never know babe, those pregnancy hormones do play havoc with your body, maybe you just don't remember spending it, I mean who else would have found it?" He questioned smart arsedly.

I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I know I didn't spend it.

"You're father." I said, he stopped and looked at me.

"What did you say?" He said, he was shocked.

"Brax, I'm pregnant, not mentally retarded I do remember doing things, and I know for a fact I didn't spend it, and you said you didn't so it only leaves one option, you're father. There was $700 in that box, so how come all of a sudden he took off when before he was to broke to even book a motel?" I questioned, standing up.

"Charlie this is ridiculous! Don't blame this on him, and you were the stupid one who put $700 in a shoe box, that's what bank accounts are for." He said, getting angry. I scoffed.

"You didn't say that when I asked you about doing it! You said it was a good idea." I yelled, Brax could see I was worked up so he dropped it.

"Look babe I'm sorry, I'll ask him about it when he gets back." He said as he took my hand and kissed my forehead, leading me back to bed.

We settled into bed once Brax turned the light off, and I was nearly asleep when he just had to say.

"It's just your hormones playing tricks with your mind; you'll get over it and remember in the morning." He said quietly. I sat up immediately, Brax turned the bed side light on as I got out of bed.

"You know what; I think I'll sleep in the guest room." I said, he grabbing my hand.

"What? What are you doing Charlie?" He questioned worryingly, I didn't answer.

"Charlie talk to me!" He yelled.

"Brax I am pregnant, not stupid, stop treating me like I'm incompetent." I said as I stormed out of the room, taking the steps two at a time.

**Brax P.O.V**

I chased her down the stairs, grabbing her arm repeatedly but she just kept shaking it off, I continued to try to stop her.

"Charlie." I said, trying to get her to stop.

"Charlie."

"Charlie! Just stop!" I yelled at her as she made it to the guest bedroom, walking through the door and slamming it in my face, I turned the handle but she had locked it.

"Charlie open the door." I said, continuing to turn the handle, I got no reply.

"Charlie!" I yelled again, still no reply.

"Open the fucking door now!" I yelled, she could be so stubborn, still no reply. I slammed my head against the door, before turning around and sliding my back down it till I hit the floor.

"I'm not leaving till you come out Charlie." I said.

I was there for about 3 hours, she still hadn't made a noise, and I was beginning to get tired, and soon fell asleep against the door.

-The next morning –

I opened my eyes as I fell against the floor, I looked up as Charlie walked past me, I watched her walk to the stairs. I got to my feet and ran after her, I caught up to her easily and I stepped in front of her, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Charlie please, I'm sorry, babe don't do this." I said as her arms wrapped around me.

"No I over reacted." She said quickly.

"Nah babe you didn't I'm sorry I promise to ask dad about it when he gets back." I said as I kissed her forehead.

**Sean P.O.V**

I paid the cab with the last of my money, before walking up the driveway and opening the door, I sw Brax on the couch but no Charlie.

"Where Charlie?" I questioned.

"At a friend's." He answered back.

"Oh right." I said as I went to walk towards my bedroom.

"Dad you wouldn't have seen a bit on money laying around anywhere?" He questioned.

"No why?" I questioned.

"Well Charlie has lost some, I reckon she's spent it somewhere but forgotten." He said. What the $700 I stole out of her shoe box after I took a pair of diamond earrings? I thought.

"Of course not, I'll keep a look out for it though." I lied, before walking to my bedroom and closing the door. I wouldn't usually steal from these people but I was in trouble, I had a debt that I had to pay.

**Bianca P.O.V**

"So he stole it, and Brax doesn't believe you?" I questioned, her life was way to complicated.

"Yeah that's basically it." She said as she sipped on her juice.

"Wow, that's really pathetic." I scoffed, she just nodded.

"Maybe you should confront him?" I said as I sipped my coffee.

"And say what? I know you stole $700 out of a shoe box; even though I can't prove it, give me my money back, now." She joked.

"Worth a try?" I said sarcastically, Charlie just shot me a look.

"I can't deal with this at the moment, I'm so tired and everything hurts I just wanted to lie around and eat chocolate and ice-cream" She moaned, I couldn't imagine how hard it would be stressed and pregnant.

"How would it sound if I took you to a spar house, hot spars, bubbles, massages, wine for me, juice for you then ice-cream covered in chocolate, movies?" I questioned raising my eyebrows, a smile spread across her face, so I had my answer.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I opened the front door to an empty house; I dropped my bag and keys on the table before walking up stairs to have a shower before Brax got home. I trudged up the stairs before pushing the door opening and stopping dead at what I saw.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, as I saw Sean sorting through my draw, his head snapped up and he was like a deer in headlights. Half of my clothes were on the ground, this wasn't random he was searching for something, and my best guess was more money.

"I lost something and I was just looking for it." He said as he began stuffing my clothes back in the draw.

"So you lost something of yours and you think it will magically turn up in my draw?" I questioned sarcastically.

"I thought it may have gotten mixed up in the washing." He added, closing the draw and standing back up.

"So let me get this right, you lost something, a piece of clothing my guess, and you think that I would have mistaken your clothes for mine when I was doing the washing, picked it up and put it in my draw?" I questioned angrily.

"Yeah that's basically it." He answered back sarcastically as he went to walk forward, I blocked his way.

"That still gives you no business going through my stuff!" I yelled, starting to get worked up.

"Why are you getting so worked up, is it those pregnancy hormones Brax had been telling me about? Or do you have something to hide." He said, stepping forward into me, I was furious, not just at him but Brax as well, he's still treating me like I'm stupid and losing my mind. I slapped him across the face, and the next time I see Brax I'll do the same to him.

"Actually Sean, it looks like you have something to hide and I'll get to the bottom of this." I said angrily, he looked up at me, his lip bleeding and my hand stinging. He laughed before pushing me aside and walking out of the room.

I started to hyper ventilate I walked over to the bed and sat down, my shaking hands going straight to me bump, I tried to regulate my breathing and after a while I managed to slow it enough.

**Brax P.O.V**

I opened the door with the food I brought home from the restaurant for diner, dad wasn't here because he wasn't watching the footy on the couch like he usually would be, but instead Charlie was sitting at the table, staring furiously at me.

"Hi babe, how are you?" I said sarcastically knowing all too well that it'd piss her off, I laughed quietly as she stood up.

"Don't hi babe me Brax! I found your father going through my clothes today!" She yelled, I frowned.

"What?" I questioned.

"He was going through my stuff! Looking for more money is my best guess! Don't believe me? Call him then!" She yelled again, throwing the cordless phone at me.

I dialled his number, and waited for his voice, not sure of what I was going to say.

"Hey Brax what's up?" I heard dad say.

"Why were you going through Charlie's clothes?" I questioned, wanting to get straight to the point.

"I lost something and I was looking every for it, I though she may have accidentally picked it up. She found me and she went crazy thinking I was stealing money from her or something, you picked a great one there Darryl." He said back, I ignored his last comment.

"Did you or did you not steal or go looking for the money?" I questioned, I could feel Charlie's stare burning into my back.

"No I didn't mate." He stressed, I just hung up.

"Well...?" She questioned.

"He said he didn't steal the money." I said back.

"Oh of course he didn't... Who do you believe?" She demanded.

I didn't answer I just stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Oh my god, you don't believe me..." She said stunned, she just shook her head, tears welling up.

"Babe... I'm sorry." I said as I stepped forward and took her hand she pulled it out of my grasp immediately.

"Don't!" She screamed in my face, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Brax I'm your wife! You should believe me, over anyone and about anything." She sobbed, as she wiped her eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry I just think you are over reacting." I said, she just shook her head again.

"Over reacting! My god Brax, he stole from me, from us! I bet he's buying drugs with the money he stole!" She screamed again, I didn't answer just looked at the floor; she walked to the table, grabbed her bag and keys and headed out the door. I followed her.

"Charlie that's bullshit and even you know that!" I yelled back.

"I'm going to see Ruby, I can't be here when he gets back." She said as she unlocked her car.

"Hang on, Charlie, Charlie! You are coming back aren't you?" I questioned, holding the car door as she stepped in slowly. She closed the door, close to getting my fingers caught. She let the window come down.

"Don't wait up." Was all she said as she backed out of the drive way and drove off.

**Ruby P.O.V**

I watched as Charlie made herself comfortable on our couch, she was so impossible big, with only about 2 months to go, she looked so big and uncomfortable, she didn't need this added stress.

"So Charlie, you've been here for 4 hours already and it's 11 o'clock and night, you can't stay here the bed is too small for you to fit on it anymore." I joked, she wasn't amused.

"Charlie you can't keep avoiding him, he's your husband, you live together, and you're carrying his child." I said, she just nodded.

"I know. I know..." She said, trying to con herself into going home.

"Help me up." She said, as she tried to rock herself out of the couch, I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, I pulled her into an awkward hug, her bump getting in the way.

"I love you Charlie." I said, she hugged me back tighter in response.

"I love you to Rubes." She said, letting go and heading for the door.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, even though I couldn't see it in the blackness. I heard her park the car, and enter the house, and I could hear her coming up the stairs, I remained still and quiet I was sure she'd sleep in the guest bedroom again. It surprised me when she opened the door, and walked in the light coming in from the down lights in the hallway, she looked at me before continuing on to the cupboard. She dropped her shorts and ripped off her shirt over her head, throwing them on the ground before pulling on my hoody and closing the door. I heard her steps approach the bed and I still said nothing, she slide in beside me and much to my happiness she slide over closer to me. I took this as an invitation and shuffled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her, she moved in closer to me. I sighed, I was worrying this whole time that she wouldn't come home, and now she's here and in my arms, it was an unbelievable strain lifted off my heart.


	52. Not The End

_Don't think many of you will be pleased with the outcome of this chapter, but I feel as if the story needs a bit of a shake up so it's not so stale. As usual hasn't been checked for mistakes but I hope you like the drama. Thanks for all the reviews and PM's ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Not The End<strong>

**Brax P.O.V**

I was groggy and tired as I opened my eyes, I looked down and suddenly the tiredness went away, I smiled as I looked down, at my sleep wife. Her bump was still growing and sometimes I wondered if she might actually pop, it looked different seeing her walking around with such a large bump under her shirts, I was used to see the slender, toned, sexy Charlie but I must say I was even happier to see her as she waddled around, her bump now clearly visible, it was just so unreal to think that we made a baby, and that soon I was going to be a father.

I sighed as I looked over to the clock; I was due in at work in ½ an hour. I leant down and kissed her forehead before carefully moving my arm out from underneath her body, I placed it beside her and slid out of bed. I grabbed the covers and gently dragged them over her sleeping body, she moaned slightly before turning on her side, I held my breath, hoping I didn't wake her, but thankfully her eyes stayed closed.

I quietly opened the doors of the drawer, pulling out my black dress jeans and a work shirt, stepping into my jeans and pulling them up to my hips before sliding my belt through the keepers and doing it up. I slid on my shirt and began doing up the buttons; I heard the blankets ruffle behind me.

"Where are you going?" Charlie said groggily.

"I have to go to work babe, go back to sleep." I said as I done up the last button, before walking over to her and kissing her lips gently, she smiled as I broke away, I kissed her nose then her forehead before I got back to my feet.

"Bye" She said with a smile, before rolling over onto her side. I looked back at her as I stepped out the door, smiling once more before closing the door and walking down stairs to grab my keys.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I waited outside Charlie's house in my car as I saw her locking the door to her house, I was taking her to the Diner for lunch, just to get her out of the house, soon enough she'll be too tired and big to want to go out until she has the big. She opened the door and smiled as she got in and put her seat belt on.

"Morning." She smiled as I put the Charlie in reverse and back it out of her driveway and onto the street.

"Hey, how's bub this morning?" I questioned as I pushed the car into drive and began driving towards the Diner.

"Yeah, he's good. He must be getting a little bit uncomfortable in there; he just keeps moving and won't stop." She smiled as her hands went to her belly.

"So you're having a boy?" I questioned excitedly, kind of hurt that she didn't tell me.

"Well I don't know, I think I am, Brax thinks it's a girl." She smiled.

"Decided on any names yet?" I questioned as I stopped at traffic lights.

"No we actually haven't talked about it yet." She said.

"But I want pretty names, not unusual ones." She said as I turned onto the Diner's street.

"Yeah I agree, and no old names." I added as I swung the car into a parking space about 500m from the diner, so we could walk along the beach for a while.

"Definitely." Charlie agreed.

**-1 hour later -**

Charlie and I were walking along side the surf club and back towards the car when Charlie suddenly stopped, and pulled us both behind the wall of the club.

"What are you doing?" I questioned as she continued to walk again, only to stop and peek around the corner.

"I just saw Sean with Mad Mike." She whispered.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Mad Mike, he's known for dealing, but he has never been convicted." She whispered as she peeked around the corner again, I followed and looked carefully around the corner, I saw Brax's father and a short, fat beared man standing at the side of an old car, they were looking kind of suspicious.

"What do you think they are doing?" I questioned, she didn't answer.

"Dealing." She answered back, I looked back and saw what she was talking about, I saw something exchange from hand to hand, although I can't be sure what it was, although I'm pretty sure I knew what it was.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was at the table eating a sandwich for lunch when Charlie opened the door and threw her bag down.

"Hey I saw you at the Surf Club before, I was calling gout to you but you and Bianca must not have heard me." I said as I took another bite.

"That's because we were too busy watching Sean deal." She said, I nearly choked.

"What!" I questioned.

"You heard me! Bianca and I saw him dealing." She said again.

"Where is he?" She questioned, I got to my feet.

"He just left." I said, he come home went to his room then left.

"Brax he is dealing, I don't want him in this house." She said.

"What I can't just kick him out." I tried to reason with her.

"Are you kidding me Brax! He is dealing!" She yelled getting angry.

"Are you sure this is what you saw?" I questioned, remaining calm, she rolled her eyes.

"Brax I am a cop... was a cop. I know what I saw, I've been doing the job for years." She said, I just shook my head.

"I don't believe it." I stated, turning and walking away.

"Brax you can't be serious! He is untrustworthy!" She yelled, I turned around and walked back towards her.

"Charlie you're the one who told me to give him a chance when I refused, this is your entire fault! I wouldn't have had anything to do with him if it wasn't for you and your annoying ways!" I yelled, she stepped back away from me, shock on her face.

"You can't be serious; I tried to help you out Brax..." She said quietly.

"Well why don't you just mind your own business, get your nose out of everyone else's." I said harshly, she slapped my face.

"I'm your wife Brax! Your business is my business." She yelled again, thunder cracked in the background, a storm was brewing, it matched Charlie's mood ironically.

"Why do you always have to fix things Charlie! Some things just shouldn't be fixed, because of you we are like this, this is your fault! And now that my father and I have gotten close you want me to kick him out? Well guess what I can't Charlie, because I don't believe you, he has changed, he isn't dealing. If this was your father in my dad's position you'd be saying the exact same thing, standing up for someone you love!" I yelled again, my anger getting the best of me.

"There is one major difference in this Brax, my father was a good man, he didn't break the law once, not ever! You're dad is a drug dealer!" She yelled.

"My father isn't a murderer." I said simply, but as the hateful words left my mouth I regretted it, I would have done the same thing for my daughter if she had been raped, I was ashamed of myself. Charlie stepped back, tears spilling out her eyes, she hated people mentioning her rape and she even told me that in confidence and yet I abused it.

"Charlie, I'm sorry..." I whispered she just shook her head.

Charlie just stared at me, tears silently slipping down her face. The next thing I knew the door came crashing down, and as I looked over I saw armed officers rush into the kicthen, pointing guns at both Charlie and I, my heart was pounding.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I don't know how this happened but I knew why, Sean had police after him because of his known drug possessions, and now armed police officers were rushing through the kitchen with a gun pointed at both Brax and I. My heart was racing, I could feel the blood pumping through my veins, but I couldn't breathe, and my baby was kicking, kicking a lot harder then he usually does.

People have said that baby's can feel their mother's emotions, and I believe it now. I was scared, frozen with fear, men were rushing into my house with guns and my heart was beating fast and my stomach was in my throat, so I guess he could feel my fear. I looked at Brax, he was just as surprised as me.

"Hands behind your head and get on the floor!" The leading man yelled, I couldn't move, I don't know why I just couldn't move. At that point it felt like everything was in slow motion, I could hear my heart beating in my head, and everything was moving slowly, I don't know how this was happening maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the initial shock, I couldn't hear anything but my heart beat, I could see the armed man yelling at us, and Brax with his hands up yelling something else but I just couldn't interpret the words that were flying out of their mouths.

I was still looking at Brax, but he was concentrating on the men running towards us, he went to step forward and the next thing I know 2 men are on him and wrestling him to the floor, his arm was bent behind his back, and his face was pressed against the hard floor of our kitchen, tears were spilling down my face, I just couldn't handle this. I don't know why I did it, because I just saw the consequences of it but I went to step forward, I just needed to get out of here I couldn't breathe. The next thing I know I have my arm bent behind my back and my shoulder felt as if it was going to get ripped off my body, and then I felt them pushing me to the floor, my free hand went to my belly as I was crushed against the floor, and I felt pain shoot from my stomach and up my body I let out a scream.

**Brax P.O.V**

I looked straight at Charlie as I heard her blood curdling scream of pain, My face was pressed hard against the wooden floors, but I could still move my head far enough so I could see what was happening to her. Her face was pressed to the floor, and her arm behind my back just the same as me, except her face was covered with pain, and she was still screaming out in pain as the man twice her size had his knee dug into her back, pressing her and my baby into the floor.

"Get off her! Let her go, she's pregnant!" I yelled, but they didn't listen to me, they were to busy rushing through the house looking for something. Not once had I thought about why they were here, I was to confused on why men were rushing through my house.

"GET OFF HER! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY WIFE!" I growled even louder and this time he took notice, her got off her back but still had his hand on the back of her head, holding her face to the floor. Tears and sobs of pain were still coming from Charlie as her other hand now slide to her belly, holding it as the men continued to run through our house, I heard them rushing up the stairs, opening every cupboard and throwing our belongings around.

After about five minutes of being held to the floor, I got handcuffed and pulled to my feet and dragged towards the door by 3 men.

"You hurt her and I swear to god I'll find and kill you! Let her go, this has nothing to do with her!" I yelled as I was finally dragged out the door, and lost sight of Charlie's crying face.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Please let me go." I begged, as I felt another piercing stab to my stomach, my begs were ignored.

"Please let me go!" I screamed as the tears streamed down my face, I looked up at a lady officer watching on, she was clearly a little distraught at what was happening I looked her straight in the eyes and hoped she was a mother, I hope she knew how scared I was.

"Please, let me go! I'm 7 and ½ months pregnant please!" I sobbed again.

"Please, just don't hurt my baby." I cried as I looked up at her, she nodded slightly and stepped forward.

"Let her go Officer Buck." She said quietly.

"You know I can't do that." He said back harshly.

"You do what I tell you! Let her go or I'll have you suspended for ignoring commands!" She yelled, and within seconds I felt the pressure on the back of my head subside and she was at my side, helping me up, my hand was straight to my belly and I was looking down at my bump.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, helping me towards the side door.

"I don't know."I sobbed as I reached the door and held myself up.

"I need to get out of here." I sobbed as I went to grab my car keys, but the female officers grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take the car, it's now evidence." She said as she grabbed the keys. Of course it was, I knew that, whenever drug busts take place everything on the premises it evidence, even the fruit in the fruit bowl...

"No, it's okay." I whispered as I opened the door and walked out, she followed me.

"Now look I shouldn't be doing this but I'm sorry about what has happened so I'm going to let you go, but you might have to get interviewed at a later date." She said softly, I just nodded and walked towards the street, heading for one place.

I heard thunder ripple across my head, and as I looked up the black clouds began to poor out rain, the rain hitting my face and mixing in with my tears, I continued to walk forward, my whole body sore and tired as I began to stumble my way towards Bianca's.

**Brax P.O.V**

The unlocked the handcuffs from behind my back and as I brought my hands back around front of me I saw the cuts and scratches I got from them, I rubbed my hands trying to get some feeling back before I looked back up at the arresting officer.

"Now look, if we can't find your father than we are coming straight back to you. You're just lucky your father has a record." He said sternly before handing back my phone, keys and wallet, I snatched them off him.

"Where's my wife." I questioned.

"Does it look like I know, or care?" He questioned sarcastically, I just turned and walked back towards the house as all the police began walking out. Turns out what Charlie said was true, he was dealing, they found a large quantity of drugs in his room and right now I felt horrible, and stupid. Horrible because she warned me about this constantly about this, and every time I just shoved it back in her face, not to mention right now she probably thinks that I was willing to give up everything for him and all because I just had to open my mouth and start a fight that wasn't worth fighting. And stupid because I was stupid enough to believe that he was a changed man and that Charlie was just making all this up, I don't know what it was about him but my father was a manipulative man, make anyone believe him and I was said I wouldn't fall for it and I did.

I walked into the house, they seemed to make a mess but didn't bother cleaning it up or even apologising but I guess to them I'm just an idiot who housed and accompanies a drug dealer. I walked into the living room to expecting to see Charlie but she wasn't there, so instead I climbed the stairs and checked every room but still no Charlie, I jogged down the stairs.

"Where is she?" I questioned the remaining police officers.

"Where is who?" Answered one of them.

"Charlie, my wife where is she." I said angrily, sick of playing games.

"She's gone." Answered a female officer as she stepped forward.

"Where did you take her?" I questioned, stepping forward towards the small woman, stopping short of her because out of the corner of my eye I saw the male officer stiffen.

"We didn't take her anywhere, she just left." She said quietly.

"Left where?" I questioned.

"I don't know." She said back.

I ran back out the door, pushing through all the officers in the pouring rain until I finally reached my Ute.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was still walking towards Bianca, not making much progress, I would have rang her but the police still had my phone that was probably in a small plastic bag with 'Evidence' written on it. I was now soaking wet, the rain still pouring down, I could hear it hitting the cement of the side walk, I hadn't felt the baby kick since before him and I were slammed into the ground, not a single move, not a single kick, nothing. It scared me, I was holding my bump with both my hands just hoping I would feel a kick or just a slight movement, but I didn't. I was shivering as I moved slowly towards Bianca's, one of the longest walks in my life, I heard the Ute behind me, and I knew it was Brax, but I couldn't look at him, couldn't even talk to him because of him this was happening. I told him, warned him and i take responsibility for what happened when we let him in, but I don't take responsibility for what happened to me and my baby.

The ute stopped behind me but I kept walking, I heard the door open then slam shut.

"Charlie, Charlie!" I heard him yelling, the rain began falling harder, I kept walking as I felt fresh tears trickling down my face.

"Charlie please stop!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm and spun me around, his hands went to either side of my face, making me look at him, I looked up at him simply because I had nowhere else to look.

"Babe you're freezing." He said as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around me, I swallowed.

"I'm so sorry, I should have believed you." He said, I just shook my head in his hands.

"But you didn't." I whispered, he just nodded.

"I know, babe I know and I'm sorry, but please get in the car and I'll take you home, we can talk about it then." He begged as he put his arm around me, I just shook him off and stepped back. Shock and pain shot on across his face, I just pushed him off him, basically told him not to touch me and that hurt him, hurt him bad.

**Brax P.O.V**

I looked at Charlie, she was soaking wet her long hair had water droplets dripping off the ends of it, and some was stuck to her face, her wet shirt was also stuck to her body, her bump clearly visible.

"Charlie please..." I begged, just wanting her to come home.

"Brax, I'm your wife." She whispered.

"I know that." I said back, unsure of where this was going.

"And I remember that somewhere in our vows were the words trust, and honesty... But Brax these last couple days you've been calling me melodramatic, and basically saying that I was making this all up. You have no idea how much that hurt me, that you wouldn't believe me. You were going to choose your father over me and your child." She said quietly, looking at her feet, I didn't answer a lump was forming in my throat.

"Babe, please I didn't... I made a mistake." I stammered, she just shook her head and backed away.

"You were going to choose him over me, thats no mistake." She said quietly.

"I can't do this anymore Brax, it's him or me." She said now with a sense of urgency.

"Babe it's you it always has been." I said quickly stepping forward and taking her hands.

"No Brax, it hasn't. You were going to chose him and don't even try to lie to me." She said sternly.

"Charlie for a split second I thought it was him, but no babe you're my life, I can't live without you." I begged as I tried to hug her, she just pushed me away.

"You're going to have to... I need space Brax, and I want it now. I'm staying at Bianca's and I don't want you to bother me." She said quietly, looking up at me, tears still in her eyes.

"What are you saying...?" I questioned, my heart stopped beating all together, she didn't answer she just dropped my hands and looked down at them, before she gently slid off her wedding ring and handing it to me.

"I'm saying I need space, I can't deal with all this. I don't want to be involved with you until all this stuff with your father and the drugs are sorted out, you need to get hold of your priorities, because right now I'm not one of them..." She said quietly, I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Charlie please don't do this, we've been through so much don't do this." I begged.

"Yeah we have been through all this, which makes me feel as if we can do it again... But I need time." She said.

"How much time?" I questioned.

"I don't know, just time."

"What happens if time just isn't enough?" I questioned sadly.

"Well I just hope that after time there will still be something there for you, but Brax this isn't the end, not yet." She said as tears began falling from her face again.

"I love you." I said as she approached me, put both hands on my face and kissed me lightly before breaking away and walking away into the distance. I watched her figure receding into the rain and wind, I felt warm tears slid down my face before I couldn't see her anymore.


	53. Stressed

**Chapter 53: Stressed.**

**Sid P.O.V**

I was walking up the driveway of Bianca's under an umbrella and carrying my bag, I was unsure of why she rang me, all she said was that she needed to see me and it was important. So I dropped everything, transferred my patients and made my way to Bianca's quickly, unsure of what I was about to come to. I knocked on the door and within seconds Bianca was there and standing at the open door, she looked worried.

"Hey Sid, please come she's in the lounge room." She rushed as she took my umbrella and showed me into the lounge room. I wasn't expecting to see Charlie there, and since her last scan I noticed that she was a lot bigger, very bigger.

"Hello Charlie what's the problem." I questioned as I opened my bag and took out my stethoscope.

"I had a fall..." She delayed, I knew she was lying but I wasn't going to go further into it, it was none of my business. I knew she was lying because if it was 'just a fall' Brax would be her by her side.

**Bianca P.O.V**

After about an hour of Sid checking Charlie's blood pressure, heart rate, blood sugar level and other doctor stuff I lead him to the door. Charlie was up in the shower as we speak so I thought it would be a good time to ask Sid.

"Look Sid I wouldn't usually ask for this it's just that when Charlie first got here she was hysterical, crying, shaking and she was deathly cold, her and Brax are going through a hard time at the moment and she's completely lost without him... I was wondering if you'd be able to give my some sleeping pills or something that might calm her down long enough for her to have a good sleep." I questioned.

"Yes I think that is a good idea, although Charlie being Charlie I don't think she'll take them..." He said as he opened his bag again and gave me a bottle of pills.

"So, crush 2 up and mix them into juice, tea but not water because they will be visible. Only 2 every 4 hours and Bianca, try to keep her calm and relaxed I don't know if her baby had attained any injuries but you never know so just keep her calm." He said before nodding his head, popping up his umbrella and walking down the driveway to his car.

**Heath P.O.V**

I was asleep when I heard an urgent knock at the door, I groaned and hoped it would go away but the bangs just got louder and more persistent. I rolled off the couch and onto my feet before I flung the door open about to reeve the person on the other side only to see Brax, he barged in, slightly hitting my shoulder, something was wrong.

"I've lost her, mate I'm such a fucking dickhead." He said angrily as he stormed in, hands behind his head.

"Woah, what happened?" I questioned as he looked at me, his eyes filled with tears.

"She left me Heath." He said throwing Charlie's wedding ring onto the coffee table, my mouth was agape.

"What why?" I questioned, not knowing what to say.

"She was right Heath, he was dealing and I didn't believe her, I believed him over my own wife! Heath what the hell am I meant to do? I can't do this without her." He stammered, getting really worked up.

"Ay, ay! Slow down and tell me exactly what happened." I yelled over him, trying to get him to shut up and get a hold of himself.

"You know how dad's been living with us well Charlie has been warning me about him, well he stole money off her, and yet I wouldn't believe her when she told me and now our house just got busted for drugs because he is dealing! She told me he was and I didn't listen to her Heath! He sucked me into his trap; I can't believe I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid!" He yelled, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Shit... This is bad." Was all I could say, Brax scoffed.

"You have no idea how bad this is!" He yelled back as he walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge door then slamming it shut, walking out with a beer in his hand.

"What are you going to do...?" I questioned, as he sat down in the chair.

"I don't know, I really don't know." He said quietly, as if he was talking to himself.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was laying down in bed, after finishing the orange juice Bianca's gave me about 10 minutes ago, I felt drowsy and heavy headed.

"Bianca...?" I questioned, I heard her footsteps outside my door before she opened the door, she popped her head in.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" She questioned.

"I feel really weird, and I don't know why." I slurred, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Do you feel tired?" She questioned, it was more of a muffled mumble.

"Yeah..." Was all I could answer back.

"Charlie, it's because I crushed up some sleeping tablets into your juice." She said quietly as she came in and sat on the bed beside me. I shook my head, unsure of what to say.

"What, why would you do that?" I tried to yell angrily but instead it come out slow, and slurred, I was losing my ability to stay awake.

"Because you are stressed, worried and overwhelmed, the best thing you can do for yourself and the baby is if you have a nice long sleep without waking up crying, Sid agrees with me. Now don't worry, the pills are not harmful and won't do anything to your baby but make him tired and sleep, exactly what it's doing to you. Now no excuses go to sleep." She reassured me, hoping off the bed and dragging the doona further up my body, like Brax usually would but inside of kissing me like he does, she just walked out.

I was too tired to talk, to fight, to scream, to sob or to cry, so I closed my eyes and let the sleepiness invade my body and pull me into the darkness and peacefulness of unconsciousness.

**Bianca P.O.V **

I opened the door slowly and quietly to see Charlie asleep and resting, she looked the most peaceful I've seen her for quite a long time. I usually wouldn't drug my friends, even if they were just sleeping pills, but she needed them, and Sid agreed, and once Charlie woke up again she'd agree to, I knew she would.

After I had a shower and got dressed in my pyjama's I walked back down and opened the door to see Charlie was still fast asleep, I sighed before closing the door gently and walking towards the stairs. I was only in bed 10 minutes, and only about 3 chapters into 50 Shades Of Grey before I heard screaming coming from down stairs, I threw my book aside and got to my feet, running to the door and pulling my night gown off the hook on the back of my door, before opening it and running towards the screams.

"Bianca!" I heard Charlie yell as I took the stairs down two at a time.

"Charlie!" I yelled back as I ran to her door and flung it open.

She was sitting up in bed, her face red and new tears streaming down her face as she held onto her bump tightly; she arched her back and screamed once more before closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I cried as I got to her.

"I think it's he's coming Bianca!" She cried out as she gripped onto my forearm.

"Okay, okay! Don't panic! I'll call an ambulance!" I said quickly, one million things rushing through my head, as I went to run into the kitchen, but Charlie still had hold of my arm.

"NO! No it'll take too long please Bianca just get me to the hospital!" She sobbed as she let go of my arm and placed it on her belly.

"Okay then, I'll help you get to the car." I said as I put my arm around her body, supporting her weight as I helped lift her up. Even though she was 7 and ½ months pregnant she was surprisingly lighter then I would have originally expected, she leant most her weight on me as I led her through the house and to the car, before I ran back in and grabbed my keys, wallet and phone before heading back to the car.

As I got in the car, Charlie looked at me.

"Bianca, this can't be happening! It's too early, it's too soon." She cried I took her hand and looked at her.

"Charlie, everything is going to be okay." I said.

**Sean P.O.V**

I was getting led out the front of the hospital in cuffs after being caught at the Surf Club on possession, I tried to run but unfortunately they caught me, well actually crash tackled me into the brick way of the Surf Club, cutting my head open. Two needles and 10 stitches later I was getting led back out of the hospital and towards a waiting squad car. As we approached the car I looked to my left, after two women had passed me, I recognised one's voice and had to look back again.

"Come on Charlie, we are nearly there, you're baby's going to be fine." The blonde one said, and then I saw her face. Charlie was crying, her face red and her hand gripped to her bump, something was wrong.

"Get moving Sean." The officer said, pushing me forward and towards the car.

"Do I get a call?" I questioned.

"Yeah you do once we get to the station and when you're in your cell, but that shouldn't matter because you have no one to call anyway." He said sarcastically as he grabbed my head and pushed me into the police car.

I sat in the back in silence the whole way to the station, deep in thought, not knowing what to do. I know I would have caused problems with Brax and his misses but I had bigger problems, and I had to put them first, it was either that or I was a dead man. I don't know how I got in so deep, I don't know why I borrowed so much money off Sunny, a drug lord, and now I couldn't pay him back so he was after me, that was why I was dealing again... But then again, I could have just ended my son's marriage.

The officers pushed me through the station and straight into the cell, handing me the phone.

"You've got 5 minutes." Said the officer as he walked away, I dialled Brax's number straight away and after a ringing I only got the answering machine.

_Hi this is the Darryl and Charlie's household, sorry we aren't here to take your call, leave your name and number and we'll get back to you._

Came Brax's voice, I quickly hung up and dialled Heath's number inside, and after a short time.

"Yep this is Heath" Came his voice.

"Is Brax there?" I questioned, there was silence.

"You have a hid calling here, fuck off we don't want you!" Heath yelled angrily into the phone, obviously Brax had or is still there and has filled him in.

"Look Heath! Shut your mouth and listen for two seconds." I tried to explain.

"No, you listen here mate." He began, I cut him off.

"Heath it's Charlie! I need to talk to Brax about Charlie!" I yelled over him, he went quiet, I heard his hand cover the phone and I could only here muffled talking before I heard the phone get exchanged between hands.

"What about Charlie." I heard Brax say.

"Look mate I know you're pissed at me and you have every fucking right to be but" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Yeah you're right I have fucking right to be angry at you, you ended my marriage. Now I'm not here to listen to your bloody sob story, because I have one of my own now because of you. Get to the point or I'll come find you and bash the shit out of you." He said angrily.

"I was at the hospital." I said.

"What do you want me to come give you some flowers?" Brax questioned sarcastically.

"I saw Charlie there." I said after, there was silence again.

"What, why, what for?" He questioned.

"I don't know, she was crying, and that blonde chick was leading her in and I quote 'your baby is going to be fine.'" I said, saying what I heard before.

"I swear to god if you're fucking with me I will kill you." He growled down the phone line.

"Look Darryl I'm not kidding, and believe it or not I do have a heart and I'm not lying about this." I said angrily.

"If you had a heart you wouldn't have split my marriage up." He said back.

"You have 20 seconds left." Said the officer as he began approaching the cell.

"Look get yourself to the hospital, go see if my grandchild is alright." I said rushed.

"She's not your grandchild; you will have nothing to do with my family or any of my children." He said before hanging up.

**Brax P.O.V**

I swiftly walked through the halls of the hospital after the nurses and receptionists refused to give me any details or even a room number for Charlie, so I decided if they wouldn't help I'd go looking for her myself. I rushed through the whole place once, not seeing any sign of Charlie so I decided I'd go back through and check more thoroughly, only half way through the hospital I stopped dead.

"I'll go get you something to eat okay." Came Ruby's voice, I looked behind me to see Ruby come out of a door before shutting it carefully behind her. I couldn't be sure that it was Charlie's room, but honestly why else would Ruby be here? and even if it wasn't Ruby would have to have some information on her mother's and sibling's state. I walked up to her quietly, and she must have heard someone behind her so she turned her head slightly so it wasn't obvious, but then stopped once she realised who it was.

"Brax you shouldn't be here." She said quietly, I approached her.

"Ruby please just tell me what's going on, please." I begged, just as she was about to speak a door opened behind us, and Ruby grabbed me and dragged me behind a vending machine.

"Ruby?" Called Bianca's voice, I looked down at Ruby and she held her finger up to her mouth as if to say 'just shut up.' After Bianca's footsteps became distant Ruby began to speak.

"Look if Bianca finds out you're here she'll tell Charlie who will only get more worked up." She said quietly.

"Okay, just please tell me what's going on." I begged again.

"Charlie, well she had a baby scare. Horrible pains and cramps and even a little bleeding, but so far the doctors say she's fine and the baby is as well. She's just too stressed over everything, she got too worked up and they say if her blood pressure gets worse she's at risk of miscarriages which will be extremely painful for all of us." She said getting teary; I pulled her into a hug. Not entirely sure what or how to say anything.

"Attention all visitors, visiting hours are now over. Please leave the hospital as soon as possible, visiting hours are open again from 8am in the morning, thank you." Came a voice over the speakers, Ruby let me go.

"If you haven't noticed Charlie's in room 12, I'm not telling you what to do, but what you do with the information is up to you, just keep her calm please." Ruby begged before she hugged me once more and began walking towards the exit of the hospital. I waited until the long line of visitors had left before I came back into view; I walked towards Charlie's room looking around constantly to make sure that no one was coming.

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I placed my hand on the smooth door handle, unsure of what t say to her, or even if she wanted to see me, but I needed to see for myself if she was okay. As I put my weight down on the door handle I heard it click and the door pushed open, I carefully looked in and Charlie was on her side facing the other way, I slithered in quietly before closing the door behind me. I stood there for a while waiting to see if she was awake, but she didn't she was asleep.

I moved to the other side of the bed, and sat down on the chair looking at Charlie's sleeping face. I sighed before moving closer and kissing her forehead, the brushing my thumb over her cheek. Her forehead creased, and I could see her eyes moving, and as I stroked her face once more, she sucked in a breath and her eyes opened, her pupils adjusting to the light. She pulled back from me as she was registering what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.


	54. No Hope

**Chapter 54: No Hope**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I flinched, my eyes were still closed but I just swore something touched me, maybe it was the medication they had me on. I was in the stage of sleep where you could hear and feel everything around you, you were fully aware of everything except you just can't break out of the cage to open your eyes. I flinched again except this time my eyes flew open and as they adjusted, and the blurriness left I noticed someone in front of me, I thought it must have been Ruby, or Bianca or many a nurse, but once I realised it wasn't I flinched back into the sheets.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, as I began to notice his features, he didn't speak, he just looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He questioned after a while, trying to take my hand but I gently slid it out from underneath his, his eyes dropped, and so did his heart.

"Brax, please..."I began.

"No Charlie, you have to tell me what's wrong I have a right, I'm going to be a dad I need to know about my child, tell me that at least." He begged, I swallowed back the tears.

"I'm going to be a mother but I haven't decided if you're going to be a father." I said sadly as I looked down at the drip in my arm.

"What, what are you talking about?" He questioned.

"Brax, these last couple weeks have been hell for me, we constantly fought, you... You just wouldn't believe me about anything, and I'm your wife Brax, you believed someone else over me." I said, I could hear my heart monitor start to beep a little faster, I sucked in a breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Babe I made a mistake." He stressed.

"No, you made a decision." I said looking back up at him.

"You chose him over me, over our child, over my child." I said, correcting myself.

"What do you mean your child?" He asked shocked, picking up on my correction.

"Yes, my child. I'm the one carrying him, and I will be the one raising him." I said simply.

"You can't do this to me Charlie, this is my kid to! You can't please." He begged as his eyes began to fill up with tears.

"You can't be serious, babe you can't take this baby away from me I won't let you, there are laws against this kind of thing." He said strictly, his voice cracking at the end.

"Brax, who do you think the court would chose if you took legal action? I'm a cop, and have been since I left high school, I have the cleanest track record and I am, have been, and will always be financially stable and then there is you." I said, not wanting to go on but he knows what I mean.

"Charlie I've changed I have and you know that, please don't do this to me baby." He begged again.

"Brax I just can't do this at the moment, please just leave." I asked, I was tired, sore, confused and just sick of crying. He didn't answer he just got to his feet, and walked towards the door.

"Brax." I said, he looked at me as he opened the door.

"I still love you babe, I just need time." I said, he smiled weakly before leaving the room.

**Brax P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs to Angelo's before getting my keys out of the pocket and opening the door, I didn't bother turning the lights on there was enough moon light shining through the windows for me to see where I was going. I headed straight to behind the bar, grabbing the vodka and sliding back down against the wall and to the floor, before popping open the lid and sucking it down. The alcohol burn my throat as it went down, kicking my stomach and making a warm feeling peel through my body and after a few more swigs I felt as if my throat was red raw after something sat their repeatedly rubbing my throat against coarse sand paper.

Every time the thought of Charlie taking my child away popped into my head I washed it away with a bottle of alcohol and now I think I crossed the line of just being drunk, my head was spinning and as I stumbled my way down Angelo's stairs I fell, hitting my head, but surprisingly it didn't hurt, alcohol diminishes the pain. As I stumbled back to my feet I touched my head, and I could feel the warm blood trickling through my hair, and as I brought my fingers back down I saw the sticky blood dripping off it.

I don't know how I managed to think of it, but I stripped my shirt off and held it to my head, I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, before sucking in a breath and shoving them back in and walking away from my ute and towards Heath's.

**Heath P.O.V**

I heard my phone vibrating on the bedside I table, I groaned and looked over at the clock, 8:03am. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

"It's Heath." I said drowsily.

"Heath, it's Liam. Where's Brax, it's his turn to open the restaurant, and he's no here?" Liam questioned.

"What!" I yelled down the phone line, this didn't sound usual.

"I don't know Heath! There are people already lining up, just get here with the spare set of keys." Liam said before hanging up, I groaned and got to my feet, pulling on pair of jean and a shirt before grabbing the spare set of keys and opening the door only to see Brax passed out on the doorstep.

He was lying in a pool of his own vomit, and it smelt rank, not to mention his hair was clumped together with sticky red blood and his face was covered in dried blood also, I stood over him and slapped his face, trying to bring him back. I slapped him once and he groaned, then once again his forehead crinkled and he flinched, the neighbours were walking past with their dogs and I smiled at them.

"Nice morning isn't it?" I questioned sarcastically, they just walked faster.

"Casey!" I yelled from where I was standing, I heard a groan and his feet hit the floor, his door creak open and then I looked back he had an angry look on his face until he saw who I was standing over.

"Holey shit, is he okay?" He questioned as he ran over.

"He's drunk, passed out and covered in vomit, but other than that he's fine, now listen take these keys to Liam at the restaurant now, I got to get Brax up and into bed." I said as I threw the keys to Casey, he went and got dressed before stepping over Brax and walking towards the restaurant.

I grabbed Brax under the arms and struggled to lift his dead weight up, I leant him against the wall before leaving him there and going to get a glass of water. Once I got back he had his eyes open slightly, and his head drooping and making groaning noise.

"Here sunshine drink this." I said, I put it up to his mouth but he pushed it away before leaning to the side and throwing up all over the ground and himself, I just sighed as I leant him over. I stripped his vomit covered shirt off before getting him to his feet, he leant heavily against me and to be honest he nearly pushed me over.

"Woah big man." I said as I placed my hand on his chest trying to steady him, only to feel his stomach lurch and I let go of him as he threw up again, he slid back to the floor.

Eventually I got him up off the floor and to his bed, he was covered in his own vomit and needed a shower, but we weren't that close. He groaned and moaned the whole way to his bed, and when I threw him down on his bed her threw up again. He rolled over and fell off the bed hitting the floor, before finally falling back to sleep, I grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head.

"Sleep tight princess." I said before slapping his face.

**Liam P.O.V**

"Late for work." I said as Heath walked through the door.

"You know what rock star? Those words fall to easily out of your mouth." Heath said as he walked around the back of the bar.

"Well practice makes perfect." I said as he grabbed the new carton of beers on the table and walked towards the fridge to restock it.

"Where's the boss?" I asked after Heath didn't answer.

"Probably at home rolling around in his own vomit." He said, I just nodded, I somehow forgot about Charlie and Brax's break up.

"I spose Brax didn't take it very well." I said solemnly.

"No he went out and celebrated all night because his wife, which happens to be the love of his life, has dumped him and refused to let him see her and his child." Heath said sarcastically as he began packing the bottles away.

"Sarcasm isn't you're strong suit Heath." I said as I grabbed the paper work and headed towards the office.

I sat down in the chair I'd seen Brax sit in numerous times before, except this time I was doing his job, I grabbed a pen and began sorting through the massive piles of bills, receipts and cheques before I looked up and noticed all the pictures on his desk. I only ever saw the back of the picture frames, seeing I was never really in the office, although I had noticed that they were seven of them, but I never actually knew what was in them, until now. They were all of Brax and Charlie, some were of their wedding day, and honey moon, and the others were just of them in general and then I realised it. Charlie was Brax's everything, without her he was nothing, he was just a business man, but with Charlie he was a successful business man, with a wife and a baby on the way, and now he knew that she was gone, so was he.

**Brax P.O.V**

I groaned and rolled over onto my back, and I could feel cold liquid or something along the lines of it on my back, and then I opened my eyes and suddenly I could smell such a vial, disgusting smell. I sat up and my head was pounding, it felt as if something was inside my head knocking on it, I looked down and realised I was in my bed and covered in my own vomit, I groaned in disgust before holding onto my bedside table and pulled myself to my feet. The bedroom was a mess, and I knew I'd have to buy Heath a new mattress and carpet seeing I threw up all over both of them; I flung the door open and stumbled my way to the shower, where I stripped off and got in the shower.

I turned the cold water on and let it run down my body, I leant against the back wall of the shower before sliding back down against it and sitting at the bottom, the water hitting me in the face. I began to think about everything again, about Charlie, about my baby, about my marriage and it brought tears to my eyes. Drinking was the only way to make this pain disappear; it got my mind off the subject, but now as the numbness began to wear off my problem just slowly began to creep back into my head and overwhelm me.

"Brax are you alright!" I heard Heath yell from the over side of the door, I just began nodded but then realised he couldn't see me.

"Heath just fuck off." I yelled, trying to keep my voice angry but it cracked at the end when I finally began to realise that my life was over, and I fucked up the only thing I had going for me, my wife.

I crawled out of the shower about 45 minutes later to get dressed and walk out into the living, expecting to find the house to myself, just the way I wanted. But much to my annoyance Heath was sitting there on the couch watching TV.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work doing what I pay you for?" I questioned as I went to the fridge and grabbed another beer.

"No, because I have to say here and baby sit a grown man." He said sarcastically.

"I never asked you to Heath get the fuck out of here and go to work." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Don't tell me what to do Brax, this is my house and you're a bloody wreck." He spat as he snatched the beer off me.

"Your house! Heath I pay for the rent every bloody week, I own this house, I own you! I raised you since you were a kid, you bloody owe me!" I yelled again, snatching the beer off him.

"Why don't you get off your arse, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and be that responsible pain in the arse you've always been!" He yelled back snatching the beer off me again.

"Feeling sorry for myself! Heath my life is fuckin' ruined; Charlie doesn't want anything to do with me... Heath I can't do this without her!" I yelled getting up and putting my hands behind my head.

"I bet she brought up the fact that you two are completely different and that you were a River Boy right?" He questioned, I just nodded.

"Yeah well you aren't giving her any reason to believe so, Brax I found you passed out in your own vomit this morning, and you've been drinking ever since you woke up, and yet you want Charlie to take you seriously. Mate you're acting like a River Boy, getting piss drunk instead of facing your problems, you need to get off your arse, sober up, and go see her again. Prove to her that you've changed, do something instead of sitting around, drinking and feeling sorry for yourself. And now that you're awake and not in danger of choking on your own vomit while you sleep I'm going to work." He said, getting to his feet and walking out the door.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was flicking through the TV channels before finally giving up and turning off the TV, throwing the remote to the end of the bed and reaching over and grabbing a magazine off the table only to feel the baby kick me, a smile spread across my face immediately as I dropped the magazine and placed my hand on my belly.

"Welcome back little guy, you scared me." I said as I heard a knock on the door, I looked up as it open to see Heath pop his head in.

"Come in." I smiled as I looked back down at my baby bump.

"How is she?" He questioned, referring to the baby. It was funny, none of us knew the sex of the baby and yet we all had our little ideas.

"It's definitely a boy Heath, I just know it." I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Oh really, it's a boy? I'm glad, I can't wait to teach the little guy how to surf, and beside if he was a she Brax would have her locked up until she was 25." He laughed as he sat down on the bed, I just smiled.

"Brax still thinks it's a girl huh?" I questioned, a smile spreading across my face.

"He sure does, but he's too stubborn to believe otherwise." He laughed for a bit then his face went serious.

"How are you and the bub by the way?" He questioned as I shifted to get comfortable.

"You know what we're good; doc said everything is fine I just have to wait until everything goes back to normal before they let me out." I smiled as the baby kicked again; I placed my hand on it again, missing this feeling.

"Is he kicking?" He questioned, I nodded excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me, placing his hand on my belly, letting him feel the baby kick.

"You know I'm actually pissed that I missed this with Darcy." He whispered as he looked at his hand.

"It's pretty amazing." I said as the baby moved again.

"That's an understatement." He said again, as the baby stopped moving, he withdrew his hand.

"Now I know you are just going to get up me when I say this, and trust me he didn't ask me to say this, he doesn't even know I'm here. But you need to hear him out, he is so broken, he's moping around the house, Charlie he needs you." He begged, my eyes dropping to my hand that were now resting on my bump.

"I know Heath, trust me I know. I just can't at the moment." I said, unsure of what to say because I was unsure of how I was feeling.

"Just give him a second chance." He begged.

"It's not a second chance when he's had a hundred of them." I said, his forehead creased.

"Yeah that's true... But when it comes to dad Brax just loses everything, since the day he left Brax has been the care taker of us, without him I'm not sure where we would be, I know we would have gone hungry every night, and I know we wouldn't have had a roof over our heads. And now Brax just wanted a father figure, something he never got. He made a mistake Charlie, and you have to realise that he loves you, and you are the only thing that keeps him sane, please give him another chance. Brax is so strong and if he cracks, there's no hope for me."


	55. Forgiveness is Key

_Okay, to answer most of the question I have been getting YES I will be continuing on with the stories BUT there won't be quick updates for a while. I'm extremely busy with school work and I just have no time or inspiration to write as quickly as I used to. Sorry, but I have to stick to priorities. Thanks for all the reviews though, means a lot. Please enjoy this chapter, the title basically gives away what happens and as usual the stories haven't been edited. Sorry for such a long wait - SummerLove_199_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: Forgiveness<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V  
><strong>I sat up in my bed after Heath left, thinking about what he said and letting it sink in, funny thing is Heath was actually acting mature and as if he really, truly wanted this to work, not only for Brax's sake but for his as well, he would hate to see his brother crash, crumble and burn. I must admit, I miss him, so much. Everything about him, his smell, to his touch, to his kiss to his hugs, I miss the lot and I have been debating with myself for the past couple days on wether not I should ring him and ask him to come over so we can talk about things, but I know for certain if he came over here I would break down in tears and beg him to take me back.

I grabbed me phone off the table beside me and opened a new message.

_Hey can you come over for 5 minutes, I really need a talk please. - Charlie_

I typed and sent it to the only person I knew could help me, the only person I felt completely safe with at this present time.

Not long after I sent the message I heard a knock and the door creak open, I looked up to see Bianca's face, and her beaming smile that just makes me think that maybe she might help all my worries disappear.

"So what's this thing you need to talk about?" She questioned sheepishly as she closed the door and sat on the end of my bed.

"I can't stop thinking about him." I moan closing my eyes and putting my head in my hands.

"Who Brax?" She questioned.

"No Heath, of course Brax!" I say sarcastically.

"Well he is your husband, the love of your life, oh and not to mention the small detail about him being your soul mate." She said mockingly, I just stared at her until she sighed.

"Right, I'm sorry. Well why don't you ring him, ask him to come over?" She questioned as she began playing with the end of the hospital bed cover.

"What if he doesn't want me back? I've said some really horrible things." I moan once again, thinking about all the stuff I said to him, I could see his heart breaking more and more as the hateful words spilled out of my mouth.

"Charlie. Seriously, this is Brax we are talking about." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"Don't patronise me! Bianca I can't do this without him! I'm pregnant with his child, and we had this all planned out and now my life has gone to shit." I say sadly, my eyes beginning to fill with the salty tears.

"Charlie, seriously just call him, he will come running, trust me." Bianca insisted, but for some reason I don't think she was entirely right this time.

"Bianca, I turn him down constantly, even before we had anything serious. What happens if he's sick of me running away from our problems instead of facing them? I do it all the time, and this time I think it's the last straw." I say sadly.

"What gives you that impression?" She questioned.

"What impression?" I questioned, as I sat up further in the bed.

"That it's the last straw." She answered back.

"Well he hasn't been back since the time I went off at him, and that's not like him... Every time I dumped him before he was at my door constantly, begging me to take him back, but now nothing." I say sadly.

"That's because he's too blind of his face to notice." She retorted back.

**Bianca P.O.V**

I was still fuming after my conversation with Charlie, I tried to convince her to see Brax or at least talk to him but in the end she just broke down in tears and wouldn't stop crying. The problem with these two is that they are both bloody stubborn as hell; I rounded the corner of the surf club to see down on the beach a mob of River Boys, laughing and drinking. I knew he would be done there, he was at his low and would do anything for a drink now.

I heard the sand squeaking under my bare feet as I held my shoes in my hand, I pushed my way through the crowd of drunken boys before I found myself standing in the middle of the bunch.

"Hey there Blondie, aren't you a little cutie." Said a river boy I have never seen, I knew he was a river boy because of that stupid 'Blood & Sands' tattoo displayed high was his right bicep.

"Um excuse me; does anyone here know where Brax is?" I question as I stand my ground, not letting these boys see that I was really nervous and feeling very uncomfortable.

"Bianca?" I heard Brax say, but I just can't see him.

"Yeah Brax, I need to talk to you." I said, kind of feeling foolish, trying to talk to someone I couldn't see.

He walked straight past me and through the crowd of boys; I followed closely behind, having to jog to keep up.

"Bianca what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Looking for you obviously, look I think you should go see Charlie..." I trailed off, his face dropped immediately.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Bianca, what happened? Is she okay?" He questioned again, not allowing me to answer the first time.

"Yes, she's fine, well physically yes, mentally no." I corrected.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, his breath smelt heavily of alcohol, I wasn't sure if he was drunk or not, Brax can handle his grog well and hide his feelings.

"She needs you Brax, even though she won't admit it. She does, and she's breaking." I said, he just looked at the ground.

"Bianca I have tried, trust me." He sighed.

"Well you aren't trying hard enough!" I snapped.

"Well it's not like she's trying! I've basically been on my knees in front of her and she just keeps shoving it back in my face." He yelled, he was starting to get defensive, his nostril were flaring and the black's of his eyes were widening, I knew he was getting worked up, things needed to calm down before they escalated into something more.

"Brax..." I scoffed, he just stared at me.

"You two really do annoy me, you both love each other, it's obvious, everyone knows it and yet you two are both too proud to sit down and talk about it. Well guess what Brax, if you don't sit down and talk to her, she's gone, gone forever and so will be your child that is going to be entering this world within a few weeks. This is not a game, it's your marriage." I said, turning my back and walking away.

**Heath P.O.V**

I heard someone knocking on the door and as I got up the door fell open and Brax stumbled in, collecting his balance just in time for him to recover and miss the table.

"Shit." He mumbled as he tried to pick up his car keys that fell out of his pocket.

"You didn't drive did you?" I questioned, he didn't answer he just stripped his shirt off.

"I need to shower then I need to go see Charlie?" He said, although it was as if he was questioning it.

"I can smell the liquor off you from here, Brax it's probably not the best idea if you go and see her right now..." I trailed off, grabbing his keys off him and putting them in my pocket just in case he tried to drive away again.

"Bianca said I need to sort this out, I have to it's not a game it's my marriage." He rushed out, as if this was new information that he was hearing.

"Mate you just come off a big bender, and you're still drunk, go have a shower, and I'll cook you a greasy feed of bacon and something else that drips fat and then we'll see how you are faring. Going to Charlie's hospital room drunk will not help your case one bit." I said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him towards the shower.

**-2 hours later- **

"_Yeah after he got out of the shower and had a feed he crashed out on the couch, he was planning on going to visit her after what you said to him, but I talked him out of it." _I said into the phone as I stared at my mess of my brother.

"_Yeah well I just didn't know what to say to him to get him to see the big picture." _Bianca replied.

"_Yeah I know, I've been trying to talk to him into going to see her nearly every day he's just too stubborn." _I sighed looking over to Brax who was asleep on the couch.

"_Yeah they are both as stubborn as each other" _She laughed.

"_Just promise me you will convince him to go see her tomorrow morning, when he's sober, she needs him as much as he need her." _Bianca said after she finished laughing.

"_I will, thanks for everything." _I said, hanging up the phone.

I walked over to the couch and grabbed Brax by his t-shirt, pulling him up into a sitting position only to hear moans and groans from him.

"Get up Brax, you aren't sleeping here all night." I said helping him to his feet and leading him to the spare room, dumping him onto the bed and throwing a blanket over him.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up with a kick to my belly; my hand flew instinctively to my belly, only to feel a small foot pressing against my hand, a smile spread across my face. No matter how shitty life gets I know I will always have my babies, both Ruby and this little one that's on the way. I heard a knock on the door and shortly after a nurse walked in.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" She questioned, I liked this nurse she was always so bubbly.

"Yeah a little better, bub just kicked." I said smiling as I looked down at my bump.

"Aw always such a lovely thing to see mothers bonding with their unborn babies, its adorable." She swooned, before opening the curtains and allowing the sun to shine through.

"It's such a special thing to come across." I smiled.

"Do you have kids?" I questioned.

"Yeah I have 3, two boys and one girl, but they are all grown up now." She smiled, as she started to take down my vitals.

"What's your advice for me, I have one child but she wasn't..." I drifted off.

"Consensually conceived?" She smiled, I just nodded.

"Yeah I know honey I read your file, but from what I can tell Ruby is a lovely, bright girl, you've done well." She smiled as she sat down on the end of my bed.

"Yeah she is isn't she?" I smiled.

"Oh and I was meaning to talk to you about your husband..." She said drifting off, I sat up in my bed allowing her to go on.

"He's waiting outside to come in and see you, I know you're not on good terms at the moment so I delayed him from coming in so I could talk to you about it first." She smiled gently.

I waited for a while, unsure of how to answer, I wanted to see Brax, I haven't stopped thinking about him, it was just whether or not I could hold my temper while he tried to talk.

"What am I meant to do?" I questioned.

"Well honey, that is entirely up so you. But do you love him?" She questioned.

"Of course I love him, he's my husband, he's everything to me." I said quietly.

"Well there is your answer." She smiled before getting up and walking out, leaving the door slightly ajar, only for Brax to step into view, my heart skipped a beat and I swear instantaneously I felt my palms being to sweat, this was the first time I've been nervous around him since my wedding day.

"Hey, how are you feeling...?" He asked as he walked in and slowly shut the door behind him.

"Yeah I'm feeling better, bub is healthy and doing well. How about you...?" I questioned, I nearly scoffed I couldn't believe we were talking like this.

"That's good, and yeah I'm great... I'm great." He said, the second time was as if he was trying to convince himself, not me. I locked eyes with him to then see him shake his head and look to the ground.

"Nah that's a lie, I'm not great, I'm shit, life's shit without you." He said with a hit of humour, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure if it wasn't for the stress drugs they have me on I would spend the majority of my day in the corner crying." I smiled, his eyes met mine and the pain I saw in them ripped through him, Bianca was right, he really wasn't handling this well.

"Charlie I'm sorry, and I don't know how else I can prove it to you." He stressed, I looked down as he said it, breaking eye contact.

"I know you are babe, Brax these last couple days has shown me that I can't do this without you, I need you, so much more then you think..." I said, looking back up to him, only to see he has moved closer.

"I'm sorry babe I really am, I just need to know we are going to be okay again..." He begged as he moved closer again to me.

"I love you Brax, and I couldn't imagine life without you." I smiled, as a tear slide down my cheek, he stepped forward and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb, before smiling and leaning in.

"I love you Charlie." He whispered before he kissed me.


	56. Emergency

**Chapter 56: Emergency**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I tugged on the corner of the swag trying to get it to fall down from the cupboard but I just couldn't get enough leverage. I reached up onto my tippy toes and gave another hard pull and it came crashing down, knocking over a bowl of pencil, causing the swag and the bowl to crash to the ground and the pencils scattering over the floor.

"Charlie!" I heard Brax yelled before he ran into the room.

"Babe what are you doing?" He questioned, after he realised that it wasn't me that made the noise.

"I was just getting your swag down; it will need to be cleaned before you go camping with the boys..." I said as I leant down to pick up the pencils.

"Oh no you don't, why don't you go sit down while I clean this up. I can't have my 8 month pregnant wife straining herself, please Charlie just relax." He stressed as he took my hand and led me into to the living room.

"Just sit down and relax place Charlie." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked back up the stairs to clean the mess I had made.

I sighed, I it's getting close and I know that all the doctors, and all the baby books state that a mother that is 3 weeks away from childbirth should sit down and relax but that's just not me, I feel so unless and most of all I get so bored. Brax and I are back on track, he spent the majority of the time in hospital with me, waiting patiently until they allowed me to be released, and as soon as I was I went back home with him, and things were back to normal.

"You know Charlie I really don't have to go! I would much rather stay home and look after you!" He yelled from up the stairs.

"Brax you're going to your brother's birthday, no questions asked." I demanded. Brax and his two other brothers have this tradition, as soon as Brax had his licence the boys decided that 3 times a year, (When they each had a birthday), that instead of having a party they'd go camping instead, fishing, drinking and mucking around. Well it was Heath's birthday tomorrow and the boys were to leave this afternoon, but Brax, as usual didn't want to leave me home while he went out and had fun.

"Charlie you are 3 weeks away from having a baby I really don't feel comfortable in leaving you here at home, alone." He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Well she can come to." I looked over to see Heath standing at the door.

"No she can't." Brax answered back.

"Um, yes I can." I said back.

"See! Perfect, everyone's happy." Heath smiled as he grabbed one of Brax's bags near the door and threw it over his shoulder.

"Uh no I'm not? she's not coming Heath 8 months and 1 week pregnant if you need to be reminded." He stressed.

"Brax I'm pregnant not physically impaired." I laughed as I got up.

"I'm going to pack my bags." I stated.

"Yeah Buckton!" Heath laughed clapping his hands; I smiled at Brax while I walked up the stairs.

**Brax P.O.V**

"Brax you coming!?" I heard Casey yell from the boat.

"Nah I'll stay here!" I yelled back, I was sitting on the chair next to the fire with Charlie on my lap and a beer in my hand.

"What!? Since we have been here you have only been fishing off the bank, come on the fish aren't near the bank they're near the mangroves!" Heath yelled.

"Heath I'm not coming and you would already be out there if you were to stop your sooking!" I yelled back, to have Charlie stand up.

"Wait up Heath!" Charlie yelled.

"What, wait what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Brax just go please, I'll be fine. The boys are right we have been here 3 days and you haven't caught one thing yet, just go out on the river and go have some fun, I can guarantee I'll be here when you get back. Just take your phone, and if something happens I'll call you I promise." She begged, grabbing my hands a pulling me up, I sighed.

"Okay fine, but if anything happens, anything at all I want you to call me immediately." I stressed, she nodded.

"Shit yeah Buckton! Gone up 3 steps in my books!" Heath cooed.

"Please babe, call me. I mean if anything at all happens." I said as I kissed her.

"I will baby, trust me. Me and the bub will be fine." She smiled as she kissed me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

The boys had been gone 1 hour and I was already getting lonely being by myself, the fire was only smouldering now so I decided to go for a walk to find some more small pieces of fire wood just to keep it going until they get back. Seeing the fire wood pile consisted of huge chunks of wood, stuff that was too heavy for me to pick up.

I put my shoes on and grabbed my water bottle before heading down a well worn out walking track in hope so find a small piece of fire wood. After about 5 minutes I found nothing but large branches and small sticks and twigs which all were useless in my situation. I felt a quick kick so my belly, which was stronger than usual, it kind of hurt, my hand flew to my belly.

"Ah bub you are getting strong aren't you, just like your dad, I think I might sit down for a while huh?" I said, looking around for somewhere to sit. I sat down on a large rock, before grabbing my water bottle and about to take a sip, only for me to drop it and have to roll out in front of me.

"Great..." I sighed as I leant forward trying to get it, as I stretched out a hot piercing pain shot threw my body causing me to scream.

"Ah bub what are you doing to me?" I whimpered, as I went to stand up, only to fall back to the ground after another sharp pain rocketed threw my body. I waited here for a while, but when I started to feel better again I got to me feet only for the pain to start again, I felt a warm liquid gush down my legs, I looked down to realise my water had broken.

"Oh no, oh god no, no, no..." I started to say frantically, not sure of what to do anymore.

"No bub, not now please, this isn't a good time." I begged as I went to walk forward, before dropping to the ground in pain as a contraction began to start. I was breathing heavily now, and sweat was starting to form on my forehead as I clutched my baby.

I then remembered the phone Brax wanted me to carry in case of emergencies and I was pretty sure this counted. I leant back only to cry out in pain as I slide out the phone from my pocket, I tapped the screen only to see a cross where the signal bars usually are, no service, fuck. It was then I started to hyperventilate, and started to panic, what am I meant to do? The contractions were getting stronger now, but I knew I would still be in labour for a while if this birth was going to be the same as Ruby's, but I knew I couldn't just wait around for Brax to find me, and I couldn't wait around for this baby to decide it's sick of waiting.

"Help!" I screamed out, in hope someone would hear me.

"Please somebody help me! Help!" I screamed.

**Heath P.O.V**

I have been watching Brax bob his rod up and down for the past 30 minutes as we anchored in the middle of all the mangroves, he was clearly distracted and I knew why.

"Geez mate we've been gone 1 hour and you are already worrying, don't worry. She's a cop Brax she'll be fine." I said as I cracked open a beer.

"Yeah I know but..." I cut him off.

"No! No buts! Take this, and drink it." I said throwing him a can.

"Something just doesn't feel right..." He dragged off.

"Yeah the fact that we haven't caught anything yet." I said.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Help, please someone help me! Please." I cried out as I tried to suck in a breath.

"Please, someone!" I cried out again, my hair was now sticking to my face from the sweat that was running down my forehead, I was really starting to get worried. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as the pain seared through my body, I heard leaves rustling and sticks cracking under the foot of something I opened my eyes quickly to see a small boy standing in front of me, who must have been about 7-8 years old and must be on a hiking trip seeing he was wearing all the gear. I went to open my mouth and say something but the pain got worse and only a whimper escaped.

"Dad I found her!" The kid yelled.

"Where are you?" I heard a male's voice shout.

"Down here!" He yelled back, I was starting to wonder if I was seeing things but then a man, a woman and a teenage girl ran over the top of the hill.

"Oh dear lord." The woman said as she saw him and realised what I was yelling about.

"Please you've got to help me." I cried out, she ran closer to me and kneeled beside me.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, as she checked me over, I could only manage to nod.

"Darl I think your baby is on the way." She smiled.

"No, no, no not now. No please not now." I cried.

"Honey, what god wants god will get." She laughed, I looked up at her, she had such a kind face so immediately some of my worries disappeared. She had grey curly hair which was surprising because she didn't look that old, she was dressed like the little boy they had obviously been on a hiking trip when they heard my cries for help.

"What's your name?" Asked the man, probably her husband.

"Charlie, Charlie Braxton." I panted out, he lent down beside me and supported my back as they gave me something to drink.

"Well my name is Peter, and this is my wife Trudy, and my beautiful children Demmi and Jack." He smiled, I looked up at the kids then back at the woman, I noticed a small golden cross hanging from her neck, then I looked back at her children and her husband noticing the same cross was around all 4 of their necks, they were religious, another worry off my mind, now I know they won't hurt me.

"I need to find my husband." I begged as I tried to get up.

"No honey, Peter will do that. You're baby is on the way we need to get you to the hospital." Trudy stressed as she held my hand.

"Mum there is no phone service out here, we can't call an ambulance." Said the teenage girl, I just sighed how come nothing is going my way.

"Well I guess we could carry her back to our camp and take her to the holiday using the landie." Said Peter.

"Honey that's 5 km, she's pregnant and in labour we can't carry her that far." Trudy said calmly as I screamed through another contraction.

"My camp is only 10 minutes away and we can take my husband's Ute." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay that's a good idea, where is your husband at?" Trudy questioned.

"He's out in the mangroves with his brothers fishing." I said as the pain of this contraction faded.

"The pain isn't as bad now." I sighed as i closed my eyes.

"Okay that's our cue to get moving." Peter said. Him and his wife carefully lifted me, and began carrying me back to camp with my directions. It wasn't comfortable, it was painful and rocky and by the time we reached the camp I was drenched in sweat again.

"Okay you get going to the closet hospital, Jack, Demmi and I will run back and grab the boat and go looking for your husband. Before I forget what is his name?" He questioned.

"Darryl Braxton." I said as they slide me into the ute and Trudy quickly made her way to the other side of the vehicle.

"Drive safe, and we will see you soon." Peter said as Trudy slide into the driving seat and turned the key and the Ute purred to life.

**Brax P.O.V**

I still had this weird feeling that something wasn't quite right and I had managed to con the boys into ½ hour more out here then we'll head back so I can check on Charlie. We were in the middle of the mangroves so it was dark, humid and cool as the mangroves thick canopy wouldn't allow the sun to enter, but the fish liked it we had caught 40 in the past 3 hours but only 22 of the were of a decent size.

The boys had been drinking the whole time and now they were pretty charged and on the verge of being drunk so I decided I'd leave early anyway. I put the boat in a low gear and with the help of Casey managed to manoeuvre the boat out of the thick trees and back onto the river.

"She'll be fine Brax don't worry about it." Casey said as he took a seat beside me.

"Yeah I know mate, something just doesn't feel right." I said, in the distance I could hear the hum of another boat and I looked around behind me to see a small boat about the size of ours powering towards us with someone on board waving their arms back and forth.

"Brax look at that." Casey said, I turned the boat around and powered towards them, and when we were within a couple meters I let the boat coast in towards the other boat with 3 on board, all looking pretty stressed.

"Woah where's the fire?" Heath questioned.

"Darryl Braxton? Is there a Darryl Braxton here?" Questioned the man, my throat tightened where would he get information like that, there was only one way, Charlie.


	57. Arrival

**I apologise in advance if there is any grammar or spelling mistake or information that seems to contradict itself I wrote half of this chapter nearly a year ago and only picked it up today so I have completely forgotten what I had written and where I wanted to take this story.**

**Chapter 57: The Arrival**

**Charlie P.O.V**

"Just breathe honey, breathe." Trudy said as we speeded down the quiet country road.

"Ooo it hurts so much!" I cried out as I clutched my stomach.

"Yes darling its childbirth." Trudy laughed as she grabbed my hand.

"I just hope I don't give birth in this car! Brax will kill me if I damage these leather seats." I laughed before another pain hit me; I gritted my teeth as the pain passed.

"I don't remember it hurting this much with Ruby!" I moaned.

"So you have more than one child with your husband?" She intrigued.

"No, this is my first one with Brax." I said, wondering if that was a sin or something seeing she was a religious woman.

"Oh, does the father stay in contact?" She questioned.

"No!" I said almost too abruptly, she went quiet.

"Sorry, it's just it wasn't exactly a planned conception... I was raped at 16." I said, I guess I must trust her, weird for me to say that.

"Oh dear lord, that's terrible. Some people just deserve to rot in hell with the devil." She said.

"So you only have two children?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I fell pregnant with both of them so easily and then we tried once, and twice then we just kept trying for years except I never fell pregnant, then I went to a specialist. Something I never usually would do because I believe if god wanted me to fall pregnant he'd allow it, but he really wanted another child. The specialist did some tests and a few months later told me I had this disorder that wouldn't allow me to fall pregnant naturally, so we tried A.I" She said casually as if she's told the same story to people over 1 million times. I stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

"I never really told anyone this, only the kids and Peter know but the A.I worked and I fell pregnant. 3 weeks before I was to give birth, I bled and the pain was just horrendous and my baby boy miscarriaged, it was the worst time of my life. We were so happy that we fell pregnant after years and years of trying and then it just all died with Damien. He was such a special little child, he was a miracle child." She trailed off.

"Damien, that's a beautiful name." I smiled.

"He was a beautiful boy." She smiled back at me as she squeezed my hand.

**Heath P.O.V**

Brax hit the bank running and as he made it to the top of the bank he stopped dead.

"Where's my Ute!" He yelled as he turned around.

"My wife and your wife have taken it." Peter said as he followed up behind us.

"I'm really hoping she doesn't get any birth juices on those leather seats." I joked, Casey smiled.

"Shut up Heath! This isn't fucking funny; this is serious so act like an adult! Where are your keys!?" Brax yelled.

"Here." I said digging through my pockets, grabbing them and throwing them to him, he didn't say anything he just ran towards my ute.

"Hey, hey what do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"Going to see my wife, what do you think Heath!?" He yelled, clearly stressed out.

"Wait for us, I want to see my niece or nephew get born!" I yelled back.

"We'll see you at the hospital." Peter said.

"Thank you so much Peter!" Brax yelled as he got in the ute.

**Brax P.O.V**

"Woah Brax this ute doesn't exactly have the same amount of tork as yours does. Press any harder on the accelerator and it'll go through the floor." Heath said nervously, I didn't listen I just continued to hammer this vehicle down the quiet road.

"If I miss the birth, I swear to god I will kill you Heath. I told you I didn't want to leave the camp, but you bloody insisted." I said angrily.

"Brax you can't be serious, how was I to know that she was going pop! You could have just said no Brax, for fucks sake it was my birthday I'm sorry if I wanted my brother to join!" He yelled back at me.

"You can't be bloody serious! Everything is always about you, you had a birthday last year, and you'll have another one next year. Who cares if I missed this one to look after my pregnant wife, you are so inconsiderate!" I yelled as I looked at him.

"Brax watch out!" Casey yelled, I looked back at the road to see a roo hoping onto it, but I was always told never to swerve or slam on the breaks so I just ploughed straight through it.

"For god's sake do you even want to make it to the birth of your child because if you guys don't stop fighting we'll all be dead!?" Casey yelled, the first time he has gotten angry.

"I'll fix the damage." I said calmly.

"Nah don't worry about it, I've got it." Heath said back.

"Better, now let's go watch our baby get born." Casey said.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"How are the pains?" Trudy questioned.

"Better now, less intense." I said calmly, but then a piercing pain began.

"Oh my god, spoke to soon!" I groaned as I held my baby bump.

"Well let's just hope those pains stay until we can make it to the hospital." Trudy laughed.

"Gosh it feels like this is taking forever! Where's this damn hospital?" I groaned.

"It's about 50km away now, don't worry just breath and you'll get through this." She said calmly.

"How do you do that?" I questioned, she looked at me as if to say 'what are you on about'.

"Stay so calm, if it was me in your situation I'd be more panicked then the woman in labour." I laughed.

**Ruby P.O.V**

"Er this is a very corny movie." I groaned.

"Hey, if you had a love life like mine you would be watching it to." Bianca said as she intently stared at the 2 lovers on screen.

"At least you don't live here, imagine watching these every day." April laughed as she handed me a drink.

"I don't know how Irene puts up with it." I laughed.

"Oh darling I don't." She added in, before Bianca's phone began to ring.

"Who is it?" April asked, Bianca sighed.

"Heath, no you know what I am not answering it. I'm not a booty call." She stated as she let it ring out.

"Good on you." Irene said, the phone stopped ringing shortly after, only for April's to start.

"He really isn't giving up." April said as she pulled it out.

"Maybe you should answer; I don't think he'd ring you to get to Bianca." I said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." April said as she let it ring out.

My phone beeped with a message, Heath's name lit up across the screen so I opened it.

_For god's sake Ruby you better answer your phone – Heath._

My phone began ringing.

"Don't answer it." Bianca said abruptly, I ignored her.

"Hey Heath how are you?" I questioned.

"No time for small talk, you need to get yourself to the Lakeside Riverina Hospital." He said.

"What why!? What's wrong?" I questioned, my gut dropped.

"Well I'm glad to inform you that your brother or sister is about to be born." He said, my mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god! Let me talk to Charlie!" I squealed.

"She's not here." He said.

"What? What do you mean she's not with you?" I questioned.

"She's in Brax's car on the way to the hospital." He said.

"Oh thank god she's with Brax." I laughed.

"Um well no not exactly. Long story short get to the hospital now!" Heath said finally, and then the phone went dead.

"What did Heath want?" Bianca questioned, pretending as if she didn't care.

"Charlie's in labour." I said.

"What! Oh my god!" April screeched.

"We have to get to Lakeside Riverina Hospital." I said but Bianca and April were already on their feet and on their way to the door.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"What's your name sweetheart?" Asked the elderly office receptionist.

"Charlie Braxton." I breathed.

"When was your due date?" She questioned.

"2 weeks time." I said as I breathed through the pain.

"Is there anything you can think of that might have brought on the early labour?" She quizzed.

"Not that I know of." I said, just wishing she'd get me in a room already I'm not too keen on being out here in the waiting room with at least 20 sets of eyes watching the pregnant lady go through labour.

"Look I'm a wholly woman but personally I think this is ridiculous, her husband will be here soon he can answer your questions just get her into a room and get her comfortable." She said rather rudely, but thankfully it worked. Shortly after her outburst a lady with a wheelchair came and got me and put me in a birthing sweet.

_**-20 minutes later- **_

"Where's Brax! I can't do this without him." I cried out as I laid in the hospital bed with my hair sticking to my face from the sweat and tears.

"I don't know honey, I'm sorry he should be here soon." Trudy reassured me.

"I need to talk to him, please." I begged.

**Brax P.O.V**

"Are you sure the hospital is this way?" I questioned, we've been driving for close to an hour with no sign of the hospital.

"I've never been there so how would I know?" Heath defended, soon I felt my phone vibrating, I let go of the steering wheel, which Heath quickly grabbed as I began pulling my phone out of my pocket.

_Charlie Calling_

Was lit across the screen, I grabbed the wheel with my left hand and answered my phone with the other.

"Charlie babe, I'm so sorry." I began.

"Brax please just get here, I need you." She said back, the stress very detectable in her voice, her heavy breathing also noticeable.

"Babe I'm not far away now, I'll be there soon please just hold on." I begged.

"Yeah just hold it in Buckton!" Heath yelled in hope she'd hear him.

"Does he know anything about child birth!" Charlie groaned.

"Urh Brax this hurts so much!" She cried out.

"Babe, baby please just breathe, try and calm down I'll be there as soon as possible baby." I stressed as I saw a sign directing me towards the hospital.

"Charlie I love you, you are a strong woman, which is why I fell in love with you. I'll be there shortly, I love you." I said as I hung up and continued to cruise down the road.

"Take it to the front door of the place." Heath said.

"It's for emergencies only though Heath." Casey answered, always the good kid.

"That's why, he jumps out and I take the wheel and park it, saves him and Charlie an extra 10 minutes." Heath said, which surprisingly a good idea.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if I miss this." I said as I changed down a gear and turned around the corner into the town.

"Look there's the Lakeside Riverina Hospital sign!" Casey pointed out, but I'd already seen it, we screeched around the corner and I saw my Ute, door open sitting in the emergency bay.

"Casey move my car would you?" I questioned as I pulled the car to a stop swung the door open and took off. I heard the car began to move, Heath moving it obviously, I ran through the doors of the hospital and through the corridors trying to find an information desk. I saw a woman in a white coat, I assumed she was a doctor because she was also carrying a file and was coming out of a patient's room, I ran up to her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I could find the reception desk?" I question quickly.

"Turn left at the lift and it's straight in front of you." She said without any delay, I nodded quickly and took off again rounding the corner and coming to the reception desk.

"Excuse me I need to find my wife." I rushed as I came to a halt.

"Okay Sir, what is her name?" The lady questioned as she walked over to the computer.

"Charlie, Charlie Braxton."I said, she typed into her computer for what seemed liek minutes but was probably only seconds.

"She arrived about 30 minutes ago and was taken in labour into the Nursery Wing of the hospital." The nurse spoke.

"Where could I find that?" I said almost annoyed.

"Well your wife is in Birthing Suite 4 so if you take the elevator to the 2nd floor turn right and following the hallway you'll find it on your left. Or take the stairs just over there and you should find it the exact same way." She smiled.

"Okay thank you." I said, trying to make a decision on which method would be faster.

"No problem and good luck." She smiled. I ran towards the stair well figuring that I might have to wait for the elevator to come down so I figured it'd just be easier taking the stairs. I pushed the door open and grabbed the hand rail, taking three steps at a time and using the rail to propel myself forward. I reached a door with 'Floor One' written on it, I quickly kept going pushing myself through another 1 and ½ flights and out a door labelled 'Floor Two' I took off to the left and followed the door numbers down. Birthing Suite 10, 9 and 8 passed and I kept running until I reached Birthing Suite 4, I stopped outside the door. I would enter a married man to a beautiful woman and exit a father; to a beautiful child I sucked in a breath and pushed through the door.

**Casey P.O.V**

We were all waiting in the waiting room designated for family Ruby and Bianca joined us as April tried to find a park for their car. Peter joined us with his kids who also waited quietly. I couldn't tell how long we were waiting; we were all watching the clock desperate for news. An hour passed, and then another without any word.

"I should be in there." Ruby fretted.

"She's got her husband in there and Trudy, the god lord will also be watching." Peter said as he sat a child on his lap. I don't know about Bianca's family but I knew the Braxton's weren't religious but none of us mind listening to him talk, we was a nice guy and without his wife finding Charlie she could be giving birth on the banks of a river by herself right now, we had to be grateful.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie spent another hour in labour before she gave birth to our beautiful son, he was healthy and apart from the obvious birthing pain Charlie went through it was a normal and natural birth without any complications. We welcomed him into the world at 6.30pm on a Tuesday afternoon, he was screaming and crying as he came out but the doctors assured us that was a sigh that he was perfectly healthy and normal.

I rushed into the Suite and before I could see or be with Charlie they made me scrub up and put on a disposable coat that the rest of the doctors were wearing and also Peter's wife for health reasons. Charlie was already exhausted, her whole face was red and her hair was sticking to her forehead as beads of sweat dribbled down her face, she was breathing hard trying to control the pain as I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Here I think you can take over." Peter's wife said as she handed me Charlie's hand, I took it carefully; her hand significantly smaller then my own, she looked up to me clearly scared and stressed. The doctor walked in, a small female quite stumpy.

"Okay, the nurses have informed me that you are well dilated and ready to start pushing." She smiled as she walked in and the nurses tied a mask on her face. Charlie looked up at me her eyes wide and filled with tears.

I was handed my baby boy soon after he was born, the nurses had wrapped him in a blanket as he squirmed and cried trying to get free, I looked down upon him as he continued to cry, and everything else in the world just disappeared. I smiled down at Charlie and she just closed her eyes and put her head back, her breathing regulating. After Charlie had the strength to hold him for a while the nurses took him for a bath, I sat down beside Charlie and held her hand kissing it softly.

"Well done babe." I smiled up at her.

"I couldn't have done it by myself." She almost laughed.

"I'll go tell everyone the good news shall I?" Trudy asked as she smiled at us both, I just nodded and Charlie smiled.

"Thank you." I spoke; she nodded and headed out the door.

The nurses gave we a warm wet cloth and I began to gently wipe the sweat and grim off Charlie's face and chest.

"I thought you weren't coming..." Charlie whispered.

"I was coming; I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I said softly as I kissed her lips, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her; I gently slide onto the bed beside her and put my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest and sucked in a breath before drifting off to sleep.

**Charlie P.O.V**

He was a gorgeous baby, except he was rather big like the doctor had mentioned to us, definitely took after his father. The nurses brought him back in and I was nursing him as Brax was on the phone to Heath who was only downs stairs, but Brax insisted that he didn't want to leave me or the baby. As I was looking as him suckling on my breast I couldn't imagine that pain Trudy would have gone through losing her baby like that, it would have been terrible. I couldn't have done this without her, the way she remained cool and calm the entire time bewildered me.

I handed the baby to Brax as he sat beside me; he was sleeping peacefully after he had a feed.

"He's like his father, a guts." I laughed as I covered myself again.

"He's a growing boy, I can't blame him." Brax said as he settled.

"What are we going to call him?" Brax questioned and I wondered. Damien, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy and I felt this would be the only way I could repay Trudy for being here, I know it won't replace her child but I thought it might show how much I appreciated what she done. Brax thought it was a good name, and a good reason before we told anyone I asked Trudy and her husband to get there approval and of course they did with pleasure, they nursed him for a while before saying they had to leave and go back to their camp on the river we thanked them and they wished us lucked.

**Brax P.O.V**

Heath, Ruby and Casey all came in at first and had a nurse congratulating us all. Ruby got teary as she hugged her mother, and then Bianca and April cam in not wanting to intrude. After about 40 minutes the nurses asked them all to leave as visiting hours were over, I stayed with Charlie of course.

It was the late hours of the night and the bub was still up, I sat in the corner in the dim light nursing him to sleep, looking over to Charlie she was asleep still exhausted from the birth. I carefully moved the Damien's blanket up over him or Damo as Heath decided, his little hand was open and I carefully placed my index finger on his hand, so tiny compared to mine. His little fingers carefully wrapped around it, and I teared up he was so beautiful I don't know how I ever got this lucky to have a beautiful wife who wanted to have children with a person like me.

**I left out anything to do with the actual birth scene as I really have no idea what happens during it and the feelings women feel to I thought it was better this way. This will be the last chapter for a long time or maybe forever as I really don't have interest in writing it anymore, I finished it only because when I was interested I hated when writers would right a story I liked and then leave it on a mystery then never complete it. I hope you enjoy it - SummerLove-199**


End file.
